Juegos del destino
by MAEC
Summary: [AU Reencar]. En la actualidad, varios jóvenes recrean en sus sueños todo un mundo con diversos personajes ambientandos en el Japón de hace más de un siglo. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si un día descubrieran que ese mundo creado es en realidad una vida pasada? Y lo peor, ¿qué harían si estuvieran enamorados del amor de su vida pasada? ¿Será posible encontrarlo en la época actual? [Epílogo]
1. Capítulo 1

**Juegos del destino**

— * —

_Notas previas__:_

**Este fic es una reedición del original que escribí en 2005.** Tenía pensado hacer una remodelación más sencilla (tipo cambiar alguna que otra estructura gramatical y añadir explicación a las entradas de diálogo). El problema es que arreglar esas entradas de diálogo me resulta muy difícil con la narración que había (primera persona) y cada dos por tres me daba cuenta que había saltado a la tercera persona (que dicho sea de paso, me resulta más cómoda de escribir). Así que he pasado de unos cambios sencillos a una remodelación bastante importante :-s (lo que por otro lado conlleva más trabajo y no podré actualizar tan seguido como pretendía. Espero al menos hacerlo con la frecuencia de «Recuerdos olvidados»). Por eso aviso que si en algún momento veis que en algún sitio la narración aparece en primera persona, es porque me he colado. Para que sepáis que no me he vuelto loca; es porque la historia estaba narrada en primera persona originalmente.

Por otro lado, en el archivo word, cada personaje tiene un color para identificar quién narra la escena. Al cambiarlo a tercera persona y no poder usar colores, **he indicado al inicio de cada parte de quién es la perspectiva que se cuenta.**

Otro aviso importante es el argumento y contenido.** El fic es un AU de reencarnaciones.** Aunque no es una continuación de mis fics, sí que es cierto que he echado mano de ellos para insertar aspectos de sus vidas de pareja ya que en el manga hay muy pocas referencias, y muchas menos de Aoshi y Misao (que ni siquiera las hay).

El fic trata sobre lo que yo llamo «una idea temática», o como suelo llamarlo internamente «un rebote contra otros fics» (que era el disparador de todos mis fics de antaño XD). La base de la historia viene de una pregunta que solía hacerme bastante cuando leía AU de reencarnaciones y que esa idea me dio para esta historia: ¿por qué demonios siempre el aspecto de los personajes del pasado es el mismo que en el futuro? Genéticamente hablando, eso es imposible ¬_¬º.

Pues de eso va el fic, los personajes en nuestro presente no se parecen y tendrán dificultades a la hora de encontrarse ya que no les es posible reconocerse visualmente. Además, sus nombres son distintos (tampoco es viable que coincidan todos en nombres y apellidos). **He utilizado nombres similares para no perderse tanto con quiénes son** y, en algunos casos, directamente he utilizado los nombres que les pusieron en el anime español (como Kaoru/Kori o Yahiko/Yoshi).

Y ésa es la historia, cada personaje afronta el problema según sus circunstancias por lo que he intentado que se reflejen cuatro formas de abordarlo. Ya me diréis si lo he conseguido.

El último aviso es una tontería, pero la cuento. Ya sabéis lo mala que soy para los títulos o las sinopsis. Y aquí no será menos. Intenté poner los títulos a los capítulos según lo que se hablaba en ellos, pero lo que les pasa a los distintos personajes es tan diferente, que opté por poner «títulos» a cada personaje. Como soy así de poco original (es que no se me ocurrían títulos propios T_T), os diré que son refranes y algún que otro proverbio perdido, aunque supongo que no haría falta ni decíroslo. En cuanto a su definición, hay algunos que los he puesto por su significado literal de la frase y no por el del refrán, y hacen referencia a alguna parte que le pasa a ese personaje durante ese fragmento.

Y creo que ya está todo dicho. Si alguna persona que alcanzó a tener una copia del original lee este fic, que no se asuste por los cambios que he hecho. Pero, por supuesto, espero que los vean para mejor ;-)

— * —

Disclaimer: El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

— * —

**Capítulo 1**

«Buscando un amigo mi vida pasé, me muero de viejo y no lo encontré»

**_Keisuke_**

Keisuke llevaba una gran parte de su vida intentando resolver su mayor reto: buscar una aguja en un pajar con nombre propio en otra época: Kaoru Kamiya. Y aunque su cerebro le decía que era imposible que diese con ella, su corazón no se resignaba.

Soñaba con su vida pasada desde que casi tenía conciencia de ello. Se pasó la mayor parte de su infancia de psicólogo en psicólogo debido al trauma que le creaba visualizar multitud de hombres siendo masacrados con el filo de una espada. Por desgracia, aquello no era lo peor de esas pesadillas; porque lo realmente horrible de todas ellas era que esos hombres morían por la espada que empuñaba su mano. Todas las acciones las veía a través de sus ojos, las hacía a través de sus manos, las sentía a través de sus emociones...

Todos preguntaban por alguna experiencia traumática que hubiese vivido tiempo atrás. Pero a sus ocho años era, teóricamente, un niño tan normal como cualquier otro. Todos aquellos que se inmiscuían en su vida como si realmente entendieran lo que le ocurría, decían que debía estar muy influenciado por lo que veía en la televisión o los videojuegos; y por supuesto, sus padres no ayudaban mucho alentándoles diciendo que veía demasiados animes de luchas y que le acabarían tirando la consola.

Keisuke suponía que, con ocho años, era muy difícil explicarle a un adulto que en sus sueños hasta se podía oler el característico olor metálico de la sangre de un hombre muerto, o que matara a la que se suponía su esposa en un enfrentamiento. El último terapeuta al que fue le propuso como solución que se apuntara a una escuela de kendo para que aprendiera la verdadera disciplina que conllevaba el arte de las espadas, y que viera que, lo que salía en la televisión, no era más que ficción.

Lo cierto era que eso pareció funcionar por un tiempo, y de ahí que fuese el último terapeuta de Keisuke. Durante casi tres años le desaparecieron esos sueños y pudo, al menos, sacar algo bueno de aquello: el kendo se le daba especialmente bien e incluso era capaz de realizar algunas técnicas que recordaba de los sueños. Generalmente, cuando volvía a soñar con ese hombre pelirrojo, bajito y con una cicatriz en la mejilla en forma de cruz, eran pequeñas anécdotas que le sucedían en su viaje por Japón —algunas graciosas, otras no tanto—, pero anécdotas, al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, esa etapa terminó y Keisuke dejó de soñar con ese pelirrojo de nombre Kenshin Himura, también llamado Battosai, y tan temido como el mismísimo demonio...

Hasta que cumplió trece años.

Para él fue un nuevo calvario. Todo empezó de nuevo pero retornó con mucha más fuerza. Además, ya no eran batallas sin sentido donde daba muerte a un gran número de hombres, o conocer a una mujer con la que vivir y a la cual finalmente asesinar. Con trece años, podía entender por qué sucedía todo: desde por qué una banda de criminales mató a la caravana de esclavos en la que viajaba cuando quedó huérfano, hasta el porqué acabó abandonando a su maestro para meterse en una guerra.

Fue entonces, cuando tenía trece años, que podía por fin entender al menos a qué se debía todo aquello.

Y después apareció ella: Kaoru Kamiya.

Keisuke tenía quince años cuando soñó por primera vez con ella: una muchacha once años más joven que él, morena y con unos preciosos e intensos ojos azules. El encuentro fue algo... doloroso: Kenshin acabó tirado encima de unas cajas por su culpa; pero al final, terminó viviendo en su _dojo_ y se enamoró perdidamente de esa mujer.

Los primeros meses que convivió en su casa fueron muy problemáticos; constantemente buscados por enemigos a cada cual peor que sólo ansiaban venganza o gloria con la muerte de Battosai. Pero tras sortearlos uno a uno y conseguir al fin quedar en paz conmigo mismo y sus actos pasados, Kenshin y Kaoru se casaron y vivieron una vida tranquila y feliz.

Por desgracia, Keisuke también acabó cayendo en sus redes: las de una mujer vital, cariñosa, alegre y con una bondad que tocaba el alma de cualquiera que la rodeara.

Era la mujer perfecta.

Sin embargo, durante años nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que toda esa fantasía de su imaginación pudiera haber sido algo real. Y fue con dieciséis años que encontró a Yahiko en la persona de Yoshi Miyazaki, un compañero de la escuela de kendo de quince años, algo más alto que él, moreno y de ojos negros.

Fue tan casual que aún le costaba creer cómo sucedió.

*** Flash Back ***

Keisuke se había quedado después de las clases en la sala de entrenamiento para poder practicar sus técnicas «imaginarias» —especialmente el arcano supremo _«Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki»_ y que aún no terminaba de perfeccionar—, cuando Yoshi pasó por allí para recoger su abrigo olvidado en el vestuario.

—No sabía que esa técnica existiera de verdad —susurró su voz a su espalda.

Keisuke no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que habló y, a pesar de ser un bajo murmullo, sus palabras le llegaron con claridad.

Cuando se giró y le vio detenido en la puerta tan blanco como un fantasma, supo que no era la primera vez que había visto usar esa técnica. Pero aquello era imposible: se la había inventado en sus sueños al igual que todas las demás.

El semblante de Yoshi era de una incredulidad absoluta y el significado de sus palabras le llegó a Keisuke bajo una luz nueva e inquietante. Porque tal y como lo había dicho daba a entender que las había visto antes, de la misma forma que también aducía que no había sido en la vida real.

Y no podían estar dos personas soñando la misma historia... ¿o sí?

—Y tú no deberías ser capaz de reconocerla —le dijo con cuidado. Era producto de su imaginación; ese chico no podía saber nada sobre ella—. ¿Dónde más la has visto hacer? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En la Era Me... —Dejó de hablar y Keisuke supo en el acto lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Yoshi se mostraba nervioso ante esa extraña situación, pero era normal que se encontrara en ese estado, pues cualquier persona no entendería que un adolescente se montase una vida entera en sus sueños y ambientada en la Era Meiji. Pero a Keisuke también le estaba poniendo muy tenso el tema sólo de pensar que ese chico pudiera soñar lo mismo que él.

—¿Meiji? —completó su frase inconclusa. Yoshi asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puedes haberla visto en la Era Meiji? —inquirió asombrado.

—A veces... —empezó a decir titubeante—, a veces sueño con... unas personas; guerreros que saben luchar muy bien y que pertenecen a esa época. Algunos saben hacer esa técnica.

—¿Saben? ¿Quiénes? —En ese punto de su explicación Keisuke se encontraba atónito. Sin embargo, Yoshi no continuó habiendo revelado algo que jamás creyó que diría en alto—. ¿Sabes sus nombres? —instigó de nuevo.

—Seijuro Hiko y Kenshin Himura: maestros del estilo _«Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu»_. —Había tardado en hablar, pero finalmente lo dijo.

Y a Keisuke se le doblaron las piernas. Cayó sentado al suelo cuando éstas dejaron de sujetar su peso.

_«¡Ese chico no puede soñar con mis sueños; es imposible!»,_ le gritó su conciencia.

—No puede ser... —susurró perplejo—, tú no puedes soñar también con ellos.

Yoshi se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿tú también sueñas con ellos? —Y Keisuke asintió a esa pregunta. No había ninguna razón lógica que explicara esto, pero su mente empezó a divagar y acabó por pensar que quizás aquello era un estudio del Gobierno en el que les metían de forma subliminal una historia a la población y luego analizaban cuánta gente la soñaba—. Pero tú sabes hacer esa técnica y yo no.

—Ésta en concreto me resulta más difícil —le confesó—, pero las demás las he perfeccionado más fácilmente. Aunque las soñase, es como si las hubiera hecho durante toda mi vida y casi las hago de forma automática. —Le miró con mayor atención—. ¿Y dices que a ti no te salen?

—Yo nunca he hecho esas técnicas.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Nunca has intentado probar a realizarlas? Piénsalo, aunque no lo creas, el entrenamiento del maestro Seijuro es muy efectivo, eso sin contar que luego Kenshin las puso en práctica durante mucho tiempo en la guerra. Los movimientos casi salen solos.

Yoshi le miró por unos momentos con expresión desconcertada.

—¿Sueñas a Kenshin? —se extrañó el chico.

_«¡¿Cómo que si sueño a Kenshin?! ¿Pero no habíamos quedado en que teníamos los mismos sueños?»_, pensó confundido.

—¿Tú no? —preguntó él a cambio perturbado, y Yoshi negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y a quién... sueñas? —Esa conversación era de locos.

—A Yahiko Myojin.

Todo ese tema era surrealista. Aquello empezaba a ser lo suficientemente extraño como para desechar la idea del Gobierno: era demasiado rebuscado y complejo hasta para ellos. No podían estar soñando la misma historia pero desde personajes diferentes, como si cada uno hubiesen sido esa persona distinta y hubieran vivido su vida...

Sus vidas...

Y una nueva hipótesis cruzó su cabeza.

—¿Crees que...? —Pero era difícil ponerlo en palabras. Keisuke sacudió la cabeza como desechando esa posibilidad—. No, eso sería una locura...

—¿Que puedan ser vidas pasadas? —comentó Yoshi diciendo lo que él no era capaz de conjeturar siquiera.

—No puede ser —negó Keisuke no queriendo aceptar esa idea—. Estaríamos ha blando de reencarnaciones.

Por varios segundos ninguno de los dos supo qué más decir hasta que Yoshi rompió el silencio:

—Podríamos buscar información sobre ellos. Quizás exista alguna referencia, al fin y al cabo, fuiste el asesino más famoso de Japón.

Ese comentario le cayó a Keisuke como un cubo de agua helada. Se había pasado toda su vida atormentado con los sueños de batallas sangrientas con multitud de muertos y consolándose con que sólo eran pesadillas. Pero de confirmarse eso, significaría que todo fue real y que mataba a esa gente con sus propias manos.

—Sí, creo que podríamos empezar por ahí —concluyó con voz seca.

*** Fin del Flash Back ***

Después de indagar por bibliografía e Internet, comprobaron que algunas de las personas que les rodeaban eran mencionadas allí. Además, empezaron a contrastar los sueños de ambos con la poca información registrada dando como resultado dos versiones demasiado parecidas en esos puntos de la historia como para haber sido simple coincidencia.

Y de esa forma tan sorpresiva y espontánea, llegaron a la conclusión de que realmente debieron haber vivido esas vidas. Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo más desconcertante de todo ese asunto. Porque lo que en verdad consiguió quitarle el aliento fue caer en la cuenta de que los demás también podrían estar por el Japón actual.

Sin embargo, había un gran problema; o mejor dicho, varios. Para empezar, ambos tenían nombres y apellidos distintos. Para continuar, sus aspectos también habían cambiado: Kenshin era bajo, pelirrojo y de ojos violáceos; mientras que Keisuke, de estatura media, moreno como casi todos los japoneses pero con ojos azules herencia de la línea occidental de su padre. Y para terminar, tampoco podían buscar a alguien preguntando a toda persona que vieran si tenía extraños sueños con personas de otra época, básicamente porque acabarían por encerrarlos en un psiquiátrico.

Keisuke recordaba que al llegar a casa se sintió muy inquieto al darle vueltas a todo. En la actualidad, no había encontrado amigos de confianza ciega como en aquella vida, y la idea de volver a verlos le entusiasmaba...

Pero sobre todo, verla a ella.

Keisuke reflexionó sobre su vida pasada en profundidad. Había tenido dos mujeres en aquella vida pero en la primera que pensó fue en su segunda esposa y madre de sus hijos: Kaoru Kamiya. Y a pesar de ser consciente de que su vida pasada las quiso a las dos, en ésta, Tomoe no llegó a conquistar su corazón. Fue en este punto cuando Keisuke se reconoció a sí mismo, por primera vez, que se había enamorado de la mujer que protagonizaba la parte más feliz de esa vida.

Ahora, todo indicaba que Kaoru estaba en algún lugar, metida en el cuerpo de otra persona.

Y lo único que deseaba Keisuke con todas sus fuerzas desde entonces era encontrarla.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Como podéis ver, este capítulo es la presentación del personaje de Keisuke/Kenshin. Los primeros capítulos, aunque la historia avance, tienen esa estructura de presentación sobre sus vidas hasta el punto actual (lo comento por si a alguien le parece que el «arranque» es lento, que sepa que es por eso T_T). También aviso que luego, cuando se hayan presentado el resto de personajes, serán capítulos más largos.

Espero que os haya gustado el primero, aunque muchas ya lo hayáis semileído durante el tiempo que estuvo colgado :-D


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Lo primero que quiero comentar es recordaros que este fic lo escribí en 2004-2005 y por tanto, las circunstancias de los personajes se atienen a aquella época. Lo comento por el capítulo de hoy que va a hacer referencia a la aparición de Internet y claro, si alguna lo lee con la perspectiva actual, va a pensar: «¿Que con catorce años no había internet? ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?». Pues eso, que vais avisadas con que habéis viajado en el tiempo y estáis en 2005.

También comento que la historia se desarrolla en una «edad universitaria» y varios están estudiando una carrera. No tengo ni idea de cómo va la universidad en Japón, de modo que las referencias a ella y sus carreras, son en base a como es en mi país.

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Mariona:** Alguna vez lo he hablado con alguien. Para mí es difícil valorar en mis escritos cuándo algo tiene un buen arranque o la historia engancha al menos que sea muy, muy claro. Al tenerlo en la cabeza, pierde intensidad, y por eso me tengo que fiar de cómo lo perciben las que lo leen u_uº. Me alegra que te haya enganchado el empiece *o*

**Jazmin:** Qué raro se me hace leer un mensaje tuyo, jiusjius. Y menos mal que dices que es cortito, jajaja. Yo tampoco creo en estas cosas; al igual que tú, soy atea. Pero eso no quita para que escriba sobre un tema de éstos. Además, estaba bastante «rebotada» con el hecho de que en toooooodo fic que leía de reencarnaciones ellos eran iguales o_O (¿?). No sé por qué a nadie se le ocurrió hacer un fic con la temática que planteo. Por cierto, si con el capítulo de Kenshin te parece que hay peripecias, no te quiero contar cuando avances más. Les pasa de todo »_«. El título «Juegos del destino» no es precisamente broma.

De los carteles de Flashback, sé que en una novela se indican de otra manera. De hecho, poniendo el texto en cursiva ^_^º. Cuando los escribo en mis novelas, hago salto de línea y texto en cursiva —alguna vez también he separado el cambio de escena con símbolos tipo *** si es una escena larga—. Pero piensa que el fic está escrito para un medio informático. Es lo mismo que me pasa en mi web, que los títulos de novelas o sagas tienen que ir en cursiva preferentemente, o si no, entrecomillados. Pero yo pongo los dos (que es falta ortográfica T_T) porque dependiendo las fuentes integradas en el ordenador en el que se visualice, podría no identificarse bien la cursiva. Si alguna chica que lee el fic no tiene integrada la fuente de FFnet, le saldría otra establecida, ¿y si con ésa no se identificara bien la cursiva? Le quedaría todo el texto plano y no vería el cambio de escena. Si te fijas de mis anteriores fics, tiendo a poner comillas para remarcar, mientras que la cursiva, casi sólo para los extranjerismos. Pero en recuerdos o pensamientos directos, pongo las dos cosas ^_^º. Porque así evito que la gente se líe.

**Neliel:** ¿Te mandé la versión anterior? No me suena o_O. ¿O te refieres a que leíste el Capítulo 1 que estaba colgado? De todas formas, me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy metiendo mucha mano al fic »_«. Ya he aumentado en 6 folios el fic y sólo voy por el Capítulo 4. Si es que no se me puede dejar hacer estas cosas »_«. Pero bueno, creo que está quedando todo mucho más fluido. Había zonas que parecían encorsetadas, pero ya están mejor ^_^º.

**Serena: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Espero que siga así ;-) .

**Rogue: ** Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya convencido el cambio de apariencias en este primer capítulo *o*. A ver si sigues así, porque si eres reacia con los cambios, con Aoshi vas a alucinar, jiusjiusjius.

Gracias a todas por los comentarios *o*, y espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 2**

«El que escucha lo que no debe, oye lo que no quiere»

**_Hagen_**

Hagen aún no conseguía entender qué demonios hacía en ese país ni cómo su novia le había convencido para irse a vivir con ella a Japón dejando atrás toda su vida durante medio año. Pero optó por hacerse a la idea de que unas vacaciones de su ajetreada vida no le vendrían mal, y de esa forma había acabado allí.

En el fondo, Hagen tenía que reconocer que una parte de él quería visitar ese país, porque al fin conocería el lugar que tantos sueños le había evocado. Quizás fuera eso lo que hizo que fuese tan fácil persuadirle de mudarse hasta allí dejando dos continentes de distancia entre él y su casa.

Estos sueños le intrigaban desde donde la memoria le alcanzaba; nunca había sabido lo que era vivir sin ellos, de la misma forma que casi no recordaba una época en la que no supiera que esa vida había sido real. Hagen tenía diez años cuando, para su mayor sorpresa, pudo leer sin problema alguno unos _kanjis_ japoneses. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sabía leer y escribir japonés casi más correctamente que el danés de toda la vida.

Y todo era gracias a sus sueños.

Fue precisamente este hecho el que le llevó a indagar en esos sueños recurrentes una vez que tuvo la suficiente edad como para entender la importancia del asunto. Algo raro pasaba con ellos si gracias a éstos podía entender el japonés cuando no había oído ni una palabra fuera de su imaginación; incluso de niño había llegado a creer que se había inventado un lenguaje.

Pero con catorce años —y después de mirar multitud de libros de historia japonesa—, Hagen consiguió dar con «su vida pasada». Porque sí: su vida pasada estaba resumida a grandes rasgos en un libro sobre la guerra de restauración Meiji. Cuando leyó por primera vez la palabra _Oniwaban shu_, se le había parado la respiración, pero casi le dio un infarto al ver escrito «su nombre»: Aoshi Shinomori, el líder más joven de esa organización ninja.

Sin embargo, como pudo descubrir después, no sólo era mencionado él: también estaba la que fue su esposa —Misao Makimachi— y líder también de los _Oni_. Como bien se exponía en el libro en escuetas líneas, ella había restaurado clandestinamente el grupo ninja tras la deserción de Aoshi.

Por supuesto, también estaba citado Battosai —cuyo verdadero nombre era Kenshin Himura—, como una vieja leyenda de la que no se sabía a ciencia cierta si verdaderamente existió, ya que después de la guerra desapareció sin dejar rastro.

En realidad, rastros sí que dejó —concretamente, dos hijos—, pero aparte de los enemigos que ocasionalmente le amenazaban, fuera de ahí no se tuvo constancia de cara a la población de que existiera. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber sido el causante de la caída de Makoto Shishio, un hombre que puso en peligro la paz del gobierno Meiji. Sin embargo, ese suceso no aparecía por ningún lado, y con toda probabilidad porque los gobernantes de aquel periodo decidieron no dejar evidencias de que una situación como ésa se hubiese producido.

Después de aquella búsqueda, pasó un tiempo hasta que se empezó a poner de moda Internet. Durante años, no hubo absolutamente nada en la red sobre ello, pero poco a poco, y según se iba extendiendo la red por todos los lugares, Hagen empezó a encontrar algunas entradas relacionadas con ellos. La mayoría de las veces, el mencionado era Battosai, el cual aparecía casi siempre como una leyenda; mientras que en contadas ocasiones, como alguien que existió pero que desapareció.

Sin embargo, nunca se escribía nada nuevo que no estuviese ya en los libros sobre la guerra de restauración que tantas veces había releído.

Por eso, cuando Hagen tuvo los conocimientos suficientes para abrir una página web, fue lo primero que hizo. Además, la tradujo a varios idiomas para tener mayor alcance.

Pero no recibía ni muchos comentarios, ni muchas visitas. Se lo achacaba a que esa parte de la historia tendría poco interés fuera de Japón. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que hacía unos meses había traducido la página también al japonés. Hagen tuvo que hacerse con un teclado adecuado para poder escribirla, pero al final, aquella página se podía leer en cuatro idiomas: el suyo natal, el japonés, y el inglés y español que eran de los más extendidos en el mundo. Además, no descartaba la posibilidad de que algún día contratara a un traductor profesional que la escribiera en francés o alemán porque, cuantos más idiomas, mayor alcance en la red y más probabilidad habría de que ella le contactara.

Sin embargo, hasta la fecha no había llegado ningún email que le preguntara sobre cómo podía saber tanto de gente de la que prácticamente no había registros, ni nadie cuestionando cómo era posible que supiera tanto de sus sueños.

Y ahora estaba en ese país, pero por supuesto que todo había cambiado. Pocos sitios conservaban el ambiente feudal de la era antigua y prácticamente toda la sociedad estaba occidentalizada.

Y Kioto no era la excepción.

Esta ciudad le creaba mucha nostalgia a Hagen, más cuando cruzó por la calle en la que una vez se encontrara el Aoiya y que ahora era un museo. Analizó el edificio como un activo económico familiar. Quizás sacase algo provechoso del viaje y encontrase alguna obra interesante que pudiera llevarse al museo de su familia en Dinamarca.

Sin darse cuenta, Hagen se había pasado un buen rato mirando el lugar y recordando lo que había sido aquella vida pasada. Los mejores años de esa vida los había pasado allí con Misao, sus tres hijos y el resto de los miembros del _Oniwaban shu_.

Pero la mujer que había iluminado su vida ya no estaba y, de existir, se encontraba lejos de su alcance. Sería imposible hallarla entre los miles de millones de habitantes del planeta porque, si él había nacido en Dinamarca, ¿quién no le decía que estuvieran todos esparcidos por distintos puntos del mundo? En primer lugar, era una tarea de locos intentar encontrar a alguien que pudiese estar en cualquier país del planeta. Y luego estaba el problema de la comunicación: era imposible deducir en qué idioma hablaría.

La angustia que encogía su pecho cuando pensaba que no podría dar con ella empezó a atenazarle de nuevo. En ocasiones como ésa, no sabía si el hecho de recordar su vida pasada era una bendición o una maldición, porque era consciente de la felicidad que en otro tiempo experimentó con su familia, pero también era torturado sabiendo que su alma gemela podría estar en cualquier lugar de este traicionero mundo —quizás también recordándole—, pero sin esperanza de encontrarse.

Hagen se giró para marcharse y en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron con una joven que miraba fijamente el lugar. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto detrás del museo y parecía llevar tiempo allí. Era una chica joven y muy guapa, tenía que reconocerlo. De pelo castaño claro con mechas rubias, de ojos marrones y tez muy blanca. Aunque estaba sentada en un banco, se podía apreciar que era de estatura media.

Hagen suspiró; era consciente de que sus sueños le influían en su reacción con las mujeres japonesas, porque siempre le habían cautivado.

Sin embargo, esa sensación fue sustituida por una de preocupación cuando la vio ponerse a llorar. Para su mayor asombro, la gente siguió pasando por delante de ella sin siquiera mirarla. En este país parecía que todo el mundo tenía los minutos del día contados y que si se detenían, se retrasarían irremediablemente en alguna tarea que tuvieran que hacer.

Hagen se acercó a la chica y le preguntó por su estado.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Perdón? —La chica se sobresaltó y se quitó las lágrimas con un gesto brusco—. Ah, sí, no se preocupe. Me pasa a menudo cuando vengo aquí.

—¿Y suele venir habitualmente? —La joven le mantuvo la mirada por largos segundos. Después se rio.

—No suelo hablar con extraños, ¿sabe? —le dijo suspicaz y, esta vez, el que sonrió fue Hagen por la respuesta de ella.

—Eso es bueno, veo que eres una chica precavida —comentó él sentándose a su lado sin invitación—. Pero eso tiene arreglo: me llamo Hagen Eisenberg. Encantado.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente —contraatacó ella mirándole de soslayo—. Yo soy Minako Fujimaki, y usted todavía puede seguir siendo un delincuente, sólo que ahora tengo un nombre, que bien puede ser falso —matizó audaz—, para identificarle.

Hagen entrecerró sus ojos suspicaz.

—Qué simpática la chica… —añadió en tono sarcástico.

—¿Verdad? —replicó ella del mismo modo.

Hagen volvió a mirar el museo que tenían enfrente y recordó el estado de la joven de nuevo.

—No me ha contestado, ¿viene por aquí habitualmente? —quiso saber él.

—Se puede decir que sí —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué?

Hagen pensó que la respuesta era demasiado obvia y se lo hizo saber inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y observándola con mirada elocuente.

—Porque no debería si la hace llorar.

—Es por nostalgia de días mejores —argumentó sin más.

Hagen volvió a observar pensativo el museo, reflexionando de sus palabras y lo acertadas que también eran en su situación. Por algo había acabado yendo allí al día siguiente de bajarse del avión.

—La entiendo bien, a mí también me trae buenos recuerdos. —Ese comentario le extrañó a Minako.

—¿En serio? Tiene apariencia extranjera, ¿vive ahora aquí? —curioseó sin pudor ella—. Porque habla muy bien el idioma.

—Llegué ayer para pasar una temporada, pero digamos que viví en Japón hace algunos años y conservo muy buenos recuerdos de Kioto.

—¿Y ha venido solo? ¿Quizá por trabajo? —le interrogó, y Hagen se rio.

—Menos mal que no hablaba con extraños —se mofó él, y Minako se unió a la risa. Al menos había conseguido mejorar el humor de la chica—. He venido con mi novia; ella es la que ha venido a trabajar. —Y miró por enésima vez el museo—. Aunque puede que no sea un viaje en balde y pueda llevarme algún cuadro...

—¿Piensas adquirir un cuadro de este museo? —se jactó Minako—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? ¿Ponerlo en el salón?

—No, lo pondré en donde trabajo —comentó muy ufano.

—¿Y te van a dejar colocarlo en tu despacho? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos de forma suspicaz.

—En el despacho no creo, pero sí en los pasillos. —Y volvió a reírse por un chiste qué sólo podía entender él.

—En los pasillos —dijo ella sin inflexión en la voz.

—Trabajo en el museo de mi familia —especificó Hagen para sacarla de su incredulidad.

—¡¿Tiene un museo?! —exclamó asombrada, y le escrutó de arriba abajo—. No tiene aspecto de tener un museo. No es un viejo decrépito con pinta de andar a hurtadillas por sus pasillos.

Fue el momento de Hagen de quedarse sorprendido.

—Me temo que ha visto muchas películas de terror, señorita. Hay más gente de mi edad de la que piensa.

Minako no pareció convencida de su explicación.

—Bueno, al menos no se va a aburrir —dijo de pronto cambiando de tema—; hay bastantes museos por Japón. Además, está su novia con usted y seguro que tendrá viejos amigos a los que visitar.

Hagen soltó un ligero suspiro. De hecho, la planificación de Minako distaba bastante de lo que le esperaba en los siguientes meses.

—Lo cierto es que la jornada laboral de Annelise no deja mucho tiempo para la diversión. Su empresa ha abierto una sucursal aquí y ella viene en calidad de asesora. Jornada de mañana y tarde —matizó mordaz—. Qué manera de desperdiciar un viaje a Japón —masculló por lo bajo.

—Pero ¿y sus amigos? —indagó ella viendo que la compañía de su novia se vería muy limitada.

—Ellos… —Hagen se detuvo unos segundos para intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, no son de aquí.

—¿Viven en otra ciudad?

La poca discreción de Minako le llamó la atención aunque le hiciera gracia.

—Creo que es usted muy curiosa —le recriminó en falso—. No veo por qué le tengo que contar mi vida a una chica que me he encontrado sentada en un banco.

Hagen no consiguió que se amilanara ni un poco. Minako se encogió de hombros y de nuevo colocó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es usted el que se ha acercado intentando consolarme —le replicó condescendiente—. Y el cotilleo es una buena forma. Es interesante conocer las costumbres de un extranjero en nuestro país —añadió con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Así que sus amigos no son de aquí —retomó el tema sin perder el tiempo, e hizo reír a Hagen—. Pero ¿no había dicho que vivió en Kioto? —le dijo en tono incriminatorio como quien caza a alguien que pone excusas sin fundamento.

—No —contraatacó él—, le dije que tengo buenos recuerdos de Kioto, no que hubiese vivido aquí.

Y era la verdad, de modo que la joven se tuvo que morder la lengua.

—En fin —suspiró de forma teatral—, si quiere puede venir algún día con mis amigos. Podrá entretenerse un rato y le enseñaremos la ciudad. Y cómo sólo nos hemos limitado a indagar en su vida, podrá hacerlo en la mía entonces. Así nos conoceremos más… —se acercó a él susurrándole en tono conspiratorio—, y de paso sabré si realmente es un delincuente.

A Hagen le divirtió la alusión de ser alguien peligroso.

—No quisiera molestarla, al fin y al cabo, como usted dice, podría no tener buenas intenciones.

—Sería curioso ver a un delincuente avisándome del peligro que corro con él. Creo que me arriesgaré —agregó con un gesto de insignificancia de la mano—. Además, estarán mis amigos, y no podría contra todos.

Hagen se lo pensó unos momentos pero, a la hora de la verdad, no tenía mucho que hacer allí más allá de visitar lugares. Pero cuando hubiese visto todo, no tendría nada más que hacer. No veía nada de malo en conocer gente allí.

—Entonces, será un placer ser guiado por esta ciudad por una joven tan bonita y amable. —Minako se ruborizó y Hagen intentó contener una risa por la inocente reacción de la chica—. Lo siento, se me olvidaba que en este país hay que ser mucho más discreto.

—No se preocupe —intentó restarle importancia—. ¿Qué tal le viene mañana? —preguntó para cambiar rápidamente de tema—. Los viernes por la tarde solemos quedar para dar una vuelta. Así nos cuenta cosas de su país.

—Me parece bien. —Minako acordó con él una hora, y con las mismas, se despidió.

Hagen se quedó allí por un rato meditando sobre lo que había pasado. ¿Cuántos años tendría esa chica? No debía pasar de veinte, de modo que con toda probabilidad, sería como mínimo cinco años mayor que ella. Seguramente a sus amigos también les sacaría esa diferencia. Sin embargo, como bien había pensado antes, tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer al día siguiente.

Se marchó del lugar y se entretuvo paseando por las calles de Kioto. Pero al no tener a nadie con quien visitar la zona, la ruta se le hizo monótona. Se marchó al apartamento que le había alquilado la empresa a Annelise para su estancia allí.

Estaba vacío, como era de esperarse.

Hagen encendió la televisión y se quedó mucho tiempo pasando canales… esperando a que ella volviera de trabajar.

— * —

Cuando Hagen despertó a la mañana siguiente, la televisión estaba apagada y su cuerpo cubierto con una manta. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Annelise le había tapado cuando volvió, pero no le había despertado. Se fue a dar un baño para desentumecer los músculos quedándole claro que ese sofá no servía para dormir.

Salió para prepararse el desayuno pero se dio cuenta de que más que el desayuno debería ir pensando en la comida, porque se le había hecho bastante tarde. Había dormido muchas horas y estaba asombrado por eso: nunca dormía tanto, y menos sin despertarse alguna vez. Era evidente que el _jet lag_ le estaba afectando y le asombraba que a Annelise, no. Teniendo en cuenta que ella se había ido a trabajar desde el primer día, debería estar arrastrándose por los suelos.

Con tranquilidad, Hagen fue terminando de deshacer las maletas que aún quedaban hechas mientras hacía la comida y, cuando la hora concertada por Minako se acercó, se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Allí estaba ella junto con otra chica. También era bastante guapa, con unos ojos marrones claro, de pelo castaño y algo más morena de piel que Minako. Evidentemente debía ser una de sus amigas con las que quedaba los viernes. Minako estaba de espaldas y su amiga no sa bía cómo era, de modo que no pudo reconocerle.

Hagen se acercó hasta ellas pero aminoró el paso cuando las oyó que hablaban de él. Al parecer, su amiga estaba algo escandalizada por la idea de quedar con un desconocido.

—Faltan todavía cinco minutos para la hora. Todavía estamos a tiempo de irnos.

—No voy a dejarle plantado después de haber quedado con él. No te preocupes, no es peligroso —dijo con confianza.

—¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! —exclamó por el contrario la chica—. ¿Estás loca? Sólo a ti se te ocurre quedar con un completo extraño.

—¿Qué nos va a hacer? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros—. Recuerda que también hemos quedado con los chicos.

—Eso no es ninguna garantía; a ellos también les podría hacer algo —se quejó ella, y en opinión de Hagen, con toda la razón.

—Eres una exagerada —dijo quitándole importancia.

—Ya, claro... El mundo está lleno de víctimas que también pensaron que una reacción como la mía era exagerada —replicó disconforme, pero acabó cambiando de tema—. Al final no me has contado nada de él.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Si apenas lo conozco. —Volvió a encogerse hombros—. Es sólo un extranjero que no tiene nada que hacer. Sólo le brindo un poco de compañía.

—Pero su amiga tiene razón: no debería confiar de esa forma en la gente —interrumpió de pronto Hagen a su espalda haciéndola saltar.

—¡Por Dios, qué susto! —gritó ella girándose para encararle—. ¡¿Siempre eres tan sigiloso?! —le acusó—. Al final va a ser verdad que eres un delincuente. Espero que no uses esa habilidad para llenar de cuadros el museo de tu familia.

Hagen se quedó atónito por unos instantes reflexionando sobre en qué momento de la historia de Japón, las jóvenes empezaron a hablar con ese descaro. Pero después pensó que siempre había habido «descarriadas» en ese tema como lo fue Misao y se rio por lo que había dicho.

—Vaya, me ha pillado, señorita. —Y Hagen cambió su semblante por uno más serio—: Verá, cuando me aburro me entretengo robando cuadros. Las negociaciones para adquirir uno son muy largas y tediosas —comentó con tono exasperado—. Es más fácil y divertido entrar y cogerlo —terminó diciendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Las dos chicas, por supuesto, se quedaron mudas de asombro, y Hagen decidió llegar un poco más lejos.

—Si dentro de unos días ven la noticia de que este museo ha sido robado, espero por vuestro bien que no me delatéis —las amenazó y ambas se quedaron blancas. Entonces no pudo evitar echarse a reír—. ¿En serio os lo habéis creído? —siguió riendo—. ¡Qué niñas más ilusas!

Hagen vio cómo aquello espoleó de forma especial a Minako.

—¡Oye! —contraatacó beligerante—. Yo no te he ofrecido que vengas hoy para mofarte de nosotras. ¡Y no soy una niña! —exclamó muy ofendida.

—¿Seguro? —repuso con sorna.

—Para que te enteres, ¡tengo diecinueve años! —siguió en tono enfadado—. Así que tampoco soy mucho más joven que tú.

—Para que se entere —y si ese tono no era condescendiente, no sabía qué otra cosa lo sería—, tengo veinticinco años, así que sí es bastante más joven que yo.

—Estás bromeando —dijo Minako tras salir del asombro—, no puedes tener veinticinco años.

—¿Quiere apostar? —Por supuesto que los tenía, sólo que no los aparentaba. En su país también le sucedía que pensaban que era más joven de lo que parecía.

Minako abrió la boca como intentando decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Esa chica era muy cómica, en opinión de Hagen. Era una bomba de relojería porque se exaltaba a la mínima y pensó que se entretendría bastante con sus arranques en el futuro.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —le dijo a la otra que no había dicho palabra durante el intercambio—. En vista de que su amiga prefiere ponerse a discutir de cualquier cosa antes que presentarme, lo hago yo: me llamo Hagen Eisenberg. Es un placer conocerla.

—¡Ah, claro! —exclamó rápidamente volviendo en sí—. Yo soy Kori Ninomiya. El gusto es mío.

—Muy bien, señorita Kori —y miró a Minako divertido—, ya están hechas las presentaciones.

—Por favor, no me diga de usted, me hace sentir más mayor de lo que soy.

—Lo mismo digo —y enfatizó—: Kori.

La chica sonrió y a Hagen le llamó la atención la sonrisa tan bonita que tenía. Minako les miraba con una expresión asombrada hasta que puso los ojos en blanco y acabó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si no creyese la situación.

—Debemos irnos, los demás nos esperan. —Y agregó en tono insignificante—: Y a mí tampoco me hables de usted: no me gusta.

—Está bien, Minako —estuvo de acuerdo, pero una sonrisa pícara se formó en rostro—. Sin embargo, yo sí quiero que me hables con más respeto. A mí no me gusta que me traten así si yo no he dado mi permiso.

—Pero... —empezó a decir perpleja.

—¿No habías dicho que debíamos irnos, Minako? —Puso especial énfasis en el tratamiento de tú para mortificarla y a Kori le dio un ataque de risa al ver la cara de su amiga.

Hagen tenía razón: se iba a reír bastante con esa chica aunque, después de aquello, Minako no iba a querer verle más en mucho tiempo. Era una pena, pero así aprendería que no debía confiar en cualquiera, porque algún día le iban a dar un buen susto.

Le llevaron a un parque porque en ese lugar era donde habían quedado con sus otros amigos poco después. Por el camino, Hagen se fijó en las dos chicas: se llevaban muy bien y, aunque Kori hablaba bastante, Minako no callaba. A Hagen le hizo mucha gracia porque «recordaba» a las japonesas como mujeres más calmadas. Además, estaba bastante animada y alegre, lo que le llevó fugazmente a acordarse de nuevo en Misao: la chica más vital que había conocido nunca, tanto en ésta como en la otra vida.

Cuando llegaron al parque, allí les esperaban tres chicos que debían ser los amigos restantes del grupo: Sadao Maeda, Hikaru Arai y Naizen Sakakibara. Según iba pasando la tarde, Hagen estudió a los cinco para saber más de ellos. Era bastante bueno adivinando cómo era la gente de sólo observarla. Se podría decir que las chicas eran unas desprendidas de la vida porque poco se enteraban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hagen había llegado a esa conclusión porque le pareció evidente el interés por parte de dos de ellos por las chicas, e incluso uno de ellos creyó que era su novio por el tipo de acercamiento que tenía.

Sadao estaba interesado en Minako y no parecía querer esconderlo, pero ella o se hacía la desentendida o real mente no se había percatado de esto. Hikaru, era más sutil, no le quitaba los ojos a Kori, pero no era tan evidente como el otro. Naizen, era el más tranquilo de los cinco, hablaba poco y sólo lo necesario.

Escuchando las conversaciones y las aclaraciones que hacían para él, Hagen pudo enterarse de que Minako estudiaba Fisioterapia en la universidad de Kioto y estaba en su segundo año. Kori —que también tenía diecinueve años— había conocido a Minako en primaria, y desde entonces habían sido inseparables. Estudiaba Psicología en la misma universidad y, al igual que Minako, estaba en su segundo año.

Los chicos los habían conocido por distintas formas y los tres eran mayores que ellas: Sadao tenía veinte años y los otros dos te nían veintidós. A diferencia de las chicas, ninguno estudiaba en la universidad y parecía que sólo los veían durante el fin de semana. Hikaru trabajaba en el oficio que había estudiado y el otro chico, estudiaba ya su tercer oficio que estaba relacionado con informática. Sadao no hacía nada.

Por las bromas que hacían sus amigos cuando hablaron del tema, el chico tenía una empresa familiar que iba bien y su padre quería que estudiase Empresariales para que un día la heredase. Sin embargo, el joven se había puesto rebelde y no había querido estudiar más. Si tuviese por padre a uno como el de Hagen, se lo habría pensado mejor.

En términos generales, el grupo era de lo más extraño. Quizás la visión que tenía Hagen sobre los japoneses era muy anticuada —como un siglo más o menos—, porque éstos no se ajustaban a ese estereotipo que existía para ellos. Al menos, no le parecían tan cerrados como habría imaginado de inicio. Sin embargo, sí era consciente de que sí conservaban alguna que otra reticencia en cuanto a afectividad se refería.

Kori se levantó de pronto e instó a Minako a acompañarla al baño. Hagen no pudo evitar levantar una ceja suspicaz. Ir al baño de dos en dos debía ser una norma universal en el reino de las mujeres. Antes de poder darse cuenta, Hagen veía sus espaldas mientras se alejaban, y con ello, se llevó una nueva sorpresa.

Naizen, el más callado del grupo de cinco, se convirtió en el hablador.

—Veo que todo sigue igual. ¿No me dijiste el otro día que ibas a pedirle una cita?

Sadao miró a Hagen como el intruso que era en esa conversación.

—No es momento de hablar de esto —masculló él, y Naizen se giró en la dirección de sus ojos.

—Es nuevo, ¿qué va a decir? —se justificó.

—Yo no pienso entrometerme —corroboró Hagen, y el chico no necesitó más para seguir con el hostigamiento.

—Si sigues así, alguien se te va a adelantar —le recriminó a Sadao—. Encuéntrala algún día a solas y pídele una cita de una buena vez.

—Es evidente que ella no quiere lo mismo. No puedo ser más claro y ella no se da por aludida. —Hagen no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. Sadao no era para nada comedido en sus atenciones con Minako.

—Porque no se da cuenta.

Hagen podía dar fe de que eso podría ser verdad. Lo sabía por su vida anterior, el cual había sido el objeto de atención de Misao de forma descarada y él ni siquiera se había enterado. Sin embargo, sospechaba que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Por la forma de actuar de Minako, sospechaba que Sadao tenía razón: no parecía interesada en él.

Ni en él, ni en ninguno de los otros dos.

—Naizen podría tener razón —le apoyó Hikaru, y éste se llevó la mirada de reproche del mencionado.

—Eso también va por ti —reconvino el chico, y les miró a ambos—. Es un milagro que esas dos todavía no tengan novio.

Y Hagen no podía estar más de acuerdo con Naizen. Para él, que cargaba con el problema del reconocimiento facial interracial, le parecía que iban del rango de atractivas a muy atractivas, así que no creía que para los orientales fuera menos, precisamente.

A esas alturas deberían tener más «lobos» acechándolas.

—Sabes que Kori no estaría interesada.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe —le intentó animar.

Pero Hagen estaba más a favor de lo dicho por Hikaru que por el argumento de Naizen. En realidad, ninguna de las dos mostraba interés en sus amigos más allá de la amistad. O eran muy buenas ocultándolo, o no sentían lo mismo.

—No quiero decirle nada que la haga sentir incómoda y acabe rompiendo nuestra amistad. Ya sabéis que a todos los que lo han intentado, les ha rechazado, y yo no sería menos —dijo con desánimo—. Prefiero conservarla como amiga.

—Sabéis que os lo he dicho más veces: a otros podrán decirles que no, pero vosotros sois sus mejores amigos desde hace años. Quizás con vosotros la cosa cambie…

Hagen no podía dejar de admitir que Naizen se empleaba a fondo intentando reconfortar a sus amigos. Pero a su juicio, era alentar esperanzas en vano.

Porque ninguna de las dos parecía mostrar interés romántico en ellos.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Sé que en Japón hay un montón de honoríficos en función de si es hombre o mujer, si es mayor o menor, si es en confianza o no, etc. Pero si me tengo que poner en todo el fic a hablar con el tratamiento de usted, me corto los dedos y os quedáis sin leerlo. Así que va a ser que entran en confianza rápidamente ^_^º. Queda dicho.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Mariona:** Lo primero sería comentar que, será la reencarnación de Aoshi, pero eso no implica que sean iguales. Han vivido cosas distintas como para que su carácter sea igual ^_^º.

Sobre las edades, pues comentar que al hacer este fic se me plantearon tres temas pero sólo pude abordar uno (cambio de aspecto). Uno de ellos era las edades. En el fic se comenta las diferencias que hay entre las edades de las dos épocas y de hecho, se plantea la posibilidad de un cambio de edades entre la misma pareja. Lo verás más adelante mencionado, pero no lo traté con uno de los personajes. De todas formas, te puedes quitar de la cabeza el que se ajusten a la misma relación de edades que en el pasado. No tienen nada que ver ^_^º

Sobre Sanosuke, son la otra idea que no llegué a abordar. El fic es un KK y AM, no salen los demás. Pero sí que tuve idea de meterlos. En su caso, iban a estar intercambiados (Megumi ahora sería un hombre y Sanosuke, una mujer). Los dos eran de Latinoamérica (para completar el «esparcimiento por el mundo» ^o^) y ya eran pareja al inicio de este fic (los únicos que ya se habían reencontrado). Pero según se desarrollaba el fic, la historia no me permitía donde incorporarlos y, al final, no les metí.

Como dije en el primer capítulo, con el fic intentaba que se describieran distintas formas de encarar el problema (cada personaje, de una forma), al igual que distintas maneras de establecer su relación. Es decir, que cada pareja se «reencuentra» en distintos puntos de su propia relación.

Pero no les pude meter, así que se me quedó la intención a medias u_uº.

**Jazmin:** ¡Espero que el examen te saliera muy bien! :-D

En cuanto a que no se toque este tema en otros fics, pues no entiendo por qué la gente debería tener miedo. He visto fics de temáticas muy raras, así que una de reencarnaciones «lógica» no debería asustar.

Lo del «Aoshi emo» me ha matado, que lo sepas. ¿Quién dices que lo describe así? O_o. En fin, el Aoshi de este fic es más extrovertido que el otro. Ni ha vivido lo mismo que Aoshi, ni ha crecido en el mismo país, así que…

Sobre la otra chica, pues sí, Kori es Kaoru. La presentación de ella va en este capítulo, así que sabréis más de cómo lo vive ella y lo que les pasa, que a partir de aquí, empieza a enredarse la cosa, jiusjiusjius.

De la «repoblación» del fandom que comentas (me ha hecho mucha gracia la expresión que has usado, jajaja), ¡gracias por tus palabras! *o* . Es muy gratificante saber que hay gente a la que les gusta mis historias. No me puedo quejar: ¡hay un público excelente!

**Kaory:** El fic duró muy poco subido entero. Lo subí como en mayo de 2005 o una cosa así, y no duró ni dos semanas. Me los borraron todos del tirón. Yo hacía tiempo que me pasaba muy poco por aquí así que tardé en enterarme. Después, a finales de Junio subí el primer capítulo que algunas ya veríais colgado con el aviso de pedirlos por email y ya no volví. En esa época prácticamente había abandonado el manga como hobby, de ahí que ya no entrara en FFnet.

Sobre los personajes de este fic, no costará que se vean, pero sí que se reconozcan. Ahí está la gracia del fic ;-).

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. A ver lo que os parece Kori ;-) .

— * —

**Capítulo 3**

«Pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensar en ti, es como pedir a mi corazón que deje de latir»

**_Kori_**

—¿Pero cómo eres así? Te había dicho que me contaras sobre Hagen y no me habías dicho que fuera tan guapo —se quejó Kori en cuanto llegó al baño de mujeres.

—Pues lo siento por ti porque tiene novia —dijo molesta por haberla arrastrado de mala manera hasta allí.

—Y parece simpático aunque ahora no hable mucho —siguió ella sin hacerle mucho caso—. Pobrecillo, debe sentirse un poco fuera de lugar con tanta gente extraña.

—¿Pero qué dices? —protestó Minako—. ¡¿Simpático?! ¡Ese hombre es el diablo! Ayer era todo encanto y hoy... ¿Pero tú has visto cómo me ha tratado? —Estaba muy indignada, y el nivel aumentó cuando vio a Kori echarse a reír.

—Te está bien empleado por tomarte confianzas con él cuando no debías. Es extranjero, y además es mayor. Deberías haber sido más considerada.

—¡Pero si la culpa es suya! —gritó ultrajada—. Él empezó dándome ese susto de muerte.

—Claaaaaro… —replicó sarcástica—, y tú seguiste insinuándole que era un ladrón de guante blanco. —Volvió a reírse y se ganó una mirada furibunda de parte de Minako—. ¡Ya te vale!

—Muy bien —dijo molesta—, ya veo el valor que tiene nuestra amistad en cuanto un chico bonito se te cruza por el camino.

—No me estaba refiriendo a eso —bufó exasperada por su despliegue melodramático—. No es que sea mi tipo, precisamente. Pero no me puedes negar que es muy guapo y, además, agradable. Podías haberme dicho que habías encontrado a un hombre alto, fuerte, rubio y de ojos verdes —comentó con voz soñadora aun después de haber dicho que no era su tipo de hombre, sólo para molestar más a Minako.

—¡Bahh! —Lo acompañó con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia—. Como si no hubiera más por aquí…

—Muchísimos —dijo sarcástica—. Tantos que brillan por su ausencia.

Y siguió riendo, algo que fastidió profundamente a Minako, la cual estaba en pie de guerra con el susodicho.

—Te gusta sólo porque aquí no se ven de ésos y te parece la novedad.

—Como si aquí fuera muy habitual ver chicos altos, morenos y de ojos azules —replicó sarcástica definiendo al hombre que siempre le había gustado a Minako—. Y te he dicho que no me gusta —concluyó Kori.

—¿En serio me estás echando en cara el tipo de hombre que me gusta? ¿Tú? —contraatacó Minako—. ¿La que no le gusta nadie porque el chico de sus sueños es tan perfecto que no existe?

—No soy la única: mírate —comentó señalándola con las manos—. Sadao se pasa el día llamando tu atención y tú no le dices nada. Podrías salir con él para probar.

—Eres una exagerada; sólo es un amigo.

—¿Exagerada? —dijo en un tono más alto del que pretendía—. Pídele una cita a ver qué te responde —la retó.

Minako negó con la cabeza desechando sus palabras.

—Por cierto, ¿tú no ibas a entrar al baño? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No —contestó sin ninguna pena—, sólo quería hablar contigo en privado.

Minako suspiró por la argucia de su amiga.

—Anda, volvamos allí. —Y entrecerró los ojos al observarla—: Salvemos a tu rubito de ojos verdes de las manos de nuestros amigos.

—Venga, mujer, no te piques —le dijo Kori pero no pudo evitar sonreír—. Os habéis gastado una broma mutuamente, pero dentro de dos días se os habrá pasado el enfado. —Kori la miró con atención y siguió—: Aunque creo que sólo eres tú la molesta, porque Hagen se está entreteniendo con tu cabreo. —Y volvió a reírse para mayor mortificación de Minako.

—¿Dos días? —repuso ella—. Te aseguro que a mí se me habrá pasado esta noche, cuando sepa que no voy a volver a verle.

—Pero qué teatral eres, chica —se mofó Kori y la hizo salir del baño.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, los chicos se callaron de repente. Kori sospechó que habían estado hablando de mujeres. Ella no era quién para recriminar esa actitud, pues ellas mismas habían estado haciendo lo mismo un minuto antes.

Se sentó en su sitio y miró furtivamente a Sadao. Sus sospechas no hacían más que confirmarse cada día que pasaba. No le quitaba los ojos a Minako aunque ésta ni se daba por aludida. Parecía increíble; el chico era más que evidente.

Continuó pasando su vista entre los presentes y se cruzó con Hagen. No había hablado mucho a pesar de los intentos de Minako porque se inmiscuyera en la conversación —o más bien, intentando que le dijera que ya podía tratarle «de tú», aunque no lo consiguiese—, y llegó a la conclusión de que era porque estaba haciendo una primera toma de contacto intentando analizarles. Pasaba su mirada de uno a otro sin mediar palabra.

A Kori le gustaría saber qué pensaba. Aunque parecía muy amigable, era evidente que sabía esconder sus pensamientos. No dejaba traslucirlos a excepción de una vez. Cuando habían vuelto del baño, había mirado fijamente a Minako. Eso le hizo sospechar que los chicos habían estado hablando de ella, pues su silencio había sido muy repentino. Igual que ocurría cuando se le sorprendía a alguien hablando de algo que no quería que oyeran. Y sabía, con toda probabilidad, que la conversación había girado en torno a Sadao y Minako. Era imposible que los otros dos no estuvieran al corriente, siendo uña y carne como eran.

En ese momento, Hagen la miró con una fijeza que le quitó el aliento. Su mirada la traspasó enviándole un escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Por inverosímil que pareciese, era la misma sensación que tuvo la primera vez que soñó con Aoshi Shinomori, cuando apareció en el Aoiya para amenazarles con matarlos a todos si no le revelaban el paradero de Kenshin.

Y eso era muy extraño porque, en sus sueños, Aoshi estaba siendo amenazador y su mirada era asesina. Sin embargo, la de Hagen era escrutadora pero le causaba la misma sensación.

Y Kori debía estar volviéndose loca si estaba comparando uno de sus personajes soñados con alguien de carne y hueso.

Sin moverse un ápice de su asiento, Kori se quedó reflexionando sobre ello. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba: ya había comparado dos veces a alguien de sus sueños con gente real.

La primera vez había sido cuando Misao apareció en sus sueños. No pudo evitar compararla con Minako y pensó que al fin debía estar metiendo la personalidad de alguien que conocía entre toda esa gente que vivía sus vidas cuando dormía. Vidas a las que ya estaba totalmente aferrada y de las cuales, además, se regían ciertos actos suyos...

Como por ejemplo: el estar enamorada de un hombre ficticio.

Kori recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que soñó con él. Tenía trece años y en aquel momento no le dio mayor importancia. Era un sueño curioso que le llevó a preguntarse durante el resto del día, de dónde su mente sacaría algo semejante. Trataba de un encuentro algo brusco entre dos personas: un hombre que jamás había visto antes y una chica a través de la cual veía la situación. Al parecer, la chica era kendoka y algo pasaba con su _dojo_ y un tal Battosai. Al final, acabó amenazando a un pobre vagabundo pelirrojo, con ojos violáceos y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda por ser el causante de los agravios contra su Escuela.

El conflicto no le había quedado muy claro de inicio y, cuando despertó, Kori supuso que no era más que una anécdota de un sueño extraño. Además, el suceso le pareció muy gracioso porque, de primeras, pensó que era ella misma la que amenazaba a ese espadachín.

Pero tiempo después, Kori se daría cuenta de que no era así. Cada uno tenía su propio nombre, su propio aspecto y su propia vida.

Unas dos semanas después volvió a soñar lo mismo y esa vez sí que le quedó más claro lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, al despertarse por la mañana, lo que antes le había parecido curioso, ahora era de lo más extraño. No era lo que pasaba en el sueño en sí lo que le llamó la atención a Kori, sino el hecho de soñar dos veces algo tan ilógico como lo era esa situación pero con más claridad.

Cerca de seis meses después fue cuando se empezó a preocupar. Cada vez soñaba con más frecuencia sobre aquella chica: su vida pasada, presente y futura, al igual que soñaba con esas personas que iban apareciendo en «su vida». Generalmente, soñaba con una misma situación durante un tiempo. En un principio, cada nueva situación la veía a grandes rasgos, pero según sucedían las «repeticiones», el sueño se iba haciendo más nítido y detallado, y poco a poco se iba extendiendo en el tiempo de esas vidas ficticias.

Todo esto le llevó a pensar cuáles podrían ser las causas de esos sueños. Kori utilizó cierta psicología para analizarlo y acabó por suponer que era un escape de su mente de una vida pacífica y tranquila como la que tenía, a una intensa y con emociones fuertes como lo era su vida en sueños.

Porque esa vida le encantaba y no encontraba otra explicación.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo cerca de cumplir un año de sueños, Kori se dio cuenta de algo que le preocupó seriamente: estaba obsesionada con ellos. Cada noche se dormía esperando saber algo más de esta nueva vida; saber más sobre qué inventaría su mente para esas «personas» y así poder conocer más las personalidades de ellos. Pero el día que despertaba y no lo había hecho, se sentía triste y decepcionada; y era peor cuando llevaba cierto tiempo sin soñarles, porque normalmente eso implicaba un sentimiento de impaciencia que la volvía irritable.

Día tras día, Kori se fue forjando unos sentimientos respecto a los personajes: amistad, cariño, ternura...

Y odio.

Porque sí, acabó por odiar a uno de sus personajes sin saber muy bien por qué, y mirándolo fríamente, de haberla conocido en la vida real, seguro que hubieran congeniado perfectamente, quizás incluso tanto como con Minako. Sin embargo, la odiaba, y Kori tocó fondo cuando se dio cuenta del porqué: tenía celos de ella, el personaje que ella «interpretaba», Kaoru Kamiya, la segunda esposa de Kenshin Himura y con el que compartía dos hijos.

Fue muy duro para Kori reconocer eso: se había enamorado de un sueño de su imaginación. No era el clásico hombre que la imaginación de una adolescente crea como un ideal del hombre perfecto que le gustaría encontrar. No, se había enamorado de él, de un hombre que no existía en la vida real y del que ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de que la quisiera en sus sueños porque, aunque estaba «con ella», en realidad estaba enamorado del personaje que encarnaba, no de Kori en sí.

Era para volverse loca: el hombre perfecto para ella y creado por su cabeza precisamente por eso, se había enamorado de una mujer, para su desconsuelo, creada también por su propia imaginación. Y a través de Kaoru experimentaba miles de sensaciones distintas provocadas por ese adorable pelirrojo que en realidad no eran para Kori.

No podía creer que tanto su corazón como su cerebro fueran tan estúpidos.

Lo más normal habría sido inventarse a Kenshin en su época actual y no en una era de espadas y samuráis. Y por supuesto, que la mujer de la que estuviera enamorado fuese una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y de ojos marrones claros, y no de una chica morena de ojos azules.

Y ésa podría ser su tarjeta de presentación: Kori Ninomiya, de diecinueve años, estudiante de segundo curso de psicología para encontrar una respuesta a estar enamorada de un hombre ficticio, odiando a la mujer de la cual conocía su vida desde su niñez hasta su muerte y odiándose a sí misma por querer ser ella.

Era muy deprimente.

—Kori, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Hagen en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Que si estás bien —repitió él—. De pronto pareces muy triste, ¿te preocupa algo?

—No, para nada. Estoy bien —agregó con una falsa sonrisa—. Sólo pensaba en cosas mías; no tiene importancia.

—Entonces no quiero saber qué cara se te queda cuando son cosas importantes —dijo irónico, y a Kori le hizo gracia el comentario y acabó riendo, esta vez, con una sonrisa verdadera.

—Una peor aún.

Kori se centró en la conversación para darse cuenta de que todos seguían a lo suyo excepto Minako, que aunque intentaba hacer como que no lo había notado, les miraba a ambos de reojo mientras murmuraba palabras que sonaban a «diablo», «malagradecido», y algunas cosas peores.

Realmente estaba enojada y le sorprendió bastante a Kori ya que, aun siendo muy temperamental, nunca la había visto cabrearse con alguien hasta ese punto.

Y lo más llamativo fue que eso no cambió en los días sucesivos...

— * —

«El que busca encuentra, aunque sea otra cosa»

**_Keisuke_**

Sólo llevaba allí un mes y ya echaba de menos a Yoshi. Era el único amigo de verdad que había tenido y con el que podía hablar de cualquier cosa. De hecho, era el único con el que podía hablar de una de sus mayores inquietudes: Kaoru.

Por supuesto, él también tenía lo suyo. Había estado prendado de Tsubame desde que tenía diez años. A diferencia de Kenshin, él no sabía lo que era estar con otras mujeres y Keisuke no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo. Por un lado, el sólo haber estado con Tsubame podría incitarle a querer saber lo que sería estar con otra persona; pero por el otro, podría querer aferrarse más a ella.

Lo que sí tenía claro Keisuke era que Yoshi no tenía el conocimiento de la diferencia que suponía estar con una mujer u otra. Él sí, y por eso había buscado incansablemente a Kaoru.

Por desgracia, su búsqueda por Tokio no había dado sus frutos, pero aquello no le había desanimado. Podría estar en cualquier parte de Japón. Tanto Yahiko como Yoshi habían nacido en Tokio, pero Kenshin, no. Podría ser que a Kaoru le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo; que su «yo pasado» naciera en Tokio pero en la actualidad estuviera en otro rincón del país.

Era lo único que le había motivado cuando tuvo que cambiar de universidad para terminar el último ciclo de su especialidad. Ahora se encontraba en Kioto aunque, por desgracia no tenía todo el tiempo que querría para hacer otra búsqueda exhaustiva por la ciudad como ya la había hecho en Tokio.

Keisuke suspiró e intentó centrarse en la conversación de sus compañeros, pero no lo consiguió. Volvió al tema recurrente que había monopolizado sus últimos años. Por suerte, gracias a Internet y el móvil podía hablarse con Yoshi a menudo. Si no, le daría un ataque por no poder desahogarse con alguien sobre sus frustraciones.

Porque definitivamente, toda la situación era exasperante.

Pasó su mirada por la cafetería y no vio nada raro más allá de unas pocas miradas subrepticias de alguna que otra persona que aún no le hubiera visto nunca. Era la consecuencia de su llamativo aspecto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Llevaba años acostumbrado.

—¿Tenéis algo adelantado del trabajo de química orgánica? —preguntó Issei demasiado alto e interrumpiéndole así de sus cavilaciones.

—Yo no —contestó Ren.

—Lo que nos ha hecho el profesor es para matarle —se quejó Kaoru, y la otra única chica más que estaba sentada con ellos, Ayame, asintió a su afirmación—. Seguro que no hay nadie que lo haya empezado siquiera.

—Seguro que Keisuke, sí —repuso Ren mirándole con suspicacia—. Es muy metódico y disciplinado —lo dijo en un tono como si aquello fuera negativo—. Siempre lleva las cosas al día.

Keisuke se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Al único de los presentes que conocía de su clase en Tokio era a Ren; y de ahí que conociera tan bien sus hábitos de estudio, aunque no supiera por qué. Ren no podía saber que esos adjetivos dichos tan a la ligera por él, podían salvarle la vida a alguien, literalmente.

Pero él sí.

Y por eso, como bien había dicho Ren, Keisuke ya tenía bastante del trabajo adelantado. El profesor, en un arrebato, había decidido cambiar la fecha de entrega y habían pasado de tener que entregarlo al terminar el trimestre, a hacerlo en menos de dos semanas.

El delegado de la clase iba a tener que emplearse a fondo si quería negociar otra nueva fecha con él. En lo personal, a Keisuke le importaba poco porque le daría tiempo a terminarlo, pero entendía que era una verdadera faena para aquellos que no hubieran empezado. Era bastante trabajo y podía dar fe de ello.

Keisuke cogió su vaso de café y comenzó a darle vueltas. Entonces, oyó que Ren se reía.

—Vaya, vaya… Acabas de alcanzar un nuevo nivel —comentó divertido Ren. Keisuke no entendía qué tenía que ver ese comentario con el trabajo de orgánica—. Ni cotilleos por lo bajo, ni risitas, ni caras raras. —Desconcertado, Keisuke levantó la vista y observó cómo Ren miraba hacia la puerta de la cafetería que sólo estaba a otra mesa de distancia—. Esta vez has dejado impactadas a dos chicas —terminó riendo en alto.

Keisuke siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se encontró con dos jóvenes que se quedaron blancas en el acto con una clara expresión de sorpresa pintada en sus rostros. A la chica de pelo castaño se le cayeron las cosas de las manos, y mientras se agachaba rápidamente para recogerlas, algo murmuró la chica de mechas rubias que hizo a la otra detenerse en seco y mirarla más asombrada aún. Después salió de ese estado y, recogiendo todo, se levantó, volvió a mirarle como si de un fantasma se tratara y arrastró del brazo a la otra chica.

—Parece que ahora también das miedo —dijo Issei riendo.

—No has visto nada —comentó también alegre Ren—. En Tokio te encontrabas de todo.

Keisuke salió del estupor y se levantó de su sitio. Irreflexivamente, intentó pasar por entre las sillas de sus compañeros en dirección a la puerta antes de darse cuenta de que tardaría menos dando un pequeño rodeo a las mesas y correr por una zona que no tenía obstáculos.

Había perdido unos valiosos segundos que pagó muy caros. Cuando salió fuera de la cafetería, allí no estaban ya. Anduvo en la dirección por donde se habían marchado, pero por mucho que sorteó a las personas que allí había, no las vio por ningún lado.

Tenía el corazón a cien; con la adrenalina corriéndole por todo su sistema. Porque ésa no había sido la típica reacción de asombro que solía obtener de la gente, eso lo tenía más que claro. Esas dos chicas se habían quedado perplejas al verle, y en su fuero interno, lo único que deseaba era que fuese porque habían reconocido en él rasgos que jamás pensaron encontrase más que en sus sueños.

Keisuke se quedó paralizado en el pasillo incapaz de moverse durante largos minutos antes de volver con sus compañeros, pensando en si quizás, alguna de ellas o las dos pudieran soñar con las personas de su vida pasada; y quizás, tal vez quizás, alguna de ellas fuera la mujer de su vida: Kaoru Kamiya.

—¿Pero se puede saber por qué has salido corriendo de esa forma tras ellas? —preguntó muy extrañado Issei—. ¿Es que querías asustarlas más?

Keisuke se sentó en su sitio sin ser muy consciente de lo que le preguntaban. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza y ninguna de ellas pasaba por tener que hacer caso a las preguntas que le hicieran.

—No, sólo quería preguntarles una cosa... nada más —contestó en un susurro.

Y en cierta forma era verdad, porque sólo quería saber si la reacción que habían tenido era por fin la que llevaba años esperando ver en alguien.

— * —

«El saber no ocupa lugar»

**_Kori_**

Kori soltó a Minako en cuanto llegó al lavabo de chicas. Le temblaban las manos. Aún no se creía lo que había pasado.

Minako le había propuesto entrar en la cafetería de la Facultad de Ciencias porque le habían recomendado probar el menú que allí servían. Pocas veces coincidían en los horarios puesto que Kori estudiaba por las tardes de lunes a jueves, mientras que Minako lo hacía todos los días por las mañanas.

Sin embargo, ambas tenían hoy clases prácticas y debían quedarse todo el día en la facultad. De modo que habían quedado para comer allí, pero cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue ese impactante color rojo en la cabellera de un chico sentado en una de las mesas junto a más personas. Pero no era cualquier rojo, era «su» rojo. Además, tenía el pelo largo y sujeto a una coleta baja. No era tan largo como el de Kenshin, pero eran tan similares que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. Sólo en sus sueños había visto algo así, pero mayor había sido su sorpresa cuando, al mirarlas, pudo contemplar unos ojos violáceos idénticos a los que tantas noches le habían quitado el sueño.

_«Es imposible»_, negó Kori en su cabeza. Aunque los rasgos de su rostro eran diferentes a los de Kenshin, los más característicos estaban en ese chico. Y no se había dado cuenta de que él se había percatado de que le miraba en estado catatónico, hasta que el ruido de sus cosas impactando en el suelo llegó a sus oídos.

¿Qué posibilidad había de encontrar a un pelirrojo de esa tonalidad tan furiosa entre la población japonesa, y qué posibilidad había de encontrar a una persona que tuviera los ojos violetas? Bastante pocas. Y si éstas eran casi nulas, la probabilidad de que estas dos cosas se dieran en la misma persona a la vez eran remotas. Pero ahí estaba ese chico con la combinación de rasgos que la hacían recordar irremediablemente al hombre que se había adueñado de su corazón.

De todas formas, Kori podría haber pasado este hecho como improbable pero posible. Impactante si lo veías sin previo aviso, pero viable. Porque, ¿acaso no había ocurrido con Kenshin? Sin embargo, había entrado en juego un nuevo factor. Porque mientras recogía sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo, Minako había soltado en un susurro un «como Himura».

Y esto ya sí que había pasado a otro grado: el apellido Himura, unido a un pelo rojo brillante y unos ojos violetas... ¿Alguien podía hacer la cuenta de dónde quedaba la probabilidad de que a la combinación anterior, se le añadiese el factor «Himura»? ¿Cómo era posible que Minako reconociera en ese chico a Kenshin si era un sueño suyo? No podía ella soñar también con él.

—¿Pero se puede saber por qué me has arrastrado hasta aquí de esa manera? —preguntó muy enfadada. Le había hecho daño en el brazo y se frotó el lugar cuando consiguió desasirse de su mano.

Kori la ignoró y comenzó a dar vueltas por el baño mirando puerta por puerta que no hubiese nadie más con ellas y asegurándose de que nadie las escuchase con el riesgo de que las enviaran al psiquiátrico más cercano por la conversación que seguiría.

—¿Quién es Himura? —interrogó de malas formas. Minako se quedó pálida.

—No es nadie —contestó titubeante.

—¿Nadie? —replicó Kori—. Y si no es nadie, ¿por qué cuando has visto al chico ese has mencionado «como Himura»?

—No es nadie, sólo un amigo —se corrigió.

—¿Un amigo? —cuestionó más alto aún—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú un amigo pelirrojo? ¿También es otro extranjero que has conocido por ahí? —Con cada pregunta iba subiendo el tono de voz.

—No es un extranjero —dijo incómoda con la conversación—. De verdad, no es nadie, no lo tengas en cuenta.

—¿Que no lo tenga en cuenta?

—¿Quieres dejar de repetir lo último que digo? —Empezaba a molestarse seriamente con el interrogatorio.

Kori volvió a dar vueltas por el baño. Esto iba a ser duro pero la situación era demasiado extraña como para no intentar aclarar qué demonios sucedía.

—Yo conozco a alguien llamado Himura —comenzó a decir.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó muy extrañada Minako, y Kori asintió.

—Y también es pelirrojo, con ojos violetas y... —dudó un momento— tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

—¿En forma de cruz? —susurró la otra chica sorprendida. Kori volvió a asentir—. Eso no puede ser. Himura aparece en mis sueños. Es un personaje que ha creado mi imaginación para adornar en la vida que tengo en ellos.

—¿Adornar? —Decir que estaba asombrada era quedarse corta. Kenshin no adornaba en sus sueños. Era el eje central de ellos.

—Sí, la primera vez que apareció estaba haciendo un viaje a Kioto. Pero él vive en Tokio por lo que sólo aparece de vez en cuando.

—¿En su viaje a Kioto, dices? —preguntó Kori confusa—. En ese viaje conoció a Misao.

Minako se quedó blanca como el papel.

—Necesito sentarme.

Se había metido en uno de los baños y se había sentado encima de la tapa del inodoro, ocultando el rostro tras sus manos y murmurando cosas que no llegaba a entender. Kori no sabía qué pensar con todo eso, pero lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era que sus sueños habían empezado a tomar dimensiones distintas y ese día estaba soñando que se mezclaban con su vida real.

—Debo entender con eso que tú no sueñas a Misao, ¿cierto? —preguntó con cuidado Minako sin quitarse del todo las manos de la cara.

—No —confirmó ella.

—Kenshin… —y dudó de nuevo—, ¿vive contigo en tus sueños? —Kori asintió tan sorprendida que sabía que acabaría por darle un síncope si seguía así—. ¿Kaoru?

—Creo que yo también necesito sentarme. —Se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, quedando sentada frente a ella.

Ambas se quedaron por un rato calladas y poco después entró un grupito de chicas hablando de sus cosas. Después de irse, Minako volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo es posible que soñemos con lo mismo?

—No soñamos lo mismo, ¿recuerdas? —le corrigió—. Tú sueñas con la vida de Misao, y yo no. —Kori se interrumpió al recaer en un hecho significativo de Minako—. Ahora entiendo por qué tienes fijación por los chicos altos, morenos y de ojos azules. —La aludida se ruborizó, pero a la hora de la verdad, a ella le pasaba lo mismo: tenía fijación por Kenshin—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Soñamos con dos vidas diferentes de hace un siglo! Si esto se lo cuento a mi profesora de psicología de la personalidad, le da un infarto.

—No, te mandará a un psiquiátrico, así que no se te ocurra abrir la boca —la amenazó Minako. Era un tema serio.

Ninguna supo qué más decir durante un buen rato.

—¿Y si nos hubiéramos reencarnado? —dijo al fin Kori—. Ésas son las enseñanzas de Buda, aunque jamás pensé que las viviría en mis propias carnes.

—Pero si eso es verdad y nosotras estamos aquí, significaría que los demás también pueden estar por ahí... y pensando que se han vuelto majaras por soñar la vida de alguien.

A Kori le entró una risa nerviosa. Estaba muy emocionada sólo de pensar que los demás también pudieran andar cerca, y sobre todo él: Kenshin, el hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada desde hacía años. Y acto seguido, se maldijo por haberse pasado el tiempo amargada encelándose con Kaoru cuando eran la misma persona. Pero, ¿dónde estaría ese chico que llevaba al amor de su vida en su interior?

Entonces, a Kori le vino fugazmente a la cabeza el chico de la cafetería, al fin y al cabo, tenía los rasgos más característicos de Kenshin si exceptuaban la cicatriz que no tenía. Pero luego miró con atención a Minako como si la viera por primera vez y luego pensó en ella misma: ninguna de las dos se parecían en lo más mínimo a sus vidas pasadas, de modo que a él tenía que pasarle lo mismo. Por muy extraño que fuese, lo de ese chico debía ser casualidad.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Minako ante la reacción de Kori.

—Estaba pensando en Kenshin. ¿Crees que también pueda estar por ahí? ¡Dios, quiero encontrarle sea como sea! —exclamó emocionada—. Me he pasado toda la vida enamorada de él y desesperada por pensar que no existía, pero ahora puede estar aquí —especuló, y sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo—. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso podría ser alguno de nuestros amigos y le pasase como a nosotras: juntas pero sin saberlo. ¿Te imaginas?

—Y Aoshi —dijo en un susurro—. Él también debe estar por ahí fuera.

Repentinamente, a Kori le vino a la cabeza la sensación que tuvo el primer día con Hagen y cómo había acabado comparándoles. No pudo evitarlo y le volvió a dar la risa. Era una locura; el hombre ni siquiera era de Japón.

—Y ahora, ¿de qué te vuelves a reír?

—De nada —le dijo intentando restar importancia. Era obvio que tenía la mente hiperactiva en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo que de nada? Dímelo porque en estos momentos estoy muy susceptible de cualquier cosa relacionada con esto.

—Es una tontería. Me estaba acordado del primer día que vi a Hagen. Hubo un momento en que me recordó a Aoshi.

—Evidentemente, sí que es una tontería —comentó enfurruñada—. Hagen no se parece en nada a Aoshi. Sin contar con que tiene apariencia nórdica.

—Si es sólo por eso no habría problema: míranos a nosotras.

—No, no es sólo eso —replicó molesta—. Es un descarado; nada que ver con mi siempre serio Aoshi.

Kori volvió a echarse a reír por el comentario de Minako. Habían quedado con Hagen más veces, y aunque no desbordaba simpatía y buen humor, era un hombre agradable con la gente. No era tan serio como Aoshi, pero sí intimidador cuando se lo proponía. Si hacías un comentario que no le gustaba lo más mínimo, te lo hacía saber claramente con una mirada escalofriante. Además, en el tiempo que le conocían, Hagen se había mostrado como un hombre muy analítico y calculador. Sopesaba mucho las situaciones antes de participar.

Minako podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero tenían cierto punto parecido; el problema era que Aoshi había sido marcado por una vida más dura que la que posiblemente tenía Hagen, y eso le hizo ser más serio que el común de los mortales. Por otro lado, también había que considerar que Hagen no se había criado bajo la cultura japonesa y ése era un punto importante a tener en cuenta en cuanto a relaciones sociales.

Kori miró a Minako que empezaba a reflejar una sonrisa perversa mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.

—Bueno, conmigo no lo era tanto —murmuró de pronto.

—Prefiero no pensar a qué te estás refiriendo. —Kaoru siempre había dado por hecho que Aoshi no podía mantener esa actitud seca también con Misao, pero tampoco había querido darle vueltas a cómo era Aoshi en una situación más _comprometedora_. Y por supuesto, Kori era de la misma opinión que Kaoru: no quería ni imaginárselo. Kori se quedó callada por unos momentos pensando en sus nuevas circunstancias y, no teniendo nada más que añadir, confesó—: Siempre me has recordado a Misao.

Minako la miró y sonrió.

—Y tú a Kaoru.

—Quizás estemos en parte influenciadas por nuestros sueños... o vidas pasadas, o lo que sea.

—Podría ser...

Un par de chicas entraron en el baño interrumpiendo la conversación. Las chicas se extrañaron al ver que se callaban tan de repente, pero después de estar unos minutos, se fueron.

—Será un milagro si damos con alguno de ellos, nosotras lo hemos descubierto de casualidad —expuso Minako cuando al fin estuvieron solas—. Si no llega a ser por el chico ese de la cafetería... —Minako se levantó del inodoro de un salto—. Es verdad, ¿qué pasa con ese chico? ¿Crees que sepa algo? Porque tenía los mismos rasgos que Himura. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor es el único de nosotros que se parece a su homónimo pasado.

—No lo creo —replicó Kori escéptica—. Pero quizás tenga algo que ver con la familia de Kaoru y Kenshin. No creo que haya mucha gente con esos rasgos. Los ojos violáceos de Kenshin sólo se los he visto a miembros de esa familia, y en Japón no es común el color rojo por cabello. Podría ser algún descendiente o algo así.

—Podríamos preguntarle —sugirió Minako.

—Sí, claro —empezó a decir sarcástica—, ya nos estoy viendo: «hola, _chico-que-no-sabemos-ni-cómo-te-llamas._ Resulta que tenemos sueños con unas vidas pasadas y uno de ellos tiene tus rasgos. ¿Sabes si un tal Kenshin Himura es antecesor tuyo?». Y acto seguido nos encontramos en un psiquiátrico medicadas de por vida.

—¿Y cómo vamos a localizarlos? —inquirió desesperada.

—No lo sé —contestó Kori pensativa, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Por qué no buscamos qué información hay por ahí? Podría existir algún foro y que hubiese gente demasiado informada en el tema. —Y le vino otra idea—. ¡O podríamos hacer una página web sobre nosotros! Piénsalo, una página en la que hablase detalladamente de la vida de Kenshin y los _Oniwaban shu_.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Minako—. Si a alguno le diese por mirar su historia en sueños en Internet y viese nuestra página tan detallada como la recuerda, quizás quiera contactar con nosotras. Pero tenemos un problema: yo no sé hacer ninguna página web.

—Yo tampoco —dijo algo desanimada, aunque sólo le duró un segundo—. Pero Naizen sabe mucho de informática. Tiene algunas páginas web hechas sobre sus aficiones y podría ayudarnos.

Aunque algo reacia, Minako asintió.

—Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer.

Sin embargo, cuando se conectaron esa tarde en Internet desde el ordenador de Kori, una de las búsquedas les llamó mucho la atención.

— * —

«Quien hace la ley, hace la trampa»

**_Hagen_**

Le había llegado un correo muy inquietante acerca de la página web que había creado. Era un mensaje en japonés así que Hagen se alegró de haber traducido al fin esa página. En ella hablaba de muchos aspectos relacionados con las personas de relevancia histórica, aunque seguía habiendo huecos de sus vidas «sin rellenar».

Esa página web constaba de «fichas de personajes», así como información de hechos históricos que estaban algo más detallados que todo lo que había encontrado. Además, todo el material estaba registrado y se indicaba la autoría para que cualquiera que lo viese en otra web, supiera cuál era la fuente. Si había invertido tanto tiempo en esa web, no era para que ella acabara contactando a quién no debía.

Aun así, en la web se seguían omitiendo muchas cosas. Era una forma de reservarse información con la que identificar a otro si algún día diera con alguien.

Casi toda la bibliografía existente de Battosai y los _Oniwaban shu_ era hasta el término de la guerra. Después, Battosai desapareció del mapa y se convirtió en leyenda; y la organización ninja dejó «oficialmente» de existir a pesar de que seguía funcionando en la clandestinidad.

Lo que Hagen preguntaba precisamente en la página de inicio de la web para fomentar la participación, era sobre la vida que tuvieron después y que nadie sabía. Su esperanza era encontrar una fuente fidedigna que le permitiera ampliar la, en teoría, incompleta información existente sobre ellos. Lo camuflaba bajo una incitación a los interesados para participar en la construcción de las vidas de ellos, pero que era una prueba, sólo lo sabía Hagen.

Por desgracia, lo habitual era que la mayoría supiera cosas del _Roshigumi_ o del _Shinsengumi_ cuando hablaban de los leales al _bakufu_, los cuales estaban mucho más reflejados en los libros de historia que los _Oniwaban shu_. Pocos sabían algo más sobre lo que él preguntaba fuera de lo que ponían en otras páginas y libros...

Hasta hoy.

Esa tarde había recibido un email muy corto que, de no haber sido por la firma, habría pensado que era cosa de un «fanático estándar» que creía saber todo lo relacionado con Battosai y compañía. Si le hubieran dado un céntimo cada vez que ponía los ojos en blanco por los emails de «listillos» que se creían poseedores de la verdad universal, le habría salido el viaje a Japón gratis.

Pero aquel mensaje había sido distinto, porque revelaba algo que nadie había dicho hasta entonces:

_«¿Sobre qué te gustaría completar la información? Nosotras lo sabemos todo._

_Misao Makimachi y Kaoru Kamiya»_

Por un momento, Hagen creyó que quizás hubiese dado con unas chicas que coincidían en nombre con ellas, pero luego reflexionó dando como resultado que era muy poco probable que coincidieran en nombres y apellidos dos de las personas implicadas en su vida pasada. Además estaban juntas y alardeando de saber todo sobre la vida de ellos. En conclusión, sólo debían ser un par de chicas que conocían algo sobre estas dos mujeres que vivieron hacía más de un siglo, y habían elegido esos nicks para contactar con él.

Entonces lo había vuelto a leer mejor y se había quedado de piedra. Hagen había buscado por muchos sitios. Y cuando decía muchos, se refería a todo lo que había caído por sus manos o sus ojos desde que empezó su búsqueda, y que no había sido poco. Pero en ninguno había visto mencionada a Kaoru Kamiya, por lo que era muy extraño que alguien supiese de ella.

A menos que fueran ellas: Misao y Kaoru.

¿Podría ser que finalmente hubiera resultado este plan para encontrar a alguien más de su época?

Hagen no quería ilusionarse con la idea pero tampoco pudo evitarlo. Su corazón estaba extasiado de la emoción de pensar que podría haber dado con ella.

Escribió tan rápido el correo de contestación, que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía el mensaje de confirmación de envío en pantalla. Por contestación le había escrito:

_«Eso está por verse. ¿Me lo podéis demostrar?_

_Aoshi Shinomori»_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

— * —

_Notas del capítulo:_

Ya os habréis dado cuenta de que los personajes hablan tanto de los del presente como los del pasado. Ahora bien, a partir de este capítulo hacen referencia directa a la persona física del presente (no de la reencarnada) de la cual no saben su nombre. Cuando hacen mención a esa persona, he puesto los nombres entrecomillados. Es decir, que si Hagen hablase de la Misao del presente (que es el primer caso) como no sabe su nombre la llama Misao, y para no liarse entre una y otra, a ésta la escribo como «Misao» para diferenciar.

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

Varias me habéis preguntado por el aspecto de Keisuke (que se supone que no es el mismo que el de Kenshin). Y si no fuera porque otra chica lo ha puesto en su review, os diría «aaaaahhh… espera a ver». Pero sí, es lo que comenta Mariona. Kenshin es el que mejor lo tiene para utilizar su aspecto como forma de búsqueda. Porque tiene un aspecto llamativo que no se da en la población japonesa así como así. Keisuke los adoptó en cuanto empezó su búsqueda: se tiñó el pelo y se puso lentillas de color esperando que alguien le reconociera.

**Mariona: **Si te soy sincera, a mí también me gusta más Sanosuke y Megumi. Sin embargo, el primer fic que escribí fue de AM. Y al hacer éste y plantear a los personajes, a Megumi no la podía poner en el lugar de Misao porque Kaoru y ella no es que se llevaran precisamente bien. En la actualidad, no serían tan amigas como les pasa a Kori y Minako. Y la verdad, para qué engañarnos, me hacía bastante gracia meter a Sanosuke en el cuerpo de una chica ^o^. Pero al final, no les pude meter en el fic T_T.

**Kaory:** Ayyyy, amiga… ¡lo que aún les falta hasta que sepan que se han encontrado de verdad! Como bien les ha pasado a Kori y Minako, aún estando juntas es difícil saber que eres un reencarnado. Y todavía les queda… Con este capítulo más o menos estaríais rondando un cuarto del fic (no puedo calcular mucho porque estoy modificando bastante el fic y con ello, también alargándolo). Pero sí, como verás, aún les faltan que «jueguen» mucho con ellos todavía.

**Paiito:** No lo sabes tú bien ^o^.

**Linkyiwakura: **Tu primera pregunta, la he respondido al principio ^_^º. A la segunda, no sé… espera que lo piense y lo hable con mi representante legal… ¡Claro que sí! *o* ¡Qué ilu me hizo cuando te leí el sábado! _(MAEC dando saltitos… wiiiiiii)_. Me sorprende porque todavía este fic no lo estáis ni catando (lo acabáis de empezar y falta fic por delante; han sido las presentaciones de ellos y poco más). Pero estoy supercontenta de haber inspirado a otra persona *o*. ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Es un dibujo? ¿Es una viñeta? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! _(MAEC muerta de la curiosidad *o*)_.

Y bueno, que me sigo emocionando así que mejor os dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Gracias a todas por los reviews :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 4**

«Quien nada arriesga, nada gana»

**_Minako_**

Aoshi Shinomori: protagonista indiscutible de entre todas las personas que pululaban en la vida de sus sueños. En ellos, Aoshi era el tutor de Misao y todo lo que Minako buscaba en un hombre.

Era feliz con esa vida en sueños y, aunque no era su vida, ella la había vivido como tal. Había experimentado a través de ella una vida plena y completa: Aoshi se hizo cargo de su cuidado cuando quedó huérfana, estuvo con él y los demás _Oniwaban shu_ hasta que le dejaron al cuidado de Okina, le siguió por todo Japón buscándole, hizo grandes amigos y, cuando finalmente Aoshi volvió al Aoiya, consiguió casarse con él y tener tres hijos.

Por supuesto, esa vida no había sido fácil y estuvo plagada de obstáculos y malos momentos. Pero Misao logró ser muy feliz, y todos aquellos tormentos se vieron compensados con lo que obtuvo al final.

Minako llevaba ya muchos años soñando con todo aquello, y aunque al principio se sorprendió por soñar repetidamente esa vida, acabó por aceptarlo y vivir con ello. Pero, aunque intentara negarlo, esos sueños habían condicionado su vida real, sobre todo a nivel sentimental. Se pasaba el día viendo a jóvenes altos y morenos, pero prácticamente ninguno tenía el color de ojos de su Aoshi. Y era normal: pocos japoneses tenían ese color. Por otro lado, ningún chico le atraía; todos le parecían demasiado inmaduros comparados con el hombre de sus sueños: siempre tan serio y reservado, pero tierno y cariñoso con ella.

Y ahora, todo eso había cobrado vida. Se había pasado la tarde con Kori en su casa buscando páginas web con información acerca de esas personas.

Y habían encontrado algo.

Después de haber enviado un mensaje a una web, entraron en otras páginas en Internet porque bibliografía no tenían nada. Y dudaba bastante que en los libros de historia se mencionase algo sobre ellos. Pero descontando la página en la que habían dejado un mensaje, las demás no llegaban ni a la mitad de lo que en ésa se detallaba.

Estaba a punto de irse ya a casa por la hora, cuando llegó a su correo un email de respuesta del mensaje enviado. A Minako se le paró el corazón. Era un mensaje tan escueto como el que ellas habían enviado, pero estaba firmado por Aoshi Shinomori. La joven se quedó paralizada por un buen rato hasta que Kori la hizo reaccionar.

—No te emociones; podría no ser él —le dijo para que fuera prudente.

Porque podría ser sólo el nick de un fan de Aoshi.

_«Pregúntame lo que quieras que yo te responderé._

_Misao Makimachi»_

Ésa fue la respuesta de Minako y que, por supuesto, obtuvo contestación.

A partir de ahí, comenzaron con un intensivo intercambio de preguntas y respuestas a lo largo de muchos días. Preguntas que iban desde aspectos sencillos hasta otros que a Minako ya le empezaban a resultar más personales de sus vidas. Muchas veces no podía dejar de inquietarse pensando que ese tipo de cosas no podían figurar por los libros.

Quizás fuese él, o quizás sólo las ganas de Minako de encontrarle a como diera lugar, pero acabó por asegurar que al otro lado del email se encontraba el hombre de su vida: Aoshi Shinomori.

Evidentemente, no pudieron evitar hablar tanto de historia como de la actualidad entre pregunta y pregunta, pero Minako no se atrevía a preguntarle si tenía una vida pasada precisamente por eso: porque, aun si no fuera «la reencarnación de Aoshi», era la segunda persona que conocía que supiera tanto acerca de aquella época, y tampoco quería perder su amistad por un mal comentario.

Cuando habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el primer mensaje, Minako empezó a preocuparse. Como siempre, su vía de escape había sido Kori, y más ahora que también podía hablar con ella de la vida de Misao. Le explicó cómo se habían dado las cosas y el hecho de que había empezado a sentirse atraída por ese chico, posiblemente influenciada de pensar que debía ser Aoshi. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si entrando en preguntas verdaderamente personales de «los dos», resultaba que él ahí ya no sabía del tema?

El asunto de las preguntas se lo estaban tomando como un juego. Tanto él como ella habían entrado en la dinámica de intentar pillarse en preguntas cada vez más rebuscadas de la historia de Japón en general, pero nunca llegaba ninguno de los dos a dar el paso de preguntar algo más directo y personal.

Minako se sentía frustrada y no sabía si era porque realmente la persona al otro lado no sabía nada de sus vidas, o que le pasaba como a ella: que tenía miedo de decir algo indebido.

Sin embargo, empezaba a impacientarse y desesperarse. Y tanto Misao como ella nunca habían sido demasiado pacientes. Llevaban así desde que hacía casi un mes recibiera aquel mensaje. Si seguían por este camino, nunca saldrían del punto en el que se encontraban.

Y fue así cómo Minako decidió arriesgarse.

— * —

«El que persevera, alcanza»

**_Keisuke_**

Keisuke llevaba cuatro largas semanas buscándolas por la facultad, pero no aparecían por ningún lado. Quizás después de toda esa búsqueda las encontrara para que le dijeran que simplemente se habían quedado perplejas por su llamativo aspecto, pero no podía evitarlo: tenía la esperanza de que aquella expresión fuera de reconocimiento y no una atípica de asombro.

Todos sus compañeros habían notado la tensión que tenía encima, siempre mirando por todos los pasillos y buscando con la mirada a nadie en particular. No habían vuelto a la cafetería —ninguna de las dos—, y Keisuke dedujo que habían entrado de forma fortuita y, por lo tanto, no pertenecían a su facultad. Debía empezar a buscarlas por el resto del campus si quería dar con alguna. Pero era un trabajo de locos.

Al menos había otras ocho facultades más en el campus, con sus propias carreras, horarios de mañana y de tarde y, por supuesto, Keisuke tenía que seguir asistiendo a sus clases. Volver a coincidir con ellas sería muy difícil y más porque no era él el que había entrado en su entorno, sino ellas en el suyo, y no habían vuelto a aparecerse.

Yoshi le solía animar diciendo que mejor un campus que no todo Japón, pero esto estaba acabando con sus nervios. Pensar que ella podía estar a tan sólo cien metros de distancia era exasperante.

Sin embargo, hoy tenía el día libre y se había presentado en la universidad. Empezaría a buscar por la primera facultad que le pasara por la cabeza. Keisuke reflexionó sobre Kaoru intentando razonar dónde podría estar ella por lo que la conocía de antaño. Kaoru era maestra en su vida anterior; quizás estuviera en la Facultad de Magisterio.

Era una opción tan buena como cualquier otra, de modo que se encaminó hacia allí en su búsqueda.

— * —

«Amor por cartas, promesas falsas»

**_Hagen_**

Hagen volvió a mirar el bulto que llevaba en brazos: esa escultura le iba a encantar a su madre. Estaba convencido de que la colocaría en el hall de la casa sustituyendo el jarrón chino que se le rompió justo antes de venirse a Japón. Había reliquias muy antiguas en esa casa de empeño y por un valor mucho más bajo del que el vendedor suponía. Era evidente que no tenía ni idea de la joya que estaba vendiendo pero Hagen no era quién para hacérselo notar.

Más animado, aceleró el paso en dirección a su apartamento. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era llegar a casa rápidamente y llamar a su madre para que no comprara nada que reemplazara el jarrón porque, sin duda, éste le iba a encantar.

Hagen sonrió por el hilo de sus pensamientos. Estaban tan desencaminados en referencia a lo que le tenía de buen humor… No quería llegar a casa para llamar a su madre, era un débil autoengaño. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa para abrir su correo electrónico y saber si a «Misao» le venía bien quedar con él mañana.

Estaba tan impaciente... No podía creer que la hubiese encontrado. Se había pasado toda la noche imaginando cómo sería ahora porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea. En cuanto confirmó que era «Misao», le había enviado un email para citarse y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a casa y ver que su mensaje era contestado con un «SÍ».

¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba! Había sido tan sorpresivo, y tan impulsiva su contestación, que no se había parado a pensar en ese detalle. Esa noche, cuando se vieran en el chat hablarían de esos aspectos.

Había sido ella la que había dado el primer paso. Lo cierto era que Hagen no había tenido valor de hacerlo, ni tampoco había tenido idea de cómo abordarlo sin que hubiese parecido que estaba loco. «Misao» había sabido mejor cómo encararlo, de eso no tenía duda.

Habían hablado de muchas cosas y algunas incluso se podrían decir que ya estaban fuera de los límites que había de la información existente de las vidas de ambos. Aun así, seguía siendo algo general, pero ahí estaba la prueba de que era ella, en ese mensaje tan surrealista que le había enviado:

_«[...] Tú dirás que eres un fan de Aoshi, pero yo, me he informado tanto que ya hasta he soñado con ellos, ¿te lo puedes creer? Además, incluso sueño cosas incoherentes y si no, escucha:_

_Hace un tiempo soñé que Kenshin Himura había encontrado a una chica llamada Kaoru Kamiya, como mi amiga, ¿la recuerdas? Le conté esta historia y le gustó el nombre, por eso lo usa ahora de nick. El caso es que vivió con ella durante mucho tiempo pero un día, apareció el cuñado de Kenshin para vengarse de la muerte de su hermana y en una pelea contra ellos, mató a Kaoru. _

_Pero a Aoshi se le ocurrió la idea de desmontarla porque pensaba que podría ser un muñeco. Tendrías que haberlo escuchado: _

_—El porcentaje de probabilidades sería cercano a cero, pero definitivamente, no es cero._

_¡Y no lo era! En un momento estaba el cadáver de Kaoru y al siguiente, de él salían un montón de cuerdas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Menuda historia que me monté en mi cabeza! El legendario Battosai viudo, enamorado después de otra mujer y su cuñado simulando su muerte para que sufra XD. _

_Parece que lo he sacado de una de esas historias que la gente cuelga en Internet para deleite de los seguidores de una serie._

_No creo que tú superes este fanatismo mío, jajaja. [...]»_

El corazón de Hagen se había detenido, sólo para que unos segundos después se acelerara al borde de la arritmia.

Eso sólo lo podría saber alguien que estuvo allí. Podía ver perfectamente la intención de ese correo: iba directamente para descubrir si al otro lado había una persona que hubiese vivido esa experiencia. No había elegido una historia cualquiera, había escogido una situación que cualquiera podría pensar que habría salido de las incoherencias que se sueñan. De uno de esos sueños que no tienen ninguna lógica, pero que, sin embargo, había sido un hecho real.

«Misao» había sido muy astuta: plantearlo de una forma inocente para que, de ser un simple fanático de la época, se lo tomara a risa y le dijera que realmente a ella le empezaba a afectar su afición porque hasta soñaba historias raras. Pero de no serlo, sabría que al otro lado de ese correo estaba una persona que había vivido ese suceso.

Y por su nick, eso quería decir que al otro lado estaba ella: Misao.

Hagen ató cabos rápidamente y desechó al instante la idea de que ella sólo contemplara sus sueños como simples sueños. El primer mensaje lo firmaron ellas dos: Misao y Kaoru. Debían haberse encontrado de alguna forma; pero, además, dijeron que lo sabían todo. Si ella había soñado con esa situación y los sueños se hubieran sucedido como en el caso de Hagen, estaban totalmente en lo cierto de que sabrían todo acerca de esas vidas. Y seguro que por eso habían buscado páginas en las que se hablase extensamente del tema. Habían tenido la misma idea que él al saber que sus sueños no quedaban reducidos sólo a sus mentes, sino que se enfrentaban a algo mucho más complejo que eso.

Su contestación fue:

_«[...] ¿En serio? A mí no me parece un sueño tan descabellado. Además, el razonamiento de Aoshi a veces puede ser muy lógico: "apostar a una probabilidad cercana a cero, puede ser muy sensato", ¿no crees? [...].»_

Hagen le había contestado las mismas palabras que dijo Aoshi Shinomori tras descubrir que Kaoru Kamiya seguía viva, y que seguro que «Misao» recordaría. Después había puesto una fecha para quedar en un par de días para asegurarse de que los dos podrían asistir, y estaba a la espera de ese correo de confirmación.

Estaba en las nubes, pensando en lo que sería de su vida a partir de ahora y lo irremediablemente trastocados que se verían todos los aspectos de él cuando Hagen volvió a ver a Minako en el mismo sitio que la primera vez. Aun estando lejos, podía observar claramente sus lágrimas.

¿Esa chica era masoquista?, pensó aturdido. ¿Qué hacía otra vez sentada en ese banco enfrente de ese sitio que la ponía así?

Pero según Hagen se fue acercando supo que esta vez no era nostalgia; se la veía desolada por algo. Debía haberle pasado algo importante porque estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— * —

«No hay bien ni mal que cien años dure»

**_Kori_**

Kori no podía creer lo que le había pasado a Minako. Si le pasase algo así a ella se moriría: encontrarle para descubrir que estaba... ¡casado! Eso sí era un duro golpe.

En cuanto Kori salió al descanso de sus clases y vio el mensaje en el móvil, supo que algo malo había pasado. La llamó de inmediato y, por mucho que se lo explicara, no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que oía.

Aún quedaba una última asignatura para que terminara la jornada, pero sabiendo lo mal que estaría en esos momentos Minako, Kori recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

Los pasillos se iban despejando según tocaba la hora de entrada haciendo que pudiera avanzar más rápidamente por ellos. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un chico se cruzó en su camino y se lo llevó por delante.

Estaba tan alterada que Kori quiso recriminarle el que fuera mirando a todos sitios menos a dónde debía, pero entonces le reconoció y deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

Aunque había transcurrido un mes, no estaba preparada para verle. No había vuelto a la cafetería de la Facultad de Ciencias porque no sabía si podría verle sin que su corazón se hiciera pedazos al tener delante la imagen que le evocaba inevitablemente a Kenshin y, sin embargo, que siguiera perdido donde nadie supiera nada de él. ¿Y si estaba casado también? Kenshin era once años mayor que Kaoru; si se guardase esa relación, el tendría treinta años, una edad más que probable para estar casado y con familia.

Pero ahí estaba ahora el pelirrojo de la cafetería, enfrente de ella y mirándola intensamente con esos ojos violáceos que tanto le recordaban a Kenshin. El chico la observaba como si estuviera intentando reconocer a alguien en Kori.

—Tú eras una de ellas... —murmuro con asombro.

—¿Perdón?

—Las chicas de la cafetería que salieron corriendo —aclaró él—. Tú eras a la que se le cayeron los libros al suelo, ¿me equivoco?

Decir que se había quedado atónita sería mentir. ¡¿Cómo se podía acordar hasta de ese detalle?! El incidente había sucedido hacía semanas, ¿tanto espectáculo habían dado como para que se acordara de ellas?

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —contraatacó no sabiendo qué otra cosa decirle—. No eres de esta facultad. —O eso creía Kori.

El chico miró a su alrededor como si considerara el lugar por primera vez.

—Así que en la Facultad de Psicología, ¿eh?

Llegados a ese punto, Kori supo que no podía sorprenderse más.

—¿Acaso me buscabas?

— * —

_Notas finales del capítulo:_

Lo primero, ya siento que el capítulo sea cortito. En el original va unido al siguiente por la estructura de este capítulo, aunque al final, he decido separarlo por la estructura del fic. En principio, una vez presentados todos los personajes, en cada capítulo intervienen una vez cada uno (excepto al final). Así que la ronda de personajes que seguía aquí, la he separado al siguiente (aunque allí faltará uno porque sólo intervienen tres).

Y lo segundo sería hablar de la estructura de este capítulo (que se ha separado en dos). No os asustéis por el capítulo. Está bien y en la línea argumental. Lo digo porque alguna estará pensando: «ésta se ha dejado algo por ahí». Y no, no me he dejado nada. Fue un experimento mío (ya veis que me gusta mucho experimentar ^_^º), en el que se hace una narración del suceso en plan «de atrás adelante». Se plantea un problema pero no se sabe qué ha pasado hasta más adelante. No es una prolepsis porque no vuelvo atrás en el tiempo, pero por ahí van un poco los tiros... ^_^º.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Linkyiwakura:** creo que te he dicho ya todo por email, jajajaja. Pero de verdad, estoy encantada de que vayas a hacer un dibujo del fic. Da gusto recrearse en tus dibujos *o*.

**Paiito:** Bueno, mujer, aunque sean cortitos, al menos te molestas en escribir ;-) . Pero sí que es cierto que se agradece que sean algo más extensos para saber mejor qué partes han gustado y cuáles no ^_^º. Con el capítulo de hoy queda más claro qué ha pasado, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho más. Pero la cosa se va a complicar con ello, claro T_T. Sobre las actualizaciones, si te digo la verdad, cuando empecé esperaba actualizar al ritmo inicial de "Recuerdos olvidados" (L/X/V), pero como dije, al tener que reformar la perspectiva para pasarla de una primera a una tercera subjetiva, me lleva más tiempo (y de ahí que lo haga L/J). Aunque estos dos capítulos son más cortos, recuerda que es porque los he separado. En realidad, los capítulos tienen la extensión de los de "Recuerdos olvidados", y claro, son bastantes páginas a reformar por cada uno como para subir tres capítulos a la semana T_T.

**Kaory:** Jajajaja, pues estoy como para actualizar una vez al mes... te da algo, jajaja. No os podéis quejar, que os tengo mal acostumbradas actualizando tan rápido XD . Te digo lo mismo que a Paiito, en este capítulo se os van a despejar muchas dudas, que es muy diferente de que la cosa «mejore». Todavía les queda...

**Mariona:** OK, le diré a mi madre que por aquí, la gente empieza a acordarse de ella XD . Y sí, creo que es normal dejaros con la intriga. También en esto os tengo mal acostumbradas. Dejo los capítulos terminaditos y luego, cuando os dejo uno con intriga os quejáis. Pues nada, nada... a aguantar el suspense toca XD.

Sobre Sano de chica, sería una marimacho en toda regla, jajaja. Qué pena que no pudiera indagar en ese aspecto u_uº. Pero como bien dices, Megumi no puede suplantar a Misao en esta historia. Ellos tienen su propia trama independiente porque se reencuentran a su manera en su país. La idea era que ellos contactaban también con Aoshi a través de su web y decidían hacer un viaje de vacaciones a Japón para conocerle. Pero no tenía dónde meterles, ni estaba segura de qué hacer con esto. Es decir, esta historia transcurre a lo largo de meses (ya lo estáis viendo). Ellos no pueden estar de vacaciones tanto tiempo, así que me dejaba con el problema de dónde insertarlos. Porque AM y KK se reencuentran a distintos tiempos. Al final, no supe dónde meterles y por eso se quedaron fuera. Pero me está viniendo una idea ^o^. Esta historia no tiene epílogo... podría hacer uno siguiendo ese hilo una vez que ya todos están «arreglados». Es que las caras de los demás ante la idea de Sanosuke como mujer tienen que ser impagables, jajajaja. Y aunque no les meta en la historia con el peso que les correspondería, al menos podía dejarles caer por ella XD.

No sé... a ver si me animo ^_^º.

En fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo «resuelve-dudas» XD. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 5**

«No hay refrán que no sea verdadero»

**_Minako_**

Minako sintió que alguien se acercaba hasta ella y se quedaba de pie sin decir nada. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba Hagen, justo la persona que menos necesitaba encontrarse. Tal y como habían surgido las cosas entre ellos, estaba convencida de que no perdería la oportunidad para burlarse de su estado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó preocupado.

Minako le miró por varios segundos confusa. La cuestión era llevarle la contraria, pensó con ironía. En vez de burlarse la miraba con preocupación. Pero en el fondo le daba igual lo que él hiciera; ella sólo quería que se marchara mientras esperaba a que Kori llegase. Minako necesitaba desahogarse con alguien urgentemente, así que esperaba que viniera pronto.

Pero lejos de eso, Hagen se sentó y se quedó en silencio a su lado.

—Esta vez no es por nostalgia, ¿verdad? —Minako negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

Durante un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que de repente, Minako sintió que sus brazos la rodeaban y la atraían hacia su cuerpo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentirse azorada por ese atrevimiento, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando bajo su toque conciliador.

—Tranquila, seguro que no es para tanto —intentó reconfortarla—. Todo tiene arreglo menos la muerte, así que a menos que te estés muriendo tú o alguien que te rodee, deja de llorar. —Intentó sonar con un tono divertido para hacerla sonreír, pero la situación en la que se encontraba Minako en ese momento, no era para risas.

¿Arreglo? Aquello no tenía arreglo. «Aoshi» estaba casado con otra mujer y tenía un hijo. ¿Cómo iba a solucionarse eso? Aunque estuviera en juego su felicidad, Minako no quería ser la culpable de romper una familia, y por eso, lo mejor había sido proceder como lo hizo.

En un principio se había alegrado cuando vio su respuesta. Era él sin lugar a dudas, y enseguida le respondió con un mensaje algo efusivo que quería verle el día que le había propuesto. Estaba tan feliz de sólo pensarlo... ¡Había encontrado al hombre de su vida!

Minako no tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tendría ahora. Nunca habían entrado en esos detalles mientras chateaban. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no tendría el aspecto de antaño. Se había pasado toda la mañana imaginando cómo sería en la actualidad: sería moreno de ojos oscuros, como la mayoría de los chicos japoneses. Pero a ella no le importaba su aspecto; lo único que necesitaba era encontrar en él a esa maravillosa persona que la hacía estremecer sólo con recordarle.

Y le vería en poco tiempo...

Sin embargo, su mundo se derrumbó al recibir, hacía un par de horas, un mensaje suyo pero firmado por su esposa. Aparte de llamarle cosas bastante fuertes, le dijo que su marido la había engañado si le había prometido dejarla por ella; que nunca lo haría porque estaban esperando un hijo, y que sólo se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

Minako no podía dar crédito a lo que leía. «Aoshi» no le había comentado nada sobre eso, y de ahí que ella pensara que estaba libre. Quizás lo único que quería «Aoshi» era verla y recordar viejos tiempos, porque en realidad, en ningún momento había propuesto que quedaran como la pareja que habían sido. Su esposa podría estar dando por hecho algo que «Aoshi» no tenía pensamiento de hacer.

Pero Minako no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ello. Podía ser que él ahora fuera feliz con su nueva vida, pero ella no podía imaginarse conversando con él sin ninguna posibilidad de tener lo que habían tenido en su vida anterior.

Era muy doloroso.

Y por eso, lo más acertado había sido decirle que no podían verse; que él debía seguir con su familia...

Y se echó a llorar con mayor intensidad.

Aquello no tenía arreglo.

—Minako, cuéntame, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Hagen compuso una sonrisa para animarla—: Aunque no lo creas, soy un buen paño de lágrimas. —No dijo nada—. Ya sé que piensas que soy el diablo, pero no es cierto —rió él.

Y a Minako se le atascaron las lágrimas de repente. ¿Cómo sabía que había pensado eso de él? ¿Era adivino?

—Por si te lo preguntas, me lo dijo Kori cuando le pregunté si te iba a durar mucho el enfado conmigo —dijo de forma desprendida—. Y mira por dónde, he conseguido que dejes de llorar —comentó él ufano, porque Minako ya no estaba llorando: se había quedado perpleja.

¡Iba a matar a esa mala amiga! ¿Cómo podía ir contándole a la gente lo que pensaba de ellos? En cuanto llegase se iba a enterar...

—A lo mejor te puedo ayudar —se prestó Hagen.

—No, no puede —negó ella.

—Pero quizás te sientas mejor al contárselo a alguien —insistió él—, y dicen que un extraño es el más indicado.

—Usted no es un extraño. —Ese comentario divirtió a Hagen.

—Para ti como si lo fuera, porque nos hemos visto pocas veces y en todas no querías hablar conmigo porque estabas enfadada —expuso a la ligera, y se ganó la mirada fulminante de Minako.

Sin embargo, terminó por considerar sus palabras. Porque quizás tuviese razón: podría servirle de desahogo en cierta manera; porque Hagen volvería a su país en poco tiempo y se llevaría con él su frustración. Además, si lo peor lo descargaba con él, Kori tendría que soportar menos su depresión.

— * —

«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»

**_Keisuke_**

—Da igual —dijo finalmente sin darle tiempo a responder su pregunta—. Me tengo que ir, de verdad.

—¡Espera! —le gritó Keisuke cuando cruzó por su lado acelerada.

—No puedo demorarme, he quedado.

—¿Con un chico? —No sabía de dónde le había salido esa pregunta, pero si había alguna remota posibilidad de que alguna de ellas fuera Kaoru, no le haría gracia que tuviera pareja.

—Eso a ti no te importa —contestó molesta. Y Keisuke no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con su reacción. No le conocía de nada, por lo que tampoco era quién para preguntarle sobre su vida privada. Pero había sido una pregunta espontánea de la que no había ni tenido tiempo para filtrar.

—Lo digo porque... —intentó buscar una excusa creíble—, ya que te he visto, po dría... no sé, podría acompañarte —dijo finalmente—. Pero claro, si has quedado con tu novio, no sería prudente que te viera conmigo.

—¿Acompañarme? —preguntó recelosa—. ¿Acompañarme por qué?

—Verás, yo quería... —Keisuke se daba cabezazos mentalmente mientras buscaba una respuesta. Había sido un estúpido por no haber pensado antes qué demonios diría si acababa encontrándose con alguna. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. Ehh… disculparme.

—¿Disculparte? —cuestionó muy sorprendida.

—Sí, bueno... creo que os asusté... a ti y a tu amiga. Como salisteis corriendo... —dijo intentando dar más peso a su argumento.

—Hombre, nos asombraste, es que... —la chica le miró con más atención—, es la primera vez que veo a alguien con un pelo tan llamativo.

Esa respuesta le supuso un bajón anímico a Keisuke.

—Sí, suele pasar —dijo decepcionado.

—Pero no puedes andar disculpándote por tu aspecto —le animó ella—. Tampoco es para tanto. Sólo es… distinto —terminó diciendo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Pero por supuesto, sus palabras no le animaron en nada. Durante ese mes había albergado la esperanza de que al fin hubiera podido dar con alguien. De hecho, de haber dado con ella.

Era un chasco tremendo.

—En serio, me tengo que ir —dijo ella rápidamente—. He quedado con una amiga y no puedo esperar más.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó cuando ella comenzó a andar.

Ella se giró y le evaluó con sospecha. Keisuke le devolvió la mirada con la actitud más inocente que supo poner. Tenía que reconocer que casi era un milagro que hubiera dado con una de ellas el primer día de búsqueda intensiva, aunque le hubiese llevado horas hacerlo. Intentar buscar a la otra podría no ser tan fructífero. Por eso, sería más fácil dar con ella a través de ésta. Porque podría ser que ésta no supiera nada, pero quizás la amiga de la cafetería no encontrara tan extraña la combinación de rasgos que le había llamado la atención. Si era la chica con la que había quedado, a lo mejor podría hablar con ella un poco antes de dejarlas a solas.

—¿Para qué? —Si aquello no era un tono de sospecha, no sabía qué podría serlo. Pero Keisuke era consciente de lo raro que era que un desconocido le propusiera a una chica acompañarla sin motivo.

—¿Para hacernos compañía? —probó a decir—. Llevo todo el día en la universidad; me vendrá bien despejarme un poco. Además, fuera ya ha oscurecido; es más seguro para ti que no vayas sola.

—¿E ir con un desconocido es más seguro?

Keisuke sabía que se lo iba a reprochar en cuando lo mencionó. Era como haberle dado la idea él mismo por si por un casual no se hubiera dado cuenta ella de por sí. Obviamente, ese primer contacto no iba bien.

—Mira, no importa —retrocedió en su avance, no quería que ella se cerrara en banda—. Es sólo que tienes prisa y quería aprovechar por el camino para preguntarte por tu amiga, la de la cafetería.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó suspicaz otra vez.

—Para poder disculparme con ella también. —Era la excusa con la que había empezado, de modo que debía seguir con ella.

—Tranquilo, ella no tiene ningún problema con lo que pasó ese día. —Fue una respuesta muy seca, con toda la intención de desalentarle, pero no lo iba a conseguir. Había mucho en juego para él.

—Pero me quedaré más tranquilo si hablo yo mismo con ella. ¿Por casualidad es ella con la que has quedado? Podría ir contigo, disculparme y dejaros a solas un minuto después.

Como no parecía nada convencida, Keisuke hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó su carné de identidad de la cartera.

—Toma, llama a tu amiga y dale mi nombre completo. Si te ocurriera algo, ya tendría a quién denunciar.

Keisuke había dejado atónita a la chica. Se le había abierto hasta la boca de la sorpresa. Y más por mecánica que porque realmente fuera consciente, cogió su carné y lo miró.

—Keisuke Nakamura —leyó la chica.

—El mismo —corroboró él, y con eso, ella empezó a reírse.

—Realmente quieres hablar con mi amiga —dijo asombrada entre risas—. ¿Es que no puedes dormir o qué?

—Más o menos. —No, no podía dormir, de hecho. Pero no por haberlas «asustado», sino de pensar que alguna de las dos pudiera ser Kaoru.

Ella le miró por varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos y después, le devolvió el carné.

—Vamos, anda —le dijo sonriendo—. He quedado con ella.

Keisuke guardó su identificación mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Salieron de la facultad con paso apresurado hacía algún lugar que no sabía determinar. Él no era de Kioto, y aunque tuviera recuerdos de la ciudad de su vida pasada, había cambiado muchísimo desde entonces. No sabía ubicarse bien todavía.

—¿Y se puede saber qué hacías en mi facultad si al parecer no tenías nada que hacer? —Keisuke la miró extrañado—. Has dicho que llevas todo el día en la universidad, pero no tenías nada importante que hacer ya que me estás acompañando.

—Yo... —De verdad, ¿por qué demonios no había pensado algo antes de ir a buscarlas?—. Intentaba localizar el aula de ordenadores.

—¿El aula de ordenadores? —Ahora la desconcertada era ella.

—Sí, el aula de la Facultad de Ciencias estaba llena así que venía a ver si aquí había sitio, pero no la encontraba.

—Y no la ibas a encontrar. Nosotros solemos ir a la de Informática porque aquí no tenemos. Deberías saber que sólo hay aulas en la Facultad de Ciencias, en Comunicaciones y en Informática.

—Aahhh, no lo sabía. —Y en verdad no lo sabía.

—Ya, claro... —murmuró escéptica.

La chica le miró sospechosamente; era evidente que no estaba tragándose sus excusas. Pero teniendo en cuenta que había eliminado el factor «delincuente-violador-secuestrador» o lo que demonios se le pasara por la mente tras abordarla y querer irse con ella, no podía saber por qué demonios alguien la buscaría si no era por lo que él le había dicho.

Quizás intentaba convencerse de que podría ser alguien extremadamente despistado.

—Por cierto —comenzó Keisuke cuando traspasaron la puerta del edificio hacia la calle—, aún no nos hemos presentado. Ya sabes cómo me llamo, pero no sé tu nombre.

—Kori Ninomiya, es un placer —contestó cordialmente.

—Debes estudiar psicología, si no me equivoco, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Yo estudio Ciencias Químicas, y siempre que tengo prácticas, me encontrarás comiendo en la misma cafetería en la que lo hiciste. —Keisuke sonrió; no quería que desconfiara de él y por eso intentaba hablar de temas seguros con ella—. Tu amiga, ¿cómo se llama?

—Minako —dijo ella sin añadir el apellido. Keisuke asintió.

—En cuanto hable con ella, os dejaré tranquilas. Sólo quiero eso.

Kori le sonrió, negando como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía, y Keisuke no pudo dejar de notar que era una chica muy guapa. Pero no era Kaoru, así que no tenía mayor relevancia para él más allá de recrearse la vista al verla.

—Ven, por aquí —le indicó cambiando de calle.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Al museo.

—¿Al museo? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Qué hay en el museo?

—A mi amiga le gusta ir allí —contestó con despreocupación.

—¿Estudia Bellas Artes? —Kori se rió por la idea.

—No, pero le gusta ir a admirar su fachada —añadió con sorna.

—¿Estudia arquitectura? —probó de nuevo—. En el campus no hay esa carrera.

—Minako estudia Fisioterapia, pero le gusta ir a ese sitio —comentó con la misma despreocupación de antes—. Mira, ya estamos llegando.

Keisuke miró la calle en la que estaban y se dio cuenta de algo: ahí había estado el Aoiya hasta hacía unas décadas cuando fue derribado y construido el museo de Kioto en su lugar. ¿Y Kori decía que a su amiga le gustaba ir allí? ¿Podría ser que ella fuese alguna de las chicas _Oniwaban shu_? ¿Podría ser Misao, u Omasu...?

—¡Dios mío! ¡No está! —gritó de pronto Kori sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo dices?

Kori se puso a dar vueltas por alrededor yendo de un lado a otro y alterándose cada vez más. Keisuke se había olvidado por un momento que estaban allí porque había quedado con su amiga.

—No te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarla volviendo a tierra—, quizás no haya llegado aún.

—¡Claro que había llegado! ¡Cuando me ha llamado ya estaba aquí!

—A lo mejor se ha ido a casa —sugirió Keisuke.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Kori ya tenía el móvil en la oreja. Pero después se puso peor cuando no le descolgaron el teléfono. Keisuke no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba pasando, pero parecía que algo grave le había ocurrido a su amiga, y hasta podría jurar que Kori se estaba temiendo que la tal Minako hubiera hecho alguna locura.

—Tengo que encontrarla —dijo desesperada a nadie en particular.

—Espera un poco y vuélvela a llamar. Puede que no haya oído el teléfono.

—¡¿Cómo no va a oír el teléfono?! —increpó Kori—. Y para empezar, ¡ella debería estar aquí!

Keisuke suspiró. Era evidente que tenía al lado a una chica histérica por el estado de su amiga. La sujetó por un brazo para que se detuviera, porque entre tanta ida y venida, le estaba empezando a marear. Se acercó a un banco y la instó a sentarse en él.

—Puede haberse marchado a casa —comenzó a decir con voz tranquilizadora—, o estar en un sitio con mucho ruido, o que tenga el móvil en silencio... Pueden ser muchas cosas, no tienes que dramatizar.

—Pero es que tú no lo entiendes —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas—. Ha tenido un desengaño muy fuerte.

Keisuke volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez, muy decepcionado. De modo que era por un problema amoroso. Esperaba que esa chica tuviera la suficiente cordura como para no hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, aunque Kori estaba convencida de que sería capaz de hacerse daño.

Sin embargo, con esas palabras su última esperanza se había esfumado. Parecía ser que esa chica tenía novio o que quería a alguien de forma muy intensa si por un desengaño podía llegar a desesperarse hasta pensar en algo tan extremo. Incluso si fuese alguna de las componentes del Aoiya y que se alegraría de «saludar», no iba a ser Kaoru.

Era evidente que se había ilusionado en vano.

Entonces, el teléfono de Kori sonó.

— * —

«Haz bien y no mires a quién»

**_Hagen_**

—No es nada importante para usted, es sólo que he conocido al hombre de mi vida pero me he enterado de que está casado.

Hagen se quedó callado. ¿Y lo decía así? ¿Una noticia como ésa y la soltaba de esa manera? Sin darse cuenta, le vino fugazmente la manera que tenía Misao de dar a conocer esas noticias… como la vez que volvieron de su luna de miel y de una forma tan desprendida les dijo a los demás que estaba embarazada.

Era la tercera vez que comparaba a Minako con ella por sus similitudes, pero Hagen había encontrado a la auténtica y dentro de poco la conocería.

—¿Tenías una relación con él?

—No.

—¿Y te había dado esperanzas de ello?

—No exactamente —dijo reticente.

—¿Cómo que «no exactamente»? —repitió él. O se hacía alusión a tener una posible relación o no se hacía. No había término medio.

—Está siendo un impertinente con esas preguntas, señor Eisenberg —criticó Minako molesta.

—Vamos, mujer, no te pongas así. Sólo fue una broma… Puedes hablarme «de tú», si es lo que quieres.

—Ahora no quiero —contestó de malos modos, y Hagen suspiró.

—Tú verás lo que haces, pero ya no te puedes mostrar enfadada conmigo por eso.

Minako le miró fijamente por unos momentos y después, suspiró.

—Porque al parecer sólo quiere una amistad conmigo, pero no la relación que yo quiero y que pensaba que él también querría.

Esta vez, fue Hagen el que la miró detenidamente en silencio. A Minako le estaba temblando la voz a pesar de intentar hablar con despreocupación. A fin de cuentas, era obvio que estaba muy afectada. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a humedecer y sabía que de un momento a otro, se echaría a llorar de nuevo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —dijo en el tono más conciliador que pudo—. Seguro que encuentras a un chico mejor que él y que sepa apreciarte como realmente te mereces.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Y volvió a llorar.

A Hagen no le gustaba verla así; sufriendo de esa manera por un hombre. Seguro que ese engreído ni siquiera se merecía que ella estuviera preocupada por él, así que menos se merecía sus lágrimas. Sin darse mucha cuenta, algo se le había contraído a la altura del pecho y empezó a sentirse mal.

—No te pongas así; no me gusta ver llorar a la gente.

—Pero no voy a reírme si no lo siento. —Parecía totalmente desamparada—: No sé que voy a hacer ahora.

—No te preocupes, Minako. Aunque ahora no lo veas, encontrarás a alguien mejor que él, créeme.

—No, él me hacía feliz; nunca lo había sido tanto —declaró ella.

—¿Acaso es un ex-novio tuyo? —Minako le observó por unos instantes antes de encontrar las palabras con las que contestarle.

—Sí, pero tuvimos que separarnos, y ahora que ha vuelto... —Minako negó con la cabeza como queriendo desechar ese pensamiento—. Está con otra persona.

Minako volvió a llorar y con mayor intensidad. Hagen se estaba empezando a poner nervioso con todo. Para empezar, no sabía bien qué demonios hacía con ella en vez de estar en casa leyendo una buena noticia, pero dejarla en este estado en medio de la calle tampoco era una opción. Si hubiera estado en Dinamarca, la hubiera llevado de copas para que conociera algunos amigos suyos y se quitara a ese estúpido de la cabeza; pero no lo estaban, y en este momento sólo estaban él y su inexplicable cabreo contra ese idiota que no tenía en cuenta a una chica tan bonita y extrovertida como lo era Minako.

Hagen se levantó del banco decidido y le tendió una mano.

—Ven, nos vamos —le ordenó con voz autoritaria.

—¿Perdona? —Minako sorbió por la nariz conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Vamos a divertirnos por ahí, ¿a dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó. Porque en realidad, él no sabía bien dónde se encontraban los lugares de ocio de la ciudad.

—No puedo irme, he quedado con Kori —le informó ella.

—No te preocupes. —Parecía que era su frase favorita desde que había llegado allí, pero era su objetivo que Minako se tranquilizara y quizás, a base de repetición, lo conseguía—. Seguro que me agradece el que no tenga que hacer de paño de lágrimas.

—¡Oye! —se quejó ofendida—. Nadie le está obligando a hacer esto; puede irse a su casa.

Hagen la escrutó con una mirada heladora con la que ni siquiera pestañeó y ella se tensó en el acto. Toda su fachada ultrajada se desplomó en un segundo y le miró muy desconcertada.

En realidad, no tenía claro por qué no hacía lo que Minako le estaba sugiriendo. Irse a su casa, conectarse a Internet y con toda probabilidad, encontrarse a «Misao» en el chat donde podría hablar con ella de lo que harían mañana.

Sin embargo, el estado de Minako le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Y no era por ella precisamente, sino por lo que le había sucedido. Era una buena chica que no se merecía que un chico le hiciera eso. De hecho, ese estúpido tenía mucha suerte de que alguien como Minako estuviera interesado en él. Esta chica debía tener un montón de lobos acechándola y el muy idiota había desaprovechado su ventaja.

Hagen cerró la mano en un puño al verla sufrir. En cosas del corazón no se podía hacer mucho, y si ese tipo había decidido estar con otra, no se podía hacer mucho más. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era conseguir distraerla y, por supuesto, no lo conseguiría si hacía caso de las palabras de ella.

No era su pretensión hablarle así a Minako, pero la chica debió figurarse que estaba enfadado, pues cuando lo hizo, su tono de voz salió con la calidez de un témpano de hielo.

—He dicho que a dónde quieres ir.


	6. Capítulo 6

******Capítulo 6**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Paiito:** si se encontrasen, habría acabado el fic. Y como digo, no habéis llegado ni a la mitad (aunque después de este capítulo estáis cerca :-D ). Sobre Keisuke, pues sí, es un chasco tremendo y eso va a tener consecuencias. A mí también me da bastante pena, estar tantos días esperanzado para eso T_T. Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

**Kaory:** sobre el culpable de la confusión, obviamente no voy a decir nada. Pero es algo que se sabrá pronto ^_^º. Sobre Keisuke, es que él no está buscando semejanzas con Kaoru, ¡está buscando a Kaoru! Tú porque sabes que Kori es ella, pero él no. La única pista que sigue en esos momentos es que una de ellas podría ser Kaoru y le da igual cuál. Si Kori le hubiera dicho que tenía un amigo o que había conocido a alguien con sus rasgos (básicamente, como hizo Minako), podría haber indagado más. Pero al decirle Kori que le había impactado su aspecto porque no había visto a nadie así, fue cuando la descartó y se preocupó de conseguir dar con la otra. Sin más.

**Mariona:** Jajajajaja, bueno, piensa en positivo: lo sufres pero la espera es corta. Os tengo muy mal acostumbradas ^_^º. Sobre el epílogo, a ver... lo cierto es que me estoy dando cuenta que corregir el fic me da muchísima (pero mucha-mucha) más vagueza que si lo estuviera escribiendo. En cuanto hago unas hojas, me canso y tengo que dejarlo. Voy a ratitos, en vez de las sentadas que me suelo hacer cuando escribo u_uº. Pero en fin, poco a poco...

¡Gracias a todas por escribir! :-D Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Ya aviso que es el punto de inflexión para las dos parejas ^o^. ¡Espero que os guste!

— * —

**Capítulo 6**

«Quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro»

**_Minako_**

A Minako se le había parado el corazón en cuanto le vio con esa expresión tan fría y esa voz tan distante. No había nada del cálido Hagen que siempre defendía Kori. En cambio, se le había parecido tanto a...

—Entonces decidiré yo. —La cogió del brazo sin miramientos y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie.

Sin saber cómo, Minako se vio siendo arrastrada por las calles de Kioto hacia ninguna parte y, al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un centro recreativo.

—¿Te gustan estos sitios? No conozco muchos lugares más de entretenimiento en la ciudad —se excusó Hagen.

—Sí, a veces solemos venir aquí —contestó haciendo referencia al grupo de amigos que ya conocía Hagen.

—Aquí seguro que conseguimos que te distraigas. Hoy invito yo. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Espere, en realidad no me apetece mucho estar aquí.

Hagen la volvió a mirar con esa mirada escalofriante que le ponía los pelos de punta. Tuvo que apartar la vista de él porque se sentía incómoda con su escrutinio. Al final, Minako accedió a que le invitara a algunos juegos a los que solía jugar y de los que ya tenía bastante práctica. De esta forma, consiguió ganarle fácilmente y así pudo divertirse mofándose de él. Para ella, era más divertida esta parte que el juego en sí.

Hasta que le propuso que jugaran a los juegos que a él le gustaban. Minako no podía creerse que fuera tan bueno en ellos. ¡Era un hombre que trabajaba en un museo! De ninguna de las maneras debería jugar a máquinas recreativas con la frecuencia necesaria para poder hacer esos récords.

Sin embargo, de una cosa sí estaba segura: estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, dejó el «tema Aoshi» de lado. Y Minako no podía hacer otra cosa que agradecérselo… aunque fuera sólo en sus pensamientos para que Hagen no se vanagloriara, pensó con malicia.

Minako oyó que su móvil sonaba y fue entonces que recordó a Kori. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo con la sorpresiva iniciativa de Hagen! Pero estaba en medio de una partida y Hagen no le dejó coger el teléfono. De modo que tuvo que esperar a terminar para poder llamarla.

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó una muy alterada Kori.

—Lo siento, es que Hagen apareció y...

Su móvil dejó de estar en su mano para aparecer por arte de magia en la de Hagen.

—¿Qué haces con esto? —preguntó apagando el móvil.

—¡Devuélvamelo, estaba hablando con Kori! —exigió ella.

—¿Qué habíamos quedado que haríamos en lo que quedaba de tarde?

—Yo no he quedado en nada —replicó Minako. Y tenía razón porque la iniciativa había sido de Hagen y sin su permiso, por mucho que ella colaborara en esos momentos.

—Hoy no estás para nadie que te rodee. Esta tarde es tuya, para divertirte y pensar sólo en ti. —Hagen se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo—. Y para asegurarme, te devolveré el móvil cuando te vayas para casa.

—Pero... —empezó a decir casi muda de asombro—, ¡si sólo era Kori!

—¿Quieres que te gane a otra cosa o nos vamos a otro sitio? —La ignoró por completo, y Minako se quedó más sorprendida aún—. Entonces vuelvo a elegir.

Y así se pasó el resto de la tarde, llevándola de un lugar a otro bajo su consentimiento —puesto que Hagen no conocía muchos sitios y ella tenía que indicárselos—. Lo cierto era que Minako se lo pasó muy bien y no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que Kori tenía razón: no era el diablo y no entendía muy bien qué les había pasado para que su relación se torciera de esa manera al segundo día de conocerse.

Cuando ya se hizo bastante tarde, la acompañó andando tranquilamente hasta casa. No hablaron mucho pero los silencios que hubo Minako los sintió cómodos y nostálgicos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan calmada sin hablar a la persona que tuviese al lado; tantos años, que ni siquiera lo recordaba para esta vida.

—Así que aquí vives —dijo él al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

—Sí... y creo que ya puede devolverme mi móvil.

Hagen sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo tendió con una sonrisa.

—Toma. Ahora en cuanto lo enciendas, verás aparecer al menos quince llamadas perdidas de tu amiga —rio él ante su comentario y a ella también le hizo gracia.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que así sea. —Minako se puso más seria antes de volver a hablar—. Gracias... Hagen.

—Vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas y ya no vas a seguir con los formalismos?

—Creo que sí te voy a perdonar —replicó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ya no habrá nada que me quite el sueño por las noches.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Lo cierto era que Minako no quería despedirse de él, porque en cuanto entrara en su casa, otra vez lo iba a ver todo negro. La pérdida de «Aoshi» volvería a su cabeza para atormentarla y su fragmentado corazón se dividiría en más trocitos.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Anímate, ¿sí? Es sólo cuestión de días. Ya verás que pronto, cuando lo recuerdes, te reirás de todo esto...

—Sí, es cuestión de tiempo —dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente—. Nos vemos otro día.

—Cuando quieras.

Minako se despidió de él y entró en su casa donde ya no tendría que fingir que aquello era temporal. Porque no iba a ser cuestión de tiempo.

Hagen debía pensar que esto no era más que un simple encaprichamiento, pero no era así. Lo que él no sabía era que ese hombre había sido su marido en otra época, el padre de sus hijos, el hombre con el que vivió hasta su muerte y al que siguió poco después de la tristeza que le ocasionó su pérdida. La pena la había debilitado tanto que consiguió que una pequeña infección que había cogido se agravara hasta el punto de matarla. Ya se había muerto una vez por perderle, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora con ella?

Minako se sentó en las escaleras del portal en vez de subir hasta su casa. No le apetecía aún entrar allí. Su padre tendía a estar con un humor de perros a esas horas de la noche después de un día duro en la consulta, y no le apetecía lo más mínimo tener que aguantar sus maldiciones contra el mundo.

Era más feliz en la ignorancia, reflexionó Minako en la penumbra del portal. Hasta hacía un mes, para ella «Aoshi» no era real. Aunque experimentara una vida con él, para ella no existía realmente. Habría podido soportar eso: haberse construido una vida propia considerando en todo momento que la otra era producto de su imaginación.

Pero no así; no sabiendo que «Aoshi» había sido real y que le había pertenecido a ella. No sabiendo que había perdido a su hombre perfecto por no haberle encontrado a tiempo. Y por supuesto, sabiendo que él no había sido capaz de esperarla.

Se suponía que tenía toda la vida por delante, que era joven y podría conocer a alguien que llenase ese hueco pero, ¿realmente conseguiría arrancarle de su corazón para dejar paso a otro?

Minako no las tenía todas consigo, pero parecía que «Aoshi» sí lo había logrado, y ella no debería ser menos.

Sin embargo, sí había algo que sabía con certeza: que era demasiado tarde para los dos.

— * —

«Las apariencias engañan»

**_Kori_**

Al menos Minako estaba bien.

Se le había quitado un peso de encima en cuanto vio su número en la pantalla del móvil y después escuchar su voz. Le había extrañado saber que estaba con Hagen, pero no sonaba deprimida; estaba bastante alegre para estar atravesando por la situación tan complicada que tenía ahora con «Aoshi».

—¿Ves como te estabas preocupando en vano? —le dijo Keisuke cuando colgó—. Ella está bien, ¿dónde te ha dicho que se encuentra?

—No lo sé, se ha cortado. —O más bien, la habían colgado—. Pero era un sitio con mucho ruido porque apenas podía oírla... —se le quebró la voz y acabó llorando del alivio—. ¡Dios, qué susto me había dado!

Por un momento, Kori había llegado a considerar que hubiera hecho alguna locura. Era muy consciente de lo que Misao había llegado a sentir por Aoshi; un amor tan fuerte como el que Kaoru había sentido por Kenshin. Si Minako estaba sintiendo algo similar, debía estar pasándolo verdaderamente mal. Kori no sabría qué hacer ante una noticia así. En estos momentos, las dos estaban demasiado ilusionadas sabiendo que no eran sueños y que podrían llegar a encontrarles. Por eso, que pudiera suceder algo así, era muy similar a tenerles y después perderles.

Kori notó una mano sobre la suya: la mano cálida de Keisuke y sus suaves palabras cuya finalidad era tranquilizarla. Tenía los nervios bastante alterados. Pensó en Keisuke y la mala fortuna que había tenido para encontrarla justo ese día. Tenía que estar elaborando la mejor estrategia para huir de allí porque se había encontrado de repente con una situación nada agradable. Sin embargo, debía darle crédito, pues estaba aguantando estoicamente todo aquello.

—Debes estar pensando que hoy no era un buen día para conocerme, ¿no? —intentó darle un toque de humor a su voz.

—Entre otras cosas. —Kori sabía que lo dijo más para intentar hacerla reír que porque pensara así—. Pero siempre es bueno tener a alguien al lado cuando se pasa por un mal momento; así te puede animar con sus tonterías.

—¿Vas a decirme tonterías para hacerme reír? —Sin embargo, ya lo estaba haciendo, aunque también tuviera que quitarse las lágrimas que se le habían caído.

—Si es lo que te apetece...

—No, así está bien.

Kori cerró su mano sobre la suya y respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Poco a poco iba tranquilizándose.

Cuando al fin consiguió serenarse, los abrió y vio que Keisuke la miraba fijamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó un poco para ver si reaccionaba con el movimiento, pero entonces Kori se dio cuenta de algo al observar sus ojos.

Keisuke salió de su ensimismamiento, parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás al ver que estaba tan cerca de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó confuso. En respuesta, Kori se acercó más aún y le miró con atención. Aunque no contaba con la luz del día para verlo más claramente, la luz de la farola que tenían al lado también le acabó sirviendo.

—¿Eso son lentillas de color?

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —replicó a la defensiva.

—No, pero me extraña. ¿Por qué usas lentillas violetas?

—Pues... —el chico dudó—. Va por etapas, y en ésta tocan de ese color. Me gusta cambiar.

—Ah... —aceptó ella su explicación. No era al primero al que veía usar lentillas de colores, aunque sí de ese color concreto—. ¿Y tienes de más colores?

—Esto... sí —respondió con nerviosismo—. Pero están muy usadas y por eso ahora siempre llevo éstas que son nuevas.

—¿Y de qué color son tus ojos? —preguntó Kori con curiosidad.

—No te lo voy a decir —contestó con una sonrisa pícara—. Eso es algo que ni siquiera saben muchos de mis amigos.

—Tienen que ser claros o se notaría el color oscuro bajo las lentillas —especuló Kori, pero sólo consiguió un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Keisuke.

Kori reflexionó sobre la nueva información del chico. Así que sus ojos realmente no eran malvas, eran lentillas. No pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia su cabello rojo brillante. Lo analizó con detenimiento porque sólo faltaría que fuese teñido. Entonces todo habría sido...

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo él con una sonrisa interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—, y sí, es teñido. También me gusta cambiar el color de pelo.

...Casualidad. Era una combinación extraña pero sólo era casualidad, pensó Kori pasmada. Este chico lo único que hacía era experimentar cambiando los colores de su cabello y ojos, y resultaba que le habían conocido cuando se le ocurrió esa combinación tan extravagante.

Pensó en las vueltas que daba el destino: Keisuke cambiaba de colores sus rasgos y no le habían conocido hasta que justamente le dio por ponerse esa combinación característica de Kenshin. Y si no llega a ser por eso, Minako y ella no sabrían que sus sueños eran vidas pasadas y, que además, su karma era ser amigas sin saberlo.

¿Y ellos? Ahora sa bían que eran reales, que estaban por ahí también, y que quizás las estaban buscando. O quizás podía ser que se hubieran resignado de una búsqueda infructuosa y decidido que era mejor dejar de soñar con un imposible e intentar rehacer su vida con otra persona como había sido el caso de «Aoshi».

¿Cómo iba ella a encontrarle?

Minako había tenido «suerte»: «Aoshi» había colgado una página web y había conseguido dar con él aunque fuese para enterarse de una nefasta noticia; pero, ¿y ella?

Kori había seguido mirando por Internet durante días por si encontraba algo más a destacar. Pero no había nada más que sobresaliese de modo que había llegado a dos conclusiones: o «Kenshin» no sabía que se había reencarnado, o no había tenido la idea de enredar por Internet para dar con alguien.

Y la más probable para ella era la primera opción porque, en su caso, sólo habían descubierto que se habían reencarnado porque se habían descubierto. Luego, primero: «Kenshin» tendría que conocer a alguien del pasado; y segundo: descubrirse, y ella podía dar fe de que esto último no era algo fácil.

Kori empezó a desesperarse: no le iba a encontrar, y la angustia de ese pensamiento le encogió el pecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupó Keisuke—. No deberías estar triste ya; tú amiga ha aparecido.

Kori le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora sabía que eran artificiales pero seguían recordándole a Kenshin. Le entraron remordimientos de pensar que el pobre chico estaba aguantándola sin necesidad y que era mejor marcharse a casa y dejar de agobiarle. Posiblemente estuviera todavía ahí por cortesía, pero interiormente de bía estar ya maldiciendo su suerte por haber elegido ese día para cruzarse en su camino.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa; seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí escuchando mis problemas.

—Tranquila, no me importa —dijo rápidamente—. En realidad, tampoco tengo nada que hacer en especial. Y aunque ya sea de noche, aún tenemos tiempo para hacer algo. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —sugirió—. ¿O a lo mejor prefieres ir a algún sitio en concreto?

—Hoy no soy una buena compañía —se excusó Kori. No quería aburrirle con sus problemas.

—Todos tenemos nuestros días malos y es mejor pasarlos con alguien que nos anime. —Keisuke se levantó del banco y tiró de ella para que se levantara—. Dime, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

Mientras se ponía en pie, Kori no puedo dejar de reflexionar en lo rara que había sido esa tarde. Había salido corriendo de clase para reunirse con Minako y, en su lugar, se había tropezado con un desconocido cuya actitud rozaba el acoso y con el que estaba a punto de irse.

Debía estar loca.

—No lo sé, ¿qué te apetece a ti?

— * —

«Lo pasado, pasado es y pasado será»

**_Keisuke_**

Una vez tranquilizada por el disgusto que le había dado su amiga, el ánimo de Kori mejoró notablemente. Había vuelto a llamar a Minako pero su teléfono estaba desconectado o fuera de cobertura, así que dejó de intentarlo.

No fueron a ningún sitio en concreto, sólo dieron unas vueltas por la ciudad hablando un poco de ellos: qué hacían, qué les gustaba, cómo habían sido sus vidas... Una charla típica de primer contacto.

En el par de horas que estuvieron juntos, la chica se mostró muy agradable; era muy risueña y se reía por casi todo. Además, hablaba de cualquier cosa sin ningún problema, ya fuese de ella, de sus amigos o de su familia. Keisuke no era muy callado, pero tenía que reconocer que le gustaba más escuchar a la gente que hablar de sí mismo, y si no fuera porque la tarde llegó a su fin, habría conocido la vida de Kori mejor que la suya propia.

Keisuke la acompañó hasta su casa y, después de las recriminaciones de Kori por haberla dejado prácticamente todo el tiempo hablando y sin poder enterarse de cosas de él más allá de lo fundamental, se fue caminando lentamente hacia su casa. El comentario que Kori había hecho tan a la ligera le había dejado reflexionando: era cierto que Keisuke solía hablar menos sobre sí mismo que otras personas, pero tampoco era reservado. Por asombroso que pareciera, se había quedado hipnotizado con su suave voz y jovial expresividad, igual que le pasaba con Kaoru a la que podía estar escuchando durante horas y estar feliz por ello.

Sin embargo, sus voces eran muy distintas... y como bien se estaba dando cuenta, esta chica tampoco se salvaba de su comparación con Kaoru. Lo único extraño de todo era que Kori estaba siendo la primera en no salir perdiendo ante la primera comparación con Kaoru.

Keisuke había pensado muchas veces que recordar su vida pasada era una maldición porque no le permitía rehacer su vida. Por mucho que su corazón lo quisiese, Kaoru no iba a aparecer; era algo que la razón le decía cada vez con mayor énfasis. Y era inevitable para él que sus esperanzas menguaran día a día.

Pero mientras, su vida seguía corriendo sin detenerse, escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Tenía veintiún años y todavía no había salido con una chica. Ninguna. Muchos de sus amigos —y algunos familiares— bromeaban sobre su sexualidad porque nunca había mostrado interés por ellas.

Y eso se lo debía a Kaoru, porque todas salían perdiendo estrepitosamente frente a ella y parecía que su corazón sólo iba a aceptar a una.

Pero ella seguía sin aparecer.

Todo aquello había llegado ya demasiado lejos. El batacazo que se había dado hoy era el más fuerte recibido hasta la fecha porque nunca había estado tan esperanzado de haber dado con Kaoru.

Y habían sido semanas en ese estado.

Estaba cansado de esa montaña rusa; no podía seguir así.

Su única salida era quitársela de la cabeza como fuese e intentar buscar a alguien que le ayudase a alejarla de su mente. Se había pasado cinco años de su vida intentado buscar al amor de Kenshin en alguna mujer, y ellos ya habían tenido su oportunidad. Ellos habían vivido hacía más de un siglo y habían tenido una vida en común feliz. Pero esa búsqueda incesante en este tiempo lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que su vida pasara delante de sus ojos sin disfrutarla.

Era tiempo de recobrar su vida, de buscar a alguien para Keisuke y no para Kenshin. Y aunque sa bía que en cierta forma esa mujer se acabaría pareciendo a ella porque en el fondo quería una mujer con ese carácter, iba a dejar de obsesionarse con Kaoru. Aunque jamás pudiera llegar a amar a una mujer hasta ese grado, buscaría una con la que estuviese a gusto; una con la que no le importase compartir su vida. Pero no iba a consentir que Kenshin le arruinase su futuro.

A partir de ahora, Kaoru estaría muerta.

— * —

«Sustos y disgustos matan a muchos»

**_Hagen_**

Hagen había regresado a casa lo más rápido que había podido tras dejar a Minako. Tenía ganas de llegar y abrir su correo, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta de casa, se encontró a Annelise allí. Miró el reloj y vio que se había hecho bastante tarde, sin embargo, se mostraba muy molesta para ser sólo por eso.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le interrogó ella sin saludarle siquiera.

—Por ahí —contestó él eludiendo la pregunta.

—¿Con quién has estado? —Y Hagen se preparó para otra de sus discusiones por celos.

Creía que la última vez le había dejado claro que podía salir y llegar tarde sin que eso supusiera haber estado con otra. No le apetecía sufrir otro de sus arranques celosos y decidió adornar la respuesta por si eso funcionaba.

—Con unos amigos que he conocido.

—¿Con unos amigos? —inquirió escéptica—. ¿No será con alguna amiga?

Efectivamente, era una amiga, pero Annelise no lo entendería como lo que en realidad había sido.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? —contraatacó queriendo desviar la atención.

—Eres... —Supo que Annelise se estaba mordiendo la lengua para evitar decir algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría después.

Se levantó y se fue del salón dando un portazo. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a ésta? Nunca había entendido por qué era tan celosa si nunca le había dado indicios de engañarla. De hecho, ella sabía desde el minuto cero de esa relación que no la quería en el plano sentimental. Por tanto, si en realidad hubiera encontrado a alguien que quisiera, nada le detendría para dejarla. Debería darse cuenta de que si seguía con ella, era porque no había otra.

Sin embargo, había tenido que soportar muchas escenas de celos y eran algo que le crispaban ya. En realidad, ¿para qué la iba a engañar con otra si tampoco a ésa la querría? En la única que pensaba era en Misao.

En el fondo, Hagen no sabía por qué estaba aún con ella. Su relación había cambiado de una aceptablemente agradable, a una de persecución y sospecha. A Annelise la estimaba, le tenía cariño y sabía que una ruptura le iba a doler, pero esto ya no se sostenía, aun si no pudiera estar con «Misao». Estaba con ella porque en cierta manera ya había pensado en su futuro: a «Misao» nunca la iba a encontrar, y Annelise le quería y le agradaba su compañía.

Pero después empezaron sus ataques de celos y sus acusaciones. Y lo que había sido una relación agradable de compañerismo, se había convertido en una sucesión de discusiones. Su compañía ya no le aportaba nada en su vida y sabía que no podía continuar con alguien así.

Y ahora precisamente había encontrado a «Misao». Te nían que conocerse, hablar las cosas, analizar su nueva situación, si tenía alguna relación estable con alguien o no... Tenían que sopesar todo. Quizás después viesen que, en esta época, no eran compatibles y no podían estar juntos, pero eso ya sería un gran avance. Porque entonces, sería consciente de que en esta vida no podrían volver a ser pareja y su corazón podría quitarse esa espina y dejar libre el camino a alguien con la que actualmente pudiera congeniar.

Hagen encendió su portátil y miró su correo electrónico... nada. Se extrañó mucho al ver que no había ningún mensaje de ella. ¿Acaso podría haberle pasado algo? Quizás hoy no había podido entrar en Internet y no había leído el correo.

Entró en el chat donde hablaban por las noches esperando a que se conectara como todos los días, pero ni estaba, ni llegó a conectarse.

Decidió dejarle otro correo preguntando por su estado y luego se fue a dormir. Apagó el ordenador y, viendo la puerta de la habitación, sopesó que era mejor dormir en el incómodo sofá.

— * —

Pero pasaron los días y ella no le contestaba. Le había dejado ya multitud de mensajes y por el chat no aparecía. Hagen empezó a temerse que algo grave le hubiera pasado cuando entonces le llegó una contestación suya:

_«Te dije que no quería volver a recibir emails tuyos. Quizás tú hayas rehecho tu vida con tu familia y no te afecte hablar conmigo, pero a mí sí. Y mientras siga recibiendo correos tuyos no podré pasar página y seguir con mi vida. _

_Por eso, te aviso que voy a bloquear tu dirección para no recibir más noticias de ti. Esta es una despedida definitiva. Yo no puedo seguir así._

_Espero que sigas siendo feliz con tu familia como hasta ahora y que el saber de mi existencia no la ponga en peligro. No me perdonaría ser la causante de su ruptura..._

_Te quiero, Aoshi... Adiós.»_

Decir que se había quedado helado era una tremenda mentira. Se había quedado sin sangre en el cuerpo pensando si aquello era una broma o estaba teniendo alguna clase de pesadilla. Hagen no entendía ese correo que parecía continuar una conversación empezada y de la que, por supuesto, él no había sido partícipe.

¿De qué familia le hablaba? ¿Cómo que iba a bloquear su correo? ¿Qué era eso de despedirse de él para siempre?

En el silencio de la habitación en la que se encontraba, lo único que podía oír era su corazón palpitando desbocado. Lo escuchaba en sus oídos como un latido insistente y atronador, como si estuviera al borde de la arritmia. Junto con el pálpito, sus manos comenzaron a temblar aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran sólo ellas: era todo su cuerpo.

Porque si esto era una pesadilla, estaba siendo una muy mala; y si esto era verdad, la realidad se habría convertido en una.

Porque la habría perdido para siempre.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Linkyiwakura:** Sabes que yo no te meto prisa. Aunque ganas por verlo no me faltan *o*.

**Kaory:** Bueno… Hagen le dejó responder una vez al móvil porque no había caído en quitárselo. Pero ya viste lo poco que tardó, jajaja. Como dije al principio, cada uno sobrelleva el tema de una forma distinta. Te hago una nota más detallada al final del capítulo, porque se va a ver aquí cómo andan los ánimos. Por cierto, no sé en qué frase me dices que me he dejado el nombre de Misao ^_^º.

Sobre dejaros ver la versión anterior… no sé de dónde te has caído pero tiene que ser muy alto, jijijiji ;-) . Es que no os podéis imaginar la reforma que estoy haciendo. Este capítulo que vais a leer tiene la friolera de 6.672 palabras. Y antes de empezarlo, 3.900… O_O Lo que iba a ser una pequeña reforma, se ha convertido en un «tirar abajo y reconstruir». Así que después de que hayáis leído 7 capítulos reformaditos y monos, no os dejo leer el resto tal cual están ¡por nada del mundo! »_«.

**Mariona:** Que conste que Annelise no es mala en sí. Pero está viendo que está perdiendo a Hagen y ella lucha por él a su manera. De lo de retocar, te aseguro que no me lo esperaba cuando empecé :-s . Pensé que sería más rápido y ameno hacer. Pero me doy cuenta de que me da vagueza y cuando más me entretengo es cuando reescribo. De este capítulo he reescrito bastante, pero también me ha llevado más tiempo terminarlo. Ayer por la noche aún estaba con él y hoy he empezado con la relectura final y mira qué horas me han dado (casi tres horas de retraso al habitual). A ver si con el siguiente no me pillo tanto con el tiempo »_«. Pero es que he estado muy liada.

**Neliel:** Bueno, depresivos… algunos más que otros. Pero es normal; estáis leyendo el punto en que todo se les tuerce. Pero os aseguro que «no hay mal que por bien no venga» ;-) .

Gracias a todas por los comentarios :D . Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo :D

— * —

**Capítulo 7**

«Se coge antes al mentiroso que al cojo»

**_Hagen_**

En cuanto Hagen pudo reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue escribirle un correo para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaba aclarar lo sucedido; necesitaba verla, estar con ella, que hablaran sobre ello para aportar luz al asunto. Pero si realmente había bloqueado su cuenta, ese correo —ni ningún otro— le llegarían.

Acto seguido revisó sus últimos mensajes para comprobar si alguno se había quedado sin leer. Pero ninguno estaba marcado como no leído. Ni de ella ni de nadie. El último de «Misao» que se mostraba en pantalla era en el que le contaba su «sueño» hacía ya dos semanas y, el siguiente, era su despedida.

Sin embargo, Hagen reflexionó sobre el reciente email y, leyéndolo de nuevo, constató que hacía referencia a otros emails enviados. Lo primero que Hagen pensó —por neurótico que sonara— era que alguien había entrado en su cuenta y le había borrado los correos antes de que los pudiera leer.

Pero ¿quién podría conocer su contraseña?

De repente, todas sus acusaciones fueron dirigidas a ella: Annelise. ¿Por qué el día en que le empezaron a fallar sus mensajes Annelise estaba tan celosa? ¿Quién sino una novia celosa le iba a escribir a «Misao» que tenía familia? ¿Y en serio Annelise se consideraba que eran una familia? ¡Ni siquiera estaban casados! Obviamente le había tirado un farol a «Misao».

Tenía que haber sido ella; esa cuenta de correo no tenía mucho interés para nadie más y por supuesto, un _spammer_ no se dedicaba a borrar correos selectivamente, ni a meterse en los temas personales del invadido.

Sólo quedaba esa explicación: de algún modo Annelise había dado con su contraseña y había decido interferir de esa forma en su vida privada para alejar a «Misao», borrando después las huellas del delito. Pero también el destino había jugado a su favor; había tenido mucha suerte de que no hubiera leído los correos que ella le había estado enviando, porque si no llegaba a ser por ese correo, nunca habría sabido que había interferido.

Hagen se recostó contra el sofá mientras miraba fijamente el ordenador. Si Annelise se había metido en medio…

Se incorporó de inmediato al recaer en su configuración de seguridad; algo que le había costado recordar con el torbellino de su enfado. Porque quizás no había sido tan buena limpiando los rastros. Hagen había personalizado su cuenta para guardar automáticamente todos los correos enviados con la dirección de «Misao» en una carpeta en su afán de tener sus conversaciones con ella guardadas; la misma carpeta en la que guardaba los mensajes que le enviaba una vez leídos.

Y en cuanto lo abrió, ahí estaba ese email extra que Hagen no había enviado.

_«No eres más que una zorra. No vuelvas a acercarte a él. Nunca me dejará para estar contigo.»_

Le hirvió la sangre al leerlo: si alguien le hubiera llamado algo similar a Misao en su otra vida, habrían supuesto sus últimas palabras; en ésta, se habría llevado una mandíbula rota como mínimo. Por desgracia era Annelise, y él nunca había pegado a una mujer, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Hagen volvió a leer las dos líneas. Aun con eso, por mucho que le dijera que no le escribiera, habría esperado que «Misao» lo hiciera aunque fuese por la sorpresa. Pero no había ningún email más. O «Misao» había hecho caso a Annelise obedientemente —cosa que no esperaría de alguien que tuviera un mínimo resquicio del carácter de su Misao—, o Annelise había interceptado del todo la conversación.

Y él se decantaba más por esa segunda opción ya que en este mensaje a «Misao» no le comentaba nada sobre que Annelise y él fuesen una familia. Lo más probable era que esa discusión se la llevase fuera de su cuenta de correo porque de lo contrario se habría arriesgado a que él lo hubiera visto.

Pensar en eso le enfureció más, porque no sabía qué podría haberle dicho Annelise que consiguiese hacerla romper el contacto con él de esa forma. Ni le había vuelto a escribir pidiéndole alguna explicación, ni había solicitado verse aunque fuese una vez para ver qué tal se encontraban en la nueva vida.

Sin embargo, lo peor llegó cuando siguió bajando en ese mensaje y pudo ver la respuesta en copia del mensaje borrado de «Misao». Allí estaban adjuntas sus dulces palabras hacia él, su alegría al encontrarle, la emoción que le causaba poder quedar con él...

Y todo eso lo había perdido por una mala jugada del destino. Hagen se llevó las manos a la cara intentando contener su rabia al recordar aquel día. Si sólo se hubiera levantado un poco antes aquella mañana y revisado su correo, Annelise ya no habría podido hacer nada sin que él se enterase a tiempo. Su único medio de contacto lo había perdido; ella no quería volver a saber nada de él.

Y Hagen estaba a punto de matar a una víbora.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a destrozar el apartamento. Si llegara a ser su casa, no hubiera quedado armario en pie. Desde que tenía memoria había estado buscando y esperando a «Misao», incluso ya prácticamente había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla. Y justo cuando la hallaba, cuando ya habían vuelto todas sus ilusiones, se las destruían de aquella manera.

Hagen era consciente de que Annelise le diría que lo ha bía hecho porque le amaba y no quería perderle; pero no tenía ni idea de la repercusión de su acto en la vida de él, porque «Misao» no era alguien que acababa de conocer. Aquella situación era mucho más horrible que la anterior: tendría que vivir sabiendo que la había tenido tan cerca y que, sin embargo, jamás iba a encontrarla; sabiendo que ella estaría pensando que la había traicionado con otra mujer a la mínima oportunidad cuando había hecho todo lo posible por buscarla.

Aquella era una cruel burla del destino para ambos.

Hagen apagó el ordenador —cuando lo que quería era tirarlo por la ventana— y se dispuso a hacer la maleta. Si no fuera por la curiosidad que le creaba saber cómo demonios había descubierto sus contraseñas, la habría dejado y sin nota de despedida. No quería volver a verla… nunca. Porque nunca podría volver a mirar sin querer estrangular a la mujer que había arruinado su vida.

Se sentó de nuevo en el salón con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que iban más rápido de lo que podía procesar. En realidad, debería buscarse algo con lo que entretenerse. Aún faltaban unas cuatro horas para que volviese Annelise de trabajar. Si todo ese tiempo se lo pasaba dándole vueltas…

Llamaron al portero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

En cuanto descolgó oyó la voz acongojada de Minako. Sin embargo, Hagen no estaba para atenderla en esos momentos, pero Minako fue muy tenaz y, bajo la premisa de «es muy urgente», al final la dejó subir.

Pero el portero automático no había reflejado el verdadero estado de la chica. Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y a Hagen le encogió el pecho verla así.

—Siento haberme presentado sin avisar, pero llevo una hora dando vueltas buscando a Kori y no aparece ni responde a mis llamadas —se excusó llorando.

Hagen dio por hecho que todo eso tenía que ser culpa del idiota de su ex novio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Al menos, si se centraba un rato en los problemas de la chica podía dejar de pensar en los suyos propios.

—Me ha mentido deliberadamente. Quiere estar conmigo y le da igual estar casado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es como si no supiera que sé que está casado. Pero se lo he dicho y aun así…

—Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que te ha propuesto ser su amante? —la interrumpió él.

Para ser justos, nunca se había planteado cómo alguien llega a ser amante de otro cuando se está en conocimiento del estado civil. Siempre había oído de los casos en los que uno de ellos ocultaba su doble vida al otro. Pero no se le había ocurrido cómo se proponía a otra persona ser su amante.

_«Estoy casado, pero ¿qué importa? ¿Quieres ser mi amante?»_. Era obvio que algo tendrían que alegar o no habría infidelidades consentidas por la otra parte. Pero como él no podía imaginarse en esa situación, se quedaría sin saberlo.

—No me lo ha dicho de esa manera —contestó ella—, pero es lo que yo entiendo. Él está casado pero quiere estar conmigo, y a su mujer está claro que no la va a dejar por mí cuando hay un niño en camino.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —Pero Minako se tensó cuando Hagen le preguntó—. Algo le habrás dicho… Supongo que él no te habrá dejado marcharte de allí sin una respuesta.

—Le colgué —dijo al fin con una voz algo más aguda de lo normal.

—¿Le colgaste? —cuestionó extrañado.

—El teléfono —agregó como si fuera evidente.

—¿Estabais hablado de algo así por teléfono?

_«Madre mía, cómo vienen los adolescentes de ahora»_, pensó Hagen con incredulidad. No se imaginaba teniendo una charla de estas características con una ex novia sin dar la cara. De hecho, el único momento en el que había pensado en no mirar atrás había sido en la ocasión presente y todo porque no quería acabar en la cárcel por estrangularla. Pero la curiosidad le podía más, de modo que tendría que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad y contenerse cuando la tuviera delante.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Hagen dejando de lado lo sorprendente que le parecía hablar por teléfono ese tipo de cosas.

—¡¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?! —gritó ultrajada—. ¡Mandarle al infierno! Yo no pienso ser «la otra». —Se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación lamentándose—. ¡Dios, pero ¿qué demonios le han hecho en esta vida para acabar así?!

—¿Por qué no te tranquilizas mientras te traigo un vaso de agua y te sientas?

—¡No quiero tranquilizarme! —exclamó muy alterada—. No tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre. Él no era así... él... —No supo cómo continuar y finalmente se sentó en el sofá mientras encerraba su rostro entre sus manos—. Ése no es el hombre del que me enamoré: él era bueno, un hombre leal y jamás hubiera hecho algo así.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —Hagen regresó de la cocina con un vaso de agua y se lo tendió—. Parece ser que el hombre del que te enamoraste ya no existe, ahora te será más fácil olvidarlo.

—Las cosas no son así de fáciles —dijo cogiendo el vaso, pero lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Se recostó en el sofá y se puso a mirar la habitación por primera vez. Aunque sabía dónde vivía, nunca había estado en su casa—. Tú tienes novia, deberías saber que no es tan fácil… —Su argumentación quedó olvidada cuando miró en dirección a la puerta. Había cruzado por allí pero había sido tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban—. ¿Qué son esas maletas? —cuestionó extrañada—. ¿Os volvéis a vuestro país? No me habías dicho que te fueras tan pronto...

—Porque no está en nuestros planes irnos. Pero lo cierto es que ya no tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Voy a dejar a mi novia.

— * —

«Mucho vuela el viento pero más el pensamiento»

**_Kori_**

Kori aún no estaba segura de por qué había accedido a salir con él esa tarde. Desde que le había conocido hacía ya dos semanas, Keisuke se había pasado de vez en cuando a buscarla al término de sus clases y llevarla dando un paseo hasta casa.

Quizás fuese porque era una compañía agradable o porque muchas de las cosas de él le recordaban a Kenshin. Incluso había momentos en los que podía cerrar los ojos y pensar que la persona a su lado era él sin mayor diferencia.

Era todo: su aspecto que la hacía recordarle, su forma serena y conciliadora de hablar, sus pasos silenciosos… Y todo para despertar y comprobar que sólo era una ilusión formada por su mente; que él realmente no estaba allí y que seguramente nunca le encontraría.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película? —preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —Pero entonces su pregunta resonó en su cabeza—. Oh, me parece bien. ¿Qué quieres ver?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupó Keisuke.

—¡Claro! —Kori se quedó pensativa porque lo cierto era que no estaba muy al día de la cartelera—. ¿Qué películas han estrenado últimamente? ¿O prefieres ver alguna en particular?

Keisuke la miró con fijeza pero no le dijo nada. Y Kori se lo agradecía. Lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era un interrogatorio sobre por qué se ha bía pasado lo que llevaban de tarde tan meditativa.

—Será mejor que nos acerquemos y allí decidamos sobre las que haya.

—Me parece bien —asintió componiendo una sonrisa.

Entraron a ver una película que llevaba ya un tiempo en cartelera por lo que la sala estaba casi vacía. Pudieron coger buenas localidades y siendo conscientes de que no habría molestas interrupciones por parte de otros espectadores.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la película resultó muy entretenida, Kori no pudo dejar de pensar de vez en cuando en todo, más aún cuando sentía a Keisuke mirarla.

No sabía muy bien con qué intención lo hacía: si para descubrirla encerrada en sus pensamientos, o para ver si le estaba gustando la película que al final él había acabado por elegir ante su indecisión. O quizás...

Aunque no quería, Kori no había podido evitar tener en cuenta esa posibilidad: quizás Keisuke pudiera tener cierto interés en ella. Ese interés no podía ser serio puesto que se habían conocido hacía poco, pero podía ser que estuviera «tanteando» el terreno.

Cuando dos días antes, al dejarla en casa, Keisuke le había propuesto salir el sábado, apenas dudó en decirle que sí. Kori lo había tomado como una salida más entre amigos, pero al llegar a casa y reflexionar sobre ello, no pudo evitar recaer en que, para él, podía estar suponiendo una cita. No se atrevía a llamarle para cancelarlo porque, ¿qué iba a decir? «¿He pensado que podrías estar tomándotelo en serio y prefiero no ir?». De modo que hasta esa tarde, había intentando con todas sus fuerzas no darle importancia autoconvenciéndose de que no habían concretado con qué motivo iban a salir.

Pero la duda había seguido ahí: Keisuke podía ser un chico normal y corriente al que le habría despertado interés y por eso le pedía salir un día con él; para ver si ese interés se pudiera convertir en algo más serio y, quién sabe, quizás surgir una relación de ahí. Y era esto lo que en cierta forma la tuvo bastante tensa durante esos dos días.

Sin embargo, todas esas dudas desaparecieron en cuanto lo vio en el punto de encuentro tratándola de la misma forma que empleaba cuando la iba a buscar al término de sus clases.

Pero ahora, esas miradas de reojo le estaban volviendo a traer esos pensamientos a la mente.

Cuando finalmente terminó la película, Kori decidió quitar el silencio al móvil y revisar las llamadas perdidas. Y fue entonces cuando aparecieron en pantalla cuatro llamadas de Minako. Por supuesto, aquello le extrañó bastante: nadie hacía cuatro llamadas perdidas si no era porque necesitaba urgentemente hablar con esa persona.

Preocupada, Kori llamó a Minako pero al cuarto tono, la llamada se colgó. O más bien había que decir que Minako la colgó, porque al llamar por segunda vez, el teléfono estaba apagado.

—¿Ha desconectado el teléfono? —murmuró sorprendida—. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

—No será nada de importancia —comentó Keisuke con su tono tranquilizador de costumbre—. Quizás esté en algún sitio en el que necesite silencio.

—Tal vez... —aceptó Kori. La última vez que había supuesto algo sobre el comportamiento errático de Minako había estado más acertado que ella.

Retomaron su paseo, pero en realidad no estaba muy habladora y se formaron muchos silencios que, curiosamente, a ella le resultaron cómodos. Era algo interesante sobre lo que reflexionar porque pocas veces se estaba de esta forma con una persona a la que hacía poco que se hubiera conocido.

Keisuke la llevó hasta su casa cuando empezó a hacerse tarde.

—Kori, ¿realmente te encuentras bien? —preguntó de pronto—. Hoy estás muy callada.

—¿Cómo dices? —contestó saliendo del ensimismamiento.

—Esta tarde has hablado poco —dijo sonriendo—, y eso no es normal en ti. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Es por Minako, ya sabes. —Y Keisuke asintió. Le había comentado sobre el problema que su amiga tenía con «Aoshi» aunque, por supuesto, camuflándolo como un ex novio—. Cada día se encuentra peor y esas llamadas que me ha dejado me preocupan.

—Pero eso no es todo —agregó suspicaz—. Quizás ella te preocupa en parte, pero no es sólo eso lo que te ha tenido así todo el tiempo. Las llamadas aparecieron a mitad de la tarde, ¿recuerdas?

Aunque tranquilo, Keisuke era un chico listo. Se había dado cuenta de ello desde el día que le conoció. Era evidente que no siempre era bueno tener a alguien tan sagaz al lado, pero sonrió al verse descubierta.

—No es nada, de verdad.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó receloso.

—Sí —respondió ella con firmeza.

Por supuesto, Keisuke se la quedó mirando fijamente y Kori fue consciente de que sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero aunque quisiera, no podía hablarle de algo como eso. No podía explicarle que se había pasado la tarde pensando en el hombre con el que soñaba porque Keisuke se lo recordaba constantemente, añadiendo, de paso, un sentimiento de culpabilidad por traicionarle al estar con él.

Keisuke suspiró y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿no te has aburrido hoy?

—No, no me he aburrido.

Eso le había hecho reír a Kori y darse cuenta de por qué Keisuke le había preguntado más veces de las normales si se encontraba bien. Había querido quedar con ella esa tarde para pasar un rato agradable y se había encontrado con una Kori apática. Seguro que aquello no había estado en sus planes.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la sonrisa cuando recordó sus dudas sobre esa salida. Y antes de poder darse cuenta, Kori le vio levantar su mano suavemente y dudar en tocarla. Sin embargo, al final Keisuke la llevó hasta su rostro y le quitó un mechón rebelde de la cara que colocó tras su oreja. Y de repente, sus ojos brillaron, esos ojos que no había visto aún y de los que ni siquiera sabía el color.

—Me alegro. Yo tampoco me he aburrido. —Pero volvió al inicio de la conversación—. Sólo espero que la próxima vez que algo te inquiete, te sientas lo suficientemente cómoda como para decírmelo.

Keisuke apartó la mano de su cabello y fue rozando con el dorso su mejilla. Lo hizo durante más tiempo del necesario y sus ojos siguieron atentamente el recorrido de su mano. Kori se quedó hipnotizada viendo cómo sus ojos se movían al ritmo de los dedos que acariciaban su piel y, cuando al fin la quitó, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

—Te veo la semana que viene.

Y sin más, se marchó. Kori se llevó su propia mano al lugar que Keisuke había acariciado. Por fin pudo soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y, en el proceso, fue consciente del intenso palpitar del corazón que pugnaba por salírsele del pecho. Había sido un simple roce; pero un simple roce que sin querer la había hecho estremecer de arriba abajo.

Y fue tan sólo con eso que supo que, en su acelerado corazón, algo no andaba bien.

— * —

«Consejos vendo y para mí no tengo»

**_Minako_**

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Minako aún no era capaz de salir de su asombro.

—Me ha hecho algo que no puedo perdonarle.

—Lo siento —se condolió—. Y encima vengo yo a contarte mis problemas cuando lo que necesitarías es que alguien escuchase los tuyos.

Minako extendió su mano y Hagen se la estrechó. Así, ella le atrajo hacia el sofá para que se sentara a su lado. La joven se sentía culpable por haberle impuesto su presencia; por eso le había comunicado por el portero automático que no podía atenderla: porque él no estaba de humor tampoco. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella: la había dejado desahogarse sin recriminarle nada. Era justo que él hiciera lo propio.

—No te preocupes. Tampoco es algo que pueda andar contando por ahí.

—¿Y te crees que lo mío sí? —contrarrestó mordaz—. Este problema lo sabe Kori porque es mi mejor amiga, y tú porque eres… —titubeó—, bueno… «pasajero», sin ánimo de ofender.

Hagen compuso una sonrisa afectada.

—No me ofendo.

—¿Por qué dices que no se puede arreglar? ¿Estás seguro? Hay cosas que parecen graves en un principio pero luego son tonterías —intentó animarle ella—. No puedes dejar una relación con la persona que quieres por un enfado.

Hagen la miró fijamente por unos segundos haciendo que Minako frunciera el ceño por el escrutinio.

—Quizás sea ése el principal problema: que no la quiero.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella para observarle con atención.

—¿No quieres a tu novia? ¿Y por qué estás con ella? —Aquello la indignó. ¿Acaso Hagen era de esas personas que no soportaban estar solos y se mantenía con una relación hasta que pudiera pasar a la siguiente?—. Eso no es justo para ella, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué? —comentó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Yo siempre fui sincero con ella. Cuando quiso iniciar una relación conmigo le dije que no la quería y que tampoco podía albergar esperanzas de que eso cambiase. Pero Annelise lo aceptó. Yo no la engañé.

Era la primera vez que oía su nombre mencionado. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello la hizo parecer más real a ojos de Minako. Nunca la había visto y Hagen tampoco hablaba de ella.

—¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que no quieres? —inquirió desconcertada. Pero ella misma sabía que esa pregunta nacía más de la experiencia de su vida pasada que por que realmente fuera extraño.

Ella había crecido con el recuerdo de una vida feliz junto al hombre de sus sueños en todos los significados de la palabra. Por eso ella quería lo mismo para esta vida. Sin embargo, era consciente de que en Japón seguía existiendo un porcentaje alto de matrimonios concertados. Pero no se lo esperaba de alguien que viniera de Europa.

Por otro lado, Minako no pudo dejar de sopesar las circunstancias de Hagen. Parecía venir de una familia rica, y sabía que la gente de alto poder adquisitivo acababa concertando matrimonios como acuerdos comerciales; algo no muy diferente de lo que se hacía en Japón.

—¿Por resignación? —expuso él con otra sonrisa afectada.

—¿Por resignación? —Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba y hasta se echó hacia atrás mirándole con otra perspectiva—. ¿Cómo que por resignación? Eso no es una respuesta.

—Yo creo que sí —contestó convencido.

—No, no lo es.

Hagen suspiró.

—Si resulta que estás enamorada de un hombre pero él está totalmente fuera de tu alcance, ¿tú qué harías: quedarte toda la vida sola, o buscar a alguien con el que al menos te sea agradable estar?

—Yo... —empezó a decir, pero dudó—. No sé, creo que...

Minako no se atrevía a contestar a esa pregunta, porque era justo su situación y responderla significaba que, en cierta forma, ella misma debería seguir su propio consejo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. «Aoshi» ya no le pertenecía de modo que le quedaban dos opciones: o se pasaba la vida sola y amargada recordando continuamente que Aoshi le faltaba, o buscaba a alguien que al menos la ayudase a sobrellevar ese punto. Quizás incluso encontrara a alguien del que volver a enamorarse.

—¿Es lo que te ha pasado a ti? ¿Quieres a una mujer que no puedes tener?

—No me has contestado —dijo en su lugar con sagacidad—. ¿Tienes miedo a contestar o aún no sabes la respuesta? Créeme, al principio todo es muy bonito e idealista; piensas que si no es con esa persona no podrás estar con nadie, pero la soledad no es una buena compañera y te hace replantearte muchas cosas. —Hagen la miró de arriba abajo y siguió—: Pero supongo que eso es algo que se va viendo según pasa el tiempo y tú aún eres demasiado joven.

Minako frunció el ceño molesta; eso sí que tenía que ser cosa de su karma, pensó: encontrarse en todas sus vidas con alguien mayor que le hiciera notar su diferencia de edad a la mínima.

—Tengo diecinueve años; entiendo de estas cosas.

—No, no lo entiendes. Porque tienes diecinueve años. —Hagen soltó un resoplido burlón—. Ni siquiera has llegado a la flor de la vida. No puedes saber lo que es que el tiempo pase, mes tras mes, año tras año, en completa soledad. Y todo porque no puedes estar con la persona que quieres.

Tanto las palabras como el tono cansado de Hagen le sonó muy deprimente a oídos de Minako.

—Tienes veinticinco años; lo dices como si tú tuvieras sesenta.

Hagen la miró y una luz se apagó en sus ojos.

—Digamos que soy un alma vieja. —Y con sorpresa, Minako se vio creyéndole—. No sabes lo que es el paso de los años viendo que todos avanzan menos tú; no sabes lo que es tener una familia, ni sabes la desazón que provoca tener un sueño que sabes que no se va a cumplir.

—Lo dices como si tú sí lo supieras. —Y daba la casualidad de que ella sí lo sabía de primera mano.

Hagen volvió a escrutarla con atención.

—Tú no estás rodeada de personas de tu edad que siguen sus vidas. Tengo varios amigos con familia propia y sin contar con mi hermana pequeña que se casó a principios de año. Cuando empiezan a pasarte los años, cuando empiezas a ver que tú permaneces sola, cuando empiezas a perder la esperanza de estar con esa persona que es para ti, créeme, acabas sopesando alternativas.

A Minako realmente le deprimió esa idea. Ella no sabía aún qué iba a hacer. En el lapsus de un mes había descubierto que Aoshi existía y a la vez le había perdido.

—Te aseguro que no es algo que alguien esperaría para su vida —siguió él—, pero si tuvieras la desgracia de pasar por lo mismo, me acabarías dando la razón.

A Minako le entraron ganas de llorar. A cada palabra que añadía la estaba deprimiendo más. No quería creerle, pero sabía que tenía razón. Hagen no podía sospechar el vínculo que la ataba a Aoshi; seguro que seguía convencido de que no era más que un capricho que se le pasaría en un tiempo. Pero ella sabía que no era así. No podría quitarse la sombra de Aoshi así como así. ¡Y le quedaba toda la vida por delante! ¿Acaso iba a dejarla pasar, quedándose sola y sin nadie a quien querer ni nadie que la quisiera?

Sin darse cuenta, a Minako le rodaron varias lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Ven —la instó mientras la atraía hacia él—. Parece ser que lo que sientes por ese chico es más serio de lo que pensaba.

La sentó en sus piernas recostándola contra su pecho y dejándole escuchar sus latidos. A diferencia de la última vez, no se sonrojó por ello; estaba demasiado concentrada en su propio problema como para atender al decoro. De hecho, Hagen le acarició el cuerpo con gestos reconfortantes que poco a poco consiguieron su efecto.

Y así, Minako estuvo llorando hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaron.

—Se te pasará —le susurró él.

—No veo cómo… —Pero entonces recordó sus palabras—. Ya, claro… te resignas.

Hagen no dijo nada afirmando así sus palabras, pero la estrechó más fuerte. Su mano subió por su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su rostro y le retiró el pelo de la cara para poder verla mejor.

—Es un crimen que alguien como tú sufra así por un hombre. Deberían hacer cola suplicando para estar contigo —le dijo con cierto tono de humor, y a Minako la hizo reír.

—Pues ya ves que no hay ninguna cola. —La joven inclinó la cabeza mientras pensaba en cómo le había conocido—. Es sorprendente que me digas algo así de bonito teniendo en cuenta cómo empezamos. Hace un mes no me habrías dicho lo mismo.

Hagen la miró con ojos confusos, como si lo que acababa de decirle ella fuera algo nuevo.

—No, no lo habría dicho —murmuró, pero eso no era nuevo, así que no entendía el desconcierto de Hagen; y siguió:

—Habría sido más en la línea de «es normal que un hombre pase de alguien como tú». —Por supuesto, Minako sabía que Hagen nunca le habría dicho algo tan cruel y por eso rio con su propia broma.

Pero él no reía; la miraba fijamente con esos impactantes ojos verdes, y de pronto, fue consciente de su cercanía. Tanta, que ni siquiera se dio di cuenta del momento en que esa distancia se cerró y sus labios se juntaron.

Y lo que empezó como un beso suave pero firme, poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso según la sorpresa inicial pasó. Minako nunca había besado a alguien —o al menos en esta vida—, pero Hagen sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Quizás fuese él, su desengaño con «Aoshi» o sólo el necesitar a alguien, pero ese beso le gustó más de lo que nunca se atrevería a admitir.

Nunca había esperado que su primer beso fuera así. Con probabilidad, inducido por el recuerdo del primer beso que tuvo de Aoshi. Tras todos aquellos días de tensión y la inseguridad de él, había sido comedido en su impulso. Y por eso no esperaba que su primer beso en esta vida fuera tan arrollador.

Y fue en ese momento que entendió que era así porque ella necesitaba _algo_ que no iba a poder obtener de «Aoshi», del mismo modo que Hagen no podía obtenerlo de su misteriosa mujer.

Hagen empezó a recorrer su espalda y cintura con sus manos, pero no iba más allá. Minako tampoco le hubiera dejado, pero eso no impidió que ella pasara el brazo por su hombro para acercarlo más a ella. Con sorpresa descubrió que su contacto estaba despertando sensaciones que ya tenía olvidadas y que deseaba recordar, aunque parecía que no iba a ser «Aoshi» el que se las volviera a mostrar.

Y sin saber cómo, la intensidad subió. Hagen asaltaba su boca con la ansiedad de un moribundo en un desierto que bebe agua de un oasis. Y eso no cambió para Minako. Ansiaba más de él; de esas caricias que actuaban como un bálsamo para sus emociones alteradas, pero sentía que a él le sucedía lo mismo. Los dos estaban heridos por el mismo motivo: un amor imposible y, con toda seguridad, era esto lo que les impulsaba a desquitar su dolor con el otro.

Un teléfono sonó.

Se separaron muy agitados tras esa interrupción y Minako se dio cuenta de que el que sonaba era su móvil. Lo cogió rápidamente y lo apagó, lanzándolo al otro lado del sofá.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó él casi sin aire.

—No sé, pero ya no molestará más.

Se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Se lanzaron el uno a al otro como lobos hambrientos. El cuerpo de ella era más accesible a sus caricias en esa posición, y notó que la mano de Hagen contactaba con la piel de su espalda. Él se desvió de sus labios para continuar con un recorrido por su cuello. Era muy placentero sentirle; volver a sentir las caricias de un hombre. Minako no pudo evitar devolvérselas, algo tan instintivo que apenas se dio cuenta de que lo hacía.

Hagen jadeó cuando Minako metió su mano bajo la camisa de él contactando con su espalda y él bajó su mano hasta la parte baja de la suya y empujó hacia él.

Fue un gesto involuntario y lo supo porque Hagen se tensó y se separó de ella. La miró como si se hubiera personificado un extraterrestre ante él.

—Tienes que irte —dijo con urgencia.

—¿Por... por qué? —pregunto ella con la voz entrecortada por la intensidad del momento. Aún no era capaz de mantener el aire en sus pulmones más de dos segundos.

Hagen se hizo gemir a sí mismo al repetir el movimiento que hacía un instante le había detenido y Minako tuvo plena consciencia de lo que sucedía.

—No quiero que esto termine en algo de lo que después nos arrepintamos.

Había sido muy directo, tan directo como la erección que le había hecho notar. Minako se enfrió de golpe igual que le había ocurrido a él, haciéndola despertar de esa burbuja en la que sin querer se había metido. No se había dado cuenta de que los límites que en un principio se había marcado se estaban sobrepasando, y él tenía razón: cuanto más avanzaran, más les costaría parar luego y, como bien sabía ella, a un hombre le costaba mucho más detenerse.

Quizás Minako estuviese dolida como para liarse irreflexivamente con alguien, pero no tanto como para llegar hasta el final. Y tenía claro que no quería arriesgarse a no poder frenarle si seguían encendiéndose mutuamente. No podía ignorar el hecho de que Hagen era un hombre de veinticinco años que podría acabar exigiendo de ella algo más que caricias.

—Sí, tienes razón —corroboró poniéndose de pie de inmediato—. Es mejor que me vaya antes de que aparezca tu novia.

A la cual habían olvidado por completo. Cierto era que la relación de Hagen tenía los minutos contados, pero de momento no era libre. Y Minako había acabado en ese apartamento por el rechazo a algo así con «Aoshi». Y si no superaba ese escollo por «Aoshi», muchísimo menos por cualquier otro.

—Te veo mañana. —Y fue una clara exigencia.

Minako asintió, metió su móvil en el bolso y se marchó de allí. En cuanto cerró la puerta y salió al descansillo, se apoyó en la pared. Sus piernas amenazaban con no poder sujetarla por más tiempo y se deslizó poco a poco hasta el suelo. Le temblaban las manos; le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y su corazón latía al borde de la arritmia.

Tenía una abrumadora cantidad de pensamientos en la cabeza y todos iban a una velocidad de vértigo. Y casi sin darse cuenta, se puso a llorar pero, esta vez, en silencio.

Era todo: lo que había pasado con «Aoshi», lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Hagen… Pero lo peor de todo era lo que había sentido hacía un momento en esa habitación, ese fuego que en esta vida aún no había sido capaz de experimentar y que en un momento él había encendido sin problemas.

Ese «te veo mañana» no era más que otra forma de decir «tenemos que hablar de esto». Pero llevaba razón: no podían dejarlo así.

Minako necesitaba que lo hablasen porque, en esos momentos, estaba sufriendo el mayor caso de desconcierto que había padecido en su vida.

— * —

«Gota a gota, el mar se agota»

**_Keisuke_**

Aún sentía en sus dedos el contacto de su suave piel, y el sólo recordarlo, le erizaba el vello del cuerpo. Había sido un momento y, sin embargo, aún sentía las consecuencias.

Después de decidir que tenía que recuperar su vida, Keisuke empezó a plantearse muchas cosas, entre ellas, la posibilidad de salir con alguien. Y no tuvo que pensar mucho en las candidatas porque, hasta el momento, sólo una había conseguido salir airosa de la primera comparación con Kaoru.

—No, Kaoru no —se retractó en alto—. «Mi mujer ideal».

Había conocido por fin a Minako tras varios días yendo a buscar a Kori, pero a la hora de la verdad, ya no tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuese ella. Había sido extraño tener que hacer el paripé de disculparse por su aspecto, pero Minako ni siquiera había sonreído. Sorprendido sí, pero ni una sonrisa de asombro. Tan distinta de Kaoru.

Kori la había excusado después diciéndole que andaba deprimida por el tema del ex novio. Pero aún así…

De modo que decidió definitivamente dar carpetazo a la vida de Kenshin y buscarse su propia mujer. Y así, había acabado acercándose más a Kori. Quería conocerla mejor aunque era consciente de que llegaría a la misma conclusión que con todas: Kori no sería lo que andaba buscando en la que quería como su pareja que, aunque no fuera Kaoru, sí tendría que ser parecida en su forma de ser.

Mas en esos días, lejos de esa idea, lo único que Keisuke estaba sacando en claro era que tenía muchas cosas en común con «su mujer ideal». Era una chica muy dinámica y alegre, exceptuando esa tarde que había dejado ver otra faceta que venía mostrando desde el primer día: la preocupación que era capaz de sentir por los demás... igual que «ella». Además, parecía muy cariñosa y de esas personas que se dejaban querer casi desde que las conocías.

Y ahora esto...

Su cuerpo había reaccionado con ella de una manera que no lo había conseguido antes con ninguna otra. Y en cierta forma, empezó a asustarle. Se suponía que iba a buscar una chica con la que estar a gusto al no poder estar con Kaoru y lo de hacía unos momentos no había estado en sus planes. Quizás fuese el que cada vez que la veía pensaba en que esa chica podría ser lo más parecido a Kaoru que podría encontrar nunca y que, con cada minuto que compartían, ese pensamiento se afianzaba más. Pero no había pensado en la posibilidad de que, llegando a encontrar a alguien como Kaoru, pudiera llegar a...

Keisuke inspiró profundo al converger en una hipótesis sorprendente. De hecho, le costaba asimilar que pudiera suceder pero, ¿y si, sin ser necesariamente Kori, llegaba a enamorarse de otra mujer?

Sí, era posible enamorarse varias veces; Kenshin así lo hizo aunque pasó por muchas circunstancias en su vida antes de volver a hacerlo. Pero, ¿acaso ese amor que a él le parecía tan intenso, podría ser tan débil? Y si llegaba a enamorarse, ¿podría ser una traición al recuerdo de Kaoru?

Keisuke no daba crédito a lo que estaba pensando; no podía creer que con sólo decirse que ella ya no existía para él, pudiera fijarse tan rápidamente en alguien, incluso aunque ese alguien se pareciese a ella.

Se tuvo que sentar en un banco para seguir analizando aquello. Porque quizás no era más que eso: una fijación ficticia por una mujer creada por el amor del protagonista de sus sueños pero que, lejos de ellos, podía enamorarse como cualquier persona normal. Simplemente, que hasta ahora no se había dado la oportunidad de ello.

Podría darse el caso de que Kenshin estuviera enamorado de Kaoru pero en la actualidad ella no fuera compatible con él, con Keisuke. Mientras que otras mujeres sí fueran capaces de desestabilizar todo su mundo y sus ideas con un simple toque como le había sucedido unos minutos atrás.

—¿Acaso es sólo eso? —murmuró para sí mismo—. ¿Me he pasado cinco años de mi vida persiguiendo un sueño que no necesitaba? —Se negaba a creerlo, pero sin embargo, esa prueba aún le quemaba en los dedos.

Y se maldijo dos veces: primero, por haber vuelto a pensar en Kaoru y compararla con Kori cuando se había prometido no hacerlo; y segundo, porque si esa deducción fuese cierta, debería estar contento en vez de sentirse tan culpable y ruin. Podría ser feliz con una mujer suya, no la de Kenshin.

No obstante, y a pesar de esto, lejos de sentirse mejor, su inquietud aumentaba.

— * —

_Nota final:_

**Kaory:** Como decía, cada uno lo lleva a su manera.

Hagen es el más mayor y el que más tiempo lleva de búsqueda; es el que más «asimilado» tenía que no la iba a encontrar. Como él mismo dice, llegó un momento en el que se resignó y optó por paliar aquel vacío. De ahí que tuviera relaciones anteriores.

El segundo en tiempo es Keisuke que ya se ha llevado los suficientes chascos como para no querer más. De los cuatro es el que más «positivamente» mira el dejar la vida pasada atrás. Y también lo dice: Kenshin ya tuvo su oportunidad, y en esa época, la vida es de Keisuke.

Minako, porque no le queda otra. «Aoshi» está casado y ella no va a ser «la otra». Está bastante resentida con el tema y eso la lleva a «vivir el momento».

Kaoru, aunque no se ha visto en este capítulo (va en el siguiente), es la que se deja llevar por las circunstancias: «lo que sea, será».

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :D .


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a Kaory por hacerme llegar un reporte de errores en la subida del capítulo anterior. Y por tanto, siento que las que lo leyeran antes lo hicierais con errores. No es la primera vez que me pasa que al subir un capítulo me aparecen palabras separadas o incluso palabras que faltan. Normalmente, el capítulo siempre lo releo por última vez cuando lo subo, pero con este fic ando muy justa con los tiempos y la última relectura del capítulo terminado es justo antes de subirlo y, por tanto, lo hago en el Word y no aquí. Aún no sé por qué ocurre, si es por la cantidad de texto o qué, pero no me pasa siempre. Ya siento si os encontráis con un capítulo así.

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Neliel:** Que sepas que vas a hartarte a saber con este capítulo. Me ha quedado larguísimo o_O. Más de 8.000 palabras. Tengo chorri-fics más cortos que él, ¡madre mía! »_«. Pero hasta la fecha, el capítulo anterior y éste eran los que en peores condiciones estaban. Son los que más incongruencias tenían y más encorsetada he visto la narración. Así que les he tenido que meter bastante mano. Creo que ahora están bastante bien :-D

**Kaory:** Como acabo de decirle a Neliel, estoy haciendo un lavado de cara al fic bastante importante. Así que no, como te dije el otro día, no os dejo ver cómo estaba el fic antes ni narcotizada »_«. De hecho, el otro día le eché un ojo al fic «Un giro inesperado» para refrescarme cómo había sido el primer beso de AM allí y acabé planteándome seriamente no enviárselo a nadie más. ¡Madre mía cómo está ése! »_«. Sobre la aparición de Kori, en el que dije que no estaba era en el Cap5, por aquello de que al dividirlo en dos, en una de las partes no apareció. Desde que terminan las presentaciones de todos, los cuatro aparecen una vez en todos los capítulos (excepto al final). Y Kaory, por algo este fic se llama «Juegos del destino»; les da mucha guerra, pero tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.

**Mariona:** Yo no he dicho que Annelise haya hecho bien en pelear por Hagen así, sólo que es la forma que tiene ella de hacerlo. La chica juega sucio, pero es que hay mujeres muy maquiavélicas por el mundo. Sobre los tiempos, en serio que intentaré adelantar porque si no, creo que me vais a matar. Del 17 al 21 no estaré en casa y eso implica un jueves y un lunes. Pero lo peor es que se supone que ese jueves y lunes se subirían los dos últimos capítulos del fic. El del día 17 sí confío más en tenerlo terminado para antes de irme, pero el capítulo del 21, va a ser difícil al ritmo que voy. Lo intentaría subir lo más rápido que pudiera tras volver, pero ya os confirmaré de todos modos cuando se acerque el día.

¡Gracias por los reviews, chicas! Espero que os guste este capítulo :-D .

— * —

**Capítulo 8**

«Quien miente, pronto se arrepiente»

**_Hagen_**

Hagen no podía creerse lo que había pasado minutos antes en ese salón. En un momento era una joven vulnerable y, al siguiente, una mujer que había despertado de golpe todos sus instintos masculinos... todos. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separarla de él cuando lo que le apetecía era hacer justamente lo contrario.

Con la temperatura de su cuerpo elevada varios grados por encima de lo normal, Hagen se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha de agua bien fría. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado estimulado como para quedarse en ese estado de frustración después del día que había tenido y optó por dejar volar su imaginación pensando en lo que podría haber pasado de haber seguido.

Por desgracia, lo que en caliente parecía una buena idea, no siempre lo era después, y por eso no se sorprendió de la culpabilidad que le invadió al final; la misma que sólo había sentido la primera vez que se acostó con una mujer, ese sentimiento de infidelidad hacia Misao que Hagen había suplido convenciéndose de que, aun estando con otra mujer, sus pensamientos estaban en ella.

Al principio había tenido problemas para disfrutar de sus relaciones sexuales. Las redujo a meros actos físicos en los que de alguna forma, siempre acababa involucrando a Misao en medio. Sin embargo, cuando Hagen había entrado en el baño para deshacerse de la excitación que recorría su cuerpo, no se le había pasado por la mente, ni remotamente, imaginarse a Misao. No hacía ni media hora en la que todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en su problema con «Misao», y se había liado con otra gustosamente.

Para Hagen había sido muy desconcertante el suceso. Minako siempre había despertado _algo_ en él: le había conmovido su tristeza, le había divertido su carácter explosivo, le habían entusiasmado sus discusiones… Siempre tenía _algo_ que hacía que le agradara su compañía, pero hoy había descubierto que iba más allá. Porque aquel _algo_ se había convertido en química pura. Minako había conseguido en pocos minutos que la deseara con la misma intensidad que sólo Misao le había llegado a provocar. Sin culpas, sin preocupaciones, sólo ellos dos.

Y aunque Hagen quisiera convencerse de que sólo se había producido porque los dos eran vulnerables en ese momento, lo cierto era que había perdido la realidad de vista.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y le cortó la respiración a Hagen. No hacía ni diez minutos que Minako se había ido; si Annelise hubiera regresado un poco antes, se habría encontrado con un panorama nada agradable.

Por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el momento tan oportuno en que lo había hecho, porque tenía bastante suerte de que su desahogo estuviera tan reciente. Como pudo comprobar, Hagen estaba tan relajado que no tenía ganas ni de enfadarse; nada comparado con la ira acumulada que tenía antes de que Minako apareciera.

Aun así, cogió aire y se preparó para lo que vendría, porque los actos de Annelise no obtendrían nunca su perdón.

—¿Hagen? —le llamó ella con una voz dubitativa—. ¿Qué son esas maletas?

Hagen salió del baño y la miró con una de sus miradas más intimidatorias.

—Tú sabrás.

—¿Yo? —dijo confusa.

—Te daré una pista: he cambiado todas las contraseñas de mis correos porque alguien me ha estado hurgando.

Annelise se quedó blanca. Por supuesto, él estaba convencido de que había sido ella, pero casi se había esperado que lo negara. Por eso, ese largo silencio que siguió confirmando sus sospechas, sí le sorprendió.

—Te vas con ella, ¿no es cierto? —Se llevó las manos a la cara exasperada—. ¡¿Pero qué pasa con esa mujer?! —gritó con impotencia—. Y además, ¿por qué habla como si no supiera que estás en Japón cuando es evidente que te ha seguido?

—Nadie me ha seguido a ningún lado. Siempre han sido imaginaciones tuyas.

—¡¿Mías?! —Y empezó a llorar, aunque a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Minako, no le conmovió ni un poco. Pero lo cierto era que no se extrañaba de tener esa insensibilidad contra ella después de lo que le había hecho—. Pero si desde que te conozco sueñas con ella, esa maldita Misao Makimachi o Shinomori... aún no me ha quedado clara la diferencia. Pensé que si venías conmigo a otro país te alejaría de ella, pero no ha sido así. Ella te siguió, por eso fue tan fácil convencerte de venir aquí, ¿verdad?

Hagen se quedó helado al oír de sus labios mencionada a Misao y por fin entendió por qué siempre estaba tan celosa. Hablaba en sueños y Misao estaba presente en muchos de ellos. De modo que Annelise había dado por hecho que le estaba siendo infiel con ella. No había esperado que Annelise tuviera tan poco amor propio. Teniendo en cuenta que le había asegurado que nunca la querría de la misma forma que ella, había llegado a racionalizar que temiese que un día se marchara de su lado sin mayor inconveniente. Pero no había esperado que Annelise hubiera seguido con él creyéndole infiel. Nada les ataba: ni matrimonio, ni hijos… nada. No había ningún motivo que la hiciera aguantar esa falta de respeto hacia ella más allá de un amor enfermizo hacia él.

De repente, algo chirrió en la cabeza de Hagen.

—Si hablaba en sueños, lo habría hecho en japonés. Y tú no aprendiste hasta hace poco. No podías saber lo que decía en ellos.

—¿Ni siquiera intentas negarlo? —preguntó indignada.

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo: sé con quién he soñado toda mi vida. —Annelise lloró antes esas palabras. Hagen en verdad no había querido hacerla daño deliberadamente con ellas; sólo constataba un hecho. Pero supuso que debería haber utilizado otra forma para decirlo.

—¿Y por qué estabas conmigo si la querías a ella?

—Porque ella no estaba a mi alcance. Annelise, te lo dije claramente cuando iniciamos nuestra relación: no te quería y no lo iba a hacer.

—Porque ya la querías a ella.

—Sí —le confirmó con absoluta sinceridad. A esas alturas era inútil ocultar la verdad—. Pero no podíamos estar juntos.

—¿Y ahora sí? —se quejó, y eso le llevó a Hagen a pensar en las palabras de «Misao», ésas en las que le expresaba lo ilusionada que estaba de verle y la despedida en la que le decía que le quería pero no podía entrometerse en su familia.

—Sí, ahora sí —afirmó él—; pero ya no podrá ser gracias a tu intervención. Ella ha roto el contacto conmigo.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza se filtró en el rostro de Annelise.

—Entonces, no te vayas.

Hagen se acercó a la puerta y desplegó el asa de una de las maletas.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes mi contraseña? —Y recayó en algo más inquietante—. Mejor aún, ¿desde cuándo sabes de la existencia de esa cuenta de correo? —Porque técnicamente, Annelise no debería saber que existía. Su página web la había mantenido en el más estricto de los silencios.

—¿Te refieres a desde cuándo sé que tienes una página de rol?

_«¿Una página de rol?»_, pensó desconcertado Hagen, pero enseguida supo que era la explicación que había asumido Annelise al hecho de que la Misao de la que hablaba en sus sueños tuviera una ficha de personaje en su web. Por supuesto, Annelise no tenía un concepto claro de lo que era el rol, pues si había una ficha de Misao, debería haber sabido que era el personaje ficticio y no la persona en sí. Pero dudaba que ella supiera de esos tecnicismos. Distaba mucho de sus hobbies.

—En una de las búsquedas que hice en internet para saber lo que soñabas apareció tu web. No sabía que era tuya hasta que te la vi abierta una vez en tu ordenador con tu cuenta de administrador. Hace dos o tres semanas que la añadí a mi gestor de correos.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —Aquello le molestó bastante a Hagen, aunque no sabía si era más por semejante descuido suyo o porque ella había sincronizado su email con su gestor para espiarle. No le extrañaba que interceptara los correos cuando ella podía leerlos desde el trabajo según entraban.

—¡¿Qué esperabas?! —contraatacó cuando notó el tono ofensivo de Hagen—. Yo no sabía japonés. Necesitaba usar traductores hasta que conseguí aprender el idioma. Estaba convencida de que al ser ella japonesa era por eso que hablabais en su idioma en vez de en danés, así nadie sabría qué os traíais entre manos —le acusó—. Pero pensé que se quedaría en Dinamarca.

—Pero «Misao» no está en Dinamarca.

—¿Te crees que te habría traído aquí si lo hubiera sabido? —recriminó ultrajada—. Pero de todas formas tú volverás a Dinamarca mientras que ella permanecerá aquí. Seguiréis sin poder estar juntos, pero yo sí volveré contigo.

Saliendo de su estado de estupefacción, Hagen sacó el asa de la segunda maleta y las cogió. Estaba muy sorprendido por todo, quizás eso había aplacado en gran medida su enfado. Estaba tan asombrado que no dejaba paso a cualquier otra emoción. No esperaba toda esta confesión por parte de Annelise. Parecía dar a entender que había aprendido el idioma para saber de sus sueños, por rebuscado que eso fuese. Y empezaba a sospechar que ese traslado para supervisar las nuevas tiendas de su empresa textil abiertas por Japón, lo había solicitado ella intentando sacarle del país, y así, alejarle de «Misao». Se había preocupado de llevarle a la otra punta del mundo para asegurarse de que no podrían encontrarse ni siquiera esporádicamente.

Hagen abrió la puerta para marcharse. Era absurdo seguir hablando más. Ya tenía todas sus respuestas: cómo había dado con su cuenta de correo y como con la contraseña, la cual no era muy difícil cuando al parecer la pronunciaba a menudo en sueños.

—Hagen —le pidió suplicante—, no te vayas.

—Estás loca si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí.

—Has dicho que ya no puedes estar con ella —sollozó—. Quédate conmigo. Nadie te va a querer más que yo.

—Has destrozado mis posibilidades de estar con la persona que realmente quiero, ¿y crees que me voy a quedar contigo? —le espetó—. Estás mal de la cabeza. De hecho, empiezo a pensar que ni siquiera me quieres; sólo soy una obsesión para ti cuyo único objetivo era conseguir que por fin te correspondiera como tú querías.

—Hagen… —intentó rebatir, pero él le cortó en el acto con una mirada escalofriante que la detuvo de toda réplica.

—No te equivoques, Annelise —le dijo con una voz heladora—. Te aviso que estás teniendo mucha suerte. Si esta conversación la hubiéramos tenido una hora antes, habrías salido muy mal parada, créeme. —Y algo vio en su semblante porque supo que Annelise le había creído. Se había quedado blanca del impacto—. No tienes ni idea de la gravedad de lo que me has hecho. —Cruzó la puerta despacio y añadió antes de cerrar—: No quiero volver a verte nunca.

Annelise no salió al descansillo mientras él esperaba al ascensor. Aquella última amenaza debió surtir el efecto deseado. Y mientras esperaba a que llegase el ascensor hasta su piso, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo que había pasado ahí dentro. ¿Esa mujer había arruinado su vida y sólo había pasado eso? ¿Una ruptura pacífica?

Hagen se había pasado toda la tarde pensando cosas realmente fuertes que decirle para humillarla y la bronca que habrían tenido la habrían oído hasta sus familiares en Dinamarca. Sin embargo, sólo había pasado eso: habían aclarado cómo y por qué había ella intervenido en sus conversaciones con «Misao» y él le había dejado claro que nunca se cruzaría voluntariamente en su camino.

Así de simple... y así de sorprendentemente inexplicable.

Hagen entró en el ascensor y pulsó la planta baja. Mientras se cerraban las puertas, decidió que era hora de ser sincero consigo mismo. Porque no había sido así de simple: había algo que marcaba una gran diferencia entre la discusión que habían tenido y la que se tendría que haber dado. Algo que había ido en medio y que en cuestión de minutos había cambiado todo.

Algo que tenía nombre propio de mujer y que aceleraba sus pulsaciones con sólo recordarlo...

— * —

«En las cosas del espíritu, el que no avanza retrocede»

**_Kori_**

Al poco de que Keisuke se marchara, Minako la llamó al teléfono, y antes de que Kori pudiera decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella, era su amiga la que se lo estaba pidiendo a ella. Como Kori ya estaba en su casa, Minako decidió acercarse hasta allí.

Cuando llegó estaba bastante alterada también, y Kori no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se habían enrevesado sus vidas en tan poco tiempo: sus pacíficas vidas se habían convertido en tormentosas en algo menos de mes y medio. Minako había descubierto que «Aoshi» estaba casado y Kori, que de repente se había empezado a sentir atraída por...

Kori negó con la cabeza desechando esa idea. Ella amaba a Kenshin con toda su alma; ¡desde siempre! Y eso era una verdad indiscutible.

En realidad, reflexionó intentando serenarse, no necesitaba para mucho más a Minako; sólo necesitaba que alguien le dijese que toda esa confusión se debía al estrés que llevaba acumulado. Necesitaba que la convenciese de que no estaba pensando en otra persona que no fuese Kenshin porque su amor era sólido, y nadie mejor que una amiga que pasase por lo mismo podría confirmárselo.

Pero muy lejos de eso, cuando Minako pasó a su habitación, ella estaba planteándole justamente lo contrario: dejarlo todo y seguir adelante.

Al no haberla encontrado, Minako había pasado la tarde con Hagen para desahogarse de una nueva desilusión con «Aoshi». Y cuando le contó que se habían besado, Kori casi se cayó de la cama en la que estaba sentada. Se había quedado con la boca abierta hasta que Minako le ordenó que la cerrara de no buenas maneras.

Estaba enfadada y Kori dedujo que ese cambio en su mentalidad se debía a que había perdido definitivamente a «Aoshi» y, en el proceso, se había desquitado con otro hombre llegando bastante más lejos que su simple —pero impactante— roce con Keisuke.

Aun así, Kori no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había sucedido, por nimio que fuera. Porque, ¿qué pasaría si, dentro de algunos años, Kenshin apareciese y ella estuviera enamorada de otro hombre? Y peor, ¿qué sentiría si encima comprobase que él se había mantenido fiel a su recuerdo y la había estado esperando?

Kori se llevó una mano a la frente no queriendo pensar en algo tan perturbador. Se moriría si le pasara algo así.

—Y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a seguir con él? —preguntó queriendo dejar atrás sus propios fantasmas—. Porque no creo que sea una buena idea; los dos estáis resentidos.

Minako no paraba quieta. Iba de lado a lado mientras hablaba.

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? —replicó ella—. Llevo con esto desde que salí de ese apartamento. —Se paró un momento contra la mesa de su escritorio como si por fin fuera a detenerse, pero retomó su paseo. Minako era demasiado inquieta para su propio bien—. Aunque quizás sea lo mejor: así no haremos daño a nadie porque ya sabemos lo que hay.

Kori la siguió con los ojos atentamente.

—¿Y él está de acuerdo en seguir adelante?

—¡Pero si ni siquiera lo sé! —exclamó Minako alterada—. Salí de allí rápidamente; sólo me dijo que lo hablaríamos. No sé por qué le doy tantas vueltas; lo mismo mañana aparece como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que yo me estoy volviendo loca.

Continuó dando vueltas y Kori aprovechó para analizar con más detenimiento su situación. Lo de «Aoshi» no tenía solución, ¿acaso por eso ella iba a quedarse sola? Su amiga se merecía algo más que eso, aunque no estaba convencida de que dos corazones rotos fuesen la mejor cura para recomponerse mutuamente. Pero en algo sí tenía razón Minako: al menos no se dañarían porque ya sabían cómo estaban las cosas.

A diferencia de ella.

Porque mientras que Minako sabía la situación de «Aoshi», Kori no sabía nada de «Kenshin». Podría estar por ahí buscándola mientras que ella ya había pensado, aunque fuese por un momento, en dejarle atrás y seguir con su vida. No estaba segura de que pudiera encajar algo como lo que le había pasado a Minako.

—Kori, ¿por qué estás con esa cara? —se preocupó ella—. ¡Alégrate, mujer! Ni que esto te estuviera pasando a ti...

—Es que... —Se le cortó la voz. Kori no se atrevía a decirle que quizás le estuviera empezando a interesar alguien.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Y se sentó a su lado para cogerle la mano mientras le daba ánimos—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Y de hecho, lo hizo. Porque a nadie más que a ella podría contarle algo así. Kori necesitaba desahogarse y le contó todo lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo, sus dudas y sus sentimientos de culpabilidad para con Kenshin. Después de mirarla con cara de no entenderla o no saber qué decir, habló; pero su respuesta fue un:

—Inténtalo. —Y fue contundente.

Kori se quedó perpleja. Cuando había llamado a Minako para hablar con ella esperaba una respuesta del tipo «no desesperes; tú aún tienes posibilidades de encontrarle», y cosas similares. Lo único que deseaba cuando quedó con ella era que le reafirmara que estaba equivocada, y sin embargo...

—No me mires con esa cara. Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. —Y Kori podría dar fe de que la creía: Minako estaba convencida de lo que decía—. Si crees que con ese chico podrías estar bien, inténtalo con él. No lo dejes por un sueño que lo más posible sea que no se cumpla. Imagínate que luego no eres capaz de encontrar a nadie más y que fuera éste el único que consiguiese paliar en cierta medida la ausencia de Kenshin. Estarás amargada el resto de tu vida. Y no te mereces eso Kori, ninguna de las dos.

Sus palabras iban cargadas de rabia y Kori entrecerró los ojos escrutando a Minako. Algo más había pasado que no le había contado, dedujo ella.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá si un día aparece? —insistió Kori.

—¿Qué ocurrirá? —Y la risa que soltó destilaba un claro rencor—. Yo te diré qué ocurrirá: que él estará casado, con una bella mujer, con unos cuantos hijos y un par de perros que adornen el jardín de su casa. —Eran palabras envenenadas—. Y todo para que luego te diga que quiere seguir estando contigo.

Kori se quedó otra vez con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué estás tan resentida?

—¿Quieres saber qué me ha pasado realmente? —contestó en su lugar con una pregunta sarcástica. Y no esperó a que Kori respondiera—: ¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que fui a ver a Hagen?

Ella negó, porque sí le había dicho que «Aoshi» había tenido que ver en sus llamadas, pero no le había dicho aún el porqué.

—«Aoshi» me ha mandado un mensaje en el que me decía que quería estar conmigo.

Kori frunció el ceño sin entender.

—Pero si él está... —Y abrió los ojos al comprender lo que Minako intentaba decirle—. No puede ser. Aoshi nunca te propondría algo así; era un hombre de honor.

—Pues se ve que en esta vida no lo es —dijo rebosante de sarcasmo—. Así que déjate de sueños bonitos porque lo más seguro es que él haya hecho lo mismo. No es nada nuevo, Kori; «Kenshin» podría no ser consciente de su vida pasada y construirse una vida sin remordimientos. Y en caso de que haya descubierto que no son simples sueños, puede haber pensado que nunca te encontraría y que lo mejor era seguir adelante con lo que surgiera. —Minako se levantó y se arrodilló ante Kori para hablar con ella de frente—. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocada y que acabases encontrándolo; que fueses feliz con él y que os fuera todo genial. Pero aunque lo deseé, mi razón me dice que eso no va a pasar. Podría estar en cualquier lado, tener más años o igual tiene menos y se os hayan intercambiado la relación de edades siendo él ahora un niño de ocho años, ¡vete tú a saber!

Kori se quedó sin respiración ante esa sugerencia. Eso sí que no se lo había planteado. Daba por hecho que, de tener una diferencia de edad, «Kenshin» sería el mayor, pero ¿y si él tenía, como bien decía Minako, ocho años? No sólo tendría que buscarle sino que encima, debería esperar más de diez años para que fuera adulto. ¿Podría esperarle tanto? ¿Y si le esperaba hasta cerca de sus treinta años para después no encontrarle? O peor, ¿para después encontrarle con otra mujer? ¿Qué haría con su vida, entonces? ¿Acaso podría soportar semejante golpe?

—Pero si te dijese que lo vas a encontrar, te mentiría porque no lo pienso —continuó diciendo Minako sin atender al estado perplejo de Kori—, y sabes que yo nunca te miento. Te digo las cosas como las veo.

Minako la abrazó cuando se le saltaron las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podían ser dos chicas normales y corrientes sin mayores preocupaciones? ¿Por qué el destino la había puesto en una situación tan difícil, tan desesperanzadora?

—No llores, Kori —intentó reconfortarla Minako—. Míralo de esta manera: hasta hace mes y medio ni siquiera pensabas que pudiera ser real. Retrocede y sigue pensándolo.

Kori se abrazó más fuerte a ella con la angustia atenazándola. Sin embargo, Minako podía tener razón: quizás fuese lo mejor para poder seguir adelante. Podría estar en lo cierto cuando decía que intentar tener una relación con otra persona podría ser la única forma de enterrar a Kenshin.

El problema era que, hasta la fecha, nunca había considerado a nadie como candidato porque no había conocido a nadie que le despertara un mínimo interés. Y el único que ahora le venía a la cabeza, tampoco estaba segura de si estaba interesado en algo más que una simple amistad.

**— * —**

«Quien mucho se despide, pocas ganas tiene de irse»

**_Minako_**

Llevaba diez minutos frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que se hospedaba Hagen. A pesar de estar su hotel a quince minutos de su casa, Minako había tardado treinta. Pero después de subir en el ascensor y llegar hasta allí, no se decidía a llamar.

Estaba aterrada de lo que se iba a encontrar. No estaba segura del rumbo de la conversación y estaba muy confundida: no sabía realmente qué quería. Había decidido que si Hagen se lo pedía, ella estaba dispuesta a empezar algo con él. Pero esto la atemorizaba porque lo que pasase en los próximos minutos afectaría drásticamente a su vida.

Porque la decisión de dejar atrás a Aoshi podría convertirse en un hecho.

Por un lado temía que Hagen dijese que lo del día anterior había sido simplemente «la emoción del momento» y que había sido un error, porque eso significaría que no tendría esa tabla de salvamento que necesitaba para salir del naufragio en el que «Aoshi» le había dejado. Porque por unos minutos, Aoshi había desaparecido del mapa de su mente, y ella necesitaba desesperadamente sacarle de su vida.

Pero por otro, también temía que le dijese que quería una relación con ella, porque no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarse a una relación con otro hombre y además, con una diferencia sustancial de años. Aoshi había sido más mayor en aquel entonces, pero había que tener en cuenta que era otra época. En la actualidad, todo era distinto y no sabía si, siendo como sería su primera pareja, podría hacer frente a las exigencias que un hombre de veinticinco años podría pedir en una relación.

Minako suspiró y fue sincera consigo misma. Lo que realmente la aterrorizaba y la tenía paralizada ante esa puerta, era entrar en esa habitación y que pudiese pasar algo como lo de la tarde anterior. Se les había ido de las manos y —aunque en un principio, ella no quería nada más que unas caricias que calmasen sus sentimientos resentidos—, si Hagen no llega a detenerse, no sabía qué hubiera pasado entre ellos. Porque lo que sí sabía era que, con cada caricia, necesitaba la siguiente, y que esa siguiente era dar un paso más fuera de los límites establecidos.

Y encontrarse ahora en esa habitación, solos, y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, no creía que fuese muy conveniente.

Su móvil sonó y con el tercer toque la puerta se abrió. Hagen apagó su teléfono en cuanto la vio allí.

—Me estaba preocupando. —Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar—. Te estabas retrasando mucho.

La habitación no era lo que Minako esperaba. Había una sala, un baño, una habitación y, aunque no fuese una cocina completa equipada, se podría decir que era una. Pero ése era el tipo de hotel que tenía un buen servicio de habitaciones. Para ser la habitación de un hotel era muy grande y Minako fue consciente de que el alquiler no era nada barato. Era evidente que el museo familiar de Hagen no debía ser pequeño pues se podía dar buenos lujos.

Como Minako no sabía muy bien qué decir, ni cómo empezar, usó el tópico de siempre: hablar de la habitación.

—Es muy bonita. La decoración es muy moderna y le da un toque...

Hagen se acercó hasta ella y Minako dejó de hablar. En cuanto la tuvo enfrente, la sujetó de la cintura y la besó suavemente. Sin palabras de saludo ni aviso por su parte. Un beso profundo que pronto se convirtió en exigente. Minako no esperó para corresponderle y pasó sus brazos por los hombros para pegarse más a él, aunque Hagen también la estrechó más para juntar sus cuerpos. Ambos gimieron con el contacto y Hagen se separó de ella.

El hombre inspiró hondo recuperando el aire mientras le acariciaba el rostro, y luego sonrió. Era muy agradable y este beso había sido muy diferente al anterior: intenso, pero sin el desenfreno del día anterior; más pausado, pero igual de placentero. Y así, ella también le sonrió. Se sentía muy bien con él y no le repelía para nada sentir su contacto a pesar de tener la sombra de Aoshi planeando por encima de ella. Eso sumaba muchos, muchos puntos al objetivo por el que había ido allí.

—Ven, siéntate —le dijo Hagen llevándola de la mano hasta el sofá—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Acabo de hacer café.

—No, gracias —reusó ella—. Pero si tienes té, no te diría que no.

—Lo siento, pero no tomo té. No me gusta —se excusó Hagen—. Si quieres llamo al servicio de habitaciones para...

—No, déjalo, sólo te lo decía por si tenías a mano —le interrumpió ella que en realidad no quería que les importunaran en medio de la conversación que se daría—. ¿Así que no te gusta el té? Deberías saber que es más sano que el café.

—Lo sé, pero ya no me gusta —le informó él con descuido.

—¿De modo que te han cambiado los gustos?

—Algo así —contestó misteriosamente, y se echó a reír.

Minako le observó sin entender el chiste, pero dedujo que era alguna anécdota de su pasado que le hacía gracia.

Después de servirse una taza, Hagen colocó un posavasos debajo para no manchar el cristal de la mesita y se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente de ella. Simplemente se quedó mirándola sin decir nada y Minako se empezó a poner tensa. Para romper el hielo, decidió preguntarle por lo que había sucedido al final con su novia, y lo hizo por lo obvio.

—Supongo que si estás aquí es porque has... bueno, lo has dejado con tu novia, ¿no?

—Sí. —Y no parecía nada afectado por ello.

—¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Supongo que mal; me marché de allí en cuanto quedaron las cosas claras, así que no sé cómo se quedó. —Minako fue consciente con esto de la veracidad de su explicación sobre que no quería a su novia. Hablaba de la ruptura de su relación con una despreocupación inquietante—. Era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar —siguió diciendo—, sólo que ella lo ha apresurado.

—Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a volver a tu país?

Hagen se recostó en el sillón con un semblante serio.

—Eso, depende de ti.

—¿De mí? —se extrañó ella.

—Iré directo al grano. Ésta es la situación desde mi perspectiva: mi problema con Annelise ha levantado viejas heridas para mí. Viejas, pero muy dolorosas —concretó él.

—Relacionadas con tu «mujer misteriosa» —dedujo ella.

—Sí —confirmó pesaroso—. Relacionado con el gran amor de mi vida.

—Lo siento.

—Yo más, créeme. —Hagen se quedó varios segundos sin decir nada—. Por tu parte, te has llevado un desengaño muy fuerte con tu ex. Los dos estábamos en un momento muy vulnerable y creo que nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones. Hasta aquí, estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

Hagen la miraba intensamente con esos ojos verdes que tanto le habían llamado la atención desde que le vio por primera vez, y empezó a sentirse incómoda.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—Sin embargo, yo no puedo negar que me gustó —confesó sin miramientos—. Tengo que reconocer que nunca me había pasado algo así y te puedo decir que he tenido algunos líos con otras mujeres. No sé exactamente lo que pasó; llámalo química, feromonas, o lo que quieras. Pero para mí fue una gran sorpresa.

—Para mí también —admitió Minako en un susurro y Hagen pareció relajarse, aunque ella hubiera jurado que parecía tranquilo de un inicio.

—Le he dado muchas vueltas a esto desde ayer. —_«__Ya somos dos__»_, pensó Minako—. Por eso sé el desconcierto que ha supuesto para mí, pero no sé lo que fue para ti. Sin embargo, después de lo de hace unos minutos, creo adivinarlo —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo referencia a su _saludo_.

Minako estaba muy avergonzada con la conversación que mantenían. Supuso que para Hagen quizás fuese más fácil hablar de ese tipo de temas habiéndose criado bajo unas normas sociales menos restrictivas en el contexto afectivo, pero para Minako, que con la única persona que se sentía libre para hablar de estos asuntos era Kori, hacerlo con Hagen le estaba poniendo mala. Sin contar con el hecho de que no le hacía ninguna gracia reconocer que le había gustado besarse con un hombre cuando estaba resentida por el «rechazo» de otro.

—Minako, quiero saber qué sentiste —le exigió, y Minako se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza.

—Yo, bueno... también... —Era una situación muy embarazosa para ella—. ¿Por qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes? —se quejó, y el maldito se rio.

—Supongo que para ti esto debe resultarte más incómodo que para mí. Por el momento, esa respuesta me vale. Ahora, te toca decidir qué quieres que haga.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero que hagas?

—En principio, iba a quedarme unos cuatro meses más por el trabajo de mi novia... mi ex novia —se corrigió—, de modo que aún puedo quedarme ese tiempo.

—¿En serio? ¿No tienes que volver? —Tenía que meterse en internet y buscar a la familia de Hagen. Empezaba a inquietarle el patrimonio que debían tener si podía permitirse pasar unas «vacaciones» tan largas en Japón.

—No, de momento, no —le contestó.

—¿Qué pasará si te quedas?

—Eso es algo que no te puedo responder porque nadie lo sabe, y si me marcho, nunca lo sabremos.

—¿Y qué tendría...? —Pero se detuvo. Se moría de vergüenza por hablar de esos temas. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber qué esperaba él de ese arreglo; no quería sorpresas en caso de que finalmente siguieran adelante—. Me refiero a qué... —inspiró con nerviosismo—, qué me exigirías.

Hagen la observo con una clara expresión de desconcierto, hasta que al fin entendió el significado de la pregunta y sonrió con malicia.

—Lo mismo que tú de mí.

—Sí, pero...

—No te voy a pedir noches de sexo desenfrenado, si eso es lo que te preocupa —se rio él interrumpiéndola y haciendo que Minako ahogara un gemido tras sus manos.

—¿Es que no te da apuro hablar de estas cosas? —preguntó ella aún oculta entre sus manos por lo que Hagen tuvo que intuir sus palabras.

—No —contestó sin ninguna pena—, y a tu pregunta, llegaríamos hasta el punto en el que el primero de nosotros no quiera avanzar más.

Minako por fin bajó las manos de su rostro y se quedó mirándole por unos segundos interminables evaluando sus posibilidades. Nada les uniría más allá de donde ellos quisieran durante los próximos meses y al menos le quedaba la certeza de que ella podía poner límites. Quizás no fuese buena idea, pero el tenerle al menos durante esos meses críticos después del «rechazo» de «Aoshi», la ayudara a superarlo. Seguramente para cuando se marchase, ya se encontrase mejor de ánimo para seguir con su vida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? —la instó a responder.

Minako le escrutó por otros breves instantes intentando descubrir la duda en sus ojos, pero Hagen parecía bastante más seguro que ella con respecto a ese asunto.

De modo que ella inspiró profundamente y decidió:

—Quédate.

**— * —**

**_Keisuke_**

Menudo domingo que llevaba. Keisuke se había pasado todo el día pensando en lo mismo: la cita del día anterior. Si seguía así, le acabarían por encerrar en un psiquiátrico. Era imposible darle más vueltas a un asunto que las que él le estaba dando a esto. Y en el fondo se recriminaba por ello.

Cualquier chico normal que viera a una chica bonita y tan agradable como Kori no tendría ningún problema en plantearle salir con ella más allá de la timidez o inseguridad que podría crearle su negativa. Pero él nunca había sido tímido ni inseguro. Llevaba años con un propósito en mente, y había hecho de todo de cara al público para conseguirlo.

¿Se había cambiado el aspecto por uno llamativo? Sí. ¿Había hablado con desconocidos reunidos con más desconocidos para preguntarles cosas extrañas como si estuviera bebido? También. ¿Había acosado a un par de chicas por toda la universidad para inventarse lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza cuando las localizó? ¡Por supuesto!

Y todo, con el objetivo de encontrar a Kaoru. De modo que no, de Keisuke Nakamura nunca podría decirse que era tímido.

Pero ahí estaba él ahora mismo sentado en el escritorio de su piso de estudiantes e indeciso ante el paso a seguir. Porque una parte de él quería hacerlo, pero la otra renegaba de ello.

Keisuke suspiró lentamente.

—Se acabó: voy a hacerlo —dijo determinante.

—¿El qué? —Ren, su compañero de habitación, justo entraba en ese momento por la puerta—. Y lo más importante, ¿es interesante?

—Depende si sale bien o no. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que no te lo voy a contar a menos que salga bien.

Ren se sentó en su cama y le miró con atención. Se habían conocido cuando empezaron las clases en primero y sin duda, era la persona con la que mejor se llevaba de todos sus compañeros. Aun así, hasta que no habían ido a Kioto de tal forma que su contacto se había convertido en convivencia, no trataba con él cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con la universidad.

—¿Vas a pedir alguna beca de prácticas? ¿Vas a solicitar una plaza de interno en algún laboratorio? ¿Vas a dejar la carrera?

Con esa última sugerencia, Keisuke le miró estupefacto.

—¡No! ¿Por qué piensas algo así?

—Por nada, sólo lo decía para asegurarme de que me escuchabas. Ni has parpadeado con mis hipótesis.

—Te estaba escuchando, pero no te lo pienso decir.

Ren entrecerró sus ojos de forma sospechosa.

—¿Es algo personal?

—Todo es personal —contestó condescendiente, y Ren puso los ojos en blanco por su respuesta.

—Ya me entiendes.

—Pero al parecer tú no sobre que no te lo voy a decir —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bah, qué aguafiestas, nunca me cuentas nada jugoso.

—Tampoco tengo cosas jugosas que contar —mencionó con tono desprendido. Y era cierto: hasta la fecha nunca había tenido nada interesante que contar.

Ren se tumbó en la cama y le miró de arriba abajo.

—Espero que salga bien —comentó sin más—. Quiero enterarme de quién es la _afortunada_ que te ha tenido tan pensativo durante tantos días. —Keisuke se quedó blanco de la sorpresa y Ren se incorporó en el acto—. ¿En serio? ¿Está relacionado con una chica? —No cabía en su asombro y se empezó a reír porque lo había dicho jocoso por ser el único tema que estaba seguro de que no sería—. ¿Tú? ¿En serio? —repitió, porque para él, era todo un acontecimiento—. Ahora sí que me tienes que contar.

—No pienso decirte nada —se defendió.

—¿Pero quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Es de clase? ¡¿Quién es?! —Hizo todas las preguntas de corrido. Como pudo comprobar Keisuke, su amigo estaba entusiasmado con la idea—. Nunca te había visto mostrar interés por ninguna chica; tiene que ser muy especial.

—Creo que lo es —confirmó Keisuke cuando pensó en ella. De hecho, era la única con la que había considerado tener algo. La primera que no sólo había superado la primera comparación con Kaoru, sino unas cuantas más.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Te he dicho que no te lo iba a contar.

—Ya, ya, ya… Si sale bien y todo eso… —Esta vez, el condescendiente fue Ren—. Pero estoy convencido de que no tienes ni idea de mujeres. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Keisuke no tenía nada planeado, por supuesto, porque era algo que acababa de decir. Y por desgracia, en esto estaba solo. No se atrevía a llamar a Yoshi para pedirle consejo sobre una chica que acababa de conocer y que no era «Kaoru».

—Pues no lo sé —dudó—. Supongo que me dará tiempo a pasarme por su clase antes de que inicie su horario. Le puedo preguntar entonces si quiere que salgamos.

Ren le miró horrorizado.

—Menos mal que te lo he sacado, hombre —murmuró incrédulo—. Definitivamente, tú no tienes mucho tacto. No puedes decirle eso en el pasillo de la facultad. En esta vida no se puede ser sólo práctico y eficiente, Keisuke. Menos con una mujer. —Se sentó inclinándose hacia Keisuke y bajando el tono de voz como si le contara una confidencia—. Será mejor que me escuches…

—*—

Keisuke pudo comprobar que Ren tenía más idea que él y Kenshin juntos. Pero en el fondo, no era difícil superarles cuando él no tenía práctica en ese terreno y Kenshin tampoco podía aportar mucho. Con las únicas mujeres importantes de su vida él no había tenido que hacer nada: con Tomoe, les habían sugerido que se hicieran pasar por un matrimonio que ellos lo convirtieron en real; y con Kaoru, era ella la que se le había declarado.

Pero ahora, por primera vez en todos los sentidos, tomaría él las riendas. Había decidido esperarla a la salida de sus clases, dar un paseo tranquilo con ella a un sitio agradable y le pediría salir con él de forma «oficial». Ren le había dado algunas opciones de cómo hacerlo y las había repasado todas.

Keisuke miró el reloj comprobando que aún le quedaba la última hora a Kori, y en esos momentos, los nervios ya empezaban a causarle estragos. El nudo del estómago había ido aumentando con cada minuto que pasaba. De seguir así, no estaría en condiciones de ir siquiera andando hasta su clase sin que le flaquearan las piernas.

Porque lo que le había parecido tan sencillo el día anterior, ya no le parecía tanto. Sin embargo, ésta era su forma de enfrentarse a su situación. Y si lo pensaba bien, en realidad le estaba dejando la decisión a ella; a una persona que no estaría tan divida como él. Porque si hubiera sido al revés y fuera Kori quién le propusiera salir, sería él el que tendría que decidir sí o no. Al proponérselo Keisuke, en cierta forma dejaba la decisión en su tejado.

Si Kori estuviera de acuerdo, empezarían una relación y podría descubrir si funcionaba como terapia contra Kaoru. Si ella decía que no, la culpa de que no estuviera con una chica sería de Kori, no suya o del recuerdo de Kaoru, y así intentaría acallar a su conciencia que ahora le decía que estaba solo por sus esfuerzos infructuosos de encontrar a Kaoru.

Keisuke volvió a mirar su reloj. Ya iba quedando menos y suspiró al retomar sus pensamientos.

Porque tampoco esa excusa era del todo cierta. La verdad era que si le pedía a Kori que salieran como pareja cuando sólo hacía dos semanas que se conocían, las probabilidades de que ella dijera que no eran bastante altas.

Estaba totalmente confundido. Quizás esto lo hacía para silenciar sus dos conciencias: la parte racional que quería olvidar a Kaoru se sentiría mejor al saber que estaba haciendo intentos por conseguir a alguien, pero la parte emocional que quería aferrarse a ella estaría contenta porque la decisión de pedírselo tan pronto sólo significaba que deseaba una negativa para conservar a Kaoru en su mente.

—Déjalo ya, Keisuke, o te volverás loco —se recriminó dándose golpecitos en la frente con las manos.

Al menos eso sacaría adelante: si con esto conseguía al finalizar estar más sosegado y sin agobios, tenía algo que ganar sí o sí porque, o bien iniciaba algo con Kori o bien su conciencia se quedaría tranquila echándole la culpa a ella.

Keisuke volvió a mirar el reloj por enésima vez, sólo que por fin el minutero había llegado a la hora requerida. Keisuke contempló sus ejercicios de Contaminación Ambiental esparcidos por la mesa de la biblioteca en la que llevaba apalancado toda la tarde y comenzó a recoger todo. Kori y él tenían el horario cambiado: ella asistía por las tardes y él por la mañana, pero muchas tardes se tenía que quedar a las prácticas de laboratorio y por eso, al salir, iba a buscarla para acompañarla a casa. Sin embargo, hoy no se había dado ese caso y por eso estaba en la biblioteca adelantando trabajo.

Llegó allí poco antes de que salieran, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Kori lo hiciera. Se quedó muy extrañada al verle aunque era de esperar pues no le había avisado de que iría a buscarla. Se despidió de sus compañeras y se acercó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Hola, Kori. —Y cambió el tono de voz—. Hola, Keisuke, ¿qué sorpresa que estés por aquí? ¿Te ha ido bien el día? —Regresó a su tono normal—. Pues sí, y por eso venía a compartirlo contigo. —Lo volvió a cambiar siguiendo con su monólogo—. Oh, vaya, gracias por haberte acord...

—Vale, vale, ya lo he entendido —le dijo con sorna ella ante la infantil recriminación por no haberle saludado—. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido que estés aquí. ¿Cómo es que te has quedado? Hoy no tenías prácticas.

—Quería verte y me he quedado en la biblioteca —contestó con sinceridad, y Kori compuso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color—. ¿Damos un paseo hasta tu casa?

Kori le miró con gran curiosidad ante la elección de palabras para algo que habían hecho varias tardes desde que se conocían.

—Claro —concedió ella con esa sonrisa que tanto le cautivaba.

Keisuke también sonrió pero sintió que era una sonrisa tensa. Le estaba empezando a faltar el valor para preguntarle lo que había venido a decirle y que había ensayado desde el día anterior. Ahora que la tenía cerca, la idea de obtener una negativa por su parte no le hacía sentir tan tranquilo como hacía unos momentos había pensado.

Salieron de la facultad y al principio siguió el mismo camino que los días anteriores que la acompañaba a su casa. Pero terminó cambiando de dirección para llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—Sólo quería dar un rodeo por el río.

Bordearon el río siguiendo el paseo construido en la orilla. Kori le daba conversación como hacía siempre; no estaba tan pensativa como el sábado e intentaba preguntarle cosas a Keisuke para que entrara en la charla puesto que el meditativo esta vez era él.

Se dispuso a cruzar uno de los puentes y al llegar al centro se detuvo y se apoyó en la barandilla. Miró al frente y por fin se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído hasta ese momento: era de noche y la vista que se veía desde ahí se debía en exclusiva a la luz de las farolas. Este tema, además de ponerle nervioso, le estaba volviendo estúpido. ¡Era mediados de noviembre! ¡Por supuesto que era de noche a esas horas!

Keisuke suspiró: sólo era un pequeño inconveniente. El lugar seguía siendo tranquilo para hablar.

—Me consta que este sitio es bonito. —No es que hubiera visto muchas zonas de la ciudad desde que estaba allí estudiando, pero ésta era una zona cercana al campus y había pasado alguna vez por allí aunque, por supuesto, de día.

—Lo sé, te recuerdo que vivo en esta zona de Kioto —dijo divertida Kori. Le miró con curiosidad al ver que no se movía ni añadía nada más—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Quería decirte una cosa. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —Miró alrededor y se fijó en los bancos dispersos a lo largo del paseo. Cruzaron el puente y se sentaron en el primero que vieron.

—Dime, Keisuke —le instó ella al ver que no comenzaba.

Pero había una razón comprensible para ello: se había quedado en blanco. Era algo que no le había pasado nunca en la vida: ni en exámenes, ni al hablar en público… nunca. Pero no recordaba ni una palabra de las que había ensayado. Sabía lo que iba a proponerle, pero no se acordaba de cómo.

—Verás, Kori —empezó a decir más para rellenar el silencio que por otra cosa. Y no le quedó más remedio que improvisar. «¡Maldita sea! Me las sabía todas de memoria», pensó.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó una Kori extrañada.

—¡¿Lo he dicho en alto?! —se espantó Keisuke.

—¿Te refieres al «maldita sea, me las sabía todas de memoria»? —Keisuke ahogó un gemido; tenía que dejar de pensar en alto—. Sí, lo has dicho. —Y ella se rio por su mortificación.

Keisuke suspiró hondo: éste no era un pequeño inconveniente, pero seguía siendo salvable. Se giró en el banco para mirarla más directamente.

—Kori, sé que esto te sonará extraño porque nos conocemos desde hace muy poco pero... bueno, eres una chica muy agradable y me gusta estar contigo y...

Suspiró porque estaba empezando a atropellarse con las palabras al decirlas tan rápido y según le venían. Keisuke desvió su mirada hacia el suelo pensando que esto había sido una mala decisión. No se sentía tan bien como teóricamente tendría que encontrarse y se estaba poniendo muy tenso por la respuesta de ella.

—No sabía que esto sería tan difícil.

Y un momento después, Keisuke sintió sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos de una manera muy suave.

—¿Quizás porque lo traías ensayado y se te ha olvidado? —preguntó divertida.

—Pues sí —respondió irreflexivamente y acto seguido se horrorizó por confesarle algo así—. Digo no… —Sin embargo, Kori rio suavemente al haberle pillado, y Keisuke suspiró—. Es que no soy bueno para estas cosas —intentó excusarse.

—Tranquilo, está bien. —Y la forma en que lo dijo le dio valor para seguir.

—Me gustaría... —y dudó de nuevo—, no sé cómo llamarlo exactamente... ¿salir contigo? Porque decir que fueses mi novia es demasiado rápido… ¿O no? —Y cambió otra vez nervioso—. ¿O sí?... ¿O...?

—Deja el bucle, Keisuke —le interrumpió divertida—. Te he entendido, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, ya sabes, me gustaría probar qué tal nos va —siguió diciendo, y añadió rápidamente—: No tiene por qué ser nada serio en un principio, eso ya se iría viendo y...

—Sí.

—Si todo fuese bien... —Había continuado sin detenerse pero se detuvo en cuanto registró su respuesta—. ¿Perdón?

—Que sí —repitió Kori.

—¿Que sí qué? —Quería asegurarse de que hablaban de lo mismo.

—Que me parece bien que... —ella inspiró antes de continuar—, que lo intentemos.

—¿De verdad? —Keisuke estaba bastante sorprendido. Casi no se conocían y ella accedía. Por un momento pensó que quizás ella sentía las mismas buenas vibraciones que él sentía hacia ella. ¿Podría ser eso?

—Sí —le confirmó Kori.

Y aunque no sabía qué decir, Keisuke sí sonrió. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que en realidad no se había esperado esa respuesta, siendo consciente de cuál de sus dos consciencias se había sentido más confiada de un resultado favorable para ella en el debate interno que había tenido. Pero en vez de una respuesta negativa, había sido un gran «sí», y su conciencia emocional había perdido sobre la racional.

Sin embargo, inexplicablemente, se sentía mucho mejor. Debía haber sido la respuesta negativa la que le hiciera sentir bien pero, a la hora de la verdad, le había angustiado pensar en ella.

Y ahora, se le había quitado un peso de encima. Y lo más curioso de todo era que, al pensar en Kaoru, no se estaba sintiendo culpable.

— * —

_Nota de la autora:_

Pobre Keisuke, qué pena me da, jiusjiusjius XD . Pero es que él nunca ha sido bueno para esas cosas. No podía ser de otra manera XD

Bueno, bueno, bueno... ya veis que las parejitas se van juntando incluso sin saberlo ^_^º. Ahora falta que se enteren ^o^ .

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Mariona:** Jajajaja, me encanta leeros tan entusiasmadas *o*. Que sepas que algo estaba claro que les iba a tocar sufrir. El título del fic le viene como anillo al dedo ^_^º. Pero que conste que aunque suelo ser algo mala, no soy cruel. Que yo he leído cada cosa que es en plan «¿cómo has podido escribir algo así? Y peor, ¿cómo a una editorial se le ha ocurrido publicarlo? »_« …»

Sobre Yoshi, pues ni idea. Si te soy sincera, en la primera versión solo sale mencionado en el primer capítulo y por lo obvio. Además, todas las partes en las que Keisuke hace referencia a Yahiko y Tsubame no existían antes (Tsubame nunca fue mencionada en la anterior versión). Después, sólo había otra mención de Yoshi en plan una línea, sin exagerar, en la que Keisuke comentaba que en la actualidad no había tenido amigos tan buenos como en el pasado y que su mejor amigo lo era precisamente por ser uno de ellos. Creo que esa alusión la quité en esta versión. Mirando hacia atrás, creo que debería estar en el capítulo 3, que es donde se habla de ellos, pero la perspectiva de Keisuke de ese capítulo la reescribí casi entera… con decirte que me ocupaba medio folio, te digo todo (en la actualidad son 2 folios). Así que no, no tengo ni idea de que será de Yoshi, porque nunca estuvo presente realmente en mi cabeza.

Y tranquila que queda poco para acabar. El fic son 12 capítulos ;-D

**Neliel:** Hombre, es que yo soy la primera que reconoce que la trama de AM tiene más miga que la de KK en este fic. Su situación es mucho más enrevesada que la de KK. Y te aseguro que me he visto capítulos ampliando las perspectivas de KK porque las de AM eran descaradamente más extensas. Para equilibrar un poco ^_^º. Pero es evidente que «el palo» más grande se lo llevan AM, por eso puede que os tenga más enganchadas.

**Kaory:** Corregidos los reportes, gracias :D . Sobre Yoshi, como le decía a Mariona, en la primera versión del fic Yoshi no llegaba ni a personaje secundario. Si lo habéis vuelto a ver por ahí mencionado es porque lo he metido ahora para no dejarle como «el tío que pasaba por ahí». Si finalmente hago un epílogo con SM, imagino que lo meteré ahí también.

En cuanto Annelise, tuve que reformar todo porque había muchas incongruencias respecto a los correos que veía unos y otros. Por ejemplo, Hagen llega a ver el envío de Annelise con las palabras de «Misao», pero si hubiera sido el que Annelise le escribe sobre que eran una familia e iban a tener un hijo, se habría acercado sospechosamente a la versión que le contaba Minako. Fue un: «¿pero cómo no me di cuenta de esto? O_o». Por eso se me extendieron tanto esos capítulos: porque tuve que reescribirlos para explicar todo mejor y más ordenado paso a paso lo que había pasado y para separar bien lo que habían visto unos y otros. Por eso, me saqué lo del gestor de cuentas. La cuenta que usa Hagen es japonesa y Annelise no podía «cotillearla» antes porque no tenía las herramientas necesarias. Pero al estar en Japón, ahora sí que tiene un gestor de cuentas capaz de soportar emails con caracteres japoneses y por eso se la vigila desde hacía tan poco (lo justo para fastidiar al personal, por cierto ¬_¬º). Aunque el contexto de lo que ocurre viene a ser el mismo, en realidad, en la versión original no me ocupaban ni la mitad de lo que han ocupado ahora. Está todo muy cambiado.

Y menuda chapa que os he soltado hoy O_O. Mejor os dejo con el capítulo. Gracias por vuestros comentarios *o*

— * —

**Capítulo 9**

«Amor sin celos, no los dan los cielos»

**_Kori_**

Parecía que el destino estaba confabulado en hacerles olvidar a Kenshin y Aoshi. Las dos habían acordado que si tuviesen la oportunidad con alguien aceptable, la aprovecharían.

Y en dos días esto se les había concedido, de ahí que ahora cada una estuviera con un chico.

Llevaban cerca de dos meses cuando Kori decidió que iba siendo hora de presentarle a sus amigos. Estaban terminando las vacaciones de invierno en las cuales Keisuke había regresado a Tokio, y tenía que reconocer que le había echado de menos. Para ella, esa relación ya empezaba a coger ciertos tintes más serios aunque curiosamente no era que hubiesen avanzado mucho.

Había conocido a muchos de sus compañeros de clase, al igual que él ya conocía a muchos de los suyos. Por supuesto, Kori no conocía a ningún amigo de su grupo puesto que estaban en Tokio. Keisuke, por su parte, sólo conocía a Minako de su círculo de amigos, a la cual había visto en varias ocasiones y parecía llevarse bien con ella. Por lo menos, Kori había conseguido la «aprobación» de Minako de que era una buena elección, pero del mismo modo, también le había comentado que debería pedirle que cambiara de aspecto porque ése seguiría recordándole a Kenshin.

Y tenía razón, porque se lo recordaba continuamente. Pero no sabía si en realidad le apetecía que cambiase. Era como si al verle así, engañase a su conciencia y pudiese pensar, de vez en cuando, que estaba con él.

Keisuke había ido a recogerla a su casa para ir al parque donde solían quedar todos los viernes con sus amigos. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos se había dado cuenta de que era un encanto; siempre tan atento con ella, sorprendiéndola con detalles, disfrutando sus ocasionales contactos...

Sería el novio perfecto de no ser porque no pasaba de ahí.

En un principio, Kori se había alegrado de que no quisiera más contacto que algunos roces, aunque se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en cómo sería besarle. Sin embargo, él nunca daba ese paso. Hasta en eso le recordaba a Kenshin; la misma parsimonia con la que él se tomó su relación con Kaoru, parecía que Keisuke también quería emplearla con ella.

Minako le había dicho que con Hagen experimentaba algo parecido a lo que le hacía sentir Aoshi cuando la besaba, y Kori sabía que eso sólo se conseguía cuando era alguien especial. Era algo que sabía por Kaoru puesto que ella no tenía experiencia de ningún tipo. Y ahora quería saber si con Keisuke le sucedía algo similar. En algunas ocasiones tenía la impresión de que por fin iba a dar el paso, pero luego parecía echarse atrás. Kori no sabía muy bien qué pensar sobre ello; cualquier chico intentaba avanzar más rápido con su novia, nunca se retraían tanto. Quizás pudiera ser que no le gustase en esos términos, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba con ella?

Esa reflexión le dolió. Aunque hacía un par de meses eso no le preocupaba, ahora le dolía pensar que Keisuke no sintiera nada por ella y que simplemente estuvieran juntos mientras esperaba a alguien mejor. Keisuke le gustaba, en realidad, mucho, y lo más probable era que fuese porque se parecía a Kenshin. Incluso ya había llegado a pensar que él sería lo más cercano a Kenshin que encontraría y, por similitud con el hombre de sus sueños, había acabado prendada de él sin darse cuenta.

Y mientras Kori estaba ilusionándose con él y enfrentándose a todos los remordimientos que su conciencia tenía por arrebatarle la entera propiedad de su corazón a Kenshin de una forma tan rápida en beneficio de otro hombre, Keisuke parecía que no estaba interesado tanto como podría haber pensando en un principio. Kori necesitaba ver ese paso: primero porque al fin sabría si él sentía algo por ella o no; y segundo, porque así podría disipar las pocas dudas que le quedaban sobre sus sentimientos hacia Keisuke. Sabría si, al igual que Kenshin, él podía hacerla vibrar con sus caricias, y por tanto, ser el hombre indicado que la ayudase a enterrar a Kenshin definitivamente.

—Tenía ganas de verte —le dijo cogiéndola de la mano en cuanto se reunió con él.

—¿De verdad? —Keisuke no sabría nunca lo oportunas que eran esas palabras teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba pensando momentos antes.

—Sí. —Y tiró de ella para darle un suave abrazo—. Todavía puedo oír a mi padre diciéndome por qué me vine ayer cuando hasta el lunes no empezamos las clases. —Aquellas palabras la calentaron más que el abrigo que llevaba puesto—. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también —le confesó y Keisuke se separó de ella.

—¿No podríamos escaparnos para estar los dos? —preguntó esperanzado y Kori negó sonriendo.

—Ya he quedado con ellos. Recuerda que eres tú el que se ha presentado sin previo aviso —le recriminó en broma—. Mis amigos son muy majos —le animó al ver su expresión resignada—. Te caerán bien.

Se dirigieron hacia el parque donde quedaban siempre los cinco y para cuando llegaron, eran los últimos. La única que sabía que le llevaría era Minako, de ahí que los demás se extrañaran al verle.

—¿Es un compañero tuyo de clase? —preguntó Hikaru desconcertado. Y lo había hecho casi antes de que terminara de saludar. Kori sonrió al comprobar que les había sorprendido.

—No, no es de mi clase, es de otra facultad —matizó divertida—. Mejor os presento. Keisuke Nakamura, estos son mis amigos: Hikaru Arai, Naizen Sakakibara...

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a traerle? —preguntó molesto, y con la abrupta interrupción, Kori se quedó sin saber qué decir.

Se había quedado bastante perpleja por la reacción de su amigo. Les había ocultado su relación con Keisuke pero no lo había hecho con mala intención. Quería tener cierta seguridad antes de hablarles de él. Hikaru parecía molesto por la falta de confianza, pero ella no había querido presentar a Keisuke antes cuando podrían haber durado un par de semanas.

—Porque volvió ayer —susurró como si se excusara, aunque bien mirado, ella no tenía nada de qué defenderse. No sabía por qué la había cuestionado por traer a alguien cuando la vez que apareció Hagen nadie dijo nada.

A Hikaru no pareció gustarle la respuesta y sintió a Keisuke tensarse a su lado.

—¿Es tu novio? ¿Y desde cuándo? —la interrogó.

Y ahí sí que ya no supo qué decir. No sabía concretar el punto en el que se encontraba su relación. ¿Se podían considerar novios? ¿O eran dos amigos que salían juntos?

—Bueno —empezó diciendo sin saber muy bien qué agregar a continuación—, exactamente él...

Y Kori sintió que Keisuke la cogía de la mano haciéndola dar un paso atrás.

—Sí, soy su novio —dijo con la voz más fría que le había oído nunca—. ¿Hay algún problema por que haya venido?

Y a Kori se le heló la sangre al escucharle. Le envió un escalofrío de temor que pocas veces había sentido y ninguna había sido en esta vida. Estando detrás de él no podía verle el rostro; lo único que veía era su espalda y ese cabello rojo que inmediatamente la transportó al pasado.

_«—Así es, odio contra ti por haber mezclado a Kaoru en esto, y contra mí mismo por no haber podido impedírtelo.»_

Se le había cortado la respiración al recordar la primera vez que le había visto a _él_, al asesino; y cuando miró al frente y vio a Minako, la encontró tan pálida como posiblemente estaría ella misma, y eso que Misao nunca había visto a Kenshin en ese estado.

¿Cómo era posible que unas simples palabras inofensivas pudieran sonar tan amenazantes?

Ese tono le había resultado tan frío y amenazador como el que Kenshin empleaba cuando peleaba con alguien que sacaba lo peor de él. Kori sintió el apretón de Keisuke en su mano y rápidamente volvió a la realidad. Era Keisuke: el chico al que todavía no le había visto ni una actitud brusca, siempre tan amable y risueño con todos. No tenía motivos para amenazar a nadie y menos a alguien que acababa de conocer.

Debían haber sido imaginaciones suyas, se dijo Kori. Y también de Minako. Tenían que habérselo imaginado las dos, porque realmente no podía haber sonado tan escalofriante.

Sin embargo, todos se habían callado y de repente se respiraba mucha tensión en el ambiente.

— * —

«Dios los cría y ellos se juntan»

**_Hagen_**

Ese chico había andado rápido y se había dado cuenta enseguida del interés que tenía Hikaru en la chica que mantenía cercanamente a su lado. Por supuesto, también había sido el despliegue de interés más evidente hasta la fecha que Hikaru había mostrado hacia la chica en cuestión.

Lo cierto era que, desde que salía con Minako, Hagen había reducido drásticamente sus quedadas con ellos. Y por supuesto, se había asegurado de que ninguna de las dos mencionaran el hecho a sus amigos precisamente por esto: no tener un encuentro desagradable con Sadao al igual que le estaba pasando ahora al novio de Kori con Hikaru.

Pero Hagen no había podido evitar quedarse sorprendido con él. Más que sorprendido, se había quedado atónito. Aún no le había visto y, por lo que le había contado Minako, Kori estaba saliendo con un chico de la universidad. Era de Tokio pero había adelantado su regreso y Kori le había animado a salir con ellos y poder presentarle a sus amigos. Era el aliciente con el que Minako le había insistido para hacerle ir esa tarde con ellos. Pero lo que Hagen no se había esperado, ni en sueños, era ver a un chico pelirrojo y de ojos violáceos como era este caso. Le había sido inevitable acordarse de Kenshin y Kenji. Ni siquiera en «sus nietos» había vuelto a ver esa combinación junta y jamás pensó que volvería a verla en otro japonés.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él; y sólo habría faltado que tuviera una espada de filo invertido y esos ojos que ahora mismo brillaban con intensidad se hubieran transformado en dorados, para haber jurado que a Hikaru le faltaban segundos para acabar en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Keisuke mostraba un lenguaje corporal inquietantemente sereno, pero Hagen sabía que sólo era en apariencia.

—No —susurró al fin Hikaru—. Sólo me ha sorprendido.

El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso, y Kori dio un paso adelante para seguir con las presentaciones en un intento de salir de esa situación.

—Como te iba diciendo —le dijo a Keisuke mientras señalaba al que faltaba de presentar—, él es Sadao Maeda. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza pero no llegó a apartar sus ojos de Hikaru—. A ella ya la conoces. —Con eso, Kori sí consiguió que su atención pasara a otra persona y, algo más relajado, saludó a Minako—. Y él es Hagen Eisenberg.

Se le quedó mirando por un momento y a Hagen le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Después miró a Minako y volvió a mirarle a él.

—Tú debes ser el...

—Sí, soy el amigo europeo que conocen. —Y lo dijo con su voz más intimidatoria con toda intención de cortar de raíz lo que intuía que seguía.

Con eso Hagen le estaba avisando de que más le valía que cerrase la boca porque no le apetecía pasar por una escena de celos y que seguro que la suya sería tremenda puesto que Sadao no era tan comedido como Hikaru.

Él se le quedó mirando extrañado y después se giró hacia Kori con una gran interrogación pintada en su rostro, pero ella habló rápidamente.

—Ya que están hechas las presentaciones, mejor nos vamos a algún sitio —comentó con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué os apetece hacer hoy?

Estuvieron dando algunas vueltas por Kioto y acabaron en el centro recreativo al que había llevado a Minako aquel fatídico día que resultó para ambos. Pero el ambiente ya se había enrarecido en el grupo. Keisuke no parecía un mal chico; trataba a Kori con una actitud amable y con un efecto tranquilizador sobre ella. Al igual que a él, le resultaban muy divertidas las escaramuzas de las chicas cuando se enfrentaban en una partida. Las dos eran muy competitivas, pero cuando una de esas partidas se empezó a calentar, sólo le había hecho falta acercarse y decirle cuatro cosas para disipar los ánimos.

No le parecía extraño que una mujer de temperamento explosivo se juntara con un hombre más sosegado. Hagen ya lo había visto antes y podía dar fe de que funcionaba.

Como no les conocía de antes, no sabía el tipo de relación que tenían. Lo que sí sabía era que Keisuke no se había despegado de Kori en toda la tarde. La chica no parecía encontrarse a disgusto con esa actitud; al contrario, parecía encantada. Era evidente que se encontraban a gusto juntos.

Hagen paseó la mirada por el grupo sentado en la mesa. Estaban esperando a que Kori y Keisuke terminaran la partida para poder marcharse. Eran los últimos que quedaban pero se lo estaban tomando con calma. Hagen centró su vista en Hikaru; había hablado bastante poco en lo que llevaban de tarde y lanzaba miradas furtivas a la pareja. Realmente lo sentía por el chico porque sabía bien lo duro que resultaba ver a la persona que se quiere con otra persona.

Pero desgraciadamente, en los asuntos del corazón pocas cosas quedaban en las manos de uno mismo.

— * —

«Cada oveja con su pareja»

**_Keisuke_**

—¿Qué te han parecido mis amigos? —preguntó Kori en el camino hacia su casa.

Estaban ya de vuelta después de haber pasado la tarde con sus amigos. Keisuke pensó que no había ido del todo mal, pero no había sido lo que se había esperado. En Tokio se había dado cuenta de lo importante que empezaba a ser Kori para él. Por eso había vuelto antes de tiempo cuando su ausencia le comenzó a pesar. Pero lo que sí que no se había imaginado era cuánto significaba ya para él. Era algo que había descubierto en cuanto le presentó a sus amigos.

Le había dado un ataque de celos que le pilló de improviso incluso a él.

—Son agradables —contestó Keisuke—. Aunque no hablan mucho. Ahora entiendo por qué Minako y tú habláis tanto: os dejan entrenar semana tras semana —rio, y Kori le dio un pequeño empujón en represalia.

—Pues a ti te gusta —contraatacó.

—¿Me has oído quejarme? Sólo he constatado un hecho —repuso él de forma inocente.

Kori resopló y se cogió a su brazo.

—Les has cogido por sorpresa. Naizen no suele hablar mucho, es el más serio. Pero Hikaru es más suelto con la gente.

—Creo que no le he caído muy bien.

—No se lo tengas muy en cuenta —le dijo restándole importancia—. Se ha sentido dolido porque no les había hablado de que estaba saliendo con alguien cuando son mis mejores amigos. Debería haberles dicho algo antes, pero el que vinieras fue tan repentino que no me dio tiempo a prepararles.

—Sí, puede ser —comentó con una sonrisa para tranquilizar su conciencia.

Pero Keisuke sabía perfectamente que no había sido por eso. En cuanto llegaron, ese chico no la había mirado con cara de amigo y después le había fulminado cuando ella se le había acercado para presentarle. A Keisuke se le habían disparado todas las alarmas en ese momento y supo que Hikaru estaba interesado en ella.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, se había visto «marcando el territorio». No podía dar crédito a lo que había hecho. No se había esperado tener esa vena posesiva con los tiempos que corrían. _¡Estaban en el siglo XXI, por el amor de Dios!_ Y sólo le había faltado mear a su alrededor para completar la exhibición.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —A Keisuke se le estuvo a punto de salir el corazón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó más contundente de lo habitual.

—Porque has resoplado —rio ella.

Por un momento había pensado que había hablado en alto otra vez, pero al parecer empezaba a tener un pequeño filtro entre su mente y su boca.

—No es nada, me ha venido a la cabeza una estupidez que hizo mi hermano en las vacaciones. —Sonó bastante convincente y se aplaudió mentalmente por ello.

Kori sonrió y se recostó contra su brazo, dejándole otra vez solo con sus pensamientos.

A estas alturas sabía que Kori le gustaba, pero no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto. No sabía en qué momento había pasado eso: cuándo había sido que Kori le había dejado de gustar para empezar a quererla.

Porque tenía que reconocer que la quería. Keisuke suponía que se debía a su parecido con Kaoru y, por lo tanto, a su «mujer ideal», pero estaba claro que la quería. Ninguna otra cosa podría haberle hecho reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo.

Keisuke no estaba seguro de que amara a Kori de la manera que lo hacía Kenshin con Kaoru. Pero también tenía que reconocer que su situación no era la misma. Kenshin había vivido en la casa de Kaoru y les había sucedido de todo: desde momentos tranquilos a otros más tensos que les había unido rápidamente. Y eso sin contar con el hecho de que habían tenido una vida entera de matrimonio feliz.

Su relación con Kori no estaba sometida a las mismas circunstancias. Aunque se veían casi todos los días, el nivel de contacto no se parecía en nada. Por supuesto, su relación se guiaba por unos cauces normales sin lunáticos que les amenazaran. Por eso, aunque sabía que la chica le gustaba, no se había percatado de cuánto hasta que había visto a Hikaru interesarse por ella. La posibilidad de poder perderla por otro era algo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir que sucediera.

Y con esa resolución, aparecieron unos sentimientos de culpa que hacía tiempo que no le rondaban. Porque no hacía ni tres meses que la conocía y Kori estaba ocupando un lugar importante en él. Se suponía que iba a buscar una mujer con la que estar bien. No esperaba que se pudiera enamorar en el primer intento de alejar a Kaoru.

A la mujer de sus sueños Kenshin la amaba, y eso afectaba a los sentimientos de Keisuke. Pero a la mujer que tenía a su lado —la que podía tocar; la que era real para él—, la quería y empezaba a estar convencido de que, de seguir así, acabaría enamorado de ella también. ¿Acaso podía pasar eso? ¿Podría pasarse toda la vida con su corazón dividido amando a dos mujeres? ¿Una por su subconsciencia y la otra por su consciencia? Porque, aunque Kori cada vez se afianzaba más en su vida, Kaoru seguía ocupando un lugar muy importante y no había forma de desbancarla de ahí.

Y para rematar las presentaciones, se había encontrado con el amigo europeo del que Kori le había hablado. Ella le había comentado que su amiga Minako estaba saliendo con uno y cuando lo vio, supuso que era él, por eso había intentado preguntar. Pero le había cortado de una forma tan drástica… con esa voz tan fría y distante, sin un ápice de emoción…

No se había tropezado con mucha gente así. Ni él, ni Kenshin. Pero sí que recordaba a Soujiro y Aoshi, cada uno ocultado sus emociones tras su propia máscara. Soujiro lo hacía bajo un rostro amable y una expresión siempre risueña; Aoshi, con su mirada pétrea y un semblante gélido.

Como Hagen.

Era curioso que un europeo le trajera a la memoria a Aoshi. El hombre ni siquiera era japonés. Sin embargo, éste no debía ser con el que salía Minako porque de ser así, le habría plantado cara a Sadao. No había perdido oportunidad con ella. El interés de ese chico era demasiado obvio.

—¿Conoces a otro extranjero aparte de Hagen? —preguntó para salir de dudas.

—¿Uumm?

Kori se separó de su brazo para mirarle. Iba recostada entre el brazo que Keisuke había pasado por su cintura y su cuerpo. En esa tarde se había fijado en que con ella realmente podría haber avanzado algo más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo. En algunas ocasiones había querido dar algún paso más pero le daba miedo una reacción negativa por su parte. Por otro lado, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo comportarse pues era la primera chica con la que salía. Pero esa tarde, su relación había cambiado sustancialmente. Se habían acercado mucho, o más bien Keisuke se había acercado a ella en su afán por delimitar su territorio ante Hikaru.

Y lejos de que Kori se extrañase por esa actitud, parecía encantada.

Keisuke se dio de cabezazos mentalmente. Empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de que, de tanto retraerse para evitar que Kori se asustara, lo único que podría haber conseguido era que ella se aburriese o peor: que ella estuviese pensando que no le interesaba en ese terreno.

Volvió a acordarse de Kenshin y Kaoru. Se odiaba por eso; estaba harto de que cada vez que hacía algo les recordase, pero no podía evitarlo y esta vez había sido por su lentitud. Keisuke recordó el tiempo que Kenshin había malgastado con Kaoru hasta que consiguió estar con ella. La había tenido que creer muerta para espabilar.

Ya iba siendo hora de seguir adelante en su relación con Kori.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó ella tras un rato de silencio. Keisuke se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos y se había olvidado de que le había hecho una pregunta.

—Sí, claro, te había preguntado que si conoces a otro extranjero aparte de Hagen.

—No, ¿por qué?

—¿Entonces es Hagen con el que está saliendo Minako?

—Sí, es él —le confirmó ella.

—Entonces no lo entiendo. Tus amigos actúan como si no supieran nada y a Hagen no le afecta que Sadao se le arrime tanto.

Aquello hizo reír a Kori.

—Así que tú también te has dado cuenta de que Sadao se interesa por Minako, ¿eh?

—Es imposible no darse cuenta.

—Pues ella no me cree cuando se lo digo. —Kori le agarró del abrigo para atraer más su atención—. Y se me había olvidado decirte que no lo mencionases delante de mis amigos porque ellos no lo saben. Estoy convencida de que es más cosa de Hagen que de Minako. Seguro que lo hace para evitar una escena con Sadao.

Keisuke estuvo a punto de decirle que a él también le habría gustado no encontrarse en esa situación cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás ella no lo sabría. Al fin y al cabo, ya le había dicho varias veces que creía que Hikaru se había molestado por la falta de confianza en su amistad, y no por sentir celos. Si Minako no estaba al tanto de lo de Sadao, quizás Kori estuviese menos enterada aún de lo de Hikaru.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien —dijo ella de pronto, y Keisuke se dio cuenta de que habían llegado ya a su casa.

—Sí, yo también. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Me encantaría, pero mañana he quedado con Minako —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Asuntos de chicas? —dedujo divertido, y la sonrisa de Kori se amplió—. Está bien, entonces te veré el lunes.

Pero antes de que ella finalmente se soltara de su mano, Keisuke la aferró más fuerte y, con un pequeño tirón, la hizo detenerse.

—Kori —la llamó y ella se giró. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Keisuke la sujetó por la cintura y la besó.

No hubo más intimidad que el contacto en sí. Un roce de labios que consiguió arrancarle un suspiro contra su boca. Aunque deseaba profundizarlo, Keisuke se contuvo, no sabiendo con certeza la predisposición de ella.

Aunque Kori estaba sorprendida cuando se separaron, era evidente para él que no estaba molesta. Keisuke subió su mano hasta su rostro para acariciarlo. Tenía una piel suave que sabía que no se cansaría de tocar. Le hormigueaban los dedos cada vez que lo hacía, atrapándole más en sus redes con cada toque.

Cuando la besó por segunda vez, se dejó llevar por el momento. Kori tampoco se reprimió; se agarró a él pasando los brazos por sus hombros para afianzarle a ella y Keisuke la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

Una sensación cálida le recorrió entero cuando entrelazaron sus lenguas y reconoció a la perfección lo que acababa de sucederle. Inequívocamente, estaba enamorado de Kori. Por eso le resultaba tan perfecto ese primer beso tan inexperto de ambos.

Sus manos la cogieron del rostro para evitar que se moviera cuando apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Suspiró dejando que esa nueva sensación se filtrara en todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—Te quiero, Kori —susurró contra sus labios.

En la tercera vez que la besó, el cuerpo de Kori temblaba y, cuando su mente fue capaz de registrar el momento, supo que su filtro había vuelto a fallar. Sin darse cuenta, había puesto en palabras lo que le acababa de gritar su corazón.

Ese beso fue más exigente que el anterior, a la par del ansia que le provocaba Kori: la mujer que cada día le arrebataba un fragmento de su corazón a la que hasta ahora lo gobernaba.

Keisuke ya no tenía dudas: Kaoru era de Kenshin, pero Kori era suya, porque la quería y no se podía permitir el perderla.

Pero todo este aluvión de sentimientos que recorrían por su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma se vieron ahogados cuando, a la mano que se mantenía acariciando su mejilla, le llegó el contacto húmedo de sus lágrimas.

— * —

«Cuánto más tienes, más quieres»

**_Minako_**

Minako estaba delirando. O era eso, o se había vuelto loca. El silencio que se había apoderado de los dos por el camino de regreso a su casa lo único que conseguía era hacerle pensar en lo sucedido esa tarde.

Porque Kori le había dicho que su «ahora novio» —ya que hasta esa tarde no lo habían formalizado—, solía combinar extraños colores de pelo y ojos y era pura casualidad que en esos momentos tuviese esa combinación, porque si no, le habría dicho que le preguntase si era Kenshin.

Sin más rodeos.

Si no fuese por eso, Minako hubiera jurado que ese chico era Kenshin y se había puesto esos rasgos esperando llamar la atención de los que le conocieran de otra vida. Sólo le habrían faltado los ojos dorados y habría temido por la integridad física de Hikaru al enfrentarse a un Battosai celoso.

Y si algo le había quedado claro de su anterior vida, era que no se amenazaba a Kenshin. Recordaba perfectamente el día que le vio pelear contra Soujiro: la había tirado al suelo sólo con la fuerza de su energía. Y eso sin contar el aspecto que presentaba cuando se batió contra Cho para liberar a Iori.

No, nadie en su sano juicio querría enfrentarse a un Kenshin furioso. Y sólo de oírle a Keisuke se le habían puesto los pelos como escarpias igual que le había pasado anteriormente con Kenshin.

Hasta ahora, Minako simplemente se lo había intuido, pero no estaba del todo segura de que Hikaru quisiese algo con Kori. Pero se había molestado mucho para haber sido sólo un enfado por haberlo excluido de la vida privada de Kori. Tendría que haber reaccionado como los demás: con cierta sorpresa.

Y luego había saltado Hagen con esa mirada espeluznante que sacaba a relucir cuando se enfadaba y su gélida voz hacia Keisuke que solía recordarle a Aoshi. Había sido un momento extraño: como si de repente se hubieran juntado ellos cuatro de forma espontánea.

Hagen se le acercó y la abrazó. Estaban en mitad de la calle pero a él eso solía importarle más bien poco cuando se ponía cariñoso con ella. En cierta forma, Minako envidiaba esa manera de expresar sus sentimientos que tenían algunos extranjeros. No se preocupaban de si la gente les miraba o no.

Hagen la arrinconó contra el muro del camino y poco después la besó sin contemplaciones. No tardó en comenzar a acariciarla con sus manos por la espalda y acabó llevando sus labios a su cuello.

—Para, por favor —le rogó. Pero él seguía y, si era sincera consigo misma, ella tampoco quería que se detuviese. Este hombre besaba condenadamente bien, pero estaban en la calle y aunque fuese tarde seguía pasando gente—. Hagen, por favor, que estamos en medio de la calle —se quejó—. Nos pueden ver.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si nos vamos a un sitio apartado puedo continuar? —propuso con voz perversa y a Minako le temblaron las rodillas. Le encantaba que Hagen le dijera ese tipo de cosas porque sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz. Y normalmente conllevaba convertirla en mantequilla.

—Podría ser… —le siguió el juego con la voz más pícara que pudo encontrar.

—¿Te encuentras ya mejor? Te estaba viendo muy pensativa.

—Vaya, voy a tener que ponerme pensativa más a menudo si esto es lo que recibo a cambio. —Minako se agarró a su cuello complacida—. Sólo pensaba en esta tarde. Keisuke es un buen chico para Kori, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y se ve que la quiere —afirmó Hagen divertido—. Se ha pasado la tarde resguardándola de Hikaru.

Minako frunció el ceño.

—No te rías —le recriminó ella—. Pobrecillo, es mi amigo y no me gusta verlo disgustado. Debe estar pasándolo mal al ver que no es correspondido por ella. No lo sabía, si no, le habría recomendado que empezase con él en vez de Keisuke.

—Vamos, mujer, las cosas no son así. A ella le gusta Keisuke y por eso sale con él. No iba a salir con el primero que llegara sólo porque tú se lo dijeras.

—Ya, bueno —empezó contrita—, pero es que en un principio Kori no salió con él porque le gustase. Estaba más o menos como nosotros.

Hagen la miró de hito en hito.

—¿Pero qué pasa con Kioto? ¿Es la ciudad de los corazones rotos y despechados?

—Serás idiota… —rodó los ojos exasperada—. Aunque si lo miras bien, ahora está muy contenta con Keisuke. Incluso creo que empieza a quererle. Pero imagina que hubiéramos sabido que Hikaru la quería. A lo mejor, si hubiera comenzado con él, quizás ahora estuviesen juntos y él no sufriría.

Hagen la soltó con brusquedad y se puso muy serio. A Minako la desconcertó en gran medida su actitud.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Cómo que qué me pasa? —reprochó él y Minako se quedó más confusa aún—. ¿Acaso estás diciéndome que si uno de tus amigos te hubiera propuesto salir con él en vez de haber sido yo, ahora estarías con él?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Te quedaste conmigo porque no había nadie más? ¿Es eso? —Hagen estaba muy dolido, tal y como pudo notar ella en su tono de voz—. Creía que sentías algo por mí, aunque sólo fuese atracción, pero no sé… que te hacía sentir algo. ¿Es que no sientes nada cuando estás conmigo?

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —Estaba muy perpleja.

—No es ninguna tontería. Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio: si tanto te preocupan los sentimientos no correspondidos de tus amigos, lo podemos dejar aquí y así te puedes ir a consolar a uno de ellos.

Definitivamente, Hagen estaba muy molesto, como pudo comprobar Minako. Y resentido. Pero lo grave del asunto era que ella no sabía de qué hablaba.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—Te estoy hablando de Sadao y lo perdidamente enamorado que está de ti —soltó a bocajarro. Y cuando Minako pudo reaccionar, se echó a reír.

—Pero qué tonterías dices —rio ella haciendo que Hagen entrecerrara sus ojos disgustado—. Sadao siempre ha mostrado una actitud abierta con todo el mundo. Siempre ha sido así. Sólo somos amigos.

Por supuesto, la expresión de Hagen era la de una persona que no se tragaba ese argumento.

—Entonces, que sepas que eso sólo lo piensas tú. Cualquiera que os viera juntos un rato llegaría a la misma conclusión: que Sadao daría lo que fuese por conseguir salir contigo. —Minako fue a protestar pero Hagen la interrumpió—: Y antes de que me digas que son imaginaciones mías, lo confesó delante mío el primer día que le conocí.

—Eso no es cierto —negó ella aturdida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí lo es! Se pusieron a hablar de ello sin miramientos al primer momento en que desaparecisteis. Tanto de Kori como de ti. ¿Por qué te crees que te dije que no contases lo nuestro a tus amigos? —espetó—. Te aseguro que no fue porque me dé vergüenza abrazarte o besarte delante de ellos.

—Yo... no lo sabía.

—Pues ahora sí —replicó enfadado—. Y si tanto te duele que tu amigo sea infeliz porque no le correspondes, podemos dejarlo aquí e irte con él si quieres.

Minako estaba perpleja. No había otra palabra para definir su estado. Conocía a Sadao desde hacía años; de incluso antes de que a cualquier chica normal le preocuparan esas cosas. Y decía «chica normal», porque por desgracia, por sus sueños, tenía un concepto diferente y muy temprano de las relaciones sentimentales.

Pero se conocían desde hacía muchos años y Sadao siempre había sido así. Por eso nunca había notado nada raro en su trato con él. Siempre lo había considerado un amigo con el que se llevaba muy bien y con el que Kori intentaba gastarle bromas en referencia a ese tema. Pero jamás le había visto con otros ojos. Nunca se lo había planteado como pareja. El compañerismo nunca podría sustituir a la llama que te arrasa cuando estás con la persona que quieres.

Y Sadao nunca había despertado esa sensación en ella. Estar con él no la hacía sentir tan viva como lo hacía el estar con Hagen.

Minako se acababa de dar cuenta —con esa conversación tan fortuita— de que para Hagen ella era más importante de lo que creía.

Y se empezó a reír, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Hagen.

—¡Genial! ¿Te sigue haciendo gracia?

—¡Estás celoso! —le dijo en tono divertido.

—¿Qué? —replicó indignado—. ¡Claro que no estoy celoso!

—Sí, sí que lo estás… y mucho. —Esta vez no pudo contener las carcajadas.

Hagen la fulminó de tal manera que se le cortó la risa.

—Yo al menos sí que empecé esto contigo porque sentía algo especial por ti —le confesó—. Contigo me encuentro bien y estos dos meses han sido los mejores que he pasado con otra persona. Pero veo que en lo que respecta a ti me equivoqué y eso no es recíproco —añadió con voz dura—. Si quieres que lo dejemos, puedes decírmelo ahora y así no perderás tu tiempo.

Sí, estaba celoso, concluyó Minako, luego eso quería decir que le importaba como algo más que su simple bálsamo para sus heridas.

Y ella estaba completamente feliz con esa idea. Hagen se equivocaba si pensaba que para ella podría haber servido cualquier persona. Lo cierto era que Hagen sí que estaba «cumpliendo» con el objetivo marcado cuando iniciaron esa peculiar relación.

Al poco tiempo había dejado de recibir correos de «Aoshi» y con ellos, él dejo de aparecer asiduamente en su mente gracias a Hagen. Cuando no estaba en la universidad, estaba con él. Y era tan intenso con ella que le era difícil pensar en el amor de su vida pasada… a excepción de cuando hacía cosas como la de esa tarde, en la que había rezumado hielo por sus poros y se lo había recordado.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Hagen era un hombre cariñoso. No tenía ningún impedimento en mostrarle su afecto ya fuera en privado o en público, como en esos momentos. Si quería abrazarla, lo hacía; si quería besarla, lo hacía; y si quería tener una pelea de pareja en plena calle, también lo hacía.

En verdad, Hagen le gustaba mucho y le encantaba estar con él. Por eso, aunque lo que había dicho de Sadao fuera cierto, le sería imposible estar con él después de haber estado con alguien como Hagen.

Minako le empujó contra la pared y esta vez fue ella la que lo arrinconó a él. Hagen la miró suspicaz, pero a ella no le extrañó. Si bien ella no tenía mucho pudor cuando intimaban en un lugar privado, nunca tomaba las riendas cuando estaban en público. Le daba mucha vergüenza, pero en esos momentos estaba tan feliz, que todo su alrededor desapareció como por arte de magia.

Le besó sin ningún tipo de aviso y Hagen no opuso la más mínima resistencia. Se besaron con tanto ardor que a los pocos segundos, ninguno de los dos siquiera oía las suaves risitas de los transeúntes de la calle al pasar por al lado de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿estabas celoso? —preguntó con voz sensual contra sus labios.

—No.

Minako le besó el cuello y él gimió. A Hagen le excitaba mucho el contacto de su piel y era algo que ella ya conocía y sabía cómo utilizar. Hagen gimió al sentir su legua dándole pequeñas lamidas por el cuello y no pudo evitar pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de ella.

—Reconócelo —susurró ella—: sí estabas celoso.

—Un poco sí —concedió al fin.

—Yo diría que era más que un poco —repuso Minako divertida—. Pero a mí me pasaría lo mismo contigo —le confesó para que no sintiera que le manipulaba aunque lo estuviera haciendo.

La besó con una ansiedad que le quitó el aliento. La sujetó más contra su cuerpo y, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda la impulsó hacia él para que notara su excitación. Ella ronroneó de placer y frotó su cuerpo contra el de él. Hagen perdió literalmente la cabeza, le cogió una pierna y, subiéndosela a la altura de su cadera, juntó el prominente bulto de sus pantalones contra ella.

—¡Maldita sea, Minako! —protestó contra su hombro—. Quiero hacerte cosas mucho más serias que esto.

Y ella empujó sus caderas hacia él en respuesta y ambos jadearon. Porque si Hagen había perdido la cabeza, ella ya lo había hecho hacía días. Había considerado lo que sentiría al acostarse con él. Si sentía aquella euforia arrolladora cuando se magreaban, no quería ni pensar lo que sería metidos en una cama. Lo único que la echaba para atrás era el convencimiento de no querer hacer eso con alguien que no sintiera algo fuerte por ella.

Pero después del despliegue de celos que había mostrado Hagen, sabía que él también sentía algo intenso por ella. La esperanza de que la quisiera pendió sobre su cabeza, llegando la sensación a desbordar su pecho.

—Menos mal que sólo estabas _un poco_ celoso —susurró divertida—. Si lo llegas a estar _un mucho_, ¿qué me habrías propuesto?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con los celos.

La mano de su pierna subió retirando hacia arriba la falda y haciendo que colgaran más los laterales de su abrigo abierto. El aire frío de primeros de enero rozó su piel y el contraste contra el calor de su propio cuerpo la hizo estremecerse. Hagen comenzó a trazar un camino por el interior de su muslo. Si seguía subiendo, se encontraría la prueba evidente de su excitación. La humedad existente entre sus muslos tenía que haber traspasado ya la tela que la resguardaba.

—¿Entonces con qué?

—Con el hecho de que eres mía.

Minako casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión y no lo había hecho porque estaba bien apoyada y sujetada por Hagen. Ella no sabía hasta qué punto era consciente él de lo que había dicho. Estaban tan inmersos en sus juegos que a ella a ratos se le escapaba la realidad. No sabía si a él le había sucedido lo mismo.

Estabilizándose ya sobre sus propios pies, Minako le miró sorprendida. Hagen estaba muy serio pero tampoco intentaba excusarse aduciendo que le había nublado la mente lo que estaban haciendo.

Minako sintió que el corazón se le estaba a punto de salir del pecho tras esa confesión. Había alzado sus esperanzas de ser alguien importante para él, pero acababa de saltarse todas sus expectativas al respecto. No sabía que Hagen la consideraba suya cuando en teoría, ni siquiera eran novios. Entraban más en la definición clásica de «amigos con derecho a roce».

Sin embargo, Minako se sentía inmensamente feliz; una felicidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía y todo por saber que él la quería.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso —se disculpó al fin Hagen.

—¿No querías o no debías? —preguntó irreflexivamente. Hagen se tensó y Minako tuvo un repentino _deja vu_ con el día en que Aoshi se declaró a Misao.

—No debí decir eso —corrigió él con cuidado. Ella sonrió feliz, porque sabía de primera mano la diferencia de una respuesta u otra—. Minako, yo…

Ella llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios suaves e hinchados por los momentos anteriores silenciando así lo que fuese a decir y, acto seguido, los quitó de ahí para sustituirlos por los suyos dándole un beso ligero totalmente contrario a los que acababan de darse.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurró en respuesta con una sonrisa.

Hagen soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a besarla con mucha intensidad, como si no hubiese un mañana para ellos...

Hasta que Minako sintió que una mano la separaba bruscamente de él.

—¡No eres más que una _cualquiera_! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con un... —hizo un pequeño alto antes de terminar diciendo con desprecio— _indeseable_ como él?!

La empujó y Minako cayó al suelo por la sorpresa. Miró a la persona que la había tirado y fue entonces, cuando reconoció quién era y su expresión furibunda en el rostro, que supo que sus inocentes pensamientos sobre lo que parecía un beso de despedida, tenían muchas posibilidades de hacerse realidad.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Sé que no viene a cuento de nada, pero tengo que reconocer que la vena de este año con RK me ha dado fuerte, y estoy tan encariñada con los personajes, que no me apetece «abandonarlos» del todo. Me apetece escribirles otra cosilla ^_^º. Algo sencillito como «La Carta», que me tenga entretenida un par de tardes. El problema es que —aunque parezca mentira— no soy de una creatividad muy alta T_T. Ya lo he dicho más de una vez: tengo tendencia a escribir sobre algo que me ha repateado en otro sitio. Es decir, que la idea no viene de 0 de mí, sino que he visto algo que me ha hecho querer escribir un tema X de otra manera. La última vez fue cosa de que alguien me dijera: «haz un fic de Battosai», un par de semanas después vi de casualidad un videomontaje en YT y plin: salió «Recuerdos olvidados», con un Battosai que no era el típico del que se suele escribir.

Así que nada, ¿a alguna se le ocurre alguna idea para un fic? Lo mismo con una de las sugerencias la mente me hace clic y me aparece una historia ^_^º

PD: antes de que alguna se anime con algo, recordad que los reviews son para el capítulo ^_^º. Que muchas veces se nos queda sólo lo último leído y se nos olvida lo anterior. Ya sabéis que me gusta saber lo que os ha parecido el capítulo, jiusjiusjius. Si no queréis comentar el capítulo, pero os surge una idea, siempre podéis enviarme un MP sin problemas ;-D . Que tampoco os obligo a que me dejéis comentarios ^_^º


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

Bueno, bueno, bueno… que sepáis que Linky ha hecho unas viñetas del fic impresionantes *o* . Estoy súper emocionada porque han quedado preciosas. Qué mona es Kori… y qué mono es Keisuke… y qué mona es Minako… *o* . Si es que… es que… ains. ¡Qué ilusión me ha hecho! Ha elegido para dibujar el momento en que Keisuke y Kori se tropiezan en el pasillo… qué bonito ha quedado *o*.

Si queréis verlo, pasaros por aquí (cambiar comas por puntos y sin el espacio entre los números que no sé por qué aparece):

linkyiwakura,deviantart,com/art/Reincarnation-4070 97216

Porque sé que dibujas sobre manga, pero que sepas que me ha dado una tentación enorme de mandarte mi novela extensa (aunque esté sin maquear a la espera de mis libros-fics conejillos de indias T_T) a ver si también te inspiraba y me hacía con un dibujo de Iris e Iain *o*. Es que te quedan tan bonitos *o*...

**Kaory:** Hoy despejas tus dudas, no te preocupes ;-D . Sobre la «ignorancia» de Kori y Minako, creo que eso pasa bastante en la realidad: que se dan cuenta antes todos los demás del interés de X persona antes que el propio interesado. Al ser amigos de toda la vida creo que es más fácil que no se den cuenta porque no se lo esperan.

Sobre la parte de «marcar territorio» de Keisuke, a mí lo que me hace gracia es que él mismo se asombra del ramalazo que le da. Kori es la primera chica que tiene así que todas las reacciones son nuevas e inesperadas para él.

Los reportes, ya están corregidos, gracias. Y sí, en principio son 12. Aún no se me ha ocurrido nada para el epílogo :-s .

**Neliel:** Ya, claro… te gustaría estar en la piel de ellas porque sabes que va a acabar bien, no te fastidia, jajajaja.

Gracias por los reviews, chicas ;-D ¡Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo!

— * —

**Capítulo 10**

«Las despedidas causan heridas»

**_Kori_**

No lo pudo evitar: estaba feliz y contrariada. Keisuke le había dicho que la quería; lo que había estado días esperando oír por fin lo había escuchado. La electricidad que había recorrido todo su cuerpo con aquellos besos la habían aliviado y a la vez acelerado el ritmo de su corazón. Era evidente que Keisuke era especial para ella y al poco sintió una opresión en el pecho ante esa indudable verdad.

Y Kori acabó llorando mientras Keisuke seguía reafirmando su poder sobre ella: la quería y ese sentimiento era recíproco. Definitivamente él era el hombre adecuado para hacerle superar la falta de Kenshin. Sin embargo, lo que sentía por Keisuke traicionaba a sus sentimientos por Kenshin. Kori se había prometido que si alguien podría hacerla superar su amor por Kenshin, se quedaría con él. Y acababa de encontrar a ese alguien, lo que significaba que no podía retrasar eso más tiempo: debía desarraigarse del recuerdo de Kenshin. Se lo debía a Keisuke que nada tenía que ver con aquello y también a sí misma; se debía una segunda oportunidad en la vida y no se podía permitir malgastarla.

Keisuke rompió el beso de forma abrupta y cuando Kori abrió los ojos, vio que estaba completamente pálido. Se encontraba en un estado a medias entre asombrado y horrorizado, y por un momento, Kori se temió que se retractaría.

—Lo siento —se disculpó contrito.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es cierto lo que me has dicho? —titubeó ella.

—Sí, pero lo he estropeado. —Hizo el amago de ir a tocarla pero se contuvo—. No quiero que te sientas incómoda por no sentir lo mismo… Sé que ha sido muy rápido… y repentino… y no te lo esperabas…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Keisuke estaba balbuceando nervioso.

—No voy a presionarte por ello, perdona —siguió excusándose, sólo que esta vez sí que le tocó las mejillas y sintió que se las acariciaba.

Y fue entonces cuando notó la humedad que intentaba retirar Keisuke de ellas. ¿Estaba llorando? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Kori comprendió al fin por qué Keisuke se había asustado al verla llorar y, por supuesto, que había malinterpretado su reacción. Le cogió con fuerza las muñecas para detenerle. Estaba muy perturbado y quiso tranquilizarle.

—Keisuke, no es lo que crees. No es por lo que me has dicho. Bueno, sí lo es —se corrigió al momento—, pero porque me han emocionado tus palabras.

—¿Estás segura? —Keisuke entrecerró sus ojos con recelo. No iba a creerla así como así—. ¿No lo dices por quedar bien?

—Claro que no. —Pero obviamente ella no podía explicarle el verdadero motivo por el que había llorado, así que decidió adornarlo un poco mediante su preocupación reciente que fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza—. Es que no me lo esperaba, como llevamos dos meses juntos pero parecíamos sólo amigos…

Keisuke maldijo y Kori se tensó. La única vez que le había oído decir una mala palabra había sido cuando se olvidó su ensayo para pedirle una cita. Y en aquel entonces no lo había dicho con el enfado de ahora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kori preocupada.

—Esta tarde se me ha pasado esa idea por la cabeza: que te temieras que no sintiera nada por ti al ir tan lentos.

Kori se había quedado sin palabras qué decir. Le había soltado la primera excusa que le había pasado por la mente para justificar sus lágrimas, y había dado sin querer en otra llaga. No había sido su intención.

—No te preocupes. —Y lo decía en serio.

—Sí que me preocupo —replicó él—. Eres la primera chica con la que salgo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

—Y para mí —intentó consolarle Kori. Los dos se habían quedado asombrados cuando la conversación sobre parejas anteriores salió a relucir al principio de su relación revelando que ninguno había estado con nadie antes.

—No sé cuándo las cosas son oportunas de decir ni de hacer. Te he preocupado sin motivo —añadió abatido.

Kori le abrazó fuerte y él se asió a ella intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo.

—Te quiero, Kei.

Kori le sintió contener la respiración.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Cuando ella asintió contra su hombro, le oyó soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Keisuke la volvió a besar y, sabiendo que no iba a obtener ningún tipo de negativa, se anduvo con menos miramientos. Se tomaron su revancha personal por haber estado tantas semanas sin un verdadero contacto íntimo; una singular forma de querer compensar el tiempo perdido. Keisuke estaba bastante ansioso; parecía querer borrar sus miedos acerca de su supuesto desinterés por ella.

Kori subió las manos hasta su cuello en su afán de acercarle más a ella y poder profundizar aún más el beso. Sus dedos se ensortijaron entre su cabello recogido en una coleta baja; entre ese cabello rojo intenso y artificial que una y otra vez le recordaba a Kenshin.

Tenía que solucionar ese punto, porque mientras siguiera así, no podría arrancárselo nunca de la cabeza.

—Tengo que pedirte algo —le dijo separándose de él.

—Si está en mis manos… —se prestó solícito. Kori frunció el ceño insegura.

—No sé si vas a estar muy de acuerdo.

—Y si sigues dudando, nunca lo sabremos —bromeó Keisuke.

—Me gustaría ver cómo eres.

—¿Cómo soy? —cuestionó muy desconcertado.

—Sí. Me gustaría saber cuál es el aspecto de mi... novio —contestó Kori paladeando la palabra. Sonaba bien, y aunque Keisuke había aclarado ese punto delante de todo el mundo varias horas antes, ella aún no había utilizado la palabra en referencia a él—. Aún no sé siquiera el color verdadero de tus ojos.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? —se rio, y después agregó en tono pícaro—: Creo que te has ganado el derecho a saberlo.

—No, prefiero verlo —respondió con contundencia.

La sonrisa de Keisuke fue desvaneciéndose hasta ponerse serio. La miró fijamente y estuvo durante eternos segundos muy pensativo. Kori no sabía por qué razón Keisuke estaba tan aferrado a esa costumbre de no mostrar su aspecto. Le parecía imposible que estuviera tan disconforme con su verdadera apariencia, a fin de cuentas, era un chico atractivo… o al menos, eso le parecía a ella.

—Supongo que sí es algo que está en mis manos —concedió por fin.

—¿De verdad? —Estaba muy emocionada.

—Claro, y más viendo la ilusión que te hace —contestó sonriendo.

Por un momento, Kori no estuvo segura de qué le entusiasmaba más: si que se quitara esos rasgos para dejar de recordarle a Kenshin, o que por fin se resolviera el misterio de cómo era. Intuía que tenía el pelo oscuro. Keisuke se cuidaba mucho de arreglarse las raíces, e incluso las cejas se las retocaba. No eran del mismo rojo que su pelo, pero sabía que no era su color natural. Tenía que reconocer que era muy llamativo que un chico se preocupara tanto de esos detalles, como intentando hacer creer a los demás que ése era su verdadero aspecto.

—Intentaré hacer algo para el lunes; así te daré una sorpresa cuando vaya a buscarte después de las clases. Y ya que no quieres verme mañana… —se quejó en broma él e hizo reír a Kori.

—Si quieres podemos quedar por la mañana —le concedió. No podía dejar de considerar que Keisuke había regresado a Kioto para poder estar con ella, claro que no había contado con los planes que ya tuviera hechos ella.

Keisuke le dio un beso en la frente en agradecimiento.

—Eres un cielo. Ahora ya sé que el truco de «cachorrillo abandonado» funciona contigo —sonrió él. Kori le dio un golpe en el brazo enfurruñada.

—Eres un manipulador. —Y en respuesta obtuvo un beso suave en los labios.

—Un poco —corroboró con malicia—, pero no te preocupes: aprovecharé el fin de semana para hacer algunas cosas pendientes.

Kori miró con atención su cabello, sintiendo ya una añoranza por algo que aún seguía allí.

—Gracias, Kei —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Vamos, mujer… No puede ser que te disguste tanto la combinación que llevo —comentó divertido.

—Es más bien curiosidad.

—Está bien. Nos vemos el lunes entonces.

Antes de que se marchara, Kori le cogió y volvió a besarle. Era muy placentero y cada vez estaba más segura de que hacía lo correcto. Keisuke le ayudaría a sobrellevar la falta de Kenshin y no iba a ser por resignación precisamente. Keisuke la quería y ella a él. Estaba convencida de que algo de felicidad vislumbraría entre sus remordimientos. Keisuke se encargaría de ello con su cariño.

—Creo en serio que será mejor que me vaya a casa. Ya es tarde y tus padres están curioseando en la ventana.

Kori empezó a reírse y, a pesar de que pensaba que Keisuke se estaba mofando de ella, acabó por dirigir sus ojos a su piso.

Y no era broma.

Desde la ventana del salón del cuarto piso estaban sus padres mirando muy atentos hacia el punto concreto del patio en el que estaban ellos dos. Kori sintió que toda la sangre se concentraba en su rostro. Se iba a morir de vergüenza en cuanto llegase a casa pues ya sabía de antemano que la acosarían a preguntas. Hasta ahora, para sus padres, Keisuke sólo era un amigo de la universidad.

Y el muy condenado no dejaba de reírse. Kori entrecruzó sus brazos mientras le miraba con mala cara, pero no consiguió mucho; aún tardó un poco en lograr que se pusiera serio.

Justo antes de marcharse volvió a girarse.

—¿De verdad que no te gusta este aspecto? —Pero Kori supo que se lo decía más para tomarle el pelo que porque estuviera afectado—. Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

—No, quiero verte tal y como eres —negó rápidamente.

—En fin, tenía que intentarlo, aunque sea por la caja de tinte que tendré que tirar —suspiró con una resignación fingida y se ganó un golpe en el brazo por parte de Kori.

—Tengo un novio idiota —resopló indignada, pero no le aguantó mucho el estado y acabó sonriendo con él.

—Hasta el lunes, cariño.

—Sí. —Y de pronto Kori se puso muy solemne—. Adiós…

Esta vez sí se alejó. Kori se quedó mirando su espalda. No podía quitar los ojos de él ya que ésa iba a ser la última vez que vería ese color de pelo en Keisuke; ella misma se encargaría de que fuera así. No dejaría que utilizase de nuevo esa combinación característica. Podría utilizar cualquier otra, pero esa precisamente no. Éste debía ser el comienzo de su segunda oportunidad y no permitiría que los fantasmas de su pasado lo enturbiasen.

—...Kenshin —susurró al fin.

Y dando vuelta en la esquina, ese cabello pelirrojo desapareció de su vista.

— * —

«Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde»

**_Hagen_**

Hagen había estado a punto de romperle la cara a ese individuo por tratar así a Minako y delante de sus narices, pero ella le había detenido con un grito.

Al parecer, el tipo furibundo que les había separado era su padre e iba acompañado de una mujer que Hagen supuso su madre. Como no era adecuado tener a una familia en contra, con toda la diplomacia de la que pudo hacer acopio, se detuvo y simplemente se limitó a ayudar a Minako a levantarse del suelo.

Por supuesto, el hombre puso el grito en el cielo al acercarse a su hija, pero tal y como lo veía Hagen, una cosa era evitar una discusión y otra dejar que hiciera lo que quisiese con una hija que, muy a su pesar, ya era mayor de edad y podía decidir libremente.

Hagen le lanzó una de sus fulminantes miradas gélidas y consiguió unos momentos de silencio. Minako estaba más blanca que el papel y al cogerla notó que temblaba.

—¿Qué hacéis por aquí? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—¿Nosotros? —gritó furibundo—. Pasear decentemente por la calle, a diferencia de ti que te exhibes ante todo el que pase y encima con un... con un...

—¿Con un qué? —le desafió a decir Hagen.

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo y soltó con gran desprecio:

—Con un extranjero.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —le recriminó horrorizada Minako.

—¿Me vas a replicar? —la amenazó y Minako se calló en el acto.

Fue algo que sorprendió a Hagen pues sabía que Minako no tendía a callarse las cosas que pensaba. Miró al hombre con una nueva luz. Era evidente que Minako se había criado con la mano de hierro de su padre, y quizás por eso, cuando no estaba en casa era tan explosiva: en casa se tenía que contener y en la calle podía dar rienda suelta a su temperamento.

Su padre la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella.

—Te vienes para casa ahora mismo y ya puedes ir despidiéndote de él.

Fue todo tan rápido y tan inesperado que Hagen no supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía cómo proceder ante una situación así. Su padre estaba iracundo, al parecer, porque Minako estaba en la calle de forma muy cariñosa con un hombre que no era japonés. Pero si se metía en medio darían más espectáculo del que ya estaban creando y tenía la mala sensación de que eso empeoraría las cosas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Minako había sido arrebatada de sus manos por la fuerza en que tiró su padre.

—Me estás haciendo daño —se quejó ella intentando soltarse del agarre.

—¡Lo que debería darte son unas bofetadas para corregirte este comportamiento! Sabía que no eras muy inteligente, pero dejarte engatusar por este hombre… Comportándote como una vulgar ramera encaramada a él. ¡No lo permitiré!

Y ahí se acabó la diplomacia de Hagen.

—Yo sí que no voy a permitir que le dé ese trato a su hija. —Se acercó a él hecho una furia. Esta vez sí que le iba a dar un puñetazo. Minako era una chica estupenda; no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera su padre, hablara así de ella.

—Hagen, no te metas en esto, por favor —le suplicó ella intentando detenerle, pero parecía tan temerosa que lo único que consiguió fue alterar más a Hagen—. Déjame a mí con esto. Después hablamos, ¿vale?

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —espetó y tiró otra vez de ella de malos modos—. No volverás a verlo. Estás castigada en casa hasta que se vaya a su país... —y se dirigió a Hagen suspicaz—, porque usted no vive aquí, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó aturdido.

Y un segundo después Hagen se daba de cabezazos contra un muro mental. No debería haber dicho que no, pero le había salido por reflejo puesto que era la verdad. Pero si el hombre pensase que vivía allí, evidentemente no podría recluirla indefinidamente intentando separarles. Llegaría un momento en que tendría que dejarla salir.

—Muy bien —dijo victorioso—. Ya sabes la duración de tu castigo, Minako.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —le gritó, y en respuesta se llevó una mirada de amenaza por parte de su padre que la hizo detenerse otra vez.

—No dejaré que os volváis a ver —sentenció—. Vamos, Narumi.

—Sí —habló por primera vez la señora que estaba a su lado contemplando la escena de forma inexpresiva—. Con permiso, señor.

Minako forcejeó para soltar su brazo pero no lo consiguió y su padre la llevo por el camino a rastras. Hagen estaba tan perplejo que le costó bastante recobrarse de lo que había sucedido. Su cuerpo no le respondía ante las palabras dichas por el hombre. Se llevaba a Minako y había amenazado con separarles.

Aquello no podía ser cierto; la necesitaba demasiado. Y de repente, la idea de no volver a verla le aterrorizó.

No lo podía permitir; no iba a permitir que le alejaran ahora de ella. Y mientras se marchaban, empezaba a darle igual que su familia estuviese en contra de su... ¿De su qué? ¿De su relación? En realidad ellos no tenían ninguna relación estable. Se podría decir que era más bien un arreglo. ¿Qué derecho tenía entonces de ir a reclamarles a sus padres que la dejaran con él?

_«__—Yo también te quiero.__»_

Le vino otra vez sus palabras a la cabeza.

Ése era su derecho y por eso no permitiría que la alejaran de él. Si era necesario, sería capaz de llevársela a Dinamarca con él para no regresar jamás. Porque si alguien se iba a alejar de ella, eran sus padres, no él. No estaba dispuesto a perder a una segunda mujer.

A Hagen le había dolido saber que «Misao» había roto la comunicación. Había estado una semana intentado recibir una respuesta negándose a resignarse que la hubiera perdido para siempre habiéndola tenido tan cerca. Durante esa semana había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que ella recibiera sus mensajes y quisiera aclarar el malentendido.

Pero no había recibido contestación y se había dado por vencido centrándose en el consuelo que le proporcionaba Minako para ese entonces. Aquello le llevó a recaer en sus sentimientos de culpa que había perdido años atrás cuando había desesperado en la búsqueda de Misao. Porque había desistido demasiado rápido de restablecer el contacto con ella y eso se lo debía sólo a Minako: la mujer que poco a poco llenaba el vacío que toda su vida había tenido por la ausencia de Misao.

Por eso no iba a permitir que su familia se la arrebatara.

Hagen cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a Kori. Realmente estaba muy preocupado por Minako. Hasta esa tarde nunca habían salido a relucir los padres de ella y nunca le había hablado del clima familiar que vivía en casa. Y lo que había visto en esos escasos cinco minutos, no le había gustado nada.

—¿Te pillo en mal momento? —preguntó cuando ella descolgó el teléfono.

—Para nada, llevo un rato concienciándome de que tengo que subir a casa para escuchar cómo mis padres se burlan de mí —comentó resignada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nada, son cosas mías sin importancia. ¿Qué querías?

—Quería preguntarte cómo es el padre de Minako. —Se hizo un breve silencio en la línea que inquietó a Hagen.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —sonó con recelo y aquello crispó los nervios de Hagen.

—Nos ha encontrado en la calle besándonos y ha montado una escena.

—Oh, vaya… eso no es bueno.

—¿Tengo que _preocuparme_? —Aunque era absurda la pregunta pues estaba _muy_ _preocupado_—. ¿Puede hacerle daño?

—Si te refieres a si le pega, no me consta que lo haga, aunque ella habla poco del tema. Pero Hagen, el señor Fujimaki es muy conservador. Y cuando digo conservador, es en el amplio término de la palabra. Minako es su única hija y él quería un hijo que no ha podido tener después de ella. Es por eso que no la trata bien. No es muy agradable ni con Minako, ni con la señora Fujimaki. Y las veces que le he visto, tampoco ha sido amable conmigo. Siempre me ha dado la sensación de que las mujeres no tienen valor para él. —Por el tono de voz, Hagen supo que aquello le contrariaba mucho, claro que tampoco se lo podía reprochar: no debía ser agradable que alguien te menospreciara por ser mujer—. Si te soy sincera, siempre he pensado que es el tipo de hombre que el único beneficio que ve en tener hijas es el de conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso. Como así fue el suyo… —dejó el resto en el aire y Hagen supo que aquella situación iba a ser de las que proporcionaban dolores de cabeza.

No debería extrañarle: sabía que en Japón aún había un porcentaje alto de matrimonios concertados. Pero no se esperaba que, siendo Minako como era, tuviese probabilidades de caer en ese porcentaje.

—La llamaré dentro de un rato a ver de qué me entero, y si no, mañana he quedado con ella así que…

—La han castigado sin salir hasta que me vaya del país, o algo así —le informó Hagen interrumpiéndola.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó incrédula.

—Lo que has oído.

Se hizo otro silencio que a Hagen le dio mala espina.

—Vaya… esto no pinta bien —concluyó Kori.

— * —

«Cada medalla tiene dos caras»

**_Keisuke_**

Porque sabía que iba a verla ese día porque si no, con ese «adiós» tan distante que le había dado el viernes, hubiera pensado que no tenía pensado volver a verle.

Y ahora estaba ante un «problema».

No es que fuera un problema en sí, pero suponía el fin de su lazo en esta vida con Kaoru. Después de esto ya sí que no habría forma de encontrarla.

Keisuke miró la paleta de muestra que tenía en la mano y señaló uno.

—Éste.

—Es un color muy oscuro; va a ser un gran cambio —le dijo la estilista de la que no conocía su nombre. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría aprovechado que había estado en Tokio para ir a la suya de toda la vida. Pero no había sido el caso y por eso había tenido que preguntar entre sus conocidos de Kioto para que le recomendaran un sitio puesto que él no conocía ninguno—. Tengo que avisarle que dentro de unos lavados se le irá aclarando al tener una base de otro tinte mucho más claro.

—No importa.

Hacía tanto tiempo que llevaba el pelirrojo por cabello que a Keisuke aún le costaba pensar que en breve volvería a tener su color natural. Habían sido muchos años de búsqueda infructuosa e iban a acabar ahí. Kaoru sería solamente un recuerdo de sus sueños, nada más.

—Realmente va a dar un gran cambio de aspecto. —La chica le indicó una medida—. ¿Te lo corto por aquí?

—Mejor aún, ¿qué corte me iría bien? —le contrarrestó y a la chica le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo. Sabía lo que les gustaba a las estilistas que un cliente les diera margen para maniobrar.

La chica se puso enseguida a la tarea con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Keisuke suspiró mientras veía por última vez su reflejo en uno de los espejos. Volvería a su antigua vida: su cabello siempre corto, siempre negro, sus ojos siempre azules... nada de más cambios. Volvería a su vida de hacía cinco años, como si este tiempo no hubiese transcurrido; como si en ese tiempo no hubiera sufrido la espera incesante de Kaoru, como si no hubiera sentido la angustia ante el inevitable fracaso de su búsqueda...

Como si la única diferencia desde entonces fuese haber conocido a la mujer que se había adueñado a partes iguales de su corazón arrebatándole propiedad a Kaoru.

Esa vida debía quedar atrás, su único presente era Kori y seguiría siendo así. Cada vez estaba más concienciado en que Kenshin y él eran dos mentes metidas en el mismo cuerpo. Dos hombres, dos mujeres; y Kori, aun con sus semejanzas con Kaoru, era la suya.

— * —

Deberían haber salido hacía cinco minutos. ¿Por qué todos los profesores hacían lo mismo? ¿Tan difícil era acabar la clase a su hora? Estaba bastante nervioso ante la perspectiva de presentarse con su nuevo aspecto. No sabía qué opinaría: si le iba a gustar más que antes o no. Y aunque se había pasado toda la tarde pensando que ella le quería y que, por tanto, su aspecto —mejor o peor— no debería importarle mucho, seguía ansiando su «aprobación».

La puerta se abrió y la primera que salió fue Kori. Keisuke no pudo evitar reír al saber de su impaciencia por verle. Rastreó con la mirada por el pasillo para localizarle y... pasó de largo. Aunque había varias personas aún andando por el pasillo, no eran las suficientes como para evitar que le viera. Pero rápidamente retornó su vista hasta él y se le quedó mirando perpleja mientras una sonrisita aparecía por su rostro.

Se apresuró a acercarse a él.

—¡Vaya! Te has cortado el pelo. —La idea parecía entusiasmarla también.

—Sí, ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Subió las manos hasta su pelo y enredó sus dedos en él. Parecía extrañamente fascinada con él.

—Sabía que tu pelo era oscuro pero no tanto. ¿Este es tu verdadero color? —Keisuke asintió.

—Casi no sé ni cómo he recordado el número de mi color.

—Normal, cambiándotelo tantas veces… —dedujo ella, pero como bien sabía Keisuke, estaba muy equivocada. Si le había costado recordarlo había sido porque hacía cinco años que quedó apuntado en la ficha de su estilista en Tokio—. Pocas veces he visto un pelo tan negro; destacan mucho tus ojos con él. —Ella se acercó con sospecha a su rostro, pero sonrió—. No son lentillas. —Keisuke rio.

—No, no lo son. —Si supiera que en realidad no tenía más que las violetas que le había visto…

—Sabía que tus ojos eran claros. Es un azul muy intenso... Tienes unos ojos preciosos, ¿por qué demonios te los cambias? —Kori estaba desconcertada e incluso algo molesta. ¿Un japonés con esos ojos? ¡Eran un privilegio! ¡Y un verdadero sacrilegio ponerse lentillas! Keisuke tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros—. Ya sabía yo que a ti te quedarían mejor tus rasgos.

—¿Cómo que a mí? —preguntó receloso—. ¿Conoces a alguien con esa apariencia?

Kori se le quedó mirando desconcertada, como repasando lo último que se habían dicho.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Un japonés pelirrojo y con esos ojos tan raros? —comentó ella—. Me refiero a que quizás a otro le podrían quedar bien, pero tú estás mejor al natural —terminó diciendo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Pues al principio lo pensabas —replicó suspicaz.

—Porque no pensaba con claridad —se excusó Kori zanjando el tema.

Keisuke supo en ese momento que estaba mal de la cabeza. Por un desconcertante momento habían vuelto a su mente todos los pensamientos que había tenido desde la primera vez que la vio: su asombro al verle, sus similares personalidades, la forma en que a veces se quedaba mirándole con la vista perdida... Sólo le faltaba decirle que a veces se le había metido en sus sueños alguien de esas características y no hubiera necesitado más muestras que le indicaran que ella era Kaoru.

Pero sólo eran sus esperanzas que no le abandonaban. Acababa de comprobar que una mente predispuesta conseguía que una sencilla frase tuviera varios significados y, algunos de ellos, extrañamente razonados. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que se estuviera refiriendo a que ella había visto otra persona con sus rasgos? Lo más razonable habría sido pensar el razonamiento de ella, pero no... Ahí aparecían de nuevo sus sospechas, asegurándole que jamás le dejarían y que se pasaría la vida viendo fantasmas donde no los había.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Kori de pronto sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dicho que cambiases. —Miró a su alrededor con mala cara—. Ahora voy a tener que andar con mil ojos vigilando que ninguna mujer se te acerque. —Frunció el ceño—. Y seguro que no serán pocas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto más así? —preguntó divertido, y Kori resopló fulminado a una chica que miraba con curiosidad a Keisuke.

—Por desgracia, a mí y a todas.

Cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó en medio del pasillo y delante de compañeros rezagados de su clase. Keisuke no pudo evitar reírse ante el despliegue territorial de Kori. Al menos no era sólo cosa de él, y eso le regocijó por dentro.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, lo que opinen las demás me importa poco porque sólo tengo ojos para ti.

—Más te vale porque si no, te aseguro que te los saco y me los quedo de recuerdo —le dijo amenazante, pero sólo consiguió que Keisuke se echara a reír.

— * —

«Las piedras rodando se encuentran»

**_Minako_**

Llevaba casi una semana sin poder hablar con Hagen. Su padre había requisado su móvil y no la dejaba salir de casa para evitar que se viera con él. Pero lo peor no había sido eso. Aún no había superado la vergüenza que le creaba ir y venir de la facultad escoltada por su padre, o en su defecto, por su madre obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Minako no se había esperado eso de él, y no era precisamente por lo que estaba haciendo. A estas alturas Minako sabía que su padre tenía formas muy creativas de amargarle la vida. Siempre había sido así y ya estaba cubierta en salud.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que tenían una clínica de fisioterapia y que por allí pasaba todo tipo de personas, nunca se habría imaginado que su padre fuera racista. Claro que su padre siempre había mirado el dinero, de modo que seguramente no tenía problemas cuando dejaban el dinero en la caja. Pero en el momento en que eso pasaba a una posible relación familiar, se acababa la tolerancia con otras etnias.

La que sí había actuado de acuerdo a lo esperado era su madre; siempre a las órdenes de lo que dictara su padre. De modo que no había encontrado ningún apoyo en ella. Ni siquiera sabía si le parecía bien o mal la idea de que tuviese una relación con un extranjero. Pero su madre siempre había sido una mujer sin carácter y reprimida por su padre, de modo que no se podía contar con ella.

Ninguno de los dos podría entender lo que estaba suponiendo para ella su actitud. Minako lo estaba pasando realmente mal; tanto como cuando supo del matrimonio de «Aoshi». Habían estado viéndose casi todos los días desde que empezaron esa extraña relación, y nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a depender tanto de su presencia. Había perdido a «Aoshi» y ahora, también al hombre que la estaba ayudando a salir de esa depresión y del que ahora necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar aquello.

Por suerte, hoy iba a verle. Kori había organizado todo para que Hagen se pasara por la facultad en el descanso de sus clases y así verse; y cuando salió, allí estaba esperando. Se acercó apresurado y la abrazó en cuanto la tuvo al alcance. Como era costumbre en él, le importó muy poco estar delante de la puerta de clase con todos los compañeros cruzando alrededor. En cuanto la cogió la besó con la ansiedad acumulada de una semana de incertidumbre separados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado revisándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Te han hecho algo?

—Sorprendentemente, no. —Hagen se tensó al oírla—. No es de los que pegan palizas —intentó tranquilizarle—, pero sí de los que te sueltan una bofetada como correctivo. —Minako supo que no lo había calmado mucho—. No me ha hecho nada; se limita a echarme la bronca de mi vida todos los días.

Hagen la abrazó. Minako notó que temblaba como una hoja.

—No puedo permitir que te hagan eso.

—Bueno, es lo que hay —comentó ella con resignación.

Hagen la llevó a un lugar más tranquilo que no en medio del pasillo como estaban. Se sentaron en un banco y él le cogió la mano con fuerza.

—Hablaré con tu padre y le haré entrar en razón. —Como respuesta inmediata obtuvo las risas desganadas de Minako.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo —replicó ella con cansancio—. No lo vas a conseguir y, por desgracia, mi padre aún puede decidir muchas cosas por mí.

—¿Incluso recluirte en casa y cortarte todo tipo de contacto con la gente?

—Sí, incluso eso —le confirmó.

—¿Tú entiendes que no puedo dejar que te hagan esto?

Entender, lo que se dice entender, Minako lo hacía. Si la situación fuera al revés se estaría subiendo por las paredes de ver que a la persona que quería le dispensaban ese trato. Pero no se podía hacer mucho más.

Minako le abrazó dándose cuenta de que él también necesitaba su dosis de consuelo.

—He intentado acercarme a ti pero siempre había alguien contigo —le hizo saber, aunque ella ya se lo imaginaba. No la habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Aun así, le hizo feliz saber que él había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella—. ¡No sabía que pudiera echarte tanto de menos!

—Ni yo —le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas—. No quiero separarme de ti, Hagen.

—No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá. —Se separó de ella para sujetarla por el rostro y añadió con un toque de humor—: Aún te quedan fragmentos de mi corazón qué recomponer, ¿recuerdas?

Minako asintió y se le soltaron las lágrimas.

—Y a ti también, no lo olvides.

Hagen la abrazó con fuerza otra vez. Sin embargo, mientras seguía pegada a su cuerpo, lo que había rondado en su cabeza durante esa semana volvió a aparecer. Necesitaba saber qué iba a pasar con ellos; si su relación era algo por lo que mereciera pelear o no. Minako aún no sabía lo que iba a suceder cuando Hagen tuviese que regresar a Dinamarca. No estaba segura de si él solamente pretendía estar con ella mientras permaneciera en Japón. Pero si su idea era dejarla atrás sin mayor consideración cuando decidiera que tenía que volver a su país, entonces sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban aunque no sabría cómo recomponerse de un segundo golpe en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, si él tenía pensado seguir con ella, estaba dispuesta a dar la cara frente a su familia por él, si fuese necesario.

—Hagen —estaba tan insegura que le tembló la voz al llamar su atención—, tengo que preguntarte algo.

Él se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla; podía leer en su expresión la preocupación y la angustia que había vivido también durante ese tiempo.

—¿Qué pasará después?

—¿Después de qué? —le preguntó confuso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo cuando tengas que irte? ¿Me dejarás?

Hagen la observó fijamente y después le dio un dulce beso. Minako deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dijera que la quería a su lado porque le necesitaba; porque mientras él estuviera con ella, el recuerdo de Aoshi no la atormentaría. Su huella era subsanada con el cariño de Hagen, con su ternura, con su dedicación para con ella. Y siempre y cuando estuviese con él, la pérdida de Aoshi le sería más llevadera.

—Sólo si tú lo deseas —le respondió con convicción—. Te quiero, Minako, y te necesito para que sigas calmando mis emociones con tu presencia. A ella ya la perdí, pero no podría soportar lo mismo otra vez. —Minako detectó un matiz desesperado en su voz y su corazón se saltó un latido; porque estaban en la misma situación—. Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de alguien más que no fuera ella.

—Yo tampoco.

Se quedaron en silencio y abrazados. Minako se sentía tan bien con él… tan tranquila y segura... Era un calmante para sus nervios.

Empezaron a pasar alrededor de ellos bastantes estudiantes indicándoles que el tiempo de descanso se estaba terminando.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer, pero será mejor que esto lo pensemos con más calma y lo hablemos civilizadamente.

—Pero recuerda que me tienen incomunicada —le dijo con cierta impotencia.

—Te compraré otro móvil para que puedas hablar conmigo. Mantenlo siempre en silencio para que ellos no te lo oigan.

—No es necesario que me compres un móvil por esto.

Hagen la fulminó y a Minako no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Ella se levantó del banco para despedirse y volver a sus clases.

—¿Puedes usar internet? —le preguntó él tras unos segundos pensativo.

—Sólo aquí porque no me vigilan; en casa no me dejan.

Hagen se levantó y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿Tienes boli y papel? —le preguntó. Minako buscó en su bolso y sacó una libretita con un bolígrafo.

—Hasta que pueda darte el nuevo teléfono lo iremos hablando por email. Te voy a apuntar la dirección de una cuenta japonesa que me hice. Así te será menos lioso escribirme a ella. —Apuntó rápidamente la dirección y se la devolvió—. No te asustes por el nombre, es sólo un hobby que tengo.

—Eso me da igual —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Te escribiré un correo en cuanto pueda y te pondré en el asunto que soy yo.

Hagen asintió y Minako no pudo evitar leer con curiosidad esa cuenta de correo de la que le había intentado prevenir. El problema fue que al leerlo, su corazón se paró y sus piernas dejaron de sujetarla.

—¿Minako? —se preocupó al ver que se tambaleaba. La sujetó fuerte para que no se cayera—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No puede ser… —se le quebró la voz. Minako negaba con la cabeza no dando crédito a lo que estaba leyendo.

—¡¿El qué?! —Hagen se estaba empezando a alterar.

—Esta dirección no puede ser tuya —dijo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Y por qué no? —Había pasado de estar alterado a quedarse muy desconcertado.

Minako le miró y lo hizo como si le viera por primera vez.

—Porque éste es el correo de Aoshi Shinomori y tú no puedes ser él.

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Lo sé… sé que en cuanto leísteis la parte en la que Hagen le iba a apuntar su correo electrónico visteis «el tren a punto de descarrilar». Y también sé que más de una en ese momento miró la barra deslizadora vertical para saber cuánto quedaba de capítulo ^o^. Sip, fui mala entonces y lo he seguido siendo ahora ^o^

Y ahora es cuando os recuerdo aquello que comenté sobre que ibais a matarme porque esta semana no iba a estar en casa (¡me voy a Barcelona, yupyyyy!). Pues bien, me temo que no he podido adelantar gran cosa. Sigo llevando la reedición de los capítulos al día. De modo que no puedo adelantarlos ni dejarlos subidos para sólo tener que darles a publicar desde cualquier lado con el móvil. De hecho, espero que con el del jueves al menos pueda hacer eso, y digo espero porque estos tres días antes de irme los tengo liados y, para rematar, los dos últimos capítulos son largos incluso en su versión antigua (casi 6.000 palabras el cap11 y 8.000 el cap12). Teniendo en cuenta que de media estoy aumentando en 2.000 palabras cada capítulo (y siendo de extensiones más cortas), llevo un tiempo planteándome la posibilidad de dividirlos, porque si con capítulos más cortos he andado súper justa con los tiempos, con éstos no me va a dar ni de lejos.

Si no puedo subiros el capítulo entero, al menos sí os subiré la mitad… para no dejaros tan colgadas con el final de este capítulo ^_^º.

¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! :-D


	11. Capítulo 11 (part 1)

**Capítulo 11 (part 1): Hagen y Minako**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Mariona:** Me apunto lo de «amodio», jajajaja. La verdad es que es una palabra muy útil, jiusjiusjius. Y sí, los primeros en reconocerse han sido AM. Son los que peor lo han pasado en esta historia, pobres… T_T.

**Kaory:** Noooo, no soy tan mala de no subiros la continuación teniendo en cuenta cómo se quedó el capítulo del lunes. Ya os dije que aunque fuera, os subía la mitad. Bueno, ya me fijé que se me fue la cabeza un par de veces y puse Kaoru en vez de Kori »_«. Ya está corregido.

Como bien dices, a KK les ha ido mejor en este fic, también por eso les toca una espera mayor hasta reconocerse ^o^. No todo puede ser bueno, ¿verdad? Sobre si Minako le dejará explicarse a Hagen, pues hombre, en el momento en que sabe que Hagen es Aoshi, no queda mucho más por explicar. Ella sabe la realidad de Hagen con su ex, así que no queda más explicación que la de que Annelise metió cizaña ¬_¬º.

**Linkyiwakura:** Sí, lo sé… fui mala ^o^. Pero en realidad tenéis que reconocer que soy muy muy buena (emoticón de un ángel ^_^º). Estas cosas os las hago en capítulos contados.

**Guest:** Sep, cómo comenté al inicio del fic, mi idea era plantear distintas formas de abordar el problema. Cada personaje lo lleva a su manera, cada pareja se reconoce en distintos momentos de su relación, y dicha relación se desarrolla por distintos cauces. Me alegra que os estén gustando las diferencias :-D

**Artemys:** Jiusjiusjius, sabía que el final del capítulo iba a traer cola ^o^. Sobre el email que usa Hagen, la explicación es la que le da a Minako: es la única cuenta japonesa que tiene y se la da por comodidad para ella. Como es algo que yo he tenido que hacer con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría, no me resulta extraño ^_^º. Al tener un nombre en otro idioma y un apellido español raro, más de una vez me he visto dando otro email más sencillo por no ponerme a deletrear la cuenta u_uº. De modo que el gesto de Hagen me parece totalmente normal por experiencia propia.

Sobre la reacción de Minako, pues puedes imaginártelo. Poco más o menos que le va a dar un patatús, jajaja. Pero sigue leyendo y verás la reacción al completo ^_^º.

En cuanto a la primera versión, muy poca gente llegó a leerla aquí subida. Es que no me duró mucho antes de que me la borraran (como dos semanas o por ahí). Casi todos los que la han leído ha sido por pedírmela por email y habérsela enviado. Ahora bien, os puedo asegurar que esta versión está quedando muchísimo mejor que la anterior, así que realmente no os habéis perdido nada ;-) .

De los personajes, es un alivio saber que les estáis encontrando semejanzas con sus personalidades del pasado. Quieras que no, no es tan sencillo extrapolar las personalidades teniendo en cuenta los cambios culturales y de época (no te digo nada ya de Hagen/Aoshi, que encima se ha criado en una sociedad más abierta cuando Aoshi era muy reservado). Pero en fin, se ha hecho lo que se ha podido ^_^º.

Gracias a todas por los reviews :-D . Os dejo con la continuación ;-) .

— * —

**Capítulo 11 (part 1): Hagen y Minako**

«No hay mal que por bien no venga»

**_Hagen_**

Misao…

Era lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza después de que ésta le ordenase a su corazón que volviera a latir. A la velocidad vertiginosa de un segundo, había llegado a la conclusión de que era ella. No podía ser otra a pesar de que era la casualidad más endemoniadamente rebuscada que se le podía ocurrir al destino.

Hagen se sentó en el suelo con ella, la cual seguía atónita. Había estado a punto de dejarla caer de la impresión que le había dado. Tenía que ser ella porque sólo una vez había firmado esa cuenta de correo con el pseudónimo de Aoshi Shinomori. Hasta que llegó el correo de «Misao» y «Kaoru», siempre había sido el administrador. Pero ahí estaba una de las únicas dos personas que sabían que tras esa dirección se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori.

Hagen desechó tan rápido como había llegado la posibilidad de que fuera Kaoru: era Minako la que siempre le recordaba a Misao.

—Dime que no eres Kaoru. —Era más para dejar aseguradas las bases que porque realmente se temiera que fuera Kaoru. En su interior no tenía dudas.

Minako no era capaz de decir nada pero aquella cuestión le dio el impulso que necesitaba para desbloquearse.

Y lo hizo.

Minako le abrazó fuertemente y se puso a llorar como si le hubiesen dado la peor noticia de su vida... o la mejor.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tú? —Pero él tampoco tenía explicación para ello. No podía entender su falta de reacción. Debería estar saltando de alegría pero estaba entumecido por el shock; tenía la sensación de estar viendo aquella escena desde fuera de su propio cuerpo—. ¡Estabas casado e ibas a tener un niño!

Y con eso, todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Minako a costa de su ex novio le golpearon con fuerza. Había sido él el culpable de sus lágrimas sin saberlo.

Y por fin, el momento se hizo real para él. ¡La había encontrado! Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda confirmando que aquello no eran imaginaciones suyas. La tenía en brazos y era ella… su Misao.

—Ni siquiera sé qué te contó Annelise. No me dejaste explicarte nada, me bloqueaste sin más —le recriminó él. Aquélla era la parte de culpa de Minako: si no se hubiera cerrado en banda con las mentiras de Annelise, no habrían tenido que pasar por todo aquello.

—No te bloqueé —confesó ella—. Seguí recibiendo tus mensajes esperando que desistieras, pero te llevó varios días hacerlo.

—¿Recibiste mis mensajes y no te imaginaste que había sido todo un engaño? —le reprochó Hagen. Le había escrito incontables veces que todo había sido maquinado por su ex novia. Más claro no se lo había podido dejar.

—¡No los leí! —le gritó ella—. ¿Te puedes hacer una mínima idea de lo que me supuso leer tu email diciendo que querías estar conmigo cuando creía que estabas casado? —replicó ella enfadada y después resopló—. Pero qué tonterías digo: ¡claro que lo sabes! ¡Fui a tu casa después de...!

Hagen no se molestó en seguir discutiendo y acabó por silenciarla con un beso; un beso cargado de furia y ansiedad. Aún no podía creerlo: ¡era Misao! Y los dos unos tremendos estúpidos. ¿Se habían encontrado al fin y lo único que se les ocurría hacer era ponerse a discutir?

De modo que cortó por lo sano y, esta vez, reclamó de Minako lo que ahora estaba seguro que era de él.

Y por fin algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza. Todos esos remordimientos por enamorarse tan rápidamente de ella habían sido infundados. Porque lo único que le había sucedido era que se había enamorado dos veces de la misma mujer. Lo que a su razón le había costado entender, su alma lo había comprendido al momento. No podía ser de otra manera cuando había encontrado la otra parte que le complementaba aunque él no lo supiera.

Y esa mujer ahora le besaba con la misma pasión que siempre había recordado en ella: era puro fuego.

Minako se sentó encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras le acercaba más a ella. Le devoraba como si no fuera capaz de conseguir suficiente de él. Se acabaría quedando sin aire; mostraba demasiada ansiedad. Y no sabía si era porque finalmente le habían quemado los pulmones o si había sido por propia iniciativa, pero Minako se separó y acto seguido rompió a llorar.

—No puedo creérmelo —murmuró entre sollozos. Y la entendía de una forma que pocas veces volvería a lograr. Aquel momento era surrealista—. De entre toda la gente…

Pero no continuó. Se abrazó a él como si la vida le fuese en ello. Si no fuera porque era consciente de que Minako lloraba de alivio y felicidad, Hagen estaría muy alterado por verla llorar a lágrima viva. Pero se sentía igual de conmocionado que ella. De entre todos los habitantes de Kioto; de entre todos los habitantes de Japón; de entre todos los habitantes del planeta, había dado, sin ayuda alguna, con ella.

Hagen volvió a besarla y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba metiendo sus manos por debajo del jersey de ella. Necesitaba sentirla de verdad. No era la primera vez que la tocaba así, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía con un conocimiento claro de quién era cada uno. Minako se acomodó más y frotó sus caderas contra él. A ella nunca le había costado de por sí encender su cuerpo, pero en aquel momento, pensó que entraría en combustión.

Un par de risitas de los últimos rezagados le sacó de la nube en la que estaba metido. Hagen tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella. Lo que más le apetecía en ese instante era terminar lo que estaban empezando.

Cuando Minako se separó de él para mirarle, mostraba una sonrisa pícara que a Hagen le hizo gemir. No perdía detalle de sus gestos y Minako no le decepcionó. Se lamió el labio inferior y después se lo mordió. Si una semana atrás había querido hacer cosas más serias con ella, en esos momentos quería hacer unas muy, muy serias.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer provocándome? —ronroneó Hagen—. ¿Estás buscando que te coja en brazos, te meta en uno de los cuartos de baño y me desahogue contigo después de tantos años anhelándote?

Minako se acercó y le lamió el labio inferior. Hagen gimió excitado.

—Qué poco romántico eres. ¿Un cuarto de baño?

—Si sigues haciendo esas cosas, ni siquiera te daré la privacidad de un baño —la amenazó él y a Minako le brillaron los ojos.

Reticente, se separó de él y Hagen sintió el frío en la parte delantera del pecho tras abandonarle el calor del cuerpo de Minako. Estaba tan excitado que supo que lo mejor para ambos era pensar en cosas menos estimulantes.

Como lo podrían ser sus padres.

—¿Dónde está tu padre ahora? —inquirió repentinamente.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó a su vez muy extrañada, pero miró su reloj y le contestó—: Supongo que en casa. Tiene turno de tarde y es a él al que le toca buscarme —dijo contrariada—. Aún faltan dos horas hasta que venga así que tranquilo que no nos verá.

Hagen se puso al fin de pie.

—Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos.

—¿Adónde?

—A hablar con él, por supuesto —contestó como si fuera lo más evidente.

—¡¿Ahora?! —cuestionó en cambio Minako, que más que evidente, pensaba que se había vuelto loco—. ¡¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o qué?!

—No, y voy a decirle que, o acepta nuestra relación o no volverá a verte porque te arrastraré hasta mi país si es necesario. —Minako se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Estaba estupefacta.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio —contestó contundente con su voz más autoritaria. Minako ni siquiera pudo replicarle. Hagen la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta su clase—. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos.

—Ahora sí que definitivamente estás como una cabra. ¡La clase ha empezado! No voy a entrar e interrumpir la lección para recoger mis cosas y largarme —comentó ultrajada sólo de considerar la idea.

Por supuesto, Hagen no le hizo ni caso. La observó por unos interminables segundos y después miró a través del cristal de la puerta buscando un pupitre sin alumno pero que no estuviera vacío.

—En la hilera del centro, fila sexta, segundo pupitre. ¿Es el tuyo?

—¿Qué pretendes haces? —Pero ni siquiera le contestó.

Abrió la puerta con el consiguiente chillido de Minako ante la osadía, y en menos de treinta segundos había recogido sus cosas y salido del aula ante la atónita mirada de la clase entera.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —le increpó mientras caminaban por el pasillo—. Te recuerdo que tengo que volver allí mañana… y pasado… y al siguiente... Y me tengo que examinar con ese profesor —siguió diciendo—. ¿Con qué cara voy a mirarles, eh?

Minako estaba horrorizada sólo de pensarlo. Para su desgracia, Hagen no la compadecía ni un poco. Su principal objetivo era llevarla a su casa y enfrentarse a su padre.

Lo único que esperaba era que el hombre estuviese de mejor humor ese día, pues uno de los dos iba a tener que ceder, y si algo sabía con seguridad, era que no iba a ser él.

— * —

«El que siembra vientos, recoge tempestades»

**_Minako_**

Hagen estuvo a punto de coger las llaves de sus manos y abrir él la puerta. Debido al temblor que le recorría, Minako no atinaba a encajar la llave en la cerradura. Él parecía de lo más tranquilo a pesar de la inminente charla que iban a tener con su padre mientras que ella haría saltar cualquier cardiograma que le conectaran.

Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta entró con mucho cuidado, como si esperase un asalto por parte de su padre. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave por lo que no se había marchado y, puesto que su madre estaba trabajando en la consulta familiar en el turno de mañana, aquello era indicativo de que su padre sí estaba.

—¿Narumi? —dijo una voz desde el salón.

—Soy yo, padre —le informó ella.

—¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí? —le cuestionó él.

Minako entró en el salón y vio cómo cerraba el periódico del día. Takeshi estaba sentado en su sillón preferido con una taza de café en la mesita del salón. Pero su cara de incertidumbre cambió a una de rabia cuando apareció Hagen tras de ella.

—Buenos días, Sr. Fujimaki —saludó cortésmente.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —fue su respuesta furiosa—. ¡Márchese ahora mismo de mi casa!

—Tenga cuidado con lo que pide porque si salgo por esa puerta, será con su hija y no volverá a verla —le amenazó. Ahora que sabía que era Aoshi empezaba a entender por qué Hagen tenía tanta práctica siendo amenazador.

—Pero... ¡¿cómo se atreve?! —estalló el hombre—. ¡Venir a mi casa a amenazarme con secuestrar a mi hija!

—Es usted el que la tiene recluida en casa, no yo.

Minako no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las diferencias que había sentido antes y después de saber la verdad. Antes, el tono gélido de Hagen le había dado escalofríos; ahora, su voz de invierno nuclear dirigida hacia su padre le parecía de lo más sexy.

Suspiró. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas estando en una conversación tan importante con su padre.

—No voy a consentir que se vaya con usted. Tengo otros planes para ella.

Minako frunció el ceño y miró a su padre desconcertada. El único plan que conocía era que había querido que siguiera con la profesión familiar para que trabajara en la clínica.

—Su hija es mayor de edad; puede elegir por ella misma. Si quiere irse conmigo, no podrá detenerla. Será por voluntad de ella, no a la fuerza.

Takeshi compuso una sonrisa victoriosa y Minako hizo un mohín sabiendo lo que vendría tras ese error de cálculo de Hagen.

—No sé qué edad le habrá dicho ella que tiene, muchacho. Pero Minako aún no ha cumplido los veinte años.

Hagen le miró pensativo y Minako supo que no había entendido a su padre. Por lo visto, Hagen no sabía que en Japón, la mayoría de edad era a los veinte años. Si bien una mujer podía casarse a partir de los dieciséis años, sólo podía hacerlo con el consentimiento paterno. Hasta que cumpliera los veinte años, Takeshi sería su tutor y viviría bajo su techo. Se lo había dicho al poco de reencontrarse en la universidad, pero al parecer, Hagen no había comprendido del todo su comentario sobre que su padre aún podía decidir ciertas cosas por ella.

—Ella aún es responsabilidad mía, ¡y no dejaré que juegue con mi hija mientras espera a que llegue el día en que regrese a su país!

Hagen ni siquiera se inmutó con ese desarrollo de los acontecimientos que, seguro, distaba de los esperados.

—En primer lugar, yo no juego con Minako; y en segundo... —Se quedó durante unos momentos en silencio. Minako dedujo que buscaba algún argumento adecuado para intentar refutar los derechos de su padre sobre ella. O tal vez estuviera buscando la manera de decirle a Takeshi de una forma suave que le faltaba medio año para cumplir los veinte y que entonces no podría hacer nada—. No quería tener que decirle esto hasta arreglar nuestra situación pero, ahora ella ha pasado a estar bajo mi responsabilidad.

—De eso nada, muchacho —replicó enfadado—. ¡Perderé mi tutela sobre mi hija el día que se case! Hasta ese entonces, el único hombre que cuidará de ella seré yo, porque yo soy su padre y...

—Y yo el del hijo que ella espera —le interrumpió contundentemente y Minako se quedó lívida al momento. Lo supo porque sintió cómo toda la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. Mejor dicho: abandonaba su cuerpo entero. Si la pincharan en ese momento, no le encontrarían sangre—. Y no pienso dejar que usted me separe de lo que por derecho me corresponde.

Minako oyó un golpe sordo contra el suelo y tiempo después se daría cuenta de que correspondía a su bolso, el cual se le había escurrido del hombro por la sorpresa.

—Oh, Dios mío… —susurró Minako incrédula. ¿Había dicho lo que sus oídos decían que habían escuchado? Por supuesto, lo había dicho; sólo tenía que ver la expresión de su padre para saber que era cierto. Estaba tan blanco como debía estarlo ella. Hagen acababa de decir a su «susceptible» padre que estaba... ¿embarazada?

Minako estaba en un gran problema. De hecho, estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo y reclamarle por haber mentido con algo tan serio, pero Takeshi la estaba fulminando con la mirada y de pronto se encontró con que Hagen la ponía detrás de él a modo de escudo. No fue tan estúpida como para rechazar el gesto. Si su padre sobrevivía al infarto que tenía que estar a punto de darle por semejante noticia, la que acabaría mal sería ella.

—Entenderá por qué ahora ella es mi responsabilidad. No pienso abandonarlos a ninguno de los dos.

Incluso oculta tras la espalda de Hagen, pudo ver la mirada furibunda de su padre. Tenía que estar pensando en la mejor manera de descuartizarla. ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensado Hagen cuando le dijo eso a su padre?! ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella tenía que quedarse en esa casa cuando él se marchara?

De modo que optó por cortar por lo sano.

—Padre, te puedo asegurar que no…

—Ese niño no nacerá —sentenció el hombre haciendo caso omiso de su hija.

—Por supuesto que nacerá; yo me haré cargo de ellos.

—¡¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?! —Minako se agarró a la espalda de Hagen; pocas veces había visto a su padre tan cabreado.

—Me casaré con su hija —siguió diciendo Hagen imperturbable a pesar de que a Minako le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

—¡Maldito niñato! ¿Te crees que es así de fácil? Un matrimonio exige esfuerzo, tiempo y una economía estable. ¿Cómo piensas mantener una casa, una esposa y un hijo, eh? —le reprochó con dureza.

—Mi sueldo me permite mantener a mi familia.

—¿Te crees que un trabajo de media jornada es suficiente? —lo dijo como si pensara que estaba loco—. Eres demasiado joven para entender de lo que estás hablando.

Hagen por fin se quedó mudo en esa conversación; tanto que incluso Minako se inclinó para verle desde detrás de su espalda. Y por primera vez desde que había vuelto a su casa, Minako sonrió.

—Trágate ésa, _Aoshi_ —le dijo en un susurro rebosante de mordacidad.

Misao había tenido la desgracia de oírselo escuchar durante años hasta que le entró en esa cabeza dura que no era una niña. Era justicia poética que alguien le dijera que era demasiado joven después de haber estado utilizando la misma expresión con Misao por tanto tiempo.

Hagen giró la cabeza y la fulminó por el comentario, pero Minako no se sintió intimidada ni un poco.

—¿Te importa? —le recriminó—. Estoy hablando con tu padre. —Y se dirigió a él—. Tengo un trabajo a jornada completa —le informó molesto. Minako no pudo evitar sonreír: se había acabado su actitud serena.

Takeshi se envaró, le miró extrañado y parpadeó varias veces como si estuviera intentando buscarle un doble sentido a esas sencillas palabras.

—¿No es un estudiante de intercambio? —preguntó confuso.

Hagen no aparentaba los veinticinco años que te nía; incluso cuando se conocieron, Minako había pensado que no debía ser más de dos años mayor que ella. Sin embargo, él no parecía habituarse a que le dijeran que parecía un estudiante en vez de un trabajador joven consagrado.

—No soy estudiante —lo dijo más brusco de lo que seguramente pretendía, revelando que por fin Takeshi le había perturbado con algo. Como el hombre no añadió nada, él siguió—: Tengo veinticinco años y trabajo en el museo de mi familia. Tengo un buen sueldo, por lo que puedo mantenerles cómodamente.

—¿Tiene un museo familiar? —Parecía escéptico—. ¿Es eso cierto, Minako?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, sí.

—¿Y va bien?

—Ni idea. —Aunque había pensado más de una vez buscar en internet algo sobre el museo de la familia de Hagen, al final siempre se le olvidaba.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó Hagen simultáneamente a Minako.

—¿Cuánto de bien? —cuestionó el hombre suspicaz.

Minako frunció el ceño desconcertada por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Bueno, me he podido permitir seis meses de vacaciones en Japón. Creo que eso es ir bastante bien —replicó mordaz.

Todo en su padre cambió en ese momento para gran sorpresa de Minako.

—Podíais haber empezado por ahí —expresó feliz—. Me alegra que hayas elegido un hombre que sabe hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones.

Minako se quedó de piedra. ¿Y ese cambio? Con gran esfuerzo, despegó sus asombrados ojos de Takeshi para mirar a Hagen y le descubrió con un semblante disgustado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y el que ahora parecía querer descuartizar a alguien era él.

—De modo que ya no se opone. —En opinión de Minako, sólo escupirle a la cara habría sido más ofensivo que la forma en que lo dijo.

—¿Y dejar a ese niño sin padre? Debe saber que estaba velando por los intereses de mi hija. Hay muchos extranjeros que vienen durante una temporada a Japón, se divierten con las niñas inocentes como Minako, y se marchan a su país dejando aquí a una jovencita con su vida desgraciada.

_«¿Inocentes como yo?»_, pensó perpleja. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era inocente? Tenía una vida entera de experiencia y no una muy pacífica precisamente.

—Vaya… qué interesante —intervino con sarcasmo—. Así que ya no quieres que aborte —se quejó indignada por que su padre se preocupara ahora de ese niño que no hacía ni un minuto había querido hacer desaparecer—. ¿Y ese cambio?

—Antes pensaba que no podía manteneros. Pero parece que tiene un buen patrimonio económico —explicó sin pudor.

—Espera un momento —si seguía asombrándose más, sabía que le acabaría dando algo—, ¿estás diciendo que le apruebas porque tiene dinero?

—¿Por qué otra cosa si no?

—¡¿Tal vez porque le quiero?! —replicó ultrajada saliendo de detrás de Hagen.

—Eso carece de importancia. El amor está sobrevalorado.

Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto de muchas cuchilladas y todas clavadas a la vez. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la abrumadoramente reales que eran para él. Sabía que sus padres no se querían, y aunque no había sido el hijo que tanto había deseado su padre, siempre había supuesto que la quería. A su manera, pero la querría. Y acababa de darse cuenta de que se había engañado toda su vida.

—Me estás vendiendo… —susurró conmocionada. Porque sólo aprobaba esa relación porque Hagen tenía dinero.

—No dramatices. Acabas de decir que le quieres, así que no te supondrá ningún sacrificio. Por eso te has quedado embarazada, ¿no?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y lo fue para los dos. Hagen se giró hacia ella y la cogió del brazo.

—Recoge todo lo que necesites. Te voy a sacar de esta casa ahora mismo.

—¿Piensas que me he quedado embarazada a propósito para cazarle? —Decir que estaba horrorizada era quedarse corta. Por supuesto, ese estado era el que había hecho que casi ni registrara las palabras de Hagen. Estaba estupefacta.

—Las mujeres sois así —contestó al descuido.

Minako supo en ese instante que cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación había muerto ahí. Ese hombre, su padre, no tenía ni idea de cómo era la hija a la que había criado si suponía que sería capaz de rebajarse de esa manera. Y sin contar con las reiteradas faltas de respeto a las que la había sometido en menos de cinco minutos.

—Entonces siento desilusionarte, padre, porque no estoy embarazada.

—¿No lo estás? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—La primera noticia que he tenido sobre eso ha sido cuando Hagen te lo ha dicho. —Minako estaba segura de que debería estar gritando, pero tenía los sentidos anestesiados. Suponía que debía ser algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa ante la enorme impresión que le había dado esa conversación.

Takeshi observó a Hagen contrariado.

—Entonces, ¿no hay niño? —quiso asegurarse y Hagen negó con la cabeza—. De todas formas, si habéis montado esta escena, quiere decir que él quiere quedarse contigo, ¿no es cierto? —comentó esperanzado.

Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente. Si seguía escuchando a su padre, sabía que cometería alguna locura. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con ánimo de largarse de allí.

—No sé que es peor: si haber seguido pensando que eras un racista, ¡o saber que me venderías al diablo con tal de que tuviera dinero!

—¡No se te ocurra hablarme así! —le espetó con el habitual tono amenazante que había escuchado desde que tenía memoria.

—¡¿Que no?! —exclamó furiosa girándose con la puerta en la mano—. Pues escucha esto: ¡vete al infierno!

Dio tal portazo que Minako supo que se tenía que haber escuchado en todo el edificio. Aun así, no miró atrás con el cabreo que le recorría en ese momento.

Y no fue hasta que llegó a su lugar favorito que se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Hagen en su casa.

— * —

_Notas del capítulo:_

La anterior vez que subí este fic dejé una nota informativa porque algunas chicas se «escandalizaron» un poco con la forma de tratar el tema del aborto aquí. Takeshi habla de él como si estuviera hablando del tiempo (y Minako, tres cuartos de lo mismo) así que me encontré con varias chicas en contra del aborto que «se quejaron» por hacer referencia a él y de esa forma tan despreocupada. Pero como bien les dije en su día, este fic está ambientado en Japón, no en sus países; y por supuesto, los dictados del cristianismo pesan muy muy poco allí.

Porque la realidad es ésta: en Japón, el aborto se legalizó alrededor 1950 (que obviamente me preocupé de mirarlo en su momento a la hora de incluir este tema en el fic). El índice de abortos del país es de los más altos del mundo. Hasta hace poco más de una década, la píldora anticonceptiva incluso estaba prohibida, por lo que el aborto y los preservativos eran las vías más habituales de control de natalidad.

Bajo estas premisas, como comprenderéis, debe haber pocos japoneses a los que se les caigan los anillos al hablar de este tema, por mucho que entre en contradicción con las creencias de algunas lectoras :-s

— * —

_Notas finales:_

La verdad es que sí que había tenido la esperanza de que este capítulo me diera tiempo de acabarlo, pero no ha sido así. Y se ha debido principalmente a que he reescrito muchas partes. Por ejemplo, la bronca en el original es bastante más gorda y Minako incluso acaba mosqueada con Hagen. De hecho, cuando se marcha de casa, les manda a los dos al infierno, no sólo a su padre ^_^º. Pero al releerlo, me chirriaba bastante y antes de pensar una forma de arreglarlo, me he visto reescribiendo. Aún no sé muy bien qué es lo que me ha chirriado tanto. Me ha quedado una sensación rara, como de ser una pelea infantil o ñoña, especialmente por la actitud del padre y sus cambios. No sé… La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, porque en realidad, de infantil no tenía mucho ya que se decían de todo y más :-s. La bronca ha quedado menos incendiaria ahora, pero la confrontación sigue siendo fuerte.

Y bueno, no os quejéis que esta vez no ha quedado tan en el aire como el lunes. No he podido avanzar más en la reedición de este capítulo conclusivo de la pareja HM. Así que tendré que ponerme a ello cuando vuelva. Espero poder subirlo el martes o el miércoles. Dependerá del tiempo que me lleve terminarlo tras regresar de mi viaje. Y con eso ya sólo quedaría el final de KK. A ver si me da tiempo a terminarlo en esa semana, porque el capítulo es muy largo »_«.


	12. Capítulo 11 (part 2)

**Capítulo 11 (part 2): Hagen y Minako**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

**Lo primero**… ¡Hurra! Los de FFnet han arreglado la opción de parejas de los fics y ya por fin, no me sale que este fic es un Aoshi/Kaoru ¬_¬º. Por alguna extraña razón, aunque los colocaras en el orden de las parejas, luego se ordenaba alfabéticamente y por tanto, me salía como que la pareja era Aoshi/Kaoru, haciéndome tener que ponerlo en la sinopsis. Eso sí, les ha costado ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años? ¬_¬º. Porque cuando añadieron la opción de 4 personajes, a Aoshi y Misao no les pude poner porque me alteraban las parejas u_uº. Pero en fin, ya está solucionado y mis fics ya se han actualizado como tiene que ser *o* .

**Lo segundo**, siento el retraso pero se me han acumulado un montón de cosas desde que me marché y no me pude poner con este capítulo hasta casi el miércoles por la noche. Además, no tiene mucho que ver con la versión original porque está reescrito entero (habré reutilizado dos o tres párrafos, no mucho más O_o). Por otro lado, sigo todavía con gran parte de esas cosas acumuladas, así que el próximo capítulo no estará para el lunes. Aun así, sí que intentaré que parte de él lo pueda subir la semana que viene. El capítulo 12 es más largo que el 11 y éste ya me ha ocupado la friolera de más de 9.000 palabras (con las dos partes). Así que el próximo pasará de las 11.000 con toda probabilidad.

**Y lo tercero**, este capítulo contiene un lemon, así que los pequeñines cuyos ojos inocentes no puedan leer estas temáticas… pues que lo lean y así aprenden, jajaja. ¡Que no, que no! Es broma ^_^º. En fin, cada uno sabrá, yo sólo lo aviso.

Esta pareja originalmente no iba a tener lemon, pero las chicas que lo leyeron en su día antes de subirlo se pusieron un poco «insistentes» en que hiciera uno, y bueno, les di el gusto. Por eso es el final del todo (la perspectiva de Minako). Si no lo leéis no os vais a perder gran cosa de la trama.

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaory:** No, no aparecen ni Kori ni Keisuke. Es que este capítulo es la conclusión de la historia de Hagen y Minako (de ahí que se indique en el título). El capítulo 12 es la conclusión de Keisuke y Kori.

En cuanto al drama, como bien dices, Minako sabe la realidad de Hagen, así que no necesita muchas más excusas ni argumentos. Sabe que Annelise fue la que manipuló todo. No tenía mucho sentido que se cabreara con él cuando fue tan víctima como ella.

De lo del padre… pues sí, es muy triste que haya gente así. Recuerdo que una chica que lo leyó en su día me dijo que le había recordado a su padre porque él haría exactamente eso :-s . No veas el mal «yuyu» que me dio. Yo no conozco a nadie de mi alrededor que tenga unos padres semejantes »_« .

**Guest:**¡Sííííí! Ya están juntos *o*. Ya sólo faltan KK. Espero que para la semana que viene podáis ir viendo parte de lo que les depara el destino ^_^º

**Mariona:** Bueno, pues ya has visto que no, el capítulo no lo pude subir ayer T_T. Lo terminé por la noche y hoy le he dado otro repaso. Cuando lo empecé el miércoles, con todo lo que tengo por hacer, no estaba segura de terminarlo en esta semana. Pero en fin, he encontrado unos cuantos ratos y lo he terminado :-D

Gracias a todas por escribir :-D . Y os dejo ya con el capítulo, ¡espero que os guste este final para la pareja!

— * —

**Capítulo 11 (part 2): Hagen y Minako**

«Un amor grande, vence mil dificultades»

**_Hagen_**

Hagen se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido Minako con un cabreo monumental. Cuando se giró para mirar al otro hombre de la estancia, pudo ver que se había quedado perplejo por la reacción de su hija. Intuyendo cómo se había manejado la relación entre ambos a lo largo de los años, no creía que Minako hubiera faltado al respeto de esa forma a su padre en la vida.

Hagen suspiró con paciencia. Tendría que arreglárselas para calmar a Minako, aunque podía imaginarse que estaría enfadada por un tiempo. Dentro de lo malo, podía dar gracias por estar «acostumbrado» a las explosiones de Misao en su otra vida. Al menos conocía varios trucos con los que serenarla.

—¿Me ha mandado al infierno? —preguntó aún atónito Takeshi.

Curiosamente, en Hagen, la actitud de Minako había conseguido devolverle su cabeza fría.

—Es normal, está dolida al verse traicionada por su padre. —Como puñalada, no había estado nada mal, se regocijó Hagen internamente al ver que Takeshi le miraba con expresión sombría.

—¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así?

Hagen resopló audiblemente.

—Por desgracia, alguien que se va a incorporar a su familia. —Takeshi fue a replicar, pero Hagen le cortó—. Y tenga clara una cosa: no me estaba tirando un farol cuando le dije que me llevaría a su hija. Si después de haber tratado así a Minako, aún tuviera el ánimo de arreglar la relación con usted, tenga por seguro que no permitiré nunca que la vuelva a tratar así —le amenazó con frialdad.

—Soy su padre y no…

—Como si es el emperador de Japón —le interrumpió bruscamente—. Si vuelve a decirle una sola mala palabra, no dejaré que vuelva a cruzarse con ella ni por la calle. ¿Me ha entendido bien?

—El que no lo ha entendido bien es usted. Minako es menor de edad, y aunque un matrimonio con usted sea ventajoso, todavía está a mi cargo. Así que no se muestre tan prepotente.

Hagen no solía echar de menos la sociedad de antaño, pero en esos momentos le habría encantado estar siglo y medio atrás, cuando a un tipo como ese podría rebanarle el cuello y seguir con su vida sin mayor inconveniente. Por desgracia, en esa época acabaría en la cárcel y no le apetecía lo más mínimo. Así que optó por sujetarle del cuello del jersey y levantarle. Por mucho que pareciera más joven seguía teniendo una constitución fuerte propia de su gente y por supuesto, le sacaba más de una cabeza al hombre de mayor edad.

—Que no le confunda mi apariencia. Puede que con las mujeres le funcione, pero a mí no me intimida. —Hagen no sabía muy bien qué estaba viendo Takeshi, pero se echó a temblar—. Hombrecillos como usted, que necesitan abusar de personas más débiles que él para sentirse mejor, no me duran ni un asalto. —Le soltó de malos modos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caerse—. Hágase a la idea de que Minako es mayor de edad desde este momento. Se viene a vivir conmigo, así que espero que para cuando volvamos, tenga sus cosas preparadas para llevárselas.

No esperó ni a que el hombre contestara. Se marchó de allí tranquilamente en busca de Minako. Por alguna razón, sus pies le llevaron hasta el museo de Kioto. Su corazón le decía que estaría allí, en el mismo banco de siempre.

Y sin fallar en sus sospechas, allí estaba derritiéndose en un mar de lágrimas. Si antes ya le dolía verla en ese estado, ahora su alma lloraba con ella. Hagen se acercó a Minako sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

—¿Cómo puede pensar eso? —dijo de pronto. Hagen aprovechó y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento —se condolió por ella, aunque en el fondo no le preocupaba. Si aquella discusión hacía que rompiera los lazos con su familia, él tenía una que la acogería con los brazos abiertos.

—Es mi padre —siguió ella—, ¿cómo puede decirme eso?

—No lo sé —contestó sincero—. Mis padres nunca nos han tratado como moneda de cambio ni a mí ni a mis hermanos. Ha sido desconcertante verlo en esta época.

Minako le miró, aún con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—No sé qué voy a hacer ahora. No quiero volver a verle hasta que no recapacite.

—Lo sé, por eso te vienes a vivir conmigo. —Minako soltó una risa desganada.

—Mi padre nunca lo va a permitir.

—Créeme que sí lo va a permitir —dijo con contundencia—. Y te tendrá preparada la maleta para cuando vayamos a buscarla.

Minako le miró de hito en hito asombrada por sus palabras.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Nada —contestó con inocencia—. Sólo le he informado de que te vendrías a vivir conmigo. Claro que fui bastante convincente, así que…

Dejó la frase sin terminar y Minako abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Has amenazado a mi padre? —Y acto seguido se encaró a él—. No le habrás pegado, ¿verdad?

—No… pero ganas no me faltaron —masculló, y por cómo se tensó Minako, supo que le había escuchado eso último—. Sólo le persuadí para que te dejara venir conmigo.

Minako le miró atentamente y sonrió.

—Cuando quieres algo lo consigues, ¿eh?

—Estamos hablando de ti —dijo muy serio—; pasaría por encima de cualquiera para tenerte.

Minako sonrió más y se recostó contra él. Hagen pasó su brazo por detrás para ahuecarla contra su cuerpo.

—Te quiero, Hagen.

—Y yo a ti.

Minako le cogió de la mano y poco a poco perdió la sonrisa.

—Mi padre sólo te acepta porque tienes dinero. —Hagen le apretó más la mano entendiendo que Minako volvía otra vez a la discusión con su padre. Era algo que sabía que le costaría superar—. No me había esperado eso de él. Ni siquiera que considerara la posibilidad de realizar un matrimonio de conveniencia conmigo. El matrimonio de mis padres fue así, pero no esperaba que lo considerara para mí.

—Lo siento —volvió a condolerse. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha más idea de qué decirle. Takeshi era su padre y Minako le quería; tenía que ser duro entender que sólo era considerada como una pieza de ajedrez.

—Creo que mi padre aún piensa que estoy contigo por tu dinero —añadió con tono preocupado aunque sereno teniendo en cuenta lo enfadada que había estado en su casa por ese motivo—. Debiste decirle que sabes que no es cierto.

—Minako, en realidad me importa tan poco lo que piense tu padre, que ni me molesto en gastar saliva con él. Yo sé la verdad y es lo único que me vale. Sé que me has querido toda una vida y lo que llevamos de ésta. —Subió la mano que tenía cogida a la suya y posó un suave beso en ella—. Ésa es mi mayor prueba: yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, eso es lo único que me importa.

Minako se separó de él y le miró con ojos esta vez muy preocupados.

—Pero si esto lo piensa mi propio padre, ¿qué dirá tu familia?

Hagen se rio por su insegura pregunta. Si ella supiera el revuelo que iba a crear…

—Te aseguro que te puedes preocupar de cualquier cosa menos por mi familia. —Minako le miró confundida—. Llevan queriéndote conocer desde hace años. Ni siquiera voy a contárselo por teléfono porque quiero estar presente para verles la cara cuando se lo diga.

Minako frunció el ceño desconcertada por un momento, pero enseguida abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando entendió sus palabras.

—¿Tu familia sabe lo «nuestro»? —preguntó perpleja, y Hagen supo que se refería a sus vidas pasadas.

—Claro —respondió sonriente.

—¿Y cómo es que no te han mandado a un psiquiátrico? —Minako no cabía en sí del estupor y Hagen se rio de nuevo.

—Creo que influyó bastante el que hablara japonés desde que nací cuando nadie me lo había enseñado —comentó a modo de broma—. Sin embargo, hasta que no tuve diez años no descubrí que era un idioma real en vez de uno inventado. Fue entonces cuando salió todo a la luz en mi familia. De inicio es difícil de creer, pero era la única explicación de que supiera tanto sobre la historia de Japón siendo tan niño.

—Así que al menos siempre has podido hablar con ellos de tus sueños.

—Sí, pero también tiene sus inconvenientes.

—¿Como cuáles? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi familia es consciente de que desde niño he querido a una mujer que andaba perdida por el mundo. He tenido varias parejas y, con cada una, he visto la compasión en sus ojos al saber que me tenía que «conformar» con ellas. —Minako se recostó contra él y le abrazó para consolarle—. Por eso a mi madre le va a dar algo cuando aparezca contigo en casa. Y a mi hermana ni te cuento —rió—. Adora nuestra historia.

—Sé que te vas a reír, pero no sabes lo tranquila que me dejan tus palabras. No quiero que piensen que te he atrapado.

Y tal y como había sospechado, a Hagen le dio la risa.

—Por supuesto que van a pensar que me has atrapado; pero fue algo que hiciste antes de que naciera.

Hagen la besó suavemente y Minako suspiró. Aún se le hacía difícil concebir que la tuviera entre sus brazos. La había buscado tanto que hasta se había acabado resignando de que no la encontraría nunca. Pero aquí la tenía: tan feliz de estar con él, como él de estar con ella.

Hagen se levantó y, cogiéndola de la mano, la instó a que caminara con él hacia su casa donde podrían estar más tranquilos. A la noche se preocuparía de ir a casa de sus padres para recoger sus cosas, porque ahora mismo, sólo quería estar con ella.

Minako se encerró en sus pensamientos y no volvió a hablar.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—En que Kori ha hecho bien en salir con Keisuke.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ella es Kaoru. —Minako le miró fijamente—. Ha hecho bien en salir con un chico del que ahora está enamorada. Imagínate: si tú naciste en Dinamarca, ¿dónde podría estar él? Quizás esté en alguna aldea sin recursos de otro continente incapaz de poder buscarla, a diferencia de ti. Eso es muy triste, Hagen. Sólo espero que él también pueda rehacer su vida como lo está intentando Kori.

Por alguna razón, a Hagen no le extrañó esa confesión. Kaoru era la vida pasada de Kori y, como en aquella vida, Kori y Minako era buenas amigas. Y ahora Kori pasaba por la misma etapa que él hacía algunos años: se resignaba y buscaba a alguien.

Pero había una diferencia significativa entre ellos: Kori sí parecía querer a la persona que había elegido a su lado: Keisuke. Desde que le había visto la semana anterior había tenido una sensación extraña con ese chico y ahora que sabía la verdad de Minako y Kori, ¿podría no ser casualidad? Tinte pelirrojo, lentillas malvas, semblante de Battosai...

—¿Cómo lo conocisteis?

—¿A quién?

—A Keisuke.

Minako lo pensó durante varios segundos.

—En la cafetería de su facultad, supongo. Le vimos y nos asombró su aspecto. Fue cuando Kori y yo nos dimos cuenta del alcance de nuestros sueños.

—¿Y le preguntasteis sobre su aspecto?

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó horrorizada—. No queríamos acabar en un psiquiátrico. Kori me sacó de allí a rastras.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo acabaron juntos si no hablasteis con él? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Según Kori, nos anduvo buscando durante... cerca de un mes —añadió tras calcular el tiempo que transcurrió—. Para pedirnos disculpas.

—¿Disculpas? —No entendía nada.

—Por asustarnos... La primera vez que lo vi se disculpó por asustarme con su aspecto. —Hagen no daba crédito a lo que oía—. Lo sé, suena raro, ¿verdad?

—Cariño, raro es poco.

—Sé lo que estás pensando porque yo también lo he pensado alguna vez. Pero sería mucha casualidad que fuese Kenshin y más ahora que los límites que habíamos pensado son más amplios. Sería mucha suerte que de entre todo el mundo, pudiera estar tan cerca de nosotras.

—Tengo que reconocer que, después de hoy, me lo creo todo —añadió con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé... —Minako se abrazó a él—. Pensarás que soy egoísta, pero en este momento no quiero pensar en nadie más que en nosotros. Todavía me cuesta asimilarlo. ¡Eres mi amado Aoshi Shinomori!

Su entusiasmo volvió a hacerle reír.

—Y tú la luz de mi vida.

Se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada más durante el resto del camino, mientras los segundos y los minutos corrían hasta alcanzar las primeras horas de la tarde. Pero no necesitaban decir nada más; sólo sentirse el uno al otro.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para asimilar en un sólo día.

— * —

«Cinco sentidos tenemos y los cinco necesitamos, pero los cinco perdemos cuando nos enamoramos»

**_Minako_**

—Seguro que los dueños tienen más copias de la llave. —Y le oyó dejarlas en la bandeja de una mesita del recibidor—. Les diré que me den otra para ti. De mientras, dejo las llaves aquí para que las cojas.

A Minako se le hizo raro contemplar el piso de alquiler de Hagen como su nueva residencia. Había sido todo tan rápido que se le hizo extraño. Pero sabía que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a ello. Sólo necesitaba estar allí donde estuviera él. El sitio era lo de menos.

—Claro.

—A la noche me acercaré a tu casa a recoger tus cosas.

—Será mejor que te acompañe; serán muchos bultos.

—No te preocupes, me acercaré con el coche y los traeré.

—¿Has alquilado también un coche? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Por supuesto. Me gusta hacer turismo y algún transporte necesito para moverme donde quiero.

Como normalmente quedaban por la ciudad y nunca se movían a grandes distancias, nunca le había visto en coche. Pero si lo pensaba bien, no sabía qué cosas haría Hagen cuando estaba solo. Allí no trabajaba ni estudiaba; de alguna forma tenía que rellenar el tiempo libre cuando no estaba con ella.

—¿Pero cuánto dinero tienes? —El tono le había salido entre sorprendido y ultrajado, y eso hizo reír a Hagen.

—Mucho —contestó escuetamente.

—Que sepas que la idea está empezando a darme escalofríos.

Hagen se acercó y la besó sin ningún tipo de aviso. Todo su cuerpo tembló por la caricia.

—El único que te tiene que dar escalofríos soy yo —susurró sensual.

—Y lo consigues muy bien —le confirmó ella con una sonrisa.

Hagen la volvió a besar con suavidad mientras metía su mano por debajo de su jersey, acariciando ahora su piel. Minako subió su mano hasta su cuello atrayéndolo más a ella y devolviéndole ese dulce beso.

Minako notó la mano fuerte y masculina de Hagen desplazándose por su espalda hasta que con una fuerte presión, pegó su cuerpo al de él. Enseguida notó la protuberancia que aumentaba indicándole su excitación, algo que Minako sabía que era capaz de encender casi sin proponérselo. Hagen era un hombre pasional, de eso no tenía dudas, y ella era la chispa que ponía siempre todo en marcha.

Y entonces, el cierre del sujetador se soltó.

—Hagen, ¿qué estás haciendo? —inquirió sorprendida separándose de él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó con el tono habitual de quien dice algo por todos sabido.

Y a Minako le cayeron encima kilos y kilos de abrumadora evidencia. Hagen quería acostarse con ella, sin más preámbulos, y a ella le asaltó el nerviosismo ante el inminente acto.

Cierto era que se lo había planteado incluso de antes de saber que era Aoshi, pero siempre se había dicho que una vez que decidiera dar ese paso, se daría un tiempo para concienciarse de ello.

—¡Espera, Hagen! Esto es un poco precipitado…

—¿Precipitado? —cuestionó confundido—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Aunque no hayamos hecho esto antes, yo conservo muy buenos recuerdos... —y añadió juguetón—: de los mejores, ¿acaso tú no?

Minako sintió que se ruborizaba de cuerpo entero. Notó un calor instantáneo por todo el cuerpo al recordar la intensa actividad sexual que tenían en su vida anterior.

—Sí, claro... Pero ahora vuelve a ser todo nuevo y…

—¿Y qué? —la interrumpió sin miramientos—. Ya va siendo hora de que tengamos recuerdos reales en esta época.

—Pero podíamos esperar unos días, para que me haga a la idea. —Minako empezó a sonar algo alterada.

—¿Te has venido a vivir conmigo? ¿Qué esperabas? De hecho, sólo hay una cama en este piso.

Hagen la cogió de la muñeca tirando de ella hacia su habitación y a Minako casi le dio un infarto.

—Pero así, tan de repente… —se excusó Minako con un tono agudo de voz mientras era arrastrada—. Hace un par de semanas que me depilé, seguro que han empezado a crecer… —empezó a balbucear histérica—, y querría estar duchada antes… y encima llevo una temporada sin echarme crema hidratante en el cuerpo por el frío que hace… y…

Hagen se giró tan pasmado que Minako dejó de hablar.

—Las mujeres estáis locas. Sólo a vosotras se os ocurren esas cosas. —Hagen dio un último tirón y Minako acabó recostada en la cama—. Cuando un hombre desea fervientemente a una mujer, ni se da cuenta de esos detalles. Y yo llevo esperándote una eternidad. Para cuando empiece contigo, no voy a recordar ni que me los has dicho.

No dijo nada más, acto seguido se subió sobre ella y sus bocas se unieron en un intenso beso que casi les dejó sin respiración. Sus lenguas se encontraron saboreándose una vez más en una caricia tan pasional que les quitó el aliento.

Hagen volvió a meter una de sus manos por debajo de su jersey hasta que se deslizó por debajo del sujetador, dejándolo flojo y suelto, cubriendo con su palma un pecho suave que poco a poco se fue endureciendo. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la cumbre proporcionándole el placer que recordaba y ansiaba con aquellas manos expertas. Su mano se pasó de un seno al otro haciéndole gemir, desearle más... cada vez con menos fuerzas para detener aquel desenfreno.

Minako tenía tantos sueños de momentos como ése que en realidad no sabía por qué ponía tanta objeción. La única deducción lógica que le aparecía por la cabeza era el nerviosismo que le creaba la primera vez.

Hagen cogió sus muñecas y se las pasó por encima de su cabeza sujetándolas con la mano libre. Con la que acariciaba su cuerpo levantó el jersey, la camiseta que llevaba debajo y su sujetador, descubriendo así sus pechos y recreándose la vista con ellos. Estuvo tanto tiempo sin reaccionar que Minako acabó tensándose.

—Preciosos —susurró con un anhelo tan fiero que Minako sintió que todo su cuerpo se derretía.

La boca de Hagen se posó sobre uno de sus senos, besando y succionando ávidamente. Su mano libre descendió poco a poco hasta su suave vientre, acariciando con delicadeza y abriéndose paso por su pantalón.

Minako dio un respingo cuando alcanzó su sexo y se le cortó la respiración. Sus hábiles dedos tocaron entre sus pliegues haciéndola suspirar.

Sentía tanto placer... hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así.

Acarició con su dedo pulgar el clítoris mientras bordeaba la entrada con la tentativa de traspasarla. Esta vez, Minako jadeó con fuerza y Hagen aprovechó la separación con su boca para rociar de besos su cuello.

Sacó su mano de su sexo y fue acariciando con sus dedos húmedos de vuelta a sus pechos, y después, a sus labios.

—Da igual el cuerpo que tengas —dijo provocador—, sigues siendo deliciosa.

Minako se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan dolorosamente excitante? ¿Y por qué la torturaba siempre de esa manera? Le ansiaba y él se detenía en jueguecitos. Quería que soltara sus manos para poder acariciarle también y no sólo darse el banquete él.

Sin embargo, su deseo se cumplió antes de lo esperado. Hagen cogió su jersey con la camiseta y se lo sacó soltando así sus manos. El sujetador sufrió el mismo destino y acabó también en el suelo. Hagen se posicionó en el hueco de sus piernas saboreando esa piel que adoraba.

Minako optó por empatar el juego y como pudo, le desnudó de cintura para arriba. Antes de darse cuenta, habían comenzado una batalla por ver quién ganaba el privilegiado puesto de ser el que más piel expuesta del otro acariciaba. Pero Hagen se escaqueó del duelo y bajó con sus labios dejando suaves besos hasta llegar al pantalón. Desabrochó los botones y fue deslizándolos —ropa interior incluida—, hasta quitárselos.

Era evidente que la batalla la perdió Minako. Apenas podía tocarle con sus manos mientras que él seguía rozando y besando sus piernas.

Y quiso dar la vuelta a las tornas.

Minako se incorporó y le empujó colocándose encima de él. A pesar de estar ella encima, él seguía teniendo nuevo territorio que explorar: en especial, las caderas que tan firmemente estaban apoyadas sobre él.

Le acarició y besó su torso tan minuciosamente como él había hecho con ella y Minako sintió cómo sus manos se detenían mientras se dejaba caer en ese mar de emociones que le estaba regalando. Aunque fuese nueva en esta época, conservaba valiosísimos recuerdos de la otra y Hagen estaba siendo receptor de aquellos trucos.

Minako subió su boca hasta sus labios sedientos de su esencia mientras bajaba las manos memorizando ese nuevo cuerpo sin cicatrices; ese nuevo cuerpo que le pertenecía. Se separó de él y fue abriendo los botones de sus pantalones, dejando cada vez más suelto ese bulto que manifestaba su deseo por ella.

Le dejó desnudo quedando en igualdad de condiciones, aunque había una significativa diferencia entre el cuerpo masculino que recordaba y el nuevo que tenía delante de ella.

Aunque Aoshi no era precisamente débil, siempre había sido de la constitución delgada propia de los japoneses. Hagen, en cambio, era más fuerte; con un cuerpo más musculado y fibroso. Aunque no tenía un entrenamiento exhaustivo como Aoshi, sabía que Hagen se mantenía en forma yendo al gimnasio casi todos los días, por lo que no debería haberse sorprendido por que tuviera un cuerpo trabajado. Pero no se lo había esperado.

Minako pasó con ligereza la punta de sus dedos por encima de su duro vientre. El tono de su piel era más pálido incluso que su rostro; por tanto, mucho más que Aoshi. Era de un color casi blanco después de meses sin sentir los rayos del sol.

Pasó sus ojos por encima de él hasta llegar a su rostro; tan rubio y con esos ojos claros. Hagen cumplía con todos los estereotipos atribuidos a un hombre de un país nórdico europeo. Eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día.

Sin embargo, las diferencias no terminaban ahí. Minako llevó su mano hasta el miembro erguido de Hagen y lo acarició suavemente en toda su envergadura sabiendo lo placentero que sería para él. Pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de ese «pequeño» detalle.

—¿Hagen? —Había cerrado sus ojos en cuanto le tocó, y no los abrió al contestar.

—¿Sí?

Minako estaba muerta de vergüenza antes incluso de decir una palabra. No sabía cómo abordar algo así. Detuvo su mano a la mitad y con el pulgar frotó sobre el frenillo.

—Me lo parece o es más... —Minako no pudo continuar. Tenía que haberse callado; a ella se lo parecía y punto. Nunca volvería a sacar ese tema que tanto la abochornaba.

Pero Hagen se rio y se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirarla.

—Que conste que no me puedo quejar del cuerpo de Aoshi, pero la media de los japoneses es más baja por algo. —Siguió riéndose sin contemplaciones, mortificando aún más a Minako.

—Ya veo... —murmuró insegura—. Pues yo sí soy japonesa.

Hagen la agarró y les hizo rodar sobre la cama para posicionarse encima de ella, atrapándola así con su cuerpo. La besó dulcemente por el cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

—Lo sé. Y eres una japonesa preciosa que me vuelve loco. —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y gimió—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Subió una mano a uno de sus pechos y succionó el otro con hambre. Pero no se detuvo ahí; siguió un reguero de besos por su torso en dirección a su vientre.

—Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Tenemos que descubrir si te gustan las mismas cosas que antes.

_«Pues de momento estás haciendo un trabajo espectacular»_, pensó Minako.

—Gracias —contestó para su sorpresa Hagen y Minako se azoró al darse cuenta de que había hablado en alto.

Era evidente para ella que Hagen no se sentía para nada incómodo con lo que estaban haciendo. Ella no debería sentirse así; había hecho aquello innumerables veces. Pero a la hora de la verdad, sólo era un autoengaño: era la primera vez que harían el amor. Más aún: era la primera vez que ella se acostaría con un hombre. Minako tenía recuerdos de Misao, pero eran sólo eso: recuerdos. Aunque los experimentara en sueños, para Minako no eran reales.

Y era eso lo que la tenía nerviosa, por mucho que fuese el hombre que amaba.

Hagen le separó más las piernas y, buscando la entrada, introdujo un dedo en su cuerpo. Minako se tensó al momento presionando contra ese dedo. Le produjo cierta sorpresa su reacción involuntaria. Ella no era una mojigata; había hecho eso mismo más veces ella sola. Pero había una diferencia abismal entre Hagen y ella.

No alteró el ritmo ante la resistencia; siguió lento pero continuo, y utilizó la mano libre que le quedaba para acariciarle las piernas y las nalgas. Eran caricias tranquilas con el objetivo de calmarla para que se destensara, algo que consiguió poco a poco mientras Minako seguía retorciéndose de placer.

Y entonces, él se detuvo.

Su cuerpo quemaba y necesitaba urgentemente que ese fuego encendido se apagara. Por eso le miró horrorizada ante la mera idea de que empezara con sus típicos juegos otra vez.

Le mataría.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerte con tus jueguecitos —le amenazó—. Hoy, no.

Él se deslizó por encima de su cuerpo como un depredador acechando a su presa hasta llegar a sus labios y volver a besarla. Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo rozando con su miembro su sexo y riendo divertido ante la queja.

—¿Mis jueguecitos? Creo que aún no te he enseñado ninguno. —Hagen le acarició con el pulgar el labio inferior y le separó los labios—. Pero voy a ser compasivo contigo puesto que la última vez que tuvimos un primer encuentro, te hice «sufrir» bastante.

—Más te vale.

Bajó su cabeza para lamer sus labios de forma ardiente. Sin embargo, se incorporó sin previo aviso sobre ella y se inclinó hacia la mesilla, rebuscando en un cajón. Su mano retorno con un preservativo.

—Aunque al final a tu padre no parecía disgustarle la idea de ser abuelo —dijo sarcásticamente—, supongo que preferirás terminar tus estudios antes de tener hijos.

Si no fuera por el mal rato que había vivido en su casa por la discusión familiar, se habría reído ante la imagen de su padre adorando al nieto que en un principio no quería.

Minako asintió a su afirmación y Hagen se colocó de forma rápida y eficiente el preservativo.

—¿Prefieres alguna postura en especial? —se preocupó él para hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible esa primera vez.

—Estoy bastante nerviosa; si me dejas pensármelo mucho quizás salga corriendo.

Hagen rio mientras se acomodaba sobre ella impidiéndole cualquier tentativa de escape.

—Estás loca si crees que te deja ría —susurró divertido.

—No entiendo por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Ya he pasado por esto antes. —Misao había estado nerviosa pero más por su ignorancia frente a la noche de bodas que por el hecho en sí, que era el caso de Minako.

Hagen la miró a los ojos algo más serio y acarició su mejilla.

—No, no lo has hecho. —Hagen pasó su mano por su cintura y siguió hacia abajo hasta posarla sobre su pierna y separársela algo más—. Aunque les recordemos, no somos ellos. Tenemos distintos gustos y tememos distintas cosas. Aunque influyan en nuestras vidas, eso no nos reduce a ser ellos. Tú eres Minako y yo soy Hagen; y te aseguro que el hombre de esta época también está enamorado de la mujer de esta época.

Minako le sujetó de la nuca y le bajó hasta ella para besarle. No se había dado cuenta de la verdad que encerraban esas palabras. Porque ella se estaba enamorando de Hagen antes de saber que era Aoshi.

Sintió la presión de Hagen deslizándose dentro de ella con pequeños movimientos de vaivén que la relajaban cuando la sentía tensarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus cuerpos se habían fundido. Él se detuvo cuando llegó al final, esperando a que se acostumbrara y ella aguantó sin quejarse para no preocuparle. Pero dolía. Había invadido su cuerpo y éste se quejaba por ello.

Por eso, cuando Hagen intentó moverse, Minako no pudo evitarlo y le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

—¿Te encuentras… bien? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

—Sólo dame un momento.

—¿Por qué no me has... avisado antes? —siguió entre jadeos.

Minako no respondió intentando controlar su respiración y amoldarse a Hagen. Él se dedicó a besarla de nuevo y acariciarla con ternura para estimularla por otro camino. Le cogió de las piernas y cambió con cuidado la postura abriéndola más. Aunque seguía completamente enterrado en ella, notó el cambio al momento, siendo la fricción más suave.

Poco después dejó de clavarle las uñas y comenzó a pasear sus manos por su ancha espalda. Minako le miró a los ojos y Hagen entendió la señal. Con cuidado, comenzó un ritmo suave tan enloquecedoramente lento como deseable. Se deslizaba saliendo prácticamente entero e introduciéndose hasta encajarse completamente. Lento pero sin pausa, consiguió que el poco dolor que quedaba se esfumara. Sus palabras dulces entre besos, sus gemidos, su nombre susurrado con placer, hicieron el resto para conseguir que la abrumara el placer.

Minako acompasó poco a poco el movimiento de sus caderas con el ritmo de él. Quería más, deseaba más, y sabía que él se lo daría. Sus acometidas cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas casi dejándola sin aire; proporcionándole un placer carnal que sólo conservaba en recuerdos.

Y por fin esos recuerdos se avivaban gracias a él: al hombre que amaba desde niña. Todas sus vidas pasadas, presentes y futuras le amarían siempre, porque él era suyo y ella siempre le pertenecería.

Minako sintió su ritmo aumentar tanto en velocidad como en intensidad. Supo que Hagen estaba a punto de llegar al clímax aunque intentaba contenerse por ella. Pero ella tampoco estaba muy lejos de llegar al final.

Y entonces le sintió irse con unas embestidas duras y secas, que hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera de arriba abajo alcanzado su propio placer con gran intensidad y espasmos violentos.

Hagen se relajó sobre Minako apenas unos segundos hasta que sus contracciones cesaron y rápidamente se separó quitándose el preservativo embadurnado de sus esencias. Se levantó y desapareció de la habitación volviendo al momento sin el preservativo usado y con un pañuelo. Se tumbó a su lado mientras colocaba el pañuelo sobre su sexo y limpiaba suavemente. De haberlo podido hacer ella, lo habría hecho, pero estaba exhausta y aún le temblaban los brazos y respiraba con rapidez.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Un poco dolorida. —Hagen le dio un casto beso.

—Eso es normal.

Esta vez, no fue un casto beso y lo hizo a conciencia mientras la seguía acariciando con cuidado con el pañuelo. Lo dejó en el suelo al terminar y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo para mantenerla entre ellos.

—Es algo pasajero —comentó con picardía cubriendo sus cuerpos con las mantas—: te acostumbrarás a mí.

—Seguramente, pero no será hasta dentro de unos días. Necesito recuperarme.

Hagen frunció el ceño.

—No creo que pueda aguantar días después de haberte probado. —Le acarició el rostro y compuso una sonrisa descarada—. Te concedo un sueño reparador y cuando despiertes lo negociaremos.

Minako se echó a reír por la sugerencia de negociar sus posibles encuentros en el plazo de unos días y por alguna razón, sabía que acabaría cediendo ella. Se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos dispuesta a tomarse ese sueño reparador que le ofrecía.

—Te quiero, Hagen... mi amor actual.

Hagen la apretó más contra él y le susurró al oído.

—Y yo a ti, Minako... mi amor por siempre.


	13. Capítulo 12 (part 1)

**Capítulo 12 (part 1): Keisuke y Kori**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

No me preguntéis cómo lo he hecho, pero terminé con lo que tenía pendiente y me pude poner con el capítulo. Eso sí, me ha durado poco y vuelvo a tener currelo por delante T_T. Pero bueno, poco a poco iré con ello. Pero me he dado cuenta que si decidí que no debía decir nunca «no volveré a hacer más fics», también me tengo que morder la lengua cuando hable de los tiempos de actualización. Pero de verdad, estaba súper convencida de que no tendría tiempo para el capítulo o_O.

**Kaory:** Pues sí, también va a ir en dos partes. Pero es que el final de KK ya era largo de por sí (eran 8.000 palabras y la reedición ha hecho que sólo las dos perspectivas tuvieran 7.500, así que imagina si subo el resto e_e . Os da el síncope leyendo).

Sobre la relación de HM, es que es una de las cosas que me «revientan» de las historias de reencarnaciones: que parece que sólo se quieren porque lo hicieron en sus vidas pasadas. Y no, a mí esa idea no me gusta. Si no me muestran que también se enamoran en la nueva vida, se pueden ahorrar la historia.

**Artemys:** Bueno, mujer, tampoco es para ponerse así. Por supuesto que agradezco los reviews, pero no os obligo a escribirlos ;-) . Si no tenías nada que decir, pues sin más… ya lo harás cuando se te ocurra algo ;-) . Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo que te dejara sin palabras, jajajajaja, y más el otro que te hizo dar saltos de alegría *o*. Gracias por hacerme llegar vuestras sensaciones con las historias *o*

**Linkyiwakura:** ¡Oh, no puedo esperar! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué será esta vez! *o* . Por cierto, ¡tu avatar no está en tu galería de imágenes! ¡Qué disgustoooo! ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero!

¡Gracias a todas por los reviews, chicas! Os dejo con la primera parte del final de KK. ¡Espero que os guste! :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 12 (part 1): Keisuke y Kori**

«Los ojos curiosean y el corazón lo desea»

**_Kori_**

Habían transcurrido seis meses desde que Kori se enterase de que Hagen era Aoshi, y con ello, definitivamente desaparecieran sus esperanzas de encontrar a Kenshin. Si era difícil encontrarle en Japón, ¿cómo serían las probabilidades de localizarle en todo el mundo? Pero sólo hacía un par de meses que se había encontrado con la idea de que ya ni siquiera quería que apareciese. Estaba tan enamorada del hombre a su lado que le sería imposible elegir si se tropezara con él.

Además, no podía dejar de pensar en que «Kenshin» no fuera como Kenshin. Hagen era un ejemplo de ello. Aunque a veces sacaba a relucir sus mismas facetas, no podía dejar de advertirse que Hagen era mucho más sociable que Aoshi. Hablaba más, reía a menudo, y tenía sentido del humor, a diferencia de Aoshi. Él sólo había sido cordial con ellos, incluso cuando emparentaron a través de sus hijos. En cambio Hagen no tenía problemas para tratarse con la gente. A Kori —aunque jamás se lo confesaría a Minako—, le gustaba más Hagen que Aoshi.

De modo que, si ellos eran diferentes, lo mismo podría pasar con «Kenshin». Ella estaba enamorada de Kenshin, pero ¿y si el hombre actual era un amargado? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Keisuke por él por mucho que sus vidas pasadas se amasen? En el punto en el que estaba era incapaz de hacerlo; no podía dejar a Keisuke por las buenas.

Kori suspiró. Quería a Kenshin y Keisuke por igual, pero éste último tenía la gran ventaja de que ya le conocía y le amaba por quién era en su presente. Por eso, aunque antes había rezado por que Kenshin apareciese, ahora se encontraba haciéndolo para que nunca estuviera en esa situación. ¿Qué clase de mujer era ahora? No podía dejar de imaginar la posibilidad de que hubiese un hombre buscándola incansablemente y ella rezando para que no la encontrara. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que Minako y Hagen apoyaban su decisión.

Kori se había alegrado por ella, su caso había sido totalmente inverosímil, más propio de una novela ficticia que de la realidad. Pero lo cierto era que ahora Minako volvía a ser la esposa de su alma gemela. Habían suscitado numerosos rumores acerca de su fugaz noviazgo y matrimonio pero, tras cinco meses de casados, Minako seguía sin mostrar síntomas de embarazo como muchos pensaban.

En esos momentos, los dos se encontraban en Dinamarca. Minako no había iniciado el nuevo curso tras terminar el año en marzo, y se habían ido a su país para conocer a su familia. Tenían pensado volver tras las vacaciones de agosto y continuar con algunas asignaturas parciales de la segunda mitad de curso. Minako no quería abandonar Japón y a Hagen le gustaba mucho el país. Sin embargo, tampoco quería dejar el suyo natal donde estaba toda su familia y amigos. Minako le había comentado en su último email que la familia de Hagen estaba proyectando la posibilidad de abrir un museo en Japón, de tal forma que pudieran vivir en los dos países por temporadas.

Kori estaba feliz porque faltaba poco más de un mes para verla de nuevo. Pero de momento debía centrarse en el presente. Ella había terminado su último examen hacía dos días y Keisuke lo tenía esa mañana. Habían planeado pasar las vacaciones en Tokio. Keisuke quería ir durante unos días a su casa para presentarle a sus padres, y quería marcharse cuanto antes para evitar atascos. Habían dejado todo listo y en su coche para irse en cuanto terminara. A Kori le había extrañado tanto apresuramiento hasta que había soltado que no quería que le pasara lo mismo que en las vacaciones de primavera_._ Por lo que tenía entendido, Keisuke se había pasado tres horas en la carretera simplemente para entrar en Tokio.

Pero cuando Kori llegó a su clase, el examen había terminado y no quedaba nadie allí, de modo que se dirigió a la cafetería donde suponía que estaría esperándola entre sus compañeros.

Y allí estaba con su grupo de clase entre montones de apuntes… y las dos empalagosas que le rondaban desde poco después de que empezaran a salir. Parecía cierto aquello de que las mujeres siempre deseaban lo de las demás, como si el hecho de tener novia de repente les subiera el atractivo a los hombres. A Kori le crispaban los nervios y muchas veces ni siquiera se cortaban en su presencia. Por supuesto, el muy idiota ni se daba por aludido —una de las cosas que le recordaban a Kenshin pero que hubiera preferido mantener en el olvido.

Nada más acercarse, Kori escuchó a Keisuke repartir tareas para las vacaciones. Con toda probabilidad, supuso, se trataría del proyecto final que les estaba volviendo locos desde que empezaron el último curso. Puesto que era el más disciplinado de todos con diferencia, les había puesto a trabajar desde el principio a pesar de tener meses por delante antes de entregarlo.

—Hola, chicos, ¿os falta mucho? —preguntó al llegar.

—Espera un momento.

Ni se había dignado a mirarla; seguía escribiendo afanosamente mientras levantaba una mano en señal de que esperara. Kori entrecerró los ojos con cierto disgusto.

—¡Vaya...! —exclamó Issei, uno de sus compañeros.

Se levantó del sitio, se dirigió hasta ella y, cogiéndola de la mano, la hizo girar. Aquello subió su estado de ánimo; al menos alguien se había dado cuenta. Puesto que era un caluroso día de verano, llevaba un vestido nuevo bastante corto y ceñido que se había comprado y con el que esperaba estar presentable cuando conociese a sus padres.

Era prácticamente el único vestido corto que había usado en… no recordaba los años. La última falda que había utilizado era el uniforme de secundaria y por supuesto, era falda larga. De modo que era muy raro verla con un vestido y por eso había esperado por su reacción. Sin embargo, el muy idiota seguía enfrascado en sus apuntes.

—¡Estás preciosa! —la halagó Issei.

Y aunque su llegada no había despegado a Keisuke de sus apuntes, aquel comentario sí que lo hizo. Levantó la cabeza en el acto y la miró muy sorprendido. Por supuesto, Issei se ganó una mirada fulminante que le hizo dar un paso atrás alejándose de Kori.

—Se mira pero no se toca —le amenazó Keisuke.

—Tranquilo, hombre —dijo riendo—. Sólo le daba un cumplido mientras tú la tenías descuidada.

—Yo no la tengo descuidada —replicó fríamente—. Pero quizás tengas razón: haz tú esto mientras yo la atiendo.

Keisuke le acercó los apuntes y a ella le extendió la mano para que fuera hasta él. A Kori le encantaba ver sus celos; que probara de su propia medicina. Era de las cosas que no se parecía a Kenshin pero que adoraba. Kenshin nunca se mostraba celoso; siempre había estado demasiado seguro de Kaoru. Teniendo en cuenta su carácter risueño, era agradable ver esa transformación arisca por ella.

Kori anduvo hasta él y la cogió por la cintura incitándola con un suave movimiento a besarle.

—Me encanta cómo te queda ese vestido —le dijo en un susurro cómplice.

—¿De verdad? —Él simplemente asintió y la sentó en una de sus piernas acomodándola en el hueco de sus brazos—. Ya sabes que no soy de llevar vestidos.

—Y haces bien —sentenció él y Kori frunció el ceño ante la contradicción—. El día menos esperado no me habría podido contener y habrías acabado desnuda después de arrancártelo a mordis... —Kori le puso una mano en la boca para que no dijera nada más.

Estaba horrorizada de que le hubiera dicho algo así con gente delante. Lo había susurrado pero sabía que Issei había llegado a escucharle. Lo supo nada más oírle reír por lo bajo.

No pudo controlar el rubor que la recorrió. Kori sintió un calor extremo que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura ambiental. Y no sólo era por las palabras de Keisuke; también lo era por la referencia directa de acostarse con ella. Llevaba varios meses insinuándolo con indirectas que cada vez se ha cían más directas y picantes. Y por fin había decidido dar el siguiente paso de su relación. En ese viaje cumpliría sus deseos, por lo que había tenido margen para concienciarse.

Kori miró a sus preciosos ojos azules y después apoyó su frente en la de él. Puesto que ya lo había decidido, si superaba un poco su mortificación, podría dejarle entrever sus intenciones.

—Quizás te deje hacerlo con éste.

Keisuke la miró extrañado con los ojos entrecerrados posiblemente dudando haber oído bien. Pero Kori no podía culparle de ello; había esquivado ese tema en cuanto lo sacaba a relucir.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó muy confundido.

—Lo que has oído.

Casi se rio por la incredulidad que le vio en la cara. Keisuke debía pensar que estaba tomándole el pelo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Y cuando ella asintió, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió pícaramente antes de acercarse a su oído para susurrarle—: No me puedes decir eso en una cafetería y ante varias horas de viaje por delante. ¿Qué clase de ente diabólico eres? —dijo divertido, pero a continuación la besó sin contención. Poco tardó en exigir más de ese beso abriéndose paso entre sus labios y reuniendo en su boca un llameante intercambio de sensaciones.

—¡Ey, chicos! —se quejó Romi fingiendo enfado—. ¡Qué no estáis solos!

—Y es una pena... —se lamentó él haciendo sonrojar más a Kori—. A ver si terminamos pronto para que nos podamos ir a casa.

— * —

—Tranquila —dijo por enésima vez Keisuke—, les caerás bien. Ni siquiera hará falta que te presente, en cuanto te vean entrar por la puerta, habrán recibido la mejor noticia de su vida. —Y se echó a reír.

Desde que habían subido al coche y salido de Kioto, Kori se había mordido ya siete uñas de las manos —cuando nunca se las había mordido— y sus pies no paraban quietos, lo que había hecho que Keisuke le dijera unas «infinitas» veces que se calmase.

Pero ella estaba de los nervios.

Siempre había pensado que conocer a los padres de un novio sería igual que conocer a los padres de un amigo cualquiera. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

Y si antes estaba nerviosa, sus palabras de consuelo la pusieron cardíaca.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de «la mejor noticia de su vida»?

—¿Sabes cuántos de mi familia piensan que soy gay pero que tengo problemas para salir del armario? —Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, pero Kori respondió de todas formas.

—No.

—Pues te aseguro que unos cuantos. Y mi padre es uno de ellos. Así que en cuanto te vea entrar por la puerta, se va a echar a tus pies.

—¿Y por qué piensan que eres gay? —inquirió ultrajada. Keisuke no tenía ni un solo gesto que indicara dicha inclinación sexual.

—Si en veintidós años no he mostrado interés por las mujeres, ni he tenido novia, ni he llevado chicas a casa... pues puedes hacerte una idea.

—¡Ey! —se quejó indignada—. ¿Y yo qué soy?

—Mi novia —y se volvió a reír—, pero es que ellos no lo saben.

—Entonces, ¿qué les has dicho de mí? —Estaba muy confundida.

—Nada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Ellos ni siquiera saben que vienes.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó con un chillido agudo.

—Relájate —continuó él con su tono sereno—. Te he dicho que tu presencia va a ser una de las mejores noticias que van a oír en todo el año. ¡Y mira! Ya casi hemos llegado.

Kori estaba conteniéndose para no asesinarlo allí mismo aunque...

_«¡Qué demonios! Si me lo cargo ahora, me evito la presentación con sus padres y podría volver a la seguridad de mi casa en Kioto». _

Era tan tentador ese pensamiento…

Desde el aparcamiento del edificio en el que entraron cogieron el ascensor y Keisuke pulsó el botón diecisiete. Las puertas se cerraron y empezó a subir lentamente, las luces de los botones alumbrándose en el piso por el que iban. Estaba ya haciéndose daño en las manos de tanto apretárselas.

—Sí que vives en un piso alto —comentó intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Keisuke le cogió de las manos y suspiró.

—Cariño, en serio, te van a adorar, créeme.

Le dio un rápido beso antes de llegar a la planta y entraron en una de las seis puertas del rellano. Kori se sorprendió por lo grande que era el edificio donde vivía Keisuke. Al entrar en la casa, Kori iba férreamente agarrada a su mano libre mientras que en las otras llevaban sus maletas de viaje.

—¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Mamá?! —dejó la maleta en el suelo y Kori hizo lo mismo.

Keisuke la guió hasta el salón y escuchó movimiento en alguna de las habitaciones de otro lugar de la casa. La voz de una mujer se hizo más clara según se acercaba por una puerta distinta del salón a la que habían entrado ellos.

—¿Keisuke? ¿Cómo es que has venido a... casa? —dijo al fin tras quedarse paralizada al ver a Kori.

La mujer que hablaba se había detenido al verlos en el salón. Sus ojos marrón oscuro miraban a Kori con mucha curiosidad, como si no creyese realmente lo que veía. Era una mujer más baja que ella, típicamente japonesa, con los ojos y pelo oscuros, piel clara y de figura menuda. Parecía ser que lo dicho por Keisuke era verdad y ellos no le habían visto traer a ninguna chica a casa. La mujer se había quedado literalmente de piedra.

Su vista regresó a su hijo y después a sus manos unidas, y fue entonces que salió de su estupefacción.

—¡Noburo, ven, corre! ¡Mira a quién nos ha traído Keisuke!

—¿Cómo que a quién? —se quejó una voz lejana—. ¡No me digas que tu hijo ha decidido empezar a traer a sus novios a casa! —Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo—. Que haga lo que quiera con su vida, pero aquí no quiero que…

Un hombre, bastante más alto que la mujer, acababa de entrar en el salón. Y al igual que la mujer, se había quedado perplejo, fijando sus ojos azules en Kori, incrédulo ante lo que veía.

Cuando Keisuke le había dicho que sus ojos eran de la línea occidental de su padre, supuso que su padre era occidental. Pero tenía muchos rasgos japoneses: ojos rasgados, cabello oscuro también, piel dorada... Como únicos rasgos occidentales contaban el color de sus ojos y la atípica estatura, superior a la de un japonés medio. Debía ser uno de los abuelos paternos de Keisuke el que fuera occidental.

No pudo evitar compararles. Sus ojos eran iguales, y por curiosidades de la genética, no se habían saltado ninguna generación teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus padres era japonés en las dos generaciones. Misterios de los genes recesivos, pensó Kori, pero no pudo hacer más que agradecerlo. Los ojos de Keisuke eran un regalo para cualquier japonés.

—Papá, mamá —empezó a decir Keisuke solemne—, os presento a Kori Ninomiya: mi novia.

— * —

«El amor es lo más grande que hay en el mundo; y sin embargo, es difícil imaginar algo más pequeño»

**_Keisuke_**

Sus padres se habían convertido en dos bonitas estatuas plantadas en el salón. Era justo por eso por lo que no les había contado nada de Kori. Nada habría hecho que Keisuke se perdiera ese momento.

La mujer estaba resplandeciente ante la noticia, mientras que el hombre mantenía una expresión incrédula.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Kori nerviosa—, encantada de conocerles.

—¿No le ha pagado para convencernos de que no es gay?

—¡Papá! ¡Claro que no! —recriminó molesto por la sugerencia. Ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de devolverle el saludo.

—¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? —preguntó escéptico.

—Porque quería veros las caras en persona —se regocijó Keisuke intentado pasar por alto su alusión a su sexualidad.

—¿Es eso cierto, muchacha?

—Eh… sí —tartamudeó—. Señor Nakamura, llevamos...

—Noburo —le corrigió—. Si realmente es la novia de mi hijo, puede tutearme.

—Claro, vosotros a mí también… Noburo —dijo en tono inseguro por ese drástico salto en el trato con ellos—. Llevamos juntos desde noviembre.

—¡¿Desde noviembre?! —exclamó—. ¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? —volvió a preguntar.

—Porque estaba en Kioto y quería veros las caras —repitió riendo por la reacción de su padre.

—Pero estuviste en primavera —contraatacó.

—Pero si simplemente os hubiera dicho que tenía novia, no me habríais creído. —Noburo tuvo la decencia de afirmar ese hecho con la cabeza—. Así no hay dudas.

Y entonces empezó a reírse mientras se acercaba a Kori. La miró escrutadoramente y la abrazó. Keisuke sonrió por la reacción de su padre. Tal y como había dicho, iba a adorar a Kori. Le importaba poco a quién trajese ni cómo fuese la chica en cuestión con tal de que sus cromosomas fuesen XX.

—¿Has visto, Hanae? —dijo separándose de Kori—. Y parecía tonto... Mira qué chica más guapa se ha buscado.

—Gracias —susurró cohibida.

Hanae se acercó hasta ella y esa vez, fue su turno de abrazarla.

—Es cierto que nuestro hijo tiene buen gusto.

—Gracias —repitió avergonzada por los halagos—. Yo también lo tengo.

Hanae sonrió por el elogio a su hijo y se volvió hacia Keisuke.

—¡Sabe camelar a las madres! —se regocijó—. Me encanta. ¿Así que tú eres la que ha conseguido que se quite las pintas que llevaba?

—Sí, fue ella —confirmó Keisuke.

—Bien, pues que sepas que si éste no te acaba convenciendo, tengo otro hijo —comentó con inocencia.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Keisuke fingiendo ofensa por la broma.

—¿Qué? —Y si lo de antes había sido un tono inocente, éste lo superaba con creces—. Sólo le doy alternativas.

Keisuke resopló y se acercó a su mortificada novia.

—Kori, esta mujer que te quiere adoptar es mi madre: Hanae.

—¿Puedo llamarte Kori? —Ella asintió—. Estoy encantada de conocerte —dijo esta vez más seria.

—Igualmente.

Keisuke le cogió de la mano y Kori le miró con sus brillantes ojos iluminados. Podía sentir su alivio tras conocer a sus padres.

—Muy bien, y ahora que nos has hecho las presentaciones —habló su padre—, ¿por qué has pasado por casa?

Keisuke frunció el ceño por la pregunta.

—Son las vacaciones de verano. ¿No pensarías que me quedaría en Kioto?

—Ya, pero ¿por qué aquí? No pretenderéis quedaros…

Keisuke se tensó. No entendía a qué venía esa pregunta. Antes de casarse, su hermana había llevado a su marido a la casa familiar de veraneo y nadie había objetado nada.

—Ya veo por qué no has avisado. Porque si lo hacías, no te deja ríamos la casa para los dos solos.

—¿Para los dos solos? —Ahora sí que estaba perdido.

Noburo miró a Hanae y levantó una ceja con sospecha.

—O mi hijo es demasiado listo o el tuyo demasiado estúpido.

—¿Es que os vais a alguna parte?

—No parece fingido —suspiró resignado—. Tu hijo es estúpido.

—También es tuyo —replicó Hanae poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No cuando hace estas cosas. Te mandé un email hace dos días diciéndote que fueses directamente a la casa de veraneo.

—¿Hace dos días? ¡Pero si mi último examen ha sido hoy! Hace varios días que el mundo a mi alrededor dejó de existir.

—Así que no sabes que vamos a reunirnos toda la familia allí.

Keisuke abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—No —dijo atónito—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste por teléfono?

—Ni lo preguntes, hijo —respondió su madre—. Debe ser algo de la crisis de los cincuenta, que le ha dado por las nuevas tecnologías. Se ha comprado hasta una webcam.

—No tengo ninguna crisis —reprochó Noburo a su mujer—. Es sólo que me gusta estar a la última.

—Se hace mayor y no quiere quedarse atrás —dijo Hanae gesticulando pero sabiendo perfectamente que su marido se estaba enterando. Noburo la fulminó por el comentario—. Nosotros nos vamos ya. Estábamos cerrando la maleta porque sale nuestro tren en menos de una hora.

—¿Vais luego vosotros? —preguntó Noburo. Keisuke se encogió de hombros indiferente y miró hacia Kori, la cual se había quedado blanca. También lo debió notar su padre—. Me parece que no.

—¿Una reunión familiar? —susurró horrorizada.

—Tranquila… no te preocupes, lo dejaremos para más adelante. —Le dio un apretón con la mano—. Ha venido muy nerviosa todo el camino sólo por la idea de conoceros. Si llevo una novia allí sin previo aviso, Kori me dejará sólo por no querer saber nada más de nuestra familia.

—¡Kei! —le reprendió duramente Kori—. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible?

El que se encogió de hombros esta vez fue Noburo.

—Tiene razón: no te dejarán en paz. Algunos de mis sobrinos son un incordio. Se meterían con vosotros durante toda la estancia. ¡Y mi padre! Te sentaría a su lado y te contaría todas las situaciones vergonzosas de Keisuke. Sigo sin saber por qué nos hace eso a todos.

—Porque es la prueba definitiva —contestó Hanae—. Si después de que te cuente todo eso, todavía quieres al desafortunado, es que la relación es para toda la vida. —Noburo la miró como si le hubieran salido cuernos—. ¿Qué? Te aseguro que fue el momento en que supe que eras el hombre para mí. Viendo que después de todo lo que me dijo todavía seguía enamorada de ti, no había otra explicación.

—Vale, ahora sí que no vamos —dijo Keisuke al momento.

Hanae se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó para despedirse.

—Volveremos en una semana. No te preocupes por la reunión familiar, ya te excusaremos.

—O mejor dicho, prepararemos a la familia de la noticia.

—Entonces, grábamelo —dijo Keisuke.

—¡Kei! —volvió a reprenderle Kori.

—¿Es que no has visto la cara de mis padres? No quiero perderme las del resto.

Hanae se acercó a Kori y la abrazó también.

—¿Estaréis aquí cuando volvamos?

—Sí —contestó Keisuke.

—Perfecto, así podremos conocer más a Kori cuando regresemos. Hay cosas en la nevera, pero tendréis que salir a hacer la compra —les informó—. Noburo, coge la maleta y nos vamos.

El hombre apareció al poco con una maleta y minutos después salían por la puerta.

—Os vemos en unos días. —Y de pronto se giró—. ¡Ahh! Y tomad precauciones; no quiero que la dejes embarazada.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Keisuke.

—¡Noburo! —recriminó a la vez Hanae.

—¿Qué? —dijo inocente—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no nos traigan un nieto fuera del matrimonio.

Hanae resopló por el comentario.

—No le hagas caso, Kori. Sólo os está tomando el pelo. —Cogió a su marido del brazo y tiró de él—. ¡Y tú sal ya! Debería darte vergüenza decir esas cosas delante de la pobre chica. ¡Lo que hagan ellos no es asunto tuyo!

Y mientras seguían discutiendo, se marcharon. A Keisuke le entró la risa y más cuando vio a Kori que seguía rojísima.

—Perdona a mis padres, están locos —comentó aún riéndose.

—No lo están —les defendió ella.

—Claro que sí, y es culpa de mi abuelo.

—¿Tu abuelo? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí —contestó con paciencia—, mi abuelo paterno. Es estadounidense. Conoció a mi abuela al final de la guerra. No tenía familia, así que se enroló en el ejército cuando salió del orfanato y le destinaron aquí. Por eso prefirió quedarse con mi abuela cuando terminó la guerra. —La miró con fingida seriedad—. Es el causante de echar a perder a mi padre y a mis tíos. Mi abuela es una santa —añadió negando con la cabeza como si se compadeciera de ella—. Cuando se juntan todos se monta un show tremendo. Ya lo verás.

Kori se rio por la forma en que estaba pintando a su familia paterna.

—Creo que me va a gustar verlo… ¡pero más adelante! —matizó Kori divertida.

—Sí, es mejor que conozcas primero a la familia de mi madre. Son normales. Tengo entendido que mi madre no era así antes de conocer a mi padre —siguió diciendo con su fingido lamento—. Es una pena. —Kori se rio por la interpretación de Keisuke describiendo a su familia—. Venga, llevemos las cosas a mi habitación —dijo cambiando de tema.

—¿A tu habitación?

—Claro, ¿dónde te creías que ibas a dormir? —cuestionó divertido.

—¿En la habitación de tu hermana? —Sugirió ella. Como estaba casada, ya no vivía allí.

—Ésa la ha heredado mi hermano. Menos mal que ya no tenemos que estar en la misma habitación. No sabes lo frustrante que era tener que volver tarde a casa porque mi hermano se había traído a alguna amiga aprovechando los viajes de mis padres.

—Pero se supone que estará en la reunión familiar, ¿no?

—Supongo que irá directamente desde clase. Pero da lo mismo: tú dormirás conmigo —contestó con voz traviesa.

—¿Pero cómo voy a dormir contigo en tu habitación? ¡En unos días estarán tus padres en casa!

Keisuke se rio a carcajadas por su preocupación por las formas.

—Tranquila porque mis padres ya habrán pensado que somos «culpables» de cosas que no hemos hecho... —y agregó en tono pícaro—: aún.

— * —

—Es la primera vez que como algo preparado por ti. Cocinas muy bien.

—Sí... —Kori miró los platos terminados de la cena—. Hay días que me sorprendo por ello.

—¿Por qué? —Keisuke encontró gracioso ese comentario.

—Por nada... tonterías mías. Es que de pequeña cocinaba mal —dijo a modo de excusa—. Era nefasta.

—Pero eso es normal, mujer.

—Supongo —contestó con una sonrisa.

Keisuke se levantó de la mesa y recogió los platos de la cena para llevarlos a la cocina. Llevaban un buen rato conversando tras la cena y empezaban a pesarle los ojos. En el salón, Kori se había puesto a ver un programa del que Keisuke no sabía ni que existía. Veía bastante poco la televisión y por desgracia, en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para quedarse con ella: toda la semana estudiando, durmiendo pocas horas, y hoy, el viaje hasta Tokio.

Estaba hecho polvo.

—Me voy a ir a la cama —le informó saliendo de la cocina—. Si quieres puedes quedarte viendo la televisión o utilizar mi portátil para navegar en Internet.

Kori apagó rápidamente la tele y se levantó.

—Me voy contigo; yo también estoy cansada. Iré por mis cosas para cambiarme.

Entraron en la habitación y Keisuke se sentó en la cama admirándola sin que lo supiera. Había llevado la maleta a su habitación y ahora Kori rebuscaba en ella su pijama. No pudo evitar pensar en si se atrevería a cambiarse delante de él u optaría por irse al baño.

Entonces, las palabras sobre que le permitiría quitarle ese vestido con los dientes regresaron a su cabeza y, en un instante, todo su cansancio se había desvanecido. Todo su ser se concentró en ella y en lo que llevaba meses esperando. Keisuke se aproximó a Kori en silencio y esperó a que ella se levantara. En cuanto se giró, él la apresó contra su cuerpo con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre, la sujetaba por la nuca consiguiendo que le devolviera un beso profundo e intenso.

Sus cosas cayeron al suelo en un sonido sordo mientras todos sus sentidos se deleitaban en ese beso con la mujer que amaba. En esa habitación no estaban ni Kenshin, ni sus eternas comparativas con Kaoru. Sólo ellos dos: Kori y Keisuke. Ni vidas pasadas, ni épocas antiguas, ni remordimientos por traición hacia la mujer de sus sueños... nada. Porque Kaoru se había convertido en un amor platónico; ficticio. Pero Kori era su amor verdadero, el amor tangible que podía tocar con sus manos.

Los brazos se enroscaron en su cuello y aprovechó ese momento para izarla y llevarla hasta la cama. La recostó sobre ella con él encima cubriendo su cuerpo en una posición que les dejaba vagar a sus manos tranquilamente a través de ese vestido que en poco tiempo se encargaría de quitar.

Keisuke metió una de sus manos por debajo del vestido tocando uno de sus suaves muslos y subiendo poco a poco en su recorrido hacia arriba. Besó su cuello y se complació al oler el aroma del perfume que le había regalado meses atrás. Le gustó mucho cuando lo encontró y Kori lo usaba con frecuencia sabiendo que volvía locos sus sentidos. Después de la expectativa creada por ella esa mañana en la cafetería, sabía que si no le detenía en breve, no habría vuelta atrás.

—Kori, si no quieres llegar al final, dímelo ahora —la avisó agitado separándose escasos centímetros de ella. Kori subió una mano hasta su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Te lo he dicho esta mañana.

Keisuke sonrió complacido por su respuesta y sintió que la emoción le invadía por dentro. Le sujetó la mano en su cara y la besó suavemente. Amaba a esa mujer con una desesperación que acabaría por volverle loco y por eso ansiaba una relación completa con ella.

Se separó de ella levantándose de la cama con la intención de «coger prestados» unos preservativos de su hermano. Kori le sujetó de la mano en el acto para detenerle.

—Kei, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó extrañada.

—A por unos preservativos. Vuelvo ahora mismo. —Pero Kori le empujó de vuelta a la cama sobre ella y le besó en los labios.

—Ya he tomado yo precauciones —le confesó en un susurro—. Hace tiempo que pensaba en estas vacaciones.

Keisuke se quedó de piedra. Así que mientras él se pasaba los días incitándola para que se acostara con él pensando que ella no quería, Kori se negaba porque ya había elegido el momento. No sabía si echarse a reír o enfadarse por haberle tenido todo ese tiempo deseando algo ya concedido para una fecha en concreto: su fecha.

Keisuke suspiró quedándose en un término medio entre las dos opciones. Las mujeres eran muy especiales a la hora de elegir cuándo, cómo y dónde sería su primera vez, y él no iba a entrar en más discusión. Si se había preparado para ese día, él no iba a convencerla de lo contrario.

Dejó caer su peso sobre su cuerpo y siguió en el punto donde lo había dejado, decidiendo que ya iba siendo hora de ir quitando ese incordio de vestido que le ocultaba su cuerpo. Con los dientes cogió los tirantes y los fue bajando por los brazos mientras la oía reír.

—Eso no son mordiscos.

—No pienso echar a perder un vestido que te queda tan bien.

Kori le ayudó a quitarle el vestido y pronto lo tuvo enroscado en la cintura. Quedó al descubierto un sujetador sin tirantes que Keisuke sabía que le iba a durar poco tiempo puesto.

Cogió el vestido y tiró hacia abajo. Kori levantó las caderas y la tela pudo pasar hacia sus piernas. Segundos después, acabó en el suelo.

A Keisuke se le cortó la respiración al dejarla en ropa interior. Kori agarró la parte baja de su camiseta y se la quitó dejando su torso al descubierto. Le miró algo sonrojada, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista. Después posó sus manos en él acariciando suavemente, subiendo sus manos hasta su nuca para poder besarle de nuevo. Keisuke regresó a la tarea de acariciar su piel expuesta tan suave como la seda más fina, aproximándose al sujetador para desatarlo y dejar sus pechos libres para deleite de su visión.

La tela se aflojó y la retiró de sus senos, y no necesitó más para saber que tendría que quitarse en breve los pantalones. La presión contra ellos empezaba a resultarle más que molesta y se recostó a su lado girado hacia ella.

Le recorrió un escalofrío agradable por todo el cuerpo cuando tocó con suavidad uno de sus pezones. Kenshin había estado con más mujeres, pero Kori era la primera para él. Y nada se podía comparar a la emoción que experimentaba en esos momentos. Cubrió uno de los pechos con su mano comprobando que encajaba perfectamente en ella. Kori estaba hecha para él en todos los sentidos, y el simple pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacerle estallar.

Kori cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias… o eso espera. Tenía un sentido de la vergüenza bastante desarrollado. En esos aspectos, Kori se mostraba muy tímida e inocente, nada comparado con él. Le importaba un comino hablar en público, le importaba menos aún que la gente le mirara raro por la causa que fuese, y por supuesto, le importaba muy poco mostrarse desnudo ante ella.

Keisuke abandonó el erguido montículo y cruzó suavemente su mano por el vientre de Kori, llegando a la única prenda que todavía quedaba sobre su cuerpo. No metió los dedos por debajo de la tela, sino que llegó a su destino por encima de ella. Aun así, notó la humedad traspasándola e indicándole la excitación que llameaba en Kori.

Ella gimió en cuanto notó sus dedos frotando entre sus piernas. Las abrió instintivamente mientras friccionaba para darle mayor acceso y a Keisuke se le secó la boca ante la reacción entregada de Kori. Se tuvo que levantar de la cama para quitarse su propia ropa. El roce con ella empezaba a ser un suplicio que no necesitaba soportar. Kori le miró en cuanto le sintió marcharse pero al ver que se estaba terminando de desnudar, levantó la vista y se quedó observando el techo.

A Keisuke le hizo bastante gracia.

—Tu vergüenza se comporta de una manera un tanto extraña, ¿no? —Kori cerró los ojos azorada—. Me dejas tocarte estando medio desnuda pero te sientes incómoda mirándome a mí.

Kori abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en su rostro. Le acarició con una mano pero Keisuke se percató de que le temblaba. Kori tenía el pulso de un cirujano, así que era más que evidente que se sentía perturbada por lo que hacían.

—Cariño, ¿estás nerviosa?

Kori asintió.

—Un poco —contestó ella.

—Pues qué suerte tienes —bromeó Keisuke—. Yo lo estoy bastante. Así que en vista de que tú estás mejor, te cambio el sitio.

Kori soltó un gritito en cuanto le vio tumbarse.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo incorporándose de lado—. Porque te aseguro que me doy la vuelta y me intento dormir. —Keisuke se rio y Kori frunció el ceño—. Estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? —Le dio una palmada en el estómago—. Eres idiota.

—En realidad no era broma del todo. Si quieres tomar las riendas, yo me dejo. Y sí, estoy bastante nervioso también. Pero te lo he dicho para ver si te relajaba el reír un poco.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó con curiosidad y se puso a trazar círculos con los dedos alrededor de su ombligo. Kori no tenía idea de lo que esos movimientos desentendidos estaban causando en él.

—¿Te crees que soy de piedra? También es mi primera vez. Y lo peor es que se junta con tu primera vez. En mi cabeza sólo existe la ecuación uno más uno igual a desastre. Pero algún día teníamos que pasar por aquí.

Kori sonrió y le acarició la nariz con el dedo índice.

—No se me había ocurrido que te sintieras presionado. Para los hombres siempre parece tan fácil…

—Pues no, también tengo losas encima de mis hombros.

Kori le observó emocionada.

—Te quiero. —Y le dio un sencillo beso.

—Eso ayuda a quitar algunas losas —comentó divertido.

—Te quiero mucho, Kei —dijo solemne—. Y me da igual cómo salga esto hoy, no te preocupes por ello. Lo único que tienes que saber es que quiero hacer esto contigo. No necesitas pensar en nada más.

Keisuke perdió la sonrisa de los labios y sintió un picor en los ojos ante su preocupación por él incluso pasando por encima de ella. Adoraba a esa mujer y supo en ese momento que por Kori viajaría al mismo infierno si fuera necesario.

Sin previo aviso, rodó con ella y la besó fieramente. En cuanto se acomodó entre sus piernas, notó la ropa interior que aún franqueaba la entrada a su cuerpo. Se separó de ella y sin esperar más, la dejó completamente desnuda. La tomó por las piernas y la atrajo hacia él arrastrándola por encima de la colcha arrugada. Le acarició con los dedos entre sus pliegues mojados y Kori jadeó con fuerza.

Keisuke introdujo un dedo en ella y Kori se revolvió sumida en el placer, pero él la retuvo con los brazos intentando inmovilizarla. No quería que se tensara, quería que se relajara mientras la preparaba. Si la obnubilaba lo suficiente como para que perdiera de vista su primera penetración, cuando lo hiciera estaría menos nerviosa y sería más fácil para ella.

Se quedó observando fijamente sus dedos cuando introdujo el segundo; estaba hipnotizado viendo cómo entraban y salían de ella, cada vez con más humedad, y acabó recordando la vida del inquilino que estaba en su cuerpo. Kenshin nunca había tenido tabúes con el sexo. Cuando estaba con Tomoe, entre su propia inexperiencia y el carácter pasivo de ella, no había podido experimentar mucho. Pero Kaoru había sido diametralmente distinta. Era puro fuego y cuando perdió todo resquicio de pudor tras sus primeros encuentros, habían hecho cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la imaginación. Y tenía la sensación de que con Kori iría por el mismo camino.

Keisuke notó que alrededor de sus dedos los músculos se iban tensando, y viendo la cantidad de fluido que había brotado de ella, era evidente que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Pero antes de que llegara, quería probarla. Una de las cosas que más le habían gustado a Kenshin era el sexo oral, tanto darlo como recibirlo. Y a Keisuke la idea no le echaba para atrás. De modo que antes de llegar a pensarlo dos veces, ya se había inclinado sobre ella y le había lamido el clítoris. Kori dio un respingo unido a un gemido muy audible, pero cuando le pasó la lengua por tercera vez, todo su cuerpo se sacudió y sus dedos quedaron aprisionados entre sus músculos internos.

Keisuke no perdió ojo del espectáculo. Casi ni pestañeó grabando el primer orgasmo que veía de Kori. Movió suavemente los dedos dentro de ella para conseguir destensarla, y la arrulló con tiernas palabras para que ella colaborara con su cuerpo.

Kori alargó la mano buscándole.

—Quiero tocarte —le pidió—. Acércate.

—Si me tocas en estos momentos, no podré tomarte.

Estaba demasiado estimulado como para sentir las manos de Kori rondándole. Aún no te nía experiencia suficiente para contenerse. Si la dejase jugar un poco con él, se correría como el novato que era y él tenía planes mejores que una masturbación: quería hacerla suya; llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando este momento como para postergarlo por su inexperiencia

Y entonces, vio a Kori intentar controlar su respiración y sitió que el agarre a sus dedos se aflojaba siendo asaltados en el proceso por ciertas contracciones involuntarias residuales del clímax. Kori estaba intentando relajar su cuerpo de forma consciente para que pudiera penetrarla. Su predisposición le envió una corriente que le recorrió de arriba abajo y casi acabó con su escasa contención.

Keisuke abandonó su lugar y se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Las manos de Kori comenzaron a moverse por su espalda, pero fue un ritmo muy pausado, consciente de sus palabras acerca de que terminaría si ella le tocaba. Él en cambio, sí la acarició paseando por las curvas de su cintura hasta las caderas. Cogió una de sus piernas y la enroscó en su cintura. Kori subió la otra por propia iniciativa, y acto seguido, las relajaciones conscientes con contracciones involuntarias que notaba en sus dedos, las sitió en su miembro al entrar en ella. Por supuesto, Keisuke sabía que esas contracciones ya no derivaban del orgasmo, sino de la tensión propia de la invasión. Pero Kori luchaba contra ellas para facilitar la penetración.

Le picaron de nuevo los ojos y escondió su rostro contra su hombro. Era la mejor mujer que encontraría en esta vida. No tenía dudas de ello.

Keisuke supo que le hizo daño cuando traspasó su virginidad alojándose por completo en ella. Kori se contrajo sin poder evitarlo y Keisuke se incorporó un poco para poder mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Kori —la llamó acariciando su mejilla. Ella soltó el aire y abrió los ojos—. Lo siento —se disculpó. Aunque sabía que por norma general, la primera vez de una mujer era dolorosa, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello—. ¿Te duele mucho?

Kori no contestó y su falta de reacción estuvo a punto de hacer que Keisuke se separara de ella y la dejara tranquila por esa noche. Pero entonces ella le acercó y le besó. Kori deslizó una mano a la parte baja de su espalda y le instó a moverse.

Y eso hizo.

Empleó un movimiento suave y corto para probar su sensibilidad y cuando vio que ella no se quejaba, se animó con unos más largos y profundos. Keisuke bajó su cabeza de nuevo a su hombro para besarlo y saborear su piel mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella a la altura de su cabeza. Estaba extasiado en lo más profundo de su ser porque al fin eran uno solo. La emoción estuvo a punto de desbordarle, y dos segundos después, tenía el clímax al borde de la esquina.

Keisuke fue incapaz de coordinar más movimientos que no fueran la penetración y dejó la ruta de besos por su hombro para simplemente mantenerse allí con su rostro enterrado en su cabello desparramado en la almohada.

Su inexperiencia evitó que pudiera controlarse por más tiempo y su cuerpo explotó desahogándose en ella con unas fuertes embestidas y sofocando un grito de éxtasis en su hombro. Keisuke se dejó caer encima de ella exhausto y le costó recuperar la respiración. Aún dentro de ella, abrió los ojos y vio las marcas de sus dientes en su hombro.

Le golpeó más la culpa. No sólo no había conseguido que ella terminara, sino que además, también la había mordido.

Keisuke se separó de ella y se acostó a su lado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y ralentizar el ritmo de su corazón.

—Lo siento —se disculpó otra vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por morderme? —preguntó en broma—. No te preocupes, apenas me he enterado con tanta... actividad —añadió pícaramente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te he dejado a medias.

Kori se incorporó de lado y le acarició la mejilla. Después, se acercó y le besó con apenas un roce.

—La verdad es que no.

Keisuke la miró de malos modos.

—Puede que sea nuevo en esto, pero sé cuándo una mujer no llega.

Kori hizo un mohín con los labios.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincera?

—Siempre —respondió al momento con vehemencia.

—No me has dejado a medias porque ni siquiera había empezado a avanzar.

—¿Te estaba haciendo daño? —inquirió horrorizado.

—Digamos que ha sido incómodo.

—O lo que es lo mismo, que te he hecho daño —siguió sin hacer caso a las palabras adornadas de Kori—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Podría haber parado.

—Pero yo no quería que lo hicieras —añadió rápidamente—. En serio, Kei, no te sientas mal.

—¿Cómo no me voy a sentir mal? —preguntó conmocionado, y Kori le abrazó al ver que se estaba alterando—. Era tu primera vez.

—También la tuya —replicó ella contundente.

Keisuke la miró de hito en hito. Estaba incrédulo antes tan absurda argumentación. Mientras él disfrutaba, a ella le estaba haciendo daño. Para él estaba claro qué «primera vez» era prioritaria.

—No puedes seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas, cariño. Tienes que dejar de pensar tanto en los demás y céntrate en ti más a menudo —se quejó él.

—¿Igual que estás haciendo tú ahora? —comentó con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, Kei, ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Encima no intentes consolarme. —Era el colmo, tendría que estar consolándole él a ella.

—He disfrutado mucho —confesó Kori.

—Hasta que hemos llegado al final —replicó él.

—Hasta que hemos llegado al final, de acuerdo —le dijo dándose por vencida—. Pero nunca he tenido esperanzas de que fuera mucho mejor, así que no me ha decepcionado. —Keisuke frunció el ceño y ella sonrió en respuesta—. Ya iremos mejorando. Tendremos muchas ocasiones para ello.

Keisuke se quedó por interminables segundos sin saber qué decir, hasta que dejó escapar el aire abatido.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Kori se abrazó más fuerte a él.

—Espero que quererme mucho —comentó con humor.

—Te quiero muchísimo —dijo al momento solemne.

Ella rio por lo bajo y se acomodó más a él, totalmente complacida. Hasta soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer. Keisuke la aprisionó entre sus brazos sin querer que ella pudiera separarse aunque sólo fuese para dormir en el otro lado de la cama. La quería sobre él, sintiendo su calor y su peso, el roce suave de su cabello y la piel de su cuerpo.

Con un cariñoso apretón le agradeció secretamente su consuelo y la forma positiva en que lo había encajado todo. No podría soportar que ella tuviera un recuerdo desagradable de lo que para él había sido una experiencia única.

—Entonces, todo irá bien, Kei —concluyó feliz.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

¿O me lo parece o suena bastante funesto? ^o^. Decir que he reescrito bastante (cómo no ¬_¬º). En la versión original no acaba así la parte de Keisuke, pero así terminó cuando lo estuve escribiendo.

En términos generales, aunque he reescrito, va por la misma línea. Me he extendido algo más en la parte de Keisuke cuando Kori conoce a sus padres. De por sí, la perspectiva de Keisuke era más larga, pero con eso, se ha prolongado más. Necesitaba sacar a los padres de la casa y bueno, aunque me sigue quedando una sensación de «qué oportunista el viaje», al menos os puedo asegurar que ha quedado mejor que antes. En la versión anterior estaba cogido con un par de alfileres T_T. Espero que ahora no «cante» tanto como antes, que era en plan: «¿no se te ha podido ocurrir nada mejor?». _MAEC acurrucada haciendo circulitos en el suelo con el dedo:_ No TT_TT.

Y bueno, ya no queda nada…. ¡yupy! Cuando veo que estoy a seis páginas del final del documento me entra una ilu tremenda *o*. No puedo creer que vaya a tener una versión bonita de «Juegos del destino». ¡Qué alegría! Siempre he tenido un especial cariño por esta historia y me daba penilla verla en el antiguo formato… Pero ya está en formato novela… y con fanarts propios! ¡Qué emoción! ^o^. Lo que queda es bastante más corto, así que espero no tener problemas y que esté para el jueves.

¡Espero que os guste también!


	14. Capítulo 12 (part 2)

**Capítulo 12 (part 2): Keisuke y Kori**

— * —

_Comentarios de la autora:_

Bueno, pues me ha quedado claro que al final hice bien en dividir este capítulo porque me ha ocupado la friolera de 13.000 palabras entre las dos partes O_O (más que mis previsiones más altas). Este capítulo sigue bastante la línea del original, pero he metido bastantes más cosas (y entre ellas, he ampliado el final que terminaba de forma muy abrupta). Espero que os guste :-D

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Neliel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Espero que la conclusión también! :-D . Sobre la ambientación, de hecho he corregido algunas cosas como el calendario escolar ^_^º. Al principio directamente lo basé en cómo es aquí en España, pero en la reedición lo he acabado reformando y cambié los periodos escolares. Así que al final, en vez de empezar el curso en septiembre, Keisuke va adelantado medio año, jijiji. Pero bueno, en cuanto las relaciones, que supongo que es por lo que más lo mencionas, sé que la cultura de Japón es muy seria con las formas, pero también es cierto que se está occidentalizando mucho. Además, no me creo que no haya gente «descarriada». Es imposible. En todos los sitios hay (de hecho, en los mangas y animes hay muchísimos ^o^). Y aquí, en principio habría tres tipos, aunque no se ha entrado en la familia de Kori. Está la familia muy conservadora (Minako), la «normal» (Kori), y los que se salen de toda regla (Keisuke). Para este último, he transferido un poco al abuelo de Keisuke lo que haría yo, es decir, que no dejaría que mi familia se rigiera por los formalismos estrictos que tienen ellos ^_^º. Por eso están como una cabra, y por eso Keisuke no tiene tanto sentido de la vergüenza (que sí tiene Kori, por cierto).

**Jime:** ¡Madre mía! ¡Pero si ya lo estoy terminando! ¿Dónde has estado que llevo dos meses con este fic y no lo has visto hasta ahora? Jajajajaja. Bueno, sobre las historias… pues hija, yo creo que todo el mundo tiene su dosis de creatividad y cada uno la explota a su manera. Mi hermano, por ejemplo, inventa juegos de mesa o_O y te aseguro que es algo por donde yo no sabría ni empezar, de la misma manera que a mi hermano no le haces escribir dos páginas de una historia. Hay gente que escribe, otros pintan, otros hacen canciones y otros hacen mezclas con comidas que derriten las papilas ^_^º. No hay nada de extraordinario en ello, salvo el hecho de que, como humanos que somos, nos gusta lo que hacen otros y que nosotros no podemos, jijiji. Eso es lo bonito de que haya gente tan diferente por el mundo, ¿no? Disfrutamos todos de lo de todos ;-)

**Kaory:** ¡Uy, sí! Y ya ves que en este capítulo, la pareja KK está muy consolidada. Es una pareja estable, a diferencia de HM que estaban en la fase intermedia. Y lo sé, soy consciente de que el oportuno viaje de los padres de Keisuke era eso: muy oportuno. Pero te aseguro que antes estaba más cogido con pinzas aún »_«. En fin, espero que te guste la conclusión de esta pareja :-D

Gracias a todas por los reviews, como siempre. Y bueno, os dejo con la segunda parte del capítulo final de KK. ¡Espero que os guste! :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 12 (part 2): Keisuke y Kori**

«A la verdad se llega no sólo por la razón, sino también por el corazón»

**_Kori_**

Kori se despertó suavemente tras un sueño incendiario. Había soñado con una muy vívida noche de bodas entre Kenshin y Kaoru. Supuso que los momentos anteriores compartidos con Keisuke, habían removido aquella experiencia entre los dos.

Keisuke respiraba con cierta dificultad, parecía agitado en su sueño. Kori le acarició el rostro y, dando un profundo suspiro, él se tranquilizó. Kori intentó levantarse para ir al baño pero sentía el cuerpo entumecido: estaba cansada y sentía cierta molestia entre sus piernas que volvió a recordarle lo que habían hecho.

No estaba arrepentida. Lo había meditado por mucho tiempo y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía evitar aquello por siempre. Además, habría sido absurdo pues ni siquiera esperaba encontrarse con «Kenshin». Tampoco sabía cómo sería él. La vida que la había tocado en esta época podría haber influido en su personalidad de tal forma que ya no fueran compatibles.

Sin embargo, Keisuke y ella sí lo eran. En realidad, no había esperado encontrar a alguien así. Recordaba perfectamente cuando meses atrás había salido con él como una vía de escape. Jamás se habría imaginado encontrar en él a una persona a la que amar.

Por eso ya no le pertenecía más a Kenshin; su nueva vida le pertenecía a este hombre: tanto su corazón, como su cuerpo, como su alma. Lo único que le quedaba a Kenshin era un lugar acomodado en su corazón como un feliz recuerdo residual de su mente y sus sueños. Sólo le quedaban algunos lugares que Kori era incapaz de controlar.

Se acurrucó más contra Keisuke; otra vez parecía agitado. Kori le susurró de nuevo palabras suaves intentando tranquilizarlo y, como respuesta, obtuvo a sus manos circulando por sus caderas muy lentamente, como si fueran movimientos involuntarios por momentos activos, por momentos parados. Kori sonrió ante eso: parecía que soñaba con continuar los minutos vividos antes de dormirse.

Kori no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. Ella al menos había tenido un par de días para reponerse del periodo de exámenes, sin embargo, él no había descansado hasta ese momento. Estaba muy cansado y aun así había seguido derrochando la poca energía que le quedaba en una situación de actividad intensa. Después de calmar su ansiedad por cómo había sido la experiencia para ella, se había dormido enseguida exhausto.

Kori se quedó analizando su rostro dormido. Tenía un aspecto dulce cuando dormía y eso le hizo sonreír.

No le había mentido a Keisuke sobre cómo había vivido su primera vez. Había sido agradable y lo había disfrutado a excepción del final. Le había dolido sobre todo al principio, para luego convertirse en un dolor razonable que no había tenido problemas para soportar. Además, contaba con el factor de la inexperiencia de Keisuke que había hecho que no aguantase mucho, por lo que el malestar tampoco se había prolongado mucho en el tiempo. Kori no era ingenua con ese tema. No era de esas jóvenes que esperaban que la primera vez fuese perfecta —porque sin ir más lejos, ya había pasado por otra primera vez—, de modo que no se había decepcionado. De hecho, como bien le había dicho, había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado teniendo en cuenta que él tenía la misma experiencia que ella.

Es decir, ninguna.

Kori partía de conocer una base teórica amplia, pero a la hora de la verdad, no tenía práctica. Sin embargo, sí podía emitir un juicio de valor y podía admitir que Keisuke no había estado mal para ser la primera vez de ambos.

—Te quiero —susurró Keisuke en sueños.

Volvió a sonreír al descifrar sus murmullos como esas dos palabras de amor. Kori acarició con una mano vagamente su torso suave. La pálida luz del amanecer que se iba filtrando por la ventana le dejaba vislumbrarle. Era tan distinto este cuerpo del de Kenshin… No tenía ni una sola cicatriz. Con Kenshin podía trazar constelaciones uniéndolas. Había maltratado mucho su cuerpo, pero lo peor se lo había llevado cuando dejó de ser un asesino. Cuando era Battosai, eran muy pocos los que llegaban a tocarle siquiera. Pero después, había sufrido bastantes heridas que se habían quedado marcadas para siempre en él.

Las diferencias tampoco paraban ahí. Kenshin tenía una musculatura más definida que Keisuke. Ser un espadachín había sido la guía por la que se había trazado su vida. Era muy fuerte para la constitución que tenía. En cambio, a pesar de que Keisuke asistía a clases de kendo desde primaria, el tipo de entrenamiento no era comparable y su cuerpo estaba menos trabajado.

Eran distintos pero cada uno, a su manera, hermoso.

El corazón de Kori se detuvo. Keisuke había vuelto a hablar pero lo que había dicho no podía ser posible. Le miró por varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos pero no volvió a decir nada. Aún con las pulsaciones desbocadas, se instó a tranquilizarse. Estaba distraída con otras cosas cuando habló y seguramente lo había entendido mal. Si lo pensaba bien, lo más probable era que la dirección de sus pensamientos se hubiera mezclado con lo que él había murmurado.

Como Keisuke seguía sin decir nada, poco a poco Kori fue relajándose pensando que su mente le había gastado una broma por estar comparando a Kenshin con él. De hecho, debería avergonzarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba en casa de Keisuke… ¡en su cama! Y sin embargo, se había puesto a pensar en otro homb…

—Mi Kaoru.

Kori ahogó un grito que habría despertado a cada una de las veinte plantas que tenía ese edificio. Keisuke había vuelto a repetir ese nombre y ella no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

¿Acaso la engañaba?

Se separó de él como si de repente su cuerpo quemase más que la lava de un volcán. Keisuke estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera se inmutó por el movimiento. Kori tenía sus ojos clavados en él; estaba paralizada por la impresión. Y entonces, la vista se le empezó a nublar por las lágrimas. Porque lo había dado todo por un hombre que creía que la amaba.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que la quería? ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que era lo más importante para él? ¿Acaso todo era mentira?

Se arremolinaron muchos sentimientos a la vez: desengaño, dolor, traición, furia...

Y fue entonces cuando su parálisis se rompió y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡AAAHHH! —gritó él despertándose bruscamente por el golpe. Estaba desorientado hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido ella la que le había golpeado—. ¡¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca?! ¡Me has hecho daño!

Kori se levantó de la cama al instante.

—¡¿Qué yo te he hecho daño?! ¡Maldito cabrón! —Estaba furiosa, y en lo único que podía pensar era en que quería clavarle un puñal en su negro corazón.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —El desconcierto había pasado también a enfado y Keisuke se levantó de la cama para encararla.

—¡¿Que qué me pasa?! —Y se le cayeron las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado—. ¡Que eres un bastardo, eso es lo que me pasa!

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡¿Quién es... —y tras una pausa por la rabia de tener que mencionarla escupió con desprecio—: «_tu Kaoru»_, eh?!

Keisuke se quedó blanco como el papel y toda la animosidad que había aparecido para confrontarla, se esfumó como el humo con el viento.

—Oh, Dios mío...

Apenas había sido un susurro pero a Kori le había llegado tan alto como si lo hubiera gritado. Para ella, ésa era su confesión.

Rápidamente se dirigió al montón de ropa que se había caído de sus manos horas antes cuando Keisuke la había atrapado para besarla. No podía dar crédito al giro de los acontecimientos; cómo lo que horas antes había sido perfecto, se había convertido en algo horrible.

Se puso la yukata para dormir mientras su mente se ponía a funcionar intentando asimilar la situación. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no sabía quién podía ser y, a la vez, podría ser cualquiera: Kori mismamente había conocido en su vida a cuatro Kaorus; no se podía decir que fuese un nombre atípico.

—¡¿Quién es ella?! —le increpó—. ¡¿Es alguna novia que dejaste aquí?! Me dijiste que no habías tenido novias antes.

—Y es cierto, Kori —respondió rápidamente—. Para mí sólo existes tú.

—¡Pues hace un momento no lo parecía! —le gritó con amargura—. ¿Es alguna mujer que no te corresponde? ¿Es eso? ¿Es tás conmigo porque ella no te quiere?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ultrajado—. Sólo te quiero a ti, créeme.

—¿La conozco? —siguió ella sin hacerle caso. No le creía; no podía creerle. Estaba soñando con otra mujer y eso era un hecho irrefutable.

Keisuke se acercó hasta ella e intentó sujetarla.

—Kori, de verdad que ella...

—¡No me toques! —Le dio un manotazo cuando intentó tocarla y se alejó de él—. ¿Es esa compañera de tu clase? Porque si es ella tengo buenas noticias para ti: se la ve muy interesada en ti.

—Es sólo temporal —dijo restándole importancia—, se le pasará.

—Pero tú por si acaso, no ayudes —comentó sarcástica.

Kori había tragado con los celos que le daban dos de sus compañeras porque pensaba que Keisuke no estaba al tanto de la situación y no quería ponerle en un aprieto. Pero lo sabía, y no se había dignado a decirles que puesto que estaba con alguien, no eran adecuadas sus actitudes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido.

—Que lo sabías y tú has permitido que siga con sus coqueteos.

—Es de mi grupo de compañeros. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara de hablar?

—¡Sí! —Kori sabía que estaba siendo irracional con ese punto, y por la cara de Keisuke, él también lo sabía. Pero no metió más leña al fuego.

—Kori, por favor, deja que te explique todo.

—¿Y qué vas a explicarme? ¿Que eres un cerdo? —No tenía repertorio suficiente para él que no incluyera meter a gente inocente como lo era su madre.

Cuando él intentó tocarla de nuevo, Kori retrocedió hasta la puerta intentando escapar de él. Se marcharía de esa casa, aunque fuera con lo que llevaba puesto, pero no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que él. Llamaría a su padre y le pediría que fuera a recogerla. Pero no quería volver a verle nunca.

Sin embargo, apenas había conseguido abrir la puerta unos centímetros cuando él puso su mano y la cerró de golpe. Kori se giró enfadada.

—Y si no es tu compañera, ¿entonces quién demonios es? —A Kori le sorprendió ver que Keisuke estaba angustiado. Un traidor como él no debería sentirse así cuando se le descubría.

—Kori, ella no existe.

—¿Ah, no? —Volvió el sarcasmo—. Porque yo creo que para ti es muy real teniendo en cuenta lo que debías estar soñando en ese momento.

Como no podía escapar, esta vez Keisuke pudo tocarla. Con una de sus manos le quitó las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. Estaba temblando; con toda probabilidad, estaría destemplado por haberle despertado de esa manera de un sueño tan «caliente» y mantenerse desnudo delante de ella. Aquel pensamiento la cabreó aún más.

—Ella no es real —continuó diciendo Keisuke desesperado—. Nunca... —se detuvo intentando buscar una excusa—. ¿Nunca te has imaginado en la adolescencia cómo sería tu hombre ideal? —Kori no tenía ni idea de a qué venía aquello—. Pues es sólo eso. No me gustaba ninguna chica y... y en mi familia creían que era raro... y empecé a imaginarme cómo me gustaría que fuese mi novia... y de ahí salió ella...

Kori se rio con amargura interrumpiéndole.

—¿Me estás diciendo que un día... —y añadió de forma sarcástica—, yo qué sé, en clase de matemáticas, por ejemplo, dijiste «voy a inventarme a mi novia ideal» y apareció ella? ¿Y que desde entonces, un simple pensamiento aparece en algo tan incontrolable como son tus sueños, porque sí?

—Kori...

—Así que, según tu teoría —siguió molesta—, si yo ahora dijese «quiero un hombre que no sea tan ¡cabrón! como mi novio», ¿soñaría con él siempre? —Keisuke se llevó una mano a los ojos desesperado, pero ella no había terminado—: Es una gran revelación, muchas gracias. —Keisuke volvió a intentar tocarla pero esta vez, Kori le golpeó para que no lo hiciera—. ¡¿En serio no se te podía ocurrir nada mejor?!

A Keisuke le empezó a temblar el labio inferior y los ojos se le empañaron con las lágrimas contenidas. Kori no se lo podía creer, ¿tanto le dolía que hubiera descubierto su juego? ¡Era un sinvergüenza, no debería importarle esto! Si con aquello pretendía ganarse su compasión, se iba a llevar una sorpresa cuando se ganara un puñetazo. Le importaba un comino cómo se sentía él. Creía que era el hombre de su vida; había renunciado a Kenshin por él. Todo aquello era una pesadilla.

Keisuke se abrazó a ella pasando por encima de sus forcejeos. Y una vez atrapada no pudo alejarle de ella.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —Le temblaba la voz y su tono era tan lastimero que a otra persona que no fuese Kori le habría dado pena—. La verdad jamás me la creerías y yo te necesito. No sé qué haría si me dejases. Te quiero, Kori, te quiero más que a nadie. Te lo juro por mi vida física, que es lo único que me quedará con lo que pueda jurar si te marchas de mi lado.

Kori se echó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Cómo alguien podía decirle algo así a una persona cuando era evidente que amaba a otra? ¿Cómo se podía tener esa sangre fría de jurarle a alguien que era la única poseedora de su alma cuando era evidente que quería a alguien más?

Y entonces, Kori se dio cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo. Quizás el hombre que ocupaba parte de su corazón fuese sólo un recuerdo, pero seguía habitando en él impidiendo la entera disponibilidad para Keisuke. Y a pesar de eso, ella era la primera que también había jurado que Keisuke era el hombre de su vida.

Por encima de Kenshin.

Debía ser masoquista, porque de pronto quiso escuchar su explicación. Por supuesto, era consciente de que ningún argumento cambiaría su resolución de largarse de allí en menos de cinco minutos. Pero la traición podía tener distintos grados de gravedad y con suerte, podía decirle alguno que le hiciera más fácil olvidarle.

—Pues tienes suerte, porque voy a dejar que me lo cuentes.

Keisuke se separó poco a poco de ella subiendo su mano derecha hasta su mejilla y quitando con el pulgar las lágrimas nuevas que habían vuelto a caer. Inspiró hondo y soltó directamente:

—¿Crees en la reencarnaciones?

Kori se quedó sin respiración y, ya puestos, sin habla. De hecho, se habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque se había recostado contra la puerta y sujetado a la manilla.

Hasta ese momento había creído firmemente que ninguna excusa podría cambiar su resolución, pero con absoluta sorpresa, Kori se acaba de dar cuenta de que no había tenido presente su propia excusa.

¿Acaso se había encontrado con otra alma descarriada? Nunca lo había pensado, pero si lo analizaba con detenimiento, era evidente que habría otras muchas almas reencarnadas por el mundo. No iban a ser ellos los únicos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué la gente no se empeñaba con más fuerza en demostrarlo? ¿Existía tanto miedo a ser tratado por loco que por eso se ocultaba como un tabú? Quizás el mundo estuviese plagado de almas reencarnadas desde tiempos inmemorables y todas sin salir a la luz por miedo a que la gente que no lo era los tratasen por dementes.

—Kori, tú estás estudiando psicología y sé que los psicólogos intentáis dar explicaciones a hechos de la mente difíciles de entender —siguió diciendo por encima de su perturbación—. Me pasé toda mi infancia entre ellos. Pero tienes que creer lo que te voy a contar.

El problema era que no le hacía falta que le explicara mucho más. Porque Keisuke no tenía ni idea de lo bien que podía comprenderle ella.

—Desde pequeño sueño con una vida pasada de hace bastante tiempo. Hasta hace unos años no supe que ese hombre había existido de verdad.

—¿Cuánto es bastante tiempo? ¿Cien años? ¿Quinientos? ¿Mil? —preguntó sin más y Keisuke se tensó desconcertado ante una pregunta que era obvio que no esperaba.

—Él… —dudó—, nació hace siglo y medio.

_«Oh, Dios mío… ¡oh, Dios mío!»_, pensaba una y otra vez ante esa contestación. Kori intentó con todas sus fuerzas no ilusionarse con las esperanzas que tan rápidamente habían renacido de sus cenizas. Porque si de pronto le dijera que era otra persona...

Pero no pudo evitarlo; su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo cercano a la arritmia. Precisamente era su parecido con Kenshin lo que le atrajo de él: primero el aspecto por el que voluntariamente había optado, y luego, por su actitud. Y ahora le decía que tenía una vida pasada de la misma edad de él, y que su amada se llamaba Kaoru.

Kori se echó a llorar.

—Era el asesino patriota más temido de la guerra de restauración Meiji, y años después de terminar la guerra, se cruzó en el camino de una mujer más joven que él y que se llamaba Kaoru. Es ella con quien...

Keisuke siguió hablando pero ella había dejado de escucharle. Sus sentidos se habían bloqueado: era demasiada casualidad. Porque en aquella época era indiscutible quién era el asesino más temido de todo Japón.

_¡Era él… era Kenshin!_

Esta vez no hubo manilla que pudiera sujetarla. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquearle sobre un suelo que de pronto perdió estabilidad y al que las paredes le siguieron en un movimiento oscilante a su alrededor.

— * —

«Amor no es quien enciende la llama en el corazón, sino la pareja que mutuamente la mantiene viva»

**_Keisuke_**

—Es ella con quien estaba soñando. Lo aceptó en su vida sin importarle lo que había hecho y poco a poco se ganó su corazón. Ellos... —Se detuvo cuando se le hizo obvio que Kori no estaba allí—. ¿Kori, me escuchas?

Se había quedado totalmente blanca y con la mirada perdida. Entonces, empezó a tambalearse y los ojos se le pusieron blancos. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, Keisuke la cogió antes de que se cayera al suelo.

Se había desmayado, aunque no podía entender por qué.

Keisuke la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Cogió su yukata del armario y se la puso por encima para cubrir su propia desnudez. Cuando regresó a ella, aún seguía sin moverse. Le acarició el rostro y le apartó algunos mechones rebeldes que le impedían verla.

Era la mujer más bella que conocía aunque no era tan estúpido como para no saber que su juicio de valor se veía alterado por lo que sentía por ella.

Porque la quería por encima de todo y de todos.

Estaba desesperado; totalmente aterrado. Lo último que había esperado Keisuke era que pudiese decir su nombre en sueños. Él había dormido toda su vida con su hermano y nunca había mencionado nada sobre ello. Por lo que sólo encontraba dos posibles explicaciones: o le hacía gracia que su familia pensara que no le gustaban las mujeres, o en realidad no hablaba en sueños pero el haber hecho el amor con Kori se los había intensificado.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó furioso. Malditos sueños, maldito Kenshin y maldita su vida pasada. Porque al intentar separarse de todos ellos había encontrado a Kori, pero de la misma forma, ahora se la iban a arrebatar. Sólo le habían traído problemas y tenía ante él uno muy difícil de solucionar.

Porque si ella no le creía... Si le dejase...

¿Pero cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Reencarnaciones? Si él estuviera en su piel, también le dejaría.

Keisuke nunca había visto a Kori tan cabreada. Había sido un momento de total desconcierto despertarse porque le había golpeado y encontrársela gritándole. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estar furiosa? Había restos en la cama que les indicaba lo que había pasado. Aunque no se había dado cuenta en la noche, había ligeros rastros de sangre en la sábana. Hacía sólo unas horas que había entregado su cuerpo a un hombre por primera vez y ahora estaba convencida de que ese hombre la engañaba.

Un golpe era lo mínimo que le podía haber dado.

Keisuke cogió una de sus manos y la agarró fuertemente entre las suyas. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Ella lo era todo para él y por eso no pudo retener más sus ganas de llorar.

—No puedo perderte...

De pronto, su mano hizo fuerza y la cerró entre las de él. Keisuke se inclinó sobre ella para entrar en su ángulo de visión. Parecía desorientada.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras mejor? —preguntó titubeante.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Te desmayaste —le respondió con cuidado—. Te estaba contando quién era Kaoru y...

Kori ahogó un gritó y se abalanzó contra él. Por un momento, Keisuke pensó que iba a pegarle, pero se abrazó a él con una fuerza que incluso llegó a hacerle daño. Casi les tira de la cama del ímpetu. Keisuke ni siquiera pudo devolvérselo; estaba demasiado impresionado por su reacción, y más que lo estuvo cuando Kori se echó a reír.

Keisuke no entendía nada. Debería estar gritándole por inventarse otra historia inverosímil y no abrazándole como si la vida le fuese en ello.

—Eres tú... —susurró pletórica.

—Sí, soy yo... supongo. —Estaba tan desconcertado que no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—Kenshin...

Se le paró el corazón literalmente. Si un cardiograma hubiera estado conectado a él, habría dado una línea recta. ¿Cómo podría saber ella el nombre de...?

Y volvió a latir muy rápido, tan rápido que incluso pensó que le daría algo.

Keisuke se separó de ella atónito.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Que eres Kenshin: el vagabundo que un día se cruzó en mi vida y la llenó con su bondad infinita y eterna paciencia.

_«¡Mierda! Me ha dado un puñetazo tan fuerte que el que se ha desmayado he sido yo»._

Kori se echó a reír.

—No, tú no te has desmayado —contestó a lo que debería haber sido sólo un pensamiento.

¿Pero cómo era posible que aquello fuese real? ¡La mujer que amaba en esta vida era la misma que amaba en la anterior! Era increíble; un precioso sueño del que no quería despertar. Keisuke estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le estaba tomando el pelo pero, ¿cómo nadie podía hacer una broma con eso? Este tema no era de dominio público.

—Es que no puede ser... —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Kori volvió a reír extasiada de júbilo.

—¿Sabes la de noches que no he dormido pensando que estaba engañando a Kenshin al querer a otro? Pero ahora lo entiendo todo: por eso me enamoré de ti tan rápido. Nuestras almas se habían reencontrado aunque no lo supiéramos.

Keisuke la miró aturdido, aún le costaba asimilarlo. Pero no por el hecho de que fuese Kaoru. Eso era evidente y no sólo porque se lo estaba diciendo ella, sino porque lo que le había enamorado de Kori era lo mucho que se parecían las dos. Lo que en realidad le estaba costando asimilar era que la pudiera haber encontrado de verdad.

Era increíble.

—No puedo creer que te haya encontrado —le dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos.

—Es que es difícil de creer —replicó ella divertida.

Keisuke no supo del tiempo que se quedaron abrazados en la cama entre besos y pequeñas confidencias. Incluso pasaron muchos minutos mencionando las cosas del otro que les gustaban por parecerse a su vida pasada.

—Cuando peor lo pasé fue cuando era niño —le confesó Keisuke en un momento dado—. Era demasiado pequeño para entender la vida de asesino de Kenshin.

—Kei… —susurró Kori compungida—. Ningún niño debería ver eso.

—Fue lo que hizo que acabara entre tantos psicólogos cuando era niño. Uno de ellos me recomendó apuntarme a clases de kendo para aprender la diferencia —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y así es como supe que Kenshin había existido de verdad.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Un chico de mi clase me descubrió entrenando el Hiten. Y así fue como di con Yahiko.

Kori abrió los ojos muy asombrada.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Está en Tokio? —preguntó emocionada.

—Sí, es mi mejor amigo. Podemos quedar cuando quieras. Le encantará conocerte.

—A Minako le dará un ataque cuando le cuente todo. —Keisuke la miró extrañado—. ¿Te crees que eres el único que se ha reencontrado con alguien? —comentó muy ufana—. Misao y Aoshi, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Minako y Hagen? —cuestionó perplejo.

—Sorprendido, ¿eh?

—En realidad, más por él que por ella. Es danés —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Gracias por señalar lo evidente —se rio de él Kori y Keisuke la reprendió haciéndole cosquillas—. Supe que Minako era Misao el día que te vimos en la cafetería.

—Me reconocisteis, y no lo confesasteis ninguna de las dos —le criticó sin mucho entusiasmo. En realidad, entendía que no dijeran nada.

—Claro que no. Me gusta vivir libre y sin antipsicóticos, gracias —replicó ella como si fuera evidente—. Ya te contaré cómo descubrimos a Aoshi. ¡Menuda historia!

—Entonces, el problema de Minako con su ex novio y demás…

—No sabes ni la mitad —rio Kori mirándole emocionada—. Te quiero tanto...

—Me gusta ese cambio de tema —señaló feliz dándole un beso.

Keisuke la contempló pensando que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. No entendía por qué la Providencia seguía portándose tan bien con él. Kenshin terminó siendo muy afortunado y ahora él también.

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan serio? —Keisuke negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa, pero no convenció a Kori—. Kei… —le instó.

—Me ha venido a la cabeza lo último que pensó Kenshin al morir —comentó sin darle importancia, pero Kori abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Y por qué estás pensando en algo tan horrible ahora? —interpeló molesta.

—Porque extrañamente, tiene algo que ver con nosotros dos. —Kori frunció el ceño al oírle—. Recuerdo cómo miraba a Kaoru llorar; cómo pensaba que incluso así, era preciosa.

—Tenía sesenta y dos años: estaba vieja y arrugada —matizó ella ante tan absurdo pensamiento.

—Aun así, era preciosa para él —repuso Keisuke convincente. La sujetó del rostro suavemente y la miró directo a los ojos—. Recuerdo cómo mientras te miraba de pronto tuve la lucidez de que eras el castigo por mis crímenes cometidos.

Kori perdió la sonrisa y se quedó muy quieta cuando Keisuke —o Kenshin— le dijo esas palabras. Incluso supo que ella había dejado de respirar.

—¿Yo? —susurró conmocionada, y Keisuke asintió.

—Antes de morir vi el infierno que me esperaba: un lugar en el que tú no estabas.

Kori jadeó al coger aire y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Kei…

—Mi castigo sería enfrentar la eternidad sin ti, mientras tú vivirías en un cielo en el que serías feliz sin mí —siguió diciendo él.

—Mi cielo no es compatible con tu infierno —le dijo cogiendo la mano que mantenía en su mejilla. Varias lágrimas se le escaparon cuando le tocó.

—Y me ha quedado claro que el cielo de un inocente prevalece sobre el infierno de un culpable, porque si no, no estaríamos aquí.

Kori le abrazó con fuerza y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro a modo de represalia.

—Tan listo para algunas cosas y tan idiota para otras —le recriminó—. Nunca llegaste a entender que sólo fuiste una buena persona que se inmiscuyó en una guerra para conseguir una época mejor; ni tampoco el hecho de que salvaste a más gente de la que mataste. Mi cielo no es el que prevalece; es tu infierno el que no existe.

Keisuke le dio un beso intenso con el que Kori tampoco se reprimió. La acarició y abrazó exigiendo todo lo posible de ella. Le volvió a hacer el amor aunque sin llegar a penetrarla en consideración por las molestias que debía tener de la vez anterior, pero no se reprimió con nada más.

Era suya en el más amplio término de la palabra. Vidas pasadas, vidas presentes y vidas futuras.

Siempre serían ellos dos.

—Quiero casarme contigo —dijo de pronto Keisuke.

—Y yo —le contestó ella feliz—. Pero quiero esperar a terminar la universidad.

Keisuke la observó ceñudo.

—No —negó contundente—, como mucho hasta que yo la termine y consiga un empleo. A ti te quedan varios años para finalizar. No quiero esperar tanto.

—Ya veo lo bien que has pensado todo en tan poco tiempo —replicó fingiendo molestia.

—Hay que ser prácticos, cariño. —Y momentos después, Keisuke se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —inquirió Kori.

—Mi familia, y que ya no temo que huyas por ella. Al final mi padre les va a grabar en vano. Cuando te vean por primera vez y les diga sin más que eres mi prometida, volverán a quedarse de piedra —rio.

Kori le dio un golpe en el brazo y Keisuke volvió a besarla como si hiciera una eternidad que lo hacían.

Quizás, en cierta forma, ese pensamiento no andaba muy alejado de la realidad. Porque habían sido muchos años separados, muchos años de búsqueda, de indecisiones y remordimientos. Pero al fin estaban juntos otra vez.

Finalmente, los juegos del destino habían terminado.

— * —

_Notas finales de la autora:_

Y hasta aquí llega el fic de «Juegos del destino». Bueno, en realidad, la historia llegaba hasta más o menos cuando Keisuke descubría que no se había desmayado (aunque estaba escrito de otra forma ^_^º) y medio folio más que eran cuatro párrafos que resumían quién conoce a quién y Keisuke diciendo que se casarían en cuanto terminase la universidad, jijiji. Sí, era un final súper escueto (¡con lo que a mí me gustan los epílogos! O_O ¡Quién me ha visto y quién me ve!), y por supuesto, no lo podía dejar así ^_^º. Así que ahí he añadido unas cuantas páginas más que espero que os hayan resultado interesantes.

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el fic :-D . Es una historia a la que tenía bastante cariño y estoy contenta de haberla reformado. Antes ya me gustaba la historia, pero ahora me gusta muchísimo más *o*.

Sobre el hipotético epílogo «reunificador» donde aparecerían Sano y Megumi, tengo un esbozo de comienzo pero nada definido para decir. Por eso, en principio, «Juegos del destino» está terminado y así constará en su estatus. En caso de que finalmente hiciera algo, lo veríais posteado aquí, así que tampoco hay mucho problema de que os lo perdierais ;-)

En cuanto a futuros fics, se me han ocurrido un par de líneas por donde trazar algo, pero sin mucho fundamento. Así que de momento, no tiene pinta de que salga nada nuevo (como veis, no digo que no voy a escribir nada más porque ya me tragué mis palabras no hace mucho tiempo u_uº —» _pero ahora va MAEC, y realmente no vuelve a escribir_ »_« ).

Como siempre, los reviews los leo y los contestaré siempre y cuando tengáis cuenta creada y os pueda enviar MP. Si no, lo dicho, los leo, así que podéis dejar uno tranquilamente.

Y por último (ya que hubo gente interesada en leer mi novela), escribo novelas románticas originales, y en cuanto mis «conejillos de indias» que espero encargar pronto lleguen a casa y pueda dar el formato que elija a la novela extensa que tengo terminada, se podrá descargar desde mi web para leer (espero que esté para principios del año que viene). Las que me leéis y sois de mi foro, obviamente, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme y dónde se posteará la novedad cuando salga. Pero a las que no, el link está en mi perfil, aunque si buscáis Cazadoras del Romance en cualquier buscador, allí que os sale ;-)

¡Hasta otra!


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

— * —

_Comentarios de la autora:_

Pues ahora sí, éste es el último capítulo. Os aseguro que el jueves cuando subí el anterior no esperaba hacer epílogo. No tenía una idea clara de qué hacer. Sin embargo, el sábado por la mañana me dije: «tengo dos horitas en medio hasta la hora de comer, ¿por qué no escribes un poco y empiezas el parrafillo "esbozo" que se te ocurrió y tiras de ahí?».

Y dos horas después, esta historia tenía epílogo ^_^º.

No sé lo que os parecerá, personalmente, leerlo me deja con una sonrisa en la cara imaginándome la escena de los amigos reuniéndose. Pero tengo que avisar que este epílogo está dedicado a la pareja que no apareció en el fic (SM), por lo que el epílogo gira en torno a ellos. Como a mí me gusta mucho esa pareja, de ahí que me deje con la sonrisa puesta XD. Pero a las que no os guste… pues eso, ya vais avisadas.

Como dije por ahí perdido en las notas de algún capítulo, cuando imaginé originalmente a esta pareja, mi planteamiento era que fueran de Latinoamérica, por aquello de terminar distribuyéndolos por el mundo XD . Ahora bien, no tenía un país concreto en claro, así que en vez de ponerme a rifar, utilicé el método: ¿de qué país tiene más visitas este fic? Y ése fue el seleccionado XD (por cierto, me sorprendió mucho ver en las estadísticas que el país con más visitas fuese EEUU O_O. Siempre es España —y no, las visitas no las hago yo entrando todo el tiempo ¬_¬º, ni siquiera entro al fic a mirarlo para no interferir en las estadísticas, pues yo lo miro desde la sección Preview del panel de control—, seguido de un país latino. Así que me extrañó bastante verlo el primero en este fic O_o). Pero bueno, yo buscaba uno latino, así que seleccioné el tercero que aparecía y primero de aquellos lares. Por supuesto, no me compliqué mucho la vida al elegir nombres, así que miré una lista del _Top Ten_ allí durante la década de los setenta y cogí dos ^_^º (PD: hay que ver lo clásicos que sois con los nombres por allí… de parte de una a la que le pusieron uno muy raro por aquí XD).

Y bueno, creo que ya está todo dicho. No escribo comentarios a los reviews porque puesto que no tenía pensamiento de seguirlo realmente, los contesté por MP ^_^º. Y los nuevos comentarios, claro está, volveré a contestarlos por esa vía.

El epílogo es cortito, pero espero que os guste ;-)

— * —

**Epílogo**

«La amistad no depende ni del espacio ni del tiempo»

**_Ocho meses después_**

—Ahora en serio, Minako. ¿Por qué demonios lleva este día marcado en mi calendario desde hace dos meses? —Preguntó recelosa Kori. Estaba sentada en una cafetería junto con cuatro personas más de las cuales sólo dos sabían por qué estaban allí—. Y peor, ¿por qué has hecho venir a Yoshi desde Tokio si sólo querías tomarte un café?

—Ya te lo he dicho: es una sorpresa. —Minako miró su reloj por enésima vez.

—Llevo intentando convencerla desde entonces de que era mejor avisároslo. Pero está encabezonada con no contarlo —dijo Hagen encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si se lo decimos, pierde su gracia.

—No, no pierde su gracia —contrarrestó él—. Lo que evitas es que del shock que se lleven, no disfruten del momento. Y ellos no están haciendo un viaje como éste sólo para encontrarse a todos como estatuas por la impresión. —Minako soltó un gritito en cuanto Hagen reveló ese pequeño dato.

—¿Ellos? —cuestionó Kori desconcertada.

—Esto es absurdo —suspiró el hombre—. Os lo voy a contar.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Llevo dos meses guardando el secreto y…

—Felicidades —dijo en tono impasible Hagen—. Ya hemos visto que eres capaz de guardarte cosas sin soltar prenda. —Y se dirigió al resto—. El caso es que hace dos meses…

—Ya lo cuento yo —le interrumpió Minako dándole un manotazo en el brazo—. Una noticia como ésta no la puede dar alguien tan desprendido como tú.

—¿Desprendido, yo? —se sorprendió Hagen.

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo hay que ver cómo has empezado. ¡Pero dale emoción, chico…! —Hagen miró al techo mientras se recostaba en su silla—. Aprende —y siguió con voz entusiasmada—: ¿a que no sabéis quién se puso en contacto con Hagen a través de su web?

Las tres personas que ignoraban la noticia se tensaron con esa pregunta. Todos sabían cuál era la web de Hagen y, por supuesto, su contenido. Y si Minako se estaba emocionando por que alguien se había puesto en contacto con ellos, eso quería decir que era alguien que conocían de su vida pasada.

—¡No fastidies! ¿Ha aparecido alguien más? —Kori casi saltó de su silla por la impresión—. ¡¿Quién?!

Minako observó la reacción de Kori complacida, mientras veía que Keisuke y Yoshi no conseguían cerrar la boca de la sorpresa. Se giró hacia Hagen y le miró jactanciosa.

—¿Ves? Así se consigue dar interés al público y no como ibas a hacerlo tú.

Kori, que la tenía a su lado, la agarró del cuello del jersey con ímpetu. A su parecer, se había pasado dando «interés al público».

—¡Quién! —exigió vehemente.

Minako se hizo la importante pero Hagen le cortó el juego.

—Sanosuke y Megumi.

—¡No! —se quejó Minako al ver que le había estropeado la noticia.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron tres personas a la vez.

—Sí, y desde entonces, planearon venirse dos semanas de vacaciones a Japón para conocernos. Hoy hemos quedado con ellos aquí.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron más asombrados aún haciendo que varias personas del local les miraran por el chillido conjunto.

—¡Hagen! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —Minako estaba muy ultrajada por el comportamiento de su marido.

—Si lo piensas bien, la noticia es mía ya que fue conmigo con quien se pusieron en contacto. —Minako le miró sin dar crédito a su comentario.

—¿Pero de dónde son? —preguntó Keisuke—. Por lo que has mencionado, parece que no es un viaje cualquiera, ¿verdad?

—Para nada, vienen desde América —le confirmó Hagen. Minako se cruzó de brazos molesta con él por estropearle la noticia, pero el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó—. Concretamente, desde Chile.

—No puedo creerlo: ¿Sanosuke y Megumi? —inquirió Yoshi.

Minako asintió divertida.

—Ahora se llaman Víctor y Carolina —matizó la chica—. Van a quedarse en nuestra casa estas dos semanas. Elegimos estos días por nuestras vacaciones de primavera. Así podremos estar con ellos.

—Por eso me dijiste que esperase a finalizar las vacaciones para volverme a Tokio —comentó Keisuke cayendo de pronto en su petición. Puesto que había terminado la universidad, tenía que regresar a Tokio con sus padres hasta que encontrara un trabajo. Sin embargo, aún podía quedarse en la residencia universitaria hasta que terminara el mes de marzo, momento en que vendrían los nuevos estudiantes.

Le hicieron una llamada perdida al móvil de Hagen y todos se callaron… Todos menos Minako que saltó del sitio entusiasmada.

—Dijeron que nos harían una llamada perdida en cuanto llegaran aquí —informó Minako y se puso a vigilar la puerta por si les veía entrar.

Sin embargo, una pareja que ya estaba dentro observando las mesas, se les quedó mirando en cuanto advirtieron a Minako de pie. La mujer sonrió confiada y, cogiendo de la mano al hombre, se acercaron hasta ellos.

—Un grupo de cuatro japoneses y un danés. Es fácil reconoceros —rio.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estáis aquí! —exclamó una pletórica Minako, que se agarró al cuello del hombre como en los viejos tiempos.

—Tan poco comedida como antaño —murmuró sarcástico Víctor—. Así que supongo que tú eres «Minako-barra-Misao».

El hombre se la quitó de encima de la forma más cortés que pudo pero Minako frunció el ceño por el gesto. Al parecer, ya no tenía el carácter desenfadado de antes.

—No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto la mujer mirando a Hagen.

—Lleva dos meses mareándome con dar una sorpresa y decidí mejor dársela a ella —contestó divertido.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó desconcertada Minako.

Carolina le puso una mano en la cabeza y dijo:

—Creo que ese saludo efusivo era para mí, comadreja —rio divertida.

Minako parpadeó confusa sin entender y se quedó mirando de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

—No puede ser… —murmuró Keisuke atónito con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

—Pues lo es —le confirmó Carolina y se señaló a sí misma—. Aquí, Sanosuke; allí, Megumi —terminó diciendo apuntando al hombre.

—¿Os estáis quedando con nosotros? —cuestionó Yoshi pasmado—. ¿Eres una mujer?

—¿Acaso te parezco un hombre? Porque serás el primero que me lo dice —añadió mordaz.

Y tenía razón, pensó Keisuke. Carolina era una mujer sin género de dudas. No había nada en su apariencia que dijera lo contrario. La pareja era mayor que ellos. Parecían cercanos a la treintena. Los dos eran morenos de ojos oscuros y, aunque el hombre era algo más alto, ninguno de los dos destacaba por ello. Los dos tenían, además, una entonación cantarina al hablar que le hizo gracia a Keisuke. Aunque él no fuese capaz de distinguir el acento de un país a otro, se sabía sin problemas con sólo escucharles un par de frases que venían de un país de Latinoamérica.

—Date cuenta que lo que más les perturba es que tú seas una mujer —rio Víctor por la apreciación de Yoshi. Suponía que era Yoshi porque Hagen les había dicho que Keisuke tenía unos ojos azules llamativos en un japonés, y ese chico no era el que los tenía.

Se adelantó un poco más y les estrechó la mano uno a uno, haciendo las presentaciones de rigor. Acercó un par de sillas de las mesas colindantes y ambos se sentaron.

—Hagen no nos ha puesto muy al día de cómo os encontrasteis. Dijo que era mejor contarlo en persona, pero teniendo en cuenta que él es de Dinamarca, tiene que ser interesante.

—Lo mismo os digo a vosotros —comentó Kori casi sin dar crédito de que les tuvieran delante.

—Perdona que os interrumpa —dijo sin más Yoshi—, pero ¿te gustan los hombres? ¿Y a ti las mujeres? —siguió también con Víctor.

Ambos se rieron por el gran desconcierto que estaban suponiendo al grupo.

—Aunque tenga los recuerdos de Megumi, soy un hombre, Yoshi —le contestó Víctor con paciencia.

—Ya, pero… esos recuerdos influyeron mucho en la persona que yo quería —replicó Kori entrando en la conversación.

Carolina chasqueó la lengua.

—Así que os lo estabais callando todos esperando a ver quién lo preguntaba primero, ¿eh? —comentó la mujer irónica.

—Comprende que es bastante impactante —respondió Minako aún sorprendida. El destino se había entretenido mucho con ellos dos, según su opinión, pues el más bruto de toda la gente que conocía del pasado ahora era una mujer, mientras que la mujer más femenina, era un hombre.

Eso sí que era una broma kármica.

—Claro que a mí también me influyeron los recuerdos, Kori —dijo Víctor con tranquilidad—. Pero una cosa es que influya en qué tipo de personalidad me gusta para mi pareja, y otra muy distinta, que me dejen de atraer las mujeres —rio ante su cara de desconcierto.

—Que sepáis que sigue siendo igual de listo —les informó resignado—. Le encanta dar sus discursitos reflexivos.

—Y tú sigues igual de idiota —contraatacó Víctor entrecerrando sus ojos—: sigues diciendo las mismas tonterías.

Carolina le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y Víctor resopló.

—¿Sí? Pues resulta que esta idiota ahora puede desahogarse por tus afrentas.

Víctor suspiró resignado y les miró.

—Ahora que estamos unos cuantos, seguro que alguien puede recordar alguna situación en la que Sanosuke le diera aunque sea una colleja a Megumi.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Nunca le puso un dedo encima y mira que se cabreaban mutuamente de lo lindo —rio Keisuke.

—Te lo dije… —se jactó victoriosa—, ahora te toca aguantarte y si no, haberte portado mejor conmigo.

—Tendría que haberte dejado en Santiago con la niña —masculló por lo bajo.

—¿Tenéis una hija? —preguntó Kori asombrada.

A la pareja se les cambió el semblante en ese momento, dejando el inicio de esa pequeña guerra de lado.

—Sí —contestó Carolina feliz—. Una niña de cuatro años. La hemos dejado en casa de mis suegros para poder hacer este viaje.

—Entonces, os conocéis desde hace bastantes años… —comentó con cierta envidia Yoshi. Ellos seis se habían reencontrado y eran felices juntos otra vez, a diferencia de él. Sin embargo, eso también le dio confianza en el destino, pues, si todos se habían podido reencontrar, ¿por qué no él también?

—Sí, nos conocimos estudiando historia japonesa en la facultad. Los dos éramos alumnos, y cómo no, sabíamos demasiado de unas cuantas décadas del siglo XIX —respondió Carolina.

—¡Y que lo digas! Al saber tanto de la historia de Japón, enseguida congeniamos. Nos sentábamos juntos en clase y recuerdo perfectamente la cara que se me quedó cuando, tratando el hecho histórico de la muerte de Okubo, Carolina masculló contra los apuntes: «maldito Shishio, la guerra que nos dio». —Víctor no pudo evitar echarse a reír—. Ahora me resulta gracioso, pero os juro que casi me dio un infarto allí mismo.

—Y créeme, yo también lo pensé. Te quedaste blanco como el papel —se burló con regocijo la mujer.

—Y a ti te habría encantado que diera la nota en clase cayendo al suelo inconsciente —replicó entrecerrando los ojos—. Tanta preocupación por mí me abruma, cielo —le dijo con gran sarcasmo.

—Veo que os lleváis igual de bien —comentó Hagen en tono irónico, y los dos chilenos sonrieron con cierta complicidad.

No se había metido mucho en la conversación porque también era el que más cosas sabía de ellos. Carolina hablaba mucho por email y le había puesto al día de bastantes cosas sobre ellos. Aparte de saber que estaban casados y tenían una niña, también estaba al corriente de que se habían conocido estudiando historia japonesa. Carolina trabajaba como profesora de japonés, mientras que Víctor era historiador. No habían realizado la misma carrera, pero habían coincidido en varias asignaturas referentes al país nipón.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos contáis de vosotros? —preguntó Carolina curiosa—. Hagen nos comentó un poco su historia…

—¿Les has contado lo nuestro? —se molestó Minako—. Así que no sólo me destrozas la exclusiva, sino que encima, no me dejas ni contarles nuestra historia.

—También es mía —replicó sin expresión Hagen—. Y has tenido semanas para informarles debidamente sobre esta quedada. Es culpa tuya.

Minako resopló y se recostó contra el asiento cruzada de brazos.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —le dijo Carolina—, lo hizo a grandes rasgos. Sólo me dijo que tuvisteis una ronda de malentendidos sorprendentes aderezado con mucha, mucha casualidad.

—Pues como nosotros —comentó sonriente Kori cogiendo de la mano a Keisuke y mirándole emocionada—. No fue tan sencillo como lo vuestro.

Carolina enarcó una ceja extrañada por el comentario hecho tan a la ligera por Kori, pues intuía que sus palabras escondían momentos de gran tensión.

Y fue así, sentados en una cafetería del centro de Kioto en una apacible tarde de principios de primavera, cómo estos siete amigos del pasado consiguieron ponerse al día.

— * —

_Notas finales de la autora:_

Y ahora sí, el fic está acabado del todo *o*. Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo. Como habréis podido notar, el capítulo está enfocado en hacernos una breve presentación de la historia de los dos «desconocidos» en este fic. Ya siento por aquéllas que esperaban ver más de sus parejas favoritas, pero ya han tenido un fic entero para ellos. ¡Había que dejarles un poquito a éstos también!

Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, leo los reviews y los contestaré por MP siempre que tengáis cuenta aquí y por tanto, pueda hacerlo.

Por otro lado, he actualizado mi perfil para añadir formas de contacto (email, foro y Facebook) y también la información referente de mis novelas originales que se podrán descargar en breve en mi web... por si a alguien les interesara ^_^º.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
